Sammy's not so Great Adventure
by jensensgirl3
Summary: Dean blames Sammy for getting John hurt on a hunt, wanting to know more about his mom he leaves to find answers.  Along the way Sam gets into big trouble, can Dean and John help Sam when he needs them the most. Hurt/Sam. worried/angry/guilty John and Dean
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Sam is 14 and Dean is 19, when a hunt goes wrong Sam is blame for it. This time it's Dean who puts the blame on Sam, for getting their father hurt on the hunt when it was John's fault. In this story John will be hard on Sam, and he'll be caring and loving to Sam when he needs him the most. Dean will feel guilty when he learns the truth about the hunt, that it was John's fault that got him hurt.**

Mike and Nancy Johnson lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico for 40 years, they had three sons that were grown and living on their own. Now, with all three sons gone they had time to relax and enjoy their life together. They were both retired and looking forward to checking out the history of New Mexico, something they couldn't do when their sons were living with them. With each son in a different sport events in school that took up most of their time, they enjoy going to the games and rooting for their children. Now that was all behind them they could take time for themselves, they wouldn't change a thing with the boys living with them. They cherished every day they spent with their sons, now they could do with their grandkids.

When it came time for them to travel and see the sites, their sons bought them an RV to travel in. They wanted their parents to be comfortable when they were traveling. When they found one they all went to look at it, wanted to make sure it was something their parents wanted. Their sons Mark, Nick and David bought them a car hitch, so this way they could use their car when they went sightseeing. They night before they left Mark stopped by after work, he wanted to make sure his parents had everything they needed before they left the next morning. He asked them where they planned on going first, and which interstate they where taking and how long it will be.

"So where do you two planning on going first? And which interstate are you taking." Mark wanted to know.

"We are going to see the Aztec Ruins National Monument, from there we'll look and see what else we can find. We don't really have a set plan just yet, we are just going to play it by ear and see what happens." Mike told his eldest son.

"We'll be looking on the internet for directions to get there son, this is what we're doing before you stop by." Nancy told her over protective son.

"Here let me check the directions for you guys, I know the internet a little better than you do. It looks like you take interstate 25 north, then you go west on 550 which is N Aztec Blvd. Take 550 until you come to Ruins Road, turn off and head North until you come to 84 Rd 2900 which is the ruins. (Their son told them as he check the directions.) Don't look at me like that Dad I'm only trying to help, I want to make sure you get there safe and sound and in one piece." Mark said knowing what his dad was thinking

"I know how to work the internet Mark I got me and your mom to the Grand Canyon, and got us back home without any problems by getting on the internet. I know you are trying to help and thank you for getting us the directions, I don't know what we'd do if we didn't have you boys to worry about us." Mike knew that Mark and his brother's were only worried about them.

"I know Dad I can't help but worry about you to being by yourselves. Well I got to get going I'll be by tomorrow morning to see you two off." Mark hugged his parents an went home to his family.

The next morning Mark, Nick and David was there to see their parents, they wanted to make sure they had everything they needed. Before Mike and Nancy got in the RV they said their goodbyes to their sons, telling them not to worry and they'd called every night after dinner.

"We'll see you all when we get back and take care of our little Angels, tell them we love them very much and see them soon." Nancy told her three sons.

We'll tell them mom and be careful and don't stop at any rest stop please, if you need to stop off for anything stop off at a gas stations. Call us when you stop at the Hotels along the way, when you get to the ruins call us to." Nick said to his parents, just like Mark he was worried about them.

"Yes sons we'll call when we stop for the night and when we get there, What! Do you think we're teenagers going for a joy ride jeez?" Mike laughed at his sons look, then he hugged them and helped his wife in.

It took Mike and Nancy four days to get to the ruins, they took their time and stopped every night at a hotel. They called their sons after their dinner to talk with them, knowing that all three would be at Marks place waiting for the phone call.

"Just want to let you all know that we are here, and getting ourselves settle for the week stay. I'm glad that we got here it was a long drive, today we are just going to relax and see the sited tomorrow." Mike told Mark knowing the phone was on speaker.

"That's good to hear dad I'm glad that you two make it safe and sound, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." Mark said as he lifted his son to the phone.

"Hi papa and granma hows you doin, me miss you and love you." Little Billy said to his grandparents.

"We miss you to little Angel, be good to your mom and dad." Nancy said to her little Angel.

"I's will granma, can you and papa gets me somephine. Like a pwsent pwease." Three year old Billy asked, knowing that his papa and granma will get him one.

"Sure thing Angel we'll get you a present, and we'll get everyone else one too." Mike said with a laugh hearing Billy's excitement.

"Yeah papa gets me a pwsent daddy." Billy ran off to tell his mommy.

"Ok dad we'll talk to you tomorrow, take care of yourselves, I got to see what kind of trouble Billy is causing." Mark said with a laugh, knowing how much his parents spoiled their grandkids.

"On their fourth day at the trailer park by the ruins, Mike and Nancy decided to check the ruins out. For three days the relaxed and checked out the town, they wanted to be well rested before they went to the ruins. They started early to beat the afternoon heat knowing that it would get hot, they were half way through the ruins when they heard a sound. Looking around and seeing no-one they continued their walk, thinking it was the wind blowing the dust around. They got a little further when they heard it again, this time it sounded like someone was following them from behind. Turning around they saw nothing but the trail and rocks, they both look at each other and laughed thinking it's just old age. When they turned and head further down the trail, they saw a very large cat in the middle of the trail. They both stopped dead in their tracks looking at the animal, Mike put himself between the cat and his wife and started to back away slowly. He never seen a cat so huge in his life, yes he's seen big cats in the zoo's but nothing like the size of this cat. It was bigger than a Tiger and had spots like a Leopard, it's fangs were the size of his middle finger and it's paws were bigger than his hand. The cat just stared at them with it's golden yellow eyes, he could see that they cat was sizing them up for the kill. He told his wife not to make a sound to startle the cat, just move slowly back to the parking lot. As he turned to lead his wife away from the cat still keeping himself between them, that is when the cat leapt at them without making a sound. They didn't have time to cry out for help when the cat attacked them.

The next morning one of the Park Rangers spotted their vehicle, and called for back up before heading down the trail. They called the Police station to report the attack, which was the fourth attack in three weeks. They gave the Sheriff all the information they found in the car, and had them call their family to come verify the bodies.

Sam's class had a picnic at a park by the school for family day, he told his dad and brother about it two days ago. When they dropped him off he reminded them of the picnic at the park, told them it will be at 1:00 and to meet him at the school. Now it was 5:00 in the evening and they hadn't come and get him, he wondered what could've happen to them when they knew about the picnic.

"Once again they forgot about me." Sam said to himself.

"Hey Sam do you need a ride home pal, my parents could take you there?" Simon said as he saw Sam still waiting for his family.

"No that's ok Simon I'll wait here for them, if I'm not here when they show up they'll be worried." Sam told his friend.

"Ok I'll see you next week at school, enjoy your spring break buddy." Simon waved to Sam as he and his family drove off.

"Why can't my family be like that, being there for their son for all his events" Sam said to himself.

Looking at how dark the sky was getting Sam started to get nervous, he didn't like being alone when it gets dark. Knowing he had to do something he finally made up his mind, he started to walk home knowing that it would take him half an hour. On his way home he wondered why his family keeps forgetting about him.

Dean was sitting on the couch when he heard his dad pulled up to the motel, they had just finished a job on the other side of town. Some hunter asked them for help with a poltergeist that was killing people, the job was too big for him to handle by himself. So he called the Winchester to help him out with it, they were thrown around before they killed the spirit. Dean stopped of at a bar for a few drinks before heading home, John went to talk with the hunter about a new job in New Mexico. As Dean waited for the door to open he leaned back on the couch, he looked at the door and waited for his little brother to come rushing in. Sam always came bursting through the door excited about the day, he would tell Dean everything that happened at school. Dean sat there listening to everything word that Sam said and smile at his brother, he loved how Sam's eyes would lit up when he's excited. So he waited for his brother to come busting through the door, he had a beer and a coke on the table for him and Sam. When the door open his dad walk through and close the door, Dean kept a close eye on the door for his little brother. He could tell his dad was in a foul mood when he stepped inside, wondering maybe Sammy and he had a fight on the way back. Walking up to the window he look at the truck, he didn't see his baby brother in the truck or Impala. He turned around when he heard his dad coming from the bedroom, wanting to know where his brother was at. Thinking maybe his dad told Sammy is was ok that he could spend the night at a friend's house, which wouldn't sit well with him cause he's the one who tells Sammy what to do.

"Dad did you tell Sammy he could spend the night at a friend's house, and if so why wasn't I inform of this until now?" Dean had a little hint of anger in his voice.

"Dean don't give me this crap right now I'm not in the mood, and get that angry tone out of your voice young man. I'm still your father and you'll respect me." John said with an angry tone of his own, there wasn't no way he was going to let his son talk to him like that.

"I'm sorry dad but I'm the one who gives Sammy permission to sleep over, that is my job when it comes to my baby brother. So who's house is he at so I can call his friend, I want to know why he didn't tell me." Dean waited for his dad to answer him.

"Dean, Sam is probably in his bedroom doing his homework or playing on his computer, why are you asking me were he is?" John looked up from his paper work to see a look of disbelief on Dean's face.

"Dad you were supposed to pick Sammy up from school after the hunt, you told me you'd go get him after you talked with the hunter. So where is my baby brother DAD?" Dean couldn't believe that John forgot about Sammy again.

"DEAN! I told you not to take that tone with me, and what are you talking about me getting Sam. He's supposed to be in his bedroom doing homework, I….oh shit I was suppose to get him. Damn it I forgot to get Sam from school again, I was so involved with the hunter that I forgot. I better go to the school and get him, he's probably mad at me right now forgetting him" John got up and grab his coat.

"Dad I'll go with you and we'll take the Impala, I'll can drive faster than you. Let's go get my brother and bring him home, then you can talk to him when we get back. Let's hurry cause you know how Sam is when it gets dark outside." Dean grab his coat and followed his dad out the door, hoping his brother isn't too scared right now.

On the way to the school Dean's mind went back to when Sam got scared of the dark, he was by himself in the Impala when John and Dean hunted a black dog.

"_Ok Sammy you stay here and lock the doors, Dean and I will be back as soon as we can." John told his youngest son. _

"_Yeah Tiger you stay here, we'll be right back, I don't want you leaving the car ok Sammy." Dean said with concern in his voice. _

"_I'm not three years old anymore, I know how to look after myself dad. I'll stay in the car Dean and lock the doors, just hurry back so we can leave this place." Sammy tried to act tougher then he really was._

"_I know your not three years old Sammy, I just want you to be safe. So please just lock the doors and stay inside no matter what happens, we'll be back as soon as we can kiddo." John told his seven year old son. _

_Sammy watch his dad and Dean ran to the woods ahead of the Impala, he kept his eyes trained on the area they went in to the woods. Next thing he heard was a howl and then gun fire, he knew his dad and brother found the black dog. He heard some more howling and it sounded like it was coming from all around, then he heard two guns going off on his left. He wished they would kill the dog already so they could leave, he was getting scared and wanted to be with his brother. What he heard next made his blood run cold like ice, cause he didn't hear anything at all and that really scared him. He looked around the area to see if he could spot his family, when he didn't his heart tighten in his chest. He frozen when he heard a low growl from the back of the Impala, he was too scared to even turn around to see what it was. He could hear something walking up to the Impala, he held his breath and listen carefully to see if he knew what it was. Knowing it was the black dog that his dad and Dean were hunting, he sat perfectly still hoping that it would just walk away from him. Next he heard the animal breathing right by the window, he moved his eyes to see the yellow eyes of the dog. He was to scared to move at this point, the only thing he could do was sit there and hope that Dean would come. Next thing he knew he was laying on the back seat of the car, he could hear the dog hitting the car and he screamed his brother's name. The sound of the dog hitting the Impala filled Sam's head, that was the only thing he could hear not his brother screaming his name. Next thing he heard was the window shattering and something was grabbing his arm, thinking it was the dog he fought back kicking and screaming his brothers name. He didn't realize it was Dean holding his arm, to him it was the dog that was going to kill him. The more he fought the hold on his arm the tighter it got, he started to scream for his dad and Dean until something hit him in the face. He looked up and saw Dean's green eyes looking at him, Dean felt bad for hitting his brother like that but he had to. Next thing he knew Sam was throwing himself into his arms, Sam held on tight like his life depended on it. He heard Dean talking to him and a soft calming voice, he was rubbing his hand in Sam's hair with the other he was rubbing small circles on his back. It took Dean awhile to calm Sam down enough to talk to him, but even then Sam just wanted to stay quite too scared to talk. Sam could hear his Dad's voice coming from the other side of the car, he felt safe now having his dad and Dean there with him._

"_How's he doing Dean did you get him to calm down, did the dog hurt him in anyway besides freaking him out?" John was worried about Sam's state of mind, and if that dog hurt his boy he'll kill it again._

"_I don't think he's hurt dad just scared out of his mind, I don't think the dog hurt him in any way. I shot the dog before he got in the window, I wasn't going to let the dog get to my brother." Dean said with hatred in his voice, it scared him to see how close the dog got to his Sammy. _

"_I know you won't let that happen Dean and so does Sam, let's get him back to the hotel and give him something to calm him down." With that John got in the driver seat and headed back to the hotel._

Dean was never so scared before until that night, seeing how close that black dog got to Sam scared him to death. After that happen Sam had nightmares about the dog for a couple of months, and he was scared to be alone in the dark thinking it would come and get him. Dean was snap out of his thoughts when he heard his dad talking to him, he look at his dad with a confuse look

"Dean I know what you are thinking and it wasn't your fault, if you have anyone to blame it's me. I was the one who said to leave Sam alone, I take full responsibility for the actions that night." John knew that even now Dean still blames himself.

"That's easier to say you didn't see how close that dog got to Sammy, if we were a few minutes later I wouldn't have my brother right now. Lets not talk about it anymore ok Dad, let's just get Sam and get him home." Dean press on the pedal he need to get to his brother.

Sam was half way home when he heard a noise behind him, he turned around to see what made the sound. He saw a shadow moved in the alley way across the street, he got scared and took off running in a full run. He didn't stop until he got to the hotel, he saw his dad's truck in the parking space. He ran up to the door and struggle with the key at first, he got the door open and step in and shut the door hard and locked it. He leaned against the door to catch his breath and calm himself down, he looked around and saw that no-one was home yet. 'They probably out celebrating their latest hunt, that is why they forgot about me again.' Sam said to himself as he walked to the bedroom.

Setting his stuff on the floor he laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, he could feel tears coming and wiped them away. He knew now why they didn't want him around him, he was a big baby who couldn't stand being alone in the dark. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the Impala pulling up, he got up and wiped the tears away. He didn't want his family to know he was crying like a baby, he walked out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen when Dean came through the door. He saw the scared face on Dean's then on his dad's face, 'that couldn't be because of me' Sam said to himself.

"Sam I'm so sorry that I forgot to get you from school son, I got talking to a hunter about another job. I wasn't thinking when I came straight home without you, I'm not trying to make an excuse here please believe me." John wince on how that sounded, he once again but the hunt before Sam.

"It's ok Dad I'm home safe and sound, I got here all by myself without anyone helping me. I'm a big boy now so I don't need to be lead by the hand, and oh by the way thanks for coming to the picnic that you said you would attend." Sam walked away from his family before they could answer him.

"Sam I said that I…what is he talking about a picnic." John looked at Dean who had an 'awe shit' look on his face.

"Today was Sam's class picnic dad, remember he told us this morning. I thought we would've be done before it started, of course with our luck nothing goes as plan." Dean could kick himself for disappointing Sam again.

"That's right Dean, Sam did say something about it to us, after we dropped him off at school he reminded us. Damn it we let Sam down again because of a hunt, I better go talk with him and get this straightened up." John started to walked to the bedroom before Dean stopped him.

"Let him be dad we'll talk to him tomorrow morning, lets just get some sleep we're all pretty tired." Dean said to his dad, he was glad that John agreed.

Walking into the room he and Sam shared Dean looked down at Sam, he's heart broke knowing he let down his brother again. He sat on Sam's bed and carded his hand through his hair, he could feel his chest tighten knowing he failed Sammy.

Next morning John was up early getting ready to leave, as soon as his boys were up they would leave. He saw Dean walking out of the room looking a little rough round the edges, he could tell that Dean didn't get much sleep. He looked again and saw Sam coming out of the room, who walked right past them and out the door slamming it shut.

"I guess he still mad at us from yesterday, I don't blame him we did let him down again. I just hope that attitude will change before we get to the next hunt, if not we'll be in a rough time with him." John said as he rubbed his face with his hands, he hated to see his youngest like this. What makes it worse it was him and Dean that put him in this mood.

"You're telling me dad, Sammy had nightmares last night. When I went to comfort him he just shoved him away, telling me to leave him alone he could handle it himself." Dean said with a little hurt in his voice, he was the one who always comfort Sammy during his nightmares. Now Sammy doesn't need him anymore and that hurts him the most.

"Give him time Dean he'll come around in time, you know how he gets when he's like this." John was hoping he was right, cause he's not sure how much of this he would take of Sam.

The ten hour drive to New Mexico was in silence, and it was driving Dean crazy that Sammy was ignoring him. When they left Prescott Arizona around 8:00 in the morning Sam was quite, he only talk with the waitresses when the order breakfast and lunch. When they reach Aztec New Mexico John was getting tired of Sam's attitude, they rented a hotel for a couple of days to look around and see what's going on. They all got into the Impala with John driving, Dean look at Sam who was looking out the window. Dean to was getting tired of Sammy's pouting now, and he had enough of it and he was going to tell him too.

"Sammy you need to talk to us about this and stop giving us the silent treatment, I'm getting tired of this and we need to get this out in the open." Deans said.

"There's nothing to talk about so what the use, you don't listen to anything I have to say." Sam said without looking at Dean.

"Wow he does speak that is a miracle." Dean said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Bite me Dean and shut up I'm not the one who forgot you at school, or who said that we'll be there and never showed up. You think it's no big deal to come to a picnic, but for me it was cause all my friends wanted to meet you and Dad. I waited as long as I could before I had to leave for the park, once again I was left alone while everyone else had THEIR FAMILY around them." Sam could feel the tears coming and turned away.

"Sammy we tried to say we were sorry last night, and I feel bad for not getting you at school. I shouldn't have put the hunt before you again, we got another call from a hunter and it went south on us. By the time we got it done it was three O'clock, so it was to late for the picnic and we were both tired from the hunt." John was trying to get Sam to understand how sorry he was, but it just back fired on him.

"So what were you doing for two hours DAD? Having coffee or drinking whiskey. You said the hunt was finish at three, I was still at the school at five so for two hours what did you and Dean do?" Sam really wanted to know what they did for two hours.

"After the hunt I went to the bar to have a few beers, and was looking around to see if I could…." Is all Dean got to say before Sam let him have it.

"You went to the bar to get yourself f**ked is that right Dean, so that comes before me…." Sam was caught off guard by his dad's loud voice.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER! I don't ever want to hear that word coming from your mouth again, what your brother does in his spare time is his business not yours. I was talking with a hunter about this job in New Mexico, he heard about it and wanted to know if we would take it." John's anger was getting the better of him.

"Yeah that's right you always stand up for Dean and never me, why is that dad cause I'm a screw up or a lazy a**person who only cares for himself? I think you both wish it was me who died in that fire and not mom, you don't even want me around anymore that is why you forget about me am I right Dad?" Sam knew he was pushing his dad's buttons but he didn't care, he was tired of being a second thought to them.

Pulling into the parking lot of the park were the attacks happened, John was glad that it was empty so no-one could see this. He got out of the car and opened the back door and grabbed Sam out of the back seat. He pulled Sam to the trunk of the Impala and took his belt off, he hit Sam four times on his back side with the belt. Turning his youngest around he got into Sam's face, his eyes were dark and angry.

"I don't want that ever to come out of your mouth again Sam, not once do I ever wish you died in that fire. Your mom died protecting you from whatever came after you, don't ever disrespect your mother again Sam." John was yelling right in Sam's face.

"How can I disrespect someone I never knew Dad? You never tell me anything about mom except she died in my room. You or Dean don't tell me anything when it comes to her, you just shut down or turn me away like I don't matter anymore. She was my mom to and I have a right to know something about her, to me she's just a bad memory…." Sam was slapped in the face by his dad, he was stunned at what his father did.

The only thing that Sam could say to his dad was "I HATE YOU DAD" as he walk down the trail were the killing happen. Looking at Dean who know is standing where Sam was with a stunned look, he couldn't believe that his dad hit his brother like that. Yes Sam didn't have to say what he said about their mom, that wasn't' the right thing to do in Dean's point of view. But again Sam didn't know his mother either like he did, so he could understand what Sam is going through and dad didn't have the right to hit him.

"Dad why did you hit Sammy like that, you never raise a hand before why now? I know what he said about mom got you mad, it got me mad to but I do understand what Sam is going through." Dean wanted to go find his brother and talk to him, but he needed to know why his dad did what he did.

"I-I don't know…it's just what he said about your mom got me mad. There has never been a time I wished Sam dead Dean, if I have to do it over again I'll save him from the fire. That is one thing I never regretted saving Sammy first, he was the first thing on my mind when I saw the fire. I wish I never hit him like that Dean, I just got scared when he was wishing he was dead." John said as he rubbed his hand that slap Sam in the face.

As Sam walk away from his dad and brother, Sam now wished he could take that back. He shouldn't have said those things about his mom, it's just that he wished his dad or Dean would tell him. He just wanted to know his mom better, he knew that she loved him and wished he could feel the same way. But how could he love someone he didn't know? He doesn't have any memories of her to hold on to. Wiping the tears away he rubbed his cheek were his dad hit, it was burning now from the slap and it felt like it was on fire. He slowed his pace when he came to the police tape, he knew that this was the place the killings happened.

He went under the tape and slowly walked were the victims were at, he looked at the ground for any evident that the police didn't see. He came up to the area where the couple was and saw all the blood, he walked around the area and further down the trail. That is when he spotted the paw prints of an animal, from the looks of them it looked a big cat of some kind. He took his phone out and took pictures of them, he would download them on his computer and see what cat they belong to. He notice a few more prints leading away from the scene, he followed them around the bend to some more ruins. He lost track of them when the ground became harder, he started to looked around the ruins for more information. He wanted to know what kind of animal that could do this, he saw some drawing on a cliff on the other side of the buildings. He walked up to them and took some more pictures so he could look at them, that is when he notice an animal that resemble a big cat in the paintings. He took a picture of the cat so he could compare it to the Aztec culture, he knew different cultures used different animals in sacrifices or worship them. Seeing nothing else he headed back to the police tape and his family, looking at the pictures on his phone his guard was down. He didn't see what was coming up from behind him until it was too late, he felt something heavy hitting him from the back. He yelled out for his brother before he hit the ground, the last thing he thought about was not seeing Dean then darkness over took him.

**That's it for this chapter more to come, please review and let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning had left taking with it the cool breeze. Walking along the ruins to find shelter from the scorching heat, the animal checked every place it came to find some relief. It's long tongue hung lazily out of its mouth as it panted. Finding an open door of an empty building, it laid down in the shade to cool off.

The animal faced the door to see the surrounding area. If any kink of prey came by it would see it. Sensing that something was close by, the animal changed it's mind and left. It could smell the rabbit and knew which way it was coming. It went around the building and waited for it's meal. The rabbit hopped past it's sight and it pounced.

Sinking it's teeth into the flesh for the killer bite, it took it's prey back to it's hiding place to eat. As it finished it's meal it heard another sound. A human was walking around the ruins. It make it's move to hunt the human down. Stealthily moving around the buildings, well out of the hman's sight, the animal waited for the right time to catch it's prey.

It laid low and didn't move an inch when the human boy waled right past. Even with the animal laying three feet away, the boy hadn't seen it. The animal readied to rush. As the boy turned around to walk back up the trail, the animal made it's move.

It was on the boy in no time, attacking him from the back and knocking him to the ground. Before it could talk the first bite, it felt something hitting it in the shoulder. Looking up, it saw two other humans rushing towards.

The animal growled at the intruders. Before it could sink it's teeth into the boys flesh, it felt something hit it's chest. The animal yelped in pain and ran behind the building. It didn't go far before it collapsed a few feet from the attack. Sensing a persence, it peered up at the approaching human and closed it's eyes. The human stood over the animal and shot it two more times.

~~~~OOO~~~

John and Dean started to walk in the direction that Sammy left in, they haven't spoke a word to each other after the incident with Sammy. Ahead, police tape covered the entire area where the attacks occured. , Seeing that Sam wasn't anywhere in sight, they walked further down the trail.

Dean stopped when he saw the paw prints of an animal heading in the same direction. He's blood ran cold knowing the animal was following his little brother. He looked to John fearfully and saw the same fear in his dad's eyes. Picking up their pace, they hurried down the trail.

"Dad, we've got to hurry. This thing could be hunting Sammy. We need to get ….." Dean froze when he heard his brother screamed his name.

Both John and Dean ran in the cries direction. Dean's heart dropped in his stomach at the site he saw. A big black dog stood on top of his brother, blood staining it's teeth. It snarled as they approach. The dog stood its ground between its prey and the intruders, lowering it's head.

John raise his gun and shot the dog in the shoulder. The dog turn tried for Sam again. Dean quickly shot it in the chest. Letting out a pained wail, it turned and ran behind the buildings. Dean dropped at Sammy's side to check him out for injuries while John went after the dog. He found the dog laying behind the ruins. He walked up and shot it twice in the head.

"That's for hurting my boy, you bastard." John went back to his boys.

Dean was checking Sammy out for any bite marks. Finding none, he sighed in relief knowing they got to him in time. The only wound he found was a cut on his forehead, possibly from the hit on the rocks. He check his brother out for other injuries.

"Sammy I need you to opened your eyes for me kiddo. Come on, I know you can do it Just open them please." Dean started to panic a little when he receive no response. Seeing his dad kneeling next to him, he shook his head.

"How is he Dean? Did the dog bite him or hurt him in any way?" John ask, a bit concern.

"The only thing I found was the cut on his head from the fall. I don't see any kind of bite marks on him. I've been trying to get him to opened his eyes, but nothing. I'm worried dad he might have a concussion." Dean was still checking Sam over for more injuries.

"Are there any broken bones or laceration on him? The dog must've of hit him from the back. Check for any kind of bruising. I'll check his head for anymore."

Dean lifted Sam's shirt, letting out a shrill whistle. John sent a intrigued gaze at his eldest, noting the look on his face. He waited impatiently for Dean to tell him what he found.

"The dog hit him hard in the middle of the back. He has two good-size bruises where his kidneys. The bruises are only skin-deep. I don't think his kidneys are bruised. They are turning a nice shade of deep purple so he'll be in some pain for a while." Dean explain, moving his hands over the bruises, jerking away when Sam flinch.

They both watch as Sam slowly open his eyes, an then quickly closed them from the sun. John shielded the light from Sam's face, asking Sam to open them up again. Sam acquiesced and the first thing he realized was that he was on the ground. The second thing was that his back was hurting like crazy. He tried to move only to have his dad stop him. He squinted up at his dad, surprised to see worry eyes looking back at him.

"What happen?" Sam asked. The last thing he remember was walking back to his family.

"You were attack by a black dog. The son of a bitch attack you from the back. You got a nice sized bruises on your back from it, and a cut on your forehead when you hit the ground. Other then that, I think you'll be ok ." Normally Dean would make a sarcastic comment, but he was to freaked out.

"What is it with me and black dogs lately? why do they want to come after me? Man does that ever hurts." Sam hissed in pain as he tried to move.

"Sammy I told you to lay still for a minute son. Let Dean and I check to see if you got some more. Let us know where you're hurting. Is there any pain anywhere else besides your back and head?" John didn't mean to snap at Sam. He hated it when his youngest became injuried during a hunt.

"No, it's just my back and head that hurts. If it's ok with you, I'd like to get off this dirty ground now. I'm hot and thirsty and want to go back to the hotel. I need to take a shower and get this dirt and sweat off of me." Sam waited for his dad and brother to lift him up.

"Ok, you ready Dean? On three, all right? One. Two. Three." John and Dean both winced when Sam hissed in pain.

The walk back to the Impala was a killer for Sam. His head was killing him and he's back hurt like hell. He was so glad to get into the car's backseat, where he leaned his throbbing head backwards and close his eyes. He could feel someone entering the back, sitting next to him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Dean. Every time he got hurt Dean was always there for him, giving him comfort with his hands or words. Even now Dean was comforting him in the only way he knew how: pulling his head onto his shoulder, allowing him to wrapped his arm around his big brother's waist.

Dean was still freaked almost losing his brother to the black dog. He wrapped his arms around his little brother mindful of the bruises. Placing his chin on top of Sam's head, he sighed feeling the tears build up. His father looked in the back and he rapidly blinked them away. John turn back around understanding exactly what Dean was thinking. He was thinking the same thing.

When they reach the hotel, Dean woke Sam up. They issued Sam inside and into the bed furthest from the door. John bent down to untie Sam's shoes. Sam eyed his dad guiltily, thinking back to what he said about his mom. He felt the need to apologize.

"Dad I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I shouldn't have said those things about mom, and wishing that it were me that died in the fire. I know that you're doing your best to keep us safe. I just want to know more about mom, is all? You and Dean got to know her and I didn't..." Sam lower his gaze to his lap, unable to look at his dad.

John gently took Sam's chin and tilted his head up. Waiting until he knew he has Sam's attention, he had some apologies to do himself.

"Sam, I'm sorry that we miss your picnic. I take all the blame on that one. I shouldn't have taken that job with the hunter. You're more important to me then any of these hunts. There are times to were I'm hard on you..." he paused, thinking about that statement, "Okay, I'm always hard on you, but I'm just doing it cause I care about you, and that I love you very much. There hasn't been a day that I wish that you died in that fire. If I had to do it over again, I wouldn't change a thing son. I'm going to try to put you first when it comes to the hunts. I can't promise a lot, but I'm going to try my best. I love you very much Sammy and your brother to. You two boys are the only good things I have left." John knew he couldn't keep all his promises, but he was going to try to be there for Sammy.

"Thanks dad. That is all I needed to hear from you, and I love you and Dean to very much." Sam knew that his dad couldn't keep ever thing he said, but he could met his dad half way.

Feeling the tension in his back from the bruises, Sam hiss in pain, stifling it quickly when he saw the worried look in his dad's eyes. He tried to move so could take a shower and pain ripped through his back. Trying to hide the pain from his dad, Sam bit his bottom lip. It was to late since his dad was trying to help him up. John went to undo his pants to help him get undress, but stop when Sam got embarrassed.

"_Dad_, I can do this myself. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm fourteen years old. How many fourteen-year-old do you know that have their parents undressing them?" Sam whined.

"Sam, you can't even bend down to untie your shoes. How are you going to get your pants off? Just let me help you to get your clothes off. then you can go take your shower. Don't worry I won't peak." John laughed when his son's cheeks turn pink.

After his shower with Dean helping in his night clothes, Sam laid on the bed. His back hurt so bad that it was real diffuclt to get comfortable. even the slightless movement was painful. Dean caught the stiffness and fish out some medicine from the first aide kit they had: the strong stuff that had Sam asleep in minutes.

Walkingto the kitchen, he got a glass and filled it with water. He place the pills and glass on the nightstand, taking a seat next to his brother. Before Dean gave his brother the pills he felt the need to apologize for missing Sam's picnic. He never missed anything that Sam went to in the past. He's been there for his brother since he was six months old.

"Sammy I want to say how sorry I am for missing your picnic. This is the first time I missed out on something that was important to you." Sam squirmed uncomfortably. "Just let me finish before you say anything tiger, cause I feel really bad that I hurt you. I need to explain why I didn't make it to your picnic. It's all selfish reasons on my part that I missed it. After the hunt, we were beat from being toss around by the spirit. When dad finally got it under control and vanquished the spirit, I was angry casue the hunter didn't tell us everything about the hunt. He only told half-truths about the spirit...or should I say spirits. I was seeing red by the time we finish the hunt. I wanted to salt and burn that bastard but dad wouldn't let me. So I headed to the bar down the street to let off some steam. So for two hours I did nothing but shoot pool with these guys. I won some money playing them and we had a good time. When I came back, you weren't home yet so I sat on the couch waiting for you. like I said it was all selfish reasons why I missed your picnic." Dean couldn't keep his eyes on his brother. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his face.

Sam smiled at Dean's look. "Dean, I'm sorry that I got all upset cause you miss my picnic. It's just when you forgot, I thought you didn't care about me. I'm used to Dad not showing up for any of my events, but when you stood me up, that really hurt. Now Who's being the selfish one here, you or me? I'm sorry that the hunt was a bad one and you should've salt and burn that dude."

"So we're good then? I promise I'll make it up to you, what ever you want to do, we'll do it." Dean wanted to make it up to his baby brother.

"You mean we can do anything together? just you and me?, that will be so cool! Dean thanks." Sam was glad that he and Dean would do something special together as brothers, he couldn't wait for that day to happen.

Dean gave Sam the pills so he could sleep, then he went in to take a shower. Afterwards he lied in bed thinking how Sam could forgive him so easily. He loved his brother very much and would do anything for him. It was a mistake on his part in forgetting, he knew. However, he was glad that he narrowly avoided the powerful landslide of the Sammy angst fest. It wouldn't have ended well.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Sam moan in pain. His brother was restless. Dean rose from his bed and sat next to Sam, running a hand through his brother's hair knowing that it would calm him down. Sam settle and snuggle his head in his pillow, Dean smiled at how young Sam looksed in his sleep. Yes, he was 14 years old tall and gangling, but in his sleep he looks like a five year old again.

Just as Dean went to get up, Sam started to mumble in his sleep. Dean knew he was having a bad dream just by the look he was giving. He leaned over and whisper in Sam's ear telling him that he was safe and no one would hurt him. When that didn't work, Dean did the next best thing: he got in bed with Sam and moved his brother over. He smiled when Sam snuggle his head into his chest. This work every time Sam had nightmares. Listening to Sam's breathing, it lulled him into a comfortable doze.

Soon John emerge from the bathroom, catching the sight of his two sons, he couldn't help but smile.

~~~OOO~~~

Early the next morning Laura and her husband Jeff went to see the ruins. The section of ruins they were eager to tour were real close to where the attacks occured. Even though the supposed attack happened two days earlier, so they decided to head there regardless.

The hike took them an extra twenty minutes for unexspected pictures breaks. Colorful paintings decorated the sides of the cliffs along the trail. And the section of the ruins they chose had fewer buildings, but was just as beautiful.

When they were ready to go back to the car, they took a different way to the parking lot. There was some more paintings they wanted to see on the other side. They were not as noticeable or distinguishable as the other ones. Still you can see what the pictures were about. They were telling a story about some creature. Laura and Jeff both wish they could understand what the pictures meant, keeping a mental note to look it up when they get back to the hotel.

One the way back they heard something behind them. They turned around and saw a large cat, much like there was in the drawings. Except this one was on all fours, unlike in the paintings whereas it was standing on two legs. They froze as the cat crept closer to their location. An empty building was off to the side. If they could get in to one of them, they would be safe.

They didn't turned around knowing that big cats jump from behind. The couple kept themselves facing the cat as they slowly moved. Jeff never seen a cat so huge before. In his experience with big cats, he knew that sudden movements would make the cat attack. He couldn't really tell which kind of cat it really was, it looked like a Jaguar, but he never seen one this big before.

He didn't like the progress they were making, moving so slowly. They still had another hundred feet to go before the reach the ruins. He knew if the run now the cat would be on them in no time. He needed some kind of distraction. Even with the cat only 30 feet away, it made him feel very uncomfortable. He knew in one jump the cat would be on them in a flash.

There was a movement to their left, and a rabbit ran across the ground. the cat startle. Jeff and Laura made their move. They both turned and ran the rest of they way. The dilapidated was close a head. They ran faster, hearing the animal behind them getting closer. With the main door close they climbed in through the window. It was a real snug fit, no way would the cat be able to fit through.

They heard the cat outside and kept their eyes on the window. Next thing they saw was the cat clearing the boxed hole. There was nothing around for protection. They gave each other one final look, , both with fear deep in their eyes.

Screams filled the air followed by the cats growls of hunger. Then everything was quiet, dead quiet.

Three hours later a group of young kids smelled something and look in the buildings, when they came across the scene they ran to get help.

~~~OOO~~~

**That's all for this chapter next one promises will be broken, and Sam finds out what doing the killings and John doesn't believe him. **

**Let me know how you like this chapter, until next one. **

**I'm working with a beta reader so I'll get it to you as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter we're going to learn the mythology of the cat, and the cat has one of the Winchester's in it's sights. As the other member's of the family try to protect him, that's when all hell breaks loose _and one gets hurt and the other blames him. _**

**~~000~~~**

_Sam walked behind his dad and brother as they scouted the ruins. They were looking for the creature responsible for killing the visitors. As the turned to the left towards one of the buildings, two black dogs rushed from a building and attack Dean and John. _

_Sam stood in shock when the dogs attack his family members. He couldn't move his feet. __Soon the screams brought him back to what was happening. He started to yell at the dogs to destract them. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get their attention. He raise his gun to shot, but thought against it. Instead he aimed the gun in the air and pulled the trigger. _

_The dogs ceased their current assult and turned their attention towards Sam, who quickly took aim. However before he could give of a shot the dogs ran behind building. Sam ran after them, gun held at ready. Stopping at the building's corner, he looked around. The dogs were gone. _

_A noise sounded from behind. Sam quickly whirled around and saw one of the dogs dragging his father and brother away. He ran back, yelling. That's when the other dog charge and knocked him to the ground. And then took off._

_Opening his eyes he looked around to see where the dogs were. He sat up and looked over. What he saw made his blood run cold. Long bloody drag imprints marked the ground. Quickly he got to his feet, instantly over taken by a dizzy spell. He waited for it to pass._

_Finally when he could see straight, Sam followed the blood. The dogs took his dad and brother out into the desert. He searched all over, but couldn't find them. Fear for his family began to ripple through him. He did't want to be the only member of his family alive. Sam began to run, yelling for his father and brother. _

_"Dad! Dean! Please answer me. Dad! Dean! Where are you guys?" Sam ran his left hand over his head. He really needed to find his family soon, so he can take them back and fix them._

_"Come on guys, answer me! Let me know where you are. Please God let them be ok. I need my family by me. Dean! Come on man. Answer me. Don't play tricks with me. This isn't funny." Sam knew they wouldn't answer, but deep down inside he hoped they would._

_He continued to look around, but saw nothing but sand and rocks. His heart started to beat faster in his chest. He knew he was going to have a panic attack if he didn't calm down. Thinking about it, he didn't really care. cause the only thing he wanted was his family. _

_Walking around a boulder, Sam saw a figure laying on the ground. He could tell it was Dean by the build and hair. He ran up to his brother, hoping he was alive. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. The black dog ripped his throat and chest out. He could see the bone from his ribs and some of his organs. Kneeling behind his brother, he could feel the tears in his eyes. He couldn't stopped them from coming and could feel bile rising up his throat._

_"I'm sorry Dean, I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry big brother for being a failure. I-I should've done….I just couldn't move when….oh God, what am I going to do without my brother?" Sam laid his head onto Dean's head and cried his heart out. _

_He heard a sound to the left of him. He looked up and saw the black dog growling at him. He grabbed for his brother when the dog started to drag him off. He wasn't going to lose his brother again without a fight. Sam started to yell at the dog while he held on tight to his brother's body._

_"NO! You're not taking my brother from me. Leave him alone and go away." Sam turned and saw a rock. Picking it up, he threw it at the dog and hit it in the head. The dog let go of Dean and jumped for Sam's throat._

"NO! you can't have him. Leave him alone. I'm so sorry Dean, I couldn't find Dad's body." Sam was struggling against Dean's hold.

"Sammy, walk up kiddo. you're having a bad dream. come on open your eyes Sam." Dean shook his shoulders.

Dean looked up to his dad with worried eyes. He had never seen his brother like this before, to be so lost in his dreams he couldn't hear Dean. All the other dreams he had in the past Dean could easily wake him up. This one was different and it was scaring enormously. He could see his dad was worried about Sammy to.

"Sam. son. Wake up for me kiddo. Open your eyes and look at me. That's an order." John didn't mean to sound so harsh. He was just freaking out in watching Sam lost in his dreams.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I got you and Dean killed by the dogs. It was my fault they attacked you both. Please forgive me…I…I tried I did." Sam was hysterical and it was getting worse.

John did the only thing he knew that would get Sam to listen. He knew he'll regret it later, but it needed to be done. "SAMUEL WINCHESTER GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT BED NOW YOUNG MAN."

John felt bad when Sam bolted up from the bed. He could see the panic looked in his youngest son's eyes. Sam first peered at his dad then his brother confused. He glanced around and saw he was in the motel room. gazing back at his brother, he threw his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him tight.

Dean could feel the tremors coming from Sam's body. He rubbed small gently circles into his back, glaring at his father. When he knew that Sam finally calm down, he pulled his brother from him. "Hey Sammy. Looked at me kiddo. It's okay. I'm right here and no one will hurt you." He said in a gentle tone so as not to scare Sam.

"Sammy? I'm sorry I had to yell at you son. It was the only thing I could do to wake you. I'm not mad at you tiger, not at all Calm down and tell us what happen, okay kiddo." John gently rubbed his thumb across Sam's cheek.

Sam could see the truth in his dad's eyes and the worried in them to. He looked at Dean and saw the same look.

"I-I had a dream that two black dogs a-attacked you to. I tried to get them off…I even tried to shoot them….they dragged you off, and I went to look for you two…I couldn't find you…then I saw Dean and he…he w-was laying on his side. The dog rip-ripped Dean's throat and chest…there was so much blood….I'm sorry De-." That was all Sam could say threw his tears, and cried on Dean's shoulder.

"Ssshh Sammy. It's ok, we're right here kiddo. Calm down now and just relax okay." Dean pulled Sam's head over his heart. Hearing his brother heart beat always calmed Sam down. He continued to rub Sam's back gently in small circles, mindful of the bruises.

John had tears in his eyes listening to his baby boy. It broke his heart seeing how upset Sam was. Having that dream and seeing what happen to his brother scared him to death. John could only imagine the horror his baby went through. John rubbed his hand through Sam's hair, knowing how much that calm Sam down to.

They stayed that way until Sam was ready. They knew how much that dream really scared their youngest family member. Only when Sam pulled away and said "I'm ok" is when they let him go.

**~~000~~~**

When they park rangers received the called about the killings, they went to take a look before the police became involved. They needed to see what kind of animal could've done this. They headed over to the scene and check around. There was no paw prints, only shoe prints from the late couple.

They followed the prints to the other side of the place, where the drawings were located. They saw paw prints. They weren't clear or conclusive, but they were indicative of some kind of animal. The only thing they could tell was the animal followed the couple, leading up to the building where the attacks occured.

As the park rangers were heading back to the scene, they heard a noise ahead of them. Believing it was the police already here they hurried. They didn't want them to destroy any evidence they could used. Turning around the corner, they came face to face with the biggest jaguar they've ever seen. The cat gave no warning when it attack. Before they could do anything they were both knocked to the ground

**~~000~~~**

John walked up to Sam who was sitting on the chair, a little concerned. He didn't like the state his son hung on, obviously still very upset from his dream. He kneeled down in front of Sam and smiled before placing his hand on Sam's knee. "Sammy, do you want to go get some breakfast? Or should I go and bring back here son?" John didn't want to force anything on Sam right now.

"We can go get some breakfast dad. I told you both that I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous from the dream I had. I'll be okay. Besides I am a little hungry, so lets go eat." Sam hugged his dad. It made him feel good knowing his dad cared for him..

"Yeah dad, let's go eat. I'm so starving, I could eat a horse right about now." Dean exclaimed, rubbing his stomach to emphasize his point.

"Dean, you're always hungry no matter what time of day. I think dad should've called you Bottomless Pit." Sam laughed at Dean's look, ducking from his swinging hand.

"What can I say? I just got talent when it comes to food. I can't help it if it pass you right by little brother." Dean had a hurt look on his face, but a smile in his eyes.

"Yeah you got talent alright Dean." Sam mumbled sarcastically before rushing from the room with Dean hot on his heels.

John laughed at himself watching his sons goofing off. It did his heart good to see how close they are. _'You would be proud of our sons Mary. They turned out to be good kids sometimes.'_ John thought to himself as he watch his sons wrestle each other.

After breakfast, John wanted to go back and salt and burned the dog. Sam wanted nothing to do with the dog that attack him. He ask his dad to dropped him off at the Library. He wanted to do some research on the things he found, and he wanted to see what kind of animal left that paw print.

"I'll dropped you off at the Library Sam. Just don't be too long. I want to leave as soon as we can." John wanted Sam to know not to get too involved in his search.

"Dad, lets stay for a couple of days and looked around. I want to take Sam to see some of the ruins. We never seen them before until now...well, it wasn't a good way to see them, but I would like to see some more." Dean was hoping his dad would say yes.

"Yeah dad, please can we stay. I'll like to go see the ruins with Dean. Do you really mean you want to see them with me." Sam wasn't sure if Dean wasn't joking or not.

"Of course I want to see them with you little brother. I did promise to do something with you, right? So what do you say dad? Can we stay a couple of days?" Dean looked over at John.

John pulled the car over by the curb and put it in park. He first glanced at Dean, who had a big smile of his face, and then in the mirror at Sam, who was pulling of the wounded puppy dog look. John huffed. He couldn't say no to the puppy-dog look. However he'll deny it if someone as him if he fell for it

"Alright we'll stay for one more day, and I mean one day so you two can see the ruins together. There's one thing I ask before it's official. If I could go with you to today to see some of them." John was hoping that his sons would say yes. They haven't done anything as a family in a long time.

Dean looked over at Sam who had a big smile on his face. He faced his dad and nodded consent.

"There's your answer dad." Dean replied with a smile.

"Alright Sammy, meet you make here in two hours okay. That will give Dean and I the time to do what we need to do. Make sure you are here on time." John couldn't help by laugh at Sam's big smile.

"Cool dad, I'll meet you here in a couple hours. Thanks for spending time with Dean and me. I'll see you then. Promise me that you'll be here in two." Sam was so happy they were going to spend time together as a real family.

"We both promise to be here around noon. Now go and get some research done. Time's a wasting." Dean exclaimed. We'll go get some lunch then to the ruins. Sounds like a plan.

Sam got out of the car and watch as his dad and brother drove off. He was hoping that this time they wouldn't forget about him again. This time it was his dad who made the plans for today, so hopefully they won't falter.

**~~000~~~**

John and Dean pulled into the parking lot where the attacks happen on Sam. They retrieved all the things they needed out of the trunk, including backpacks to appear as hikers, in case they run into other people. When they reach the dog carcasse, they notice that something munched off of it during the night. Looking around making sure it wasn't anywhere around, they took their supplies and prepared to salt and burn.

"Let's get this done and over with, so we can get out of here." John sighed, bending down to pick up the dog.

"You're really going to go with Sam and me to see the ruins? I thought you said that just to make Sammy feel better." Dean bit his lip, seeing how his words hurt his father.

"Dean, why would you think I'll say that just to make Sammy happy? I want to spend time with you two boys. I want to spend some time with Sammy, if that is okay with you. He's my son Dean." Yeah, he was a little bit more then hurt.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. You know that you don't keep your promises to Sam all the time. I know you love Sammy dad and want to spend time with him, but the job always gets in the way, am I right." Dean was trying to choose his words carefully.

"Yes, your right Dean. I'm not always there for Sammy, but this time I want to be there for him. Do something together with you guys. You're not the only one who wishes Sam can have a normal life sometimes." John knew that Dean was being honest, and he was protective of his little brother.

"Ok then, lets toast this sucker, so we can spend time as a family. We don't want Sammy mad at us again." Dean help his dad pick up the carcasse, where they took it to a secured place to burn it.

**~~000~~~**

Sam glanced at the clock and saw it was eleven-thirty. He only had a half an hour to go befor he was to met up with his family. He found out a lot about the history of the Aztec people and their beliefs. He even found out what animal left the prints: it was an jaguar.

He ponder that. What would a jaguar be doing in these parts? It's a cat that typically lived in the Amazon region. There been some sighting of them in New Mexico, but that was further south of here, more toward the Mexican boarder.

_'maybe hunger drove that cat up this far north' Sam said to himself._

Looking at the picture of the paw print, he noticed the prints was smaller then the ones he found. This jaguar print was the size of an adult tiger, and that is to big for a medium size cat like a jaguar.

He was putting his books away and shutting down the computer, when he saw that it was a little past noon. He hurried out of the door so not to keep his brother and dad waiting. When he arrived at the curb, the car wasn't there. He looked up and down the street and saw no Impala.

Perhaps they have to wait to complete the job because there were people there. The next time Sam check his watch it was past two o'clock. He was getting a little nervous as to why they were so late. He called both his dad and brother's cells, leaving at least three messages in their voicemail. It was four o'clock he decided to head back to the motel. He groaned. It'll take him nearly an hour to get there.

On the way to the motel Sam was getting thirsty. Luckily he had some change in his pocket to get some water. He walked into a nearby gas station and headed for the back refrigerators, completely missing the Impala passing by the window.

By the time he made it back to the motel, he was hot and tried. The thing he noticed wasthe car and truck missing. He became real worried, thinking something may have happened. Inside, all of their belongings were gone. He sat on the bed in disbelief. Did his family leave him behind? Have they finally grew tired of him and his silly dreams.

He looked up at the sound his dad and brother pulling up. He didn't even move when they entered the room. Both instantly had a look of relief look on their faces when they saw Sam, who was giving them both a very dangerous glare.

"Sam, you were suppose to wait for us at the Library. When we went there, you were gone. We looked all over the place for you. Even came back here and got dad's truck to search for you." Dean voice held relief and anger in it.

"I was at the Library until four Dean. Where the hell were you and dad?" There was no holding back. Sam was angry. "Once again you two forgot about me...Or was it something else that got your attention like maybe another hunt."

"Sam, on the way back to the Library there was an accident. We couldn't get through and was stuck in traffic like four hours." John could tell that Sam was mad at them again.

"So you couldn't call me and let me know? Or bother to returned my messages I left on both of your cells." Sam watch as Dean and John check their phones. Seeing the look on their faces told him what he needed to know. They turned off their phones.

"I'm sorry Sammy, we turned off the phones when we got there, and forgot to turned them back on after we left. We were on our way to pick you up for our day together, then we got caught up in traffic with the accident." Dean knew that sounded weak on his defense.

"That's fine, whatever. Are we still going to see the ruins tomorrow? Right, Dean? We're..." he paused, his face falling at his brother's expression. "We're not seeing the ruins tomorrow are we?" Sam felt his heart break again, exspecially in that Dean broke his promise to him.

"I got a phone call from Bobby about a hunt in the next state. So we have to leave. I'm so sorry Sammy." John felt really bad for Sam.

"Well dad, I don't think that this hunt is over with just yet. I did some research on the things I found, and it's no black dog that are doing the killings. It's a different kind of animal that is doing this." Sam informed.

"Of course it was a black dog Sam. We saw the paw prints and they were at the scene of the attacks." John replied sternly.

"Dad, the paw prints I found are from a big cat, not from a black dog that attack me. This is the picture I took of the paw print." He showed him the pics off his cell phone. "and I compare them to the prints I looked up on the internet. This prints are from a jaguar, not a dog. The prints are totally different in shape and size." At his father expression, Sam could tell his dad didn't believing him.

"Sam, the prints we followed led us to the dog, not to some big cat that doesn't live here. And why would it be from a jaguar? Why not a cougar? That would make more sense."

"Dad you got to remember that Aztec is an ancient culture. Their people worshipped different animals and sacrificed them to. These are ruins form a culture that was wipe out a century ago. These people don't live here anymore. They're gone. The only thing they left behind are the paintings and the ruins, and the paintings tell the story of these peoples lives.

"So what are you saying Sammy? That we have like a were-jaguar on our hands." Dean laughed at that thought. He looked over at his dad who was laughing too.

"Yeah Dean, that is exactly what I'm saying. We have some kind of spirit in shape of a jaguar." Sam felt a little hurt that his dad and brother were laughing.

"This is what I came up with when I look for the ancient Aztec people. So if you two are done laughing at me listen up" Sam saw that he had their attention. "The foremost were animal in the pre-Columbian Mesoamerican culture was the were-jaguar. With priest and shamans among the various peoples who followed the tradition donning the skins of jaguars to come a were-jaguar."

"Among the Aztecs, an entire class of specialized warriors who dress in jaguar skins were called 'jaguar warriors'. Depictions of the jaguar and the were-jaguar are among the most common motifs among the artifacts of the ancient Mesoamerican civilizations.

"I still don't get why it's a jaguar. What the big deal about that certain cat." John still wasn't buying what Sammy said.

"The jaguar also is important for the shamans who often associate the jaguar as a spirit. Companion or Nagual which will protect the shamans from evil spirit, and while they move between earth and the spirit realm. For those who rely on the shamans for protection it is necessary for the shamans to transform and crossover to the spirit realm."

"The jaguar is often as a Nagual because of it's strength. For it is necessary that the shaman dominate the spirit, in the same way as a predator dominates it's prey. The jaguar is said to posses the transient ability of moving between worlds, because of it's comfort in the trees and the waters. The ability to hunt as well in the nighttime as in the daytime, and sleeping in caves, places often associated with the deceased ancestors."

"So what does that mean anyway? Do the shamans have to die to become an were-jaguar?" Dean fought hard not to laugh when he said the last part.

"It doesn't really say how they become a were-jaguar in the material I read. Maybe the pictures will tell us the rest of this story. I know you two don't believe me cause I'm not an adult, but I saw the pictures there and it does tell a story." Sam was getting tired of not being taken seriously.

"Sammy, I do listen to you when you do the research on things... but this one is way to far out in the field. I still think it's the black dog that did the attacks, not this make up story you are telling us." John said.

"Dad we are talking about an ancient culture here, who believes that the jaguar is a door to the underworld. They worship these cats like they are gods. They even sacrifice offerings to them. So why is it so hard to believe that a spirit is at work here, and it's in the forum of a were-jaguar that is killing people. If it's killing people then it's real as you and me, so that means we can kill it."

"Sam, I'm getting tired of arguing with you about this. So lets dropped it. We're leaving tomorrow and that is finally…" John could tell his youngest was about to argue some more. "What did I just say Sam? No more talk about this make-believe story your telling."

Sam looked over at Dean for help on this matter, and the only thing he got was a shrug. That hurt. Dean didn't stick up for him. but he always has stuck up for their father.

"Why don't you tell me something about mom, then dad? I would like to know more about her. I have a right to know something about my mom…." Sam froze when John whirled around and got in his face.

"You don't have any right to know about my wife and Dean's mother, this is none of your business when it comes to her."

"So she's not my mom? Is that what you're telling me now? So who is my real mom DAD." Sam could feel the tears coming, but he blink them away.

"Sam! That is not what dad meant and you know it. You need to back off a little and leave it alone." Dean was becoming a bit angry at his little brother.

"I do have a right to know who my mom is. I don't know why you don't tell me anything. Is it because I'm adopted and I'm not your real son or brother?" Sam could feel a knot form in his stomach at that thought.

"Come on Sam? Do you really think I'll get an adopted son like you, someone who's selfish? Please." John couldn't stop himself from saying that. He saw the hurt he put in Sam's eyes, and hated himself for it.

Before anyone could say anything hurtful again, the news came on talking about the two attacks at the ruins. Looking at the T.V. John and Dean both listen to what they were saying. Both exchange looks before glancing at Sam, who's back was to them now with his head hanging low. There was so much tense in the room a knife could cut it.

"We need to go and kill this creature once and for all. Grab what we need and lets get going." John said to Dean as he grabbed Sam and walked out the door.

Walking to the Impala, he turned Sam to him who didn't even look at his dad. John could still feel the anger inside of him along with the guilt. He told Sam to get into the car right now, when he turned and saw Sam still standing there, he pushed Sam inside and shut the door.

When Dean hopped into the car, John drove off to the ruins. He kept looking in the rear view mirror at his son. Who had his head faced towards the window. He just shook his head. Dean turned around and notice that Sam never took his eyes off the window.

**~~000~~~**

Pulling into the parking lot, John and Dean got out of he car and looked around. John walked to the trunk and opened it, pulling out the supplies. Dean walked over to the door and grabbed Sam out of the back seat. He was becoming tired of Sam's attitude right now, and it was pissing him off to no extent.

John gave Dean his back pack, walking up and giving Sam his... well, he had to more or less shove it the kids arms, because Sam wouldn't take it. John patients was getting really thin with his youngest, and soon those two were going to come to heads with each other.

John took the lead. Sam trudged slowly behind, he kept dragging his feet. Dean rolled his eyes, a bit irritated over Sam's stubbornness. He constantly he had to keep pushing him ahead.

Finally Sam had enough and turned a threatening glare on his brother. "Stop pushing me Dean or else! I'm tried of you always pushing me around." He stepped closer to where they were nearly nose-to-nose.

"Well get your ass in gear then little brother, so I wouldn't have to push you." Dean smirk at Sam's look.

"Two things Dean, One, I'm not your little brother remember? We don't have the same mother. Two, get that smirk off your face before I smack it off." Sam glared.

Dean was about to retaliate when John approached, eying them both angrily. He grabbed a hold of Sam's arm and pulled him away. "You two better knock if off now and get your head in the game.

Sam jerk his arm out of his dad's grip and walk towards the ruins. He could hear his dad and brother calling him, he continued on ignoring his so-called family... until he heard a noise. He froze when he saw the jaguar standing to his left, staring at him. Cautiously, he began to walk backwards really slowly as not to frighten the cat. He saw his family running up to him, so he knew he had to do something fast. He glanced at his dad and brother and took off running. He could hear the cat right behind him gaining on him.

John was the first one around the corner when Sam ran off, cursing at his youngest for being stupid. Then his trained eyes caught something chasing after his son. His heart dropped in his chest knowing his son was being hunted again.

"Dean, something's chasing Sammy. We need to help him. He's heading for the cliffs so head that way now. You take the south end and I'll take the north end. We need to find him before the creature does." John watch as Dean take off. He prayed to Mary that they would get their son back alive.

Sam kept running as fast as he could. He could hear the jaguar closing in behind him. Now he wished that his family was here to protect him, but he was all on his own right now so he has to be a man, not a baby. At the cliff side he saw one side was steep, and the other side has a slope full of rocks. He headed to the slope began to climb up. Half way up, there was a flat area with different paths to take. He headed for the one that was to his right, hoping that it wasn't a dead end.

John ran as fast as his feet could take him: he wasn't going to lose his son now. As he round the bend, he saw his son running up the slope end of the cliffs. His heart took the fall and dropped into his stomach. The big yellow and black spotted cat was following his son. Sam was telling the truth about the jaguar.

John's protective instinct as a father kick in. He pushed himself, running swiftly. He couldn't let anything happen to his baby boy. At the top of the slope, he saw what direction Sam went, following the feet and paw prints. As he gained the last couple of yards, he saw Sam fall to the ground. His son scrabbled up back to his feet, only to be knocked down again. Sam's name ripped from his throat, the fear for his boy paralyzing.

"SAMMY! NO!"

Sam ran as fast as he could to get to the boulder he saw, accidentally tripping on a unforeseen rock protruding from the ground. There wasn't anytime to get up as something hard barreled into him from behind. Next thing he heard was his dad screaming out his name. He looked and saw the jaguar standing overtop of him, his dad running up. He couldn't let his dad get hurt from the cat, not matter what. He got up and started to run again.

This time the jaguar was on him in no time, knocking him off his feet again. He was waiting for the killer bite, but it never came. The cat made no move. It was just standing there. In a way, it was like it was playing a game of cat and mouse, with Sam being the mouse. His dad was only a few hundred feet away. He turned back towards the cat, eying his dad out.

"DAD! NO! stay away from here." Sam saw the cat ready to pounce on him.

Suddenly something hit the cat. Startled, it ran off behind the rocks, waiting for the right moment to pounce on it's prey.

John ran up to Sam and slid on his knees to his boy side. He turned Sam over to check him for any wounds. "Damn it boy why did you run off like that? That was a stupid thing to do. You shouldn't have been so careless in the first place. God Sam, why don't you think before you act.". He was in such a panic mode he didn't think of what he saying, until he saw the look in Sam's eyes.

"I'm sorry dad…I didn't want the cat after you or Dean. I don't count any ways….so I had the cat come after me…you shouldve let it kill me." Sam lower his eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his dad's eyes.

"Sammy I'm so sorry son. I didn't mean to say that. When I saw that cat after you, I paniked. I had to get to you and save you before it killed you, and no I'll never let that cat kill you son." John hugged Sam close to his chest. He was shaking so bad he needed that comfort from Sam.

Sam looked up and saw tears and fear in his dad's eyes. It made Sam felt bad, for it was he who put that in his eyes. He looked past his dad and his eyes widened. The cat was stalked up to John from the back. Sam pushed his dad out of the way before the cat could do damage.

John grabbed Sam and pulled him to his feet. He pulled his gun out and fired, the bullet hardly penetrating the thick hide. The cat kept comin. John push Sam out of the way just as the cat jumped. He felt the claws of the cat dig deep into his chest. He hiss in pain as the blood slid down his ribs. His vision suddenly dimmed to gray from the pain and the blood lose. His mind stayed on his son. He had to save Sam. He took his gun and shot the cat in the chest. The cat growled in pain and ran off again behind the rocks.

Sam watch in horror as the cat jump on his dad. He saw the cat clawed his dad in the chest. He got up to help his dad kill the cat; he wanted to shot the animal for hurting his dad. With his dad struggling with the animal, he didn't want to hit his father...until John's gun went off and the cat ran off. He ran up to his dad and knelt next to him. Tears welled in seeing how much pain his father was in.

John handed Sam the gun. "Sam take my gun and kill the cat, go now and do it."

Sam hesitated "No dad, I can't leave you when your hurting so bad. Lets wait until Dean gets here. I'll go kill the cat then, I swear, but I'm not leaving here by yourself."

"Sammy, I'll be okay while you go. Now son. Do it for me. These are silver bullets. It will kill the animal. Remember head or heart shots. Don't miss on of those two areas." John smiled and push Sam away.

Dean heard his dad yelling out Sammy's name. He turned in the direction and ran towards his dad's voice. Sam had better not be doing something stupid, cause if he is, he'll kick his ass to hell and back. The next thing he heard was Sam yelling at his dad. That got Dean very anger to hear Sam yelling with their father.

Dean came around the boulders and saw his dad laying on the ground, bleeding. He ran upand saw the chest wound. Four deep claw marks bled really badly. He took off his coat then his shirt to use to staunch the blood flow. His dad moan the more he pressed on the wound. Johns' dark brown eyes peeried up at him full with pain and misery. He looked around for Sam and notice he was nowhere around. How could he leave their father like this?

"Dad where's Sammy?" Dean asked.

"S-Smy left" John whisper, the rest of the sentence Dean didn't hear cause he was yelling for Sam. "To kill the cat." He closed his eyes.

"Dad! no! Open your eyes. That's it keep them open." Dean turned and saw Sam running from behind the rocks.

"Just where the hell have you been?" Dean seethed.

"I did what dad ask me to. Go kill the cat with these bullets." Sam went to touch John when Dean slapped his hand away.

"S-Sam. Was…your fault." John's voice was weak and sluggish.

Dean couldn't get past those words his dad said. He was blaming Sammy for what happen to him. He believe what his father said to Sam, and once again he didn't hear the whole sentence cause of his anger.

**~~000~~~**

At the hospital, Dean and Sam sat in the waiting room. They've been there for two hours waiting for word on there dad. Dean was seething at Sam for what happen to their father.

"What the hell happen out there Sam? How did dad get hurt so bad? What the hell were you doing when this was going on.?" Dean glowered. He wanted answers now.

"The jaguar was chasing me and knock me to the ground. Dad came and shot it to get it away from me. Then the cat attack again and dad push me out of the way. It got him in his chest. He shot the cat and it ran off behind the rocks. I went to dad and he told me to go kill the cat. I did what he told me to do. That's the truth Dean. I wanted to stay with him, but he said no." Sam couldn't help the tears in his eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit story Sam. Dad told me you left, and blamed you for getting him hurt. You were there when he said it was your fault." Dean was trying to keep his voice low.

"It's not my fault that dad got hurt. He was protecting me from the cat. I wish it were me that got hurt and not him. I even told him to let it kill me and to leave." Sam couldn't believe Dean was blaming him.

"You want me to believe that story? I don't think so Sammy." Dean clutch his fist, he really wanted to hit his brother.

"That's the truth Dean! He told me to go kill the cat, and I found the cat and killed it myself." Sam was getting really anger at his brother.

Dean had enough of his brother lies. He took Sam out of the room and down the hall way. He found an empty space and he let loose on his little brother with both barrels.

"I don't believe one word you just said Sam. I don't think dad would tell you to leave him alone, hurt. I think you left to go and kill it yourself just to prove a point to dad that you're a man. Sorry to disappoint brother, your not a man, just a weak, selfish, snot nose brat who thinks of himself. I think Dad is right about you after all Sammy. I think you are the weak link in this family. I spent my hold life watching, taking care of you, doing things for you and putting my life on hold for you. Well guess what that's going to change from now on. You are all on your own. I'm not going to do nothing for you. I couldn't believe how I wasted my life for you, how I turned down hunts, parties, dances just for you. I don't think you're even my brother, or dad's or mom's son. Why don't you just leave us alone and get away from me? I don't want to see you right now, so please just leave us alone." Dean anger blinded him. He didn't see the hurt in Sam's eyes.

Sam turned from his brother and ran down the hall He kept on running until he came to the Impala. He was so hurt and anger at his brother that he kick the car, putting a dent in the back fender. After he came to a decision. Reaching in and collecting his bags from the back seat, he gavethe hospital one last time.

"Fuck you Dean. I'm out of here." Sam turned and walked away, and just kept on walking.

**~~000~~~**

**Thanks all for this chapter, I hope I didn't bore you about the mythology of the cat.**

**Next chapter Dean will find out the truth on what John said to Sammy.**

**John will be upset with Dean for what happen between him and Sam.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter will see the out come of the attack on John, and when he finds out what Dean did he's going to be upset with his eldest.**

**Sammy gets himself into trouble after he leaves his family. He finds information about his mom's family, and sets off to see what she was really like. **

**There will be a spirit looking for revenge on the killing of the Jaguar, he'll go after the one who's responsible for it's death.**

**~~~000~~~**

Standing on top of the cliff over looking the ruins below him, a warrior was watching a group of people walking towards the buildings. He could see that they were involved in some type of discussion,and wasn't paying any attention to their surroundings.

The men felt something rub against his thin legs. He patted the head of his pet, returning his gaze to the people with dark angry eyes. Smiling, he knelt in front of the animal, sliding both hands delicately over the golden spotted head, peering deep into the subservient stony eyes before giving a short affirming nod. Rising up, he watched as his pet obeyed gliding down to the ruins, silently approaching the buildings and the people.

His pet took position, ready to pounced on it's prey, he smiled. It was exhilarating, the excitement pounding throughout his icy heart. His heart leaped for joy when his pet ran after the smallest. He could feel the boy, taste it even. It was poweful, invigorating to the core. Two other man ran after the prey and predator, branching off into opposite directions. More game for the hunt. He could lick his lips.

The warrior stood muscular and fairly tall, his skin was dark and leathery. Long raven hair hung over broad shoulders. His eyes, black as night, were set high and deep in a long oval face. His lips stretched thin in a tight smile.

Around his waist hung a dark brown animal skin loincloth, the string made from animal hair. Claws from the Jaguar dangling from the end. On both ankles were bracelets made of teeth from the Jaguar, his necklace full of Jaguar claws and teeth with various color of stones. The pelt of a Jaguar draped over his shoulders, tied with a string made from Jaguar fur with claws hanging from it.

In his right hand he held a _Maquahuitl,_ a weapon resembling a four foot long sword made out of wood. In his left, a spear made bones, claws and teeth of his precious pet. He began to chant his language to his pet. He could feel the cat gaining closer to it's prey. He wanted the Jaguar to take it's time in killing this one. The emanating fear was incredibly delicious.

The warrior strolled over to the other side of the cliff. He needed to see what his pet was doing to the boy. Upon spotting his pet, his blood ran hot, almost boiling. The Jaguar was sprawling overtop an older man who proceeded to shoot his darling pet in the chest. The cat ran off behind the rocks, followed soon by the boy. His eyes became dark and dangerous as the boy-with no compassion-ended his beloved Jaguar's life.

As the boy left, the warrior walked up to his pet and knelt down beside it's carcass, glaring over at the three men. He whispered to the Jaguar vestigial spirit, _"Do not be trouble my pet. I will exact your revenge He will pay with his life."_ With that, he laid his hand on the cat, and disappeared in a whirledwind of sand.

**~~~000~~~**

Sitting in the waiting room Dean was going crazy. It's been two hours since his dad was taken behind the doors. After his talked with Sammy, he was still in a foul mood. Nothing else pissed him off more then b lies, most of all Sammy's. He still couldn't believe that Sammy would put the blame on their dad, when his dad said it was Sammy's fault to begin with.

His thoughts traveled back to the conversation he had with his little brother... well, it was more like a blow out from hell rather a conversation. Telling him that he was tired of his lies and to grow up, saying that he was tired of missing out on events in his life, he felt some quilt on the part were he told Sam they weren't brothers. His angry was still to strong to let it fester. He was to worried about his father to think about it. When his dad is more alert, perhaps, they'll have a talk about Sammy and figure out what the punishment will be. Right now all Dean wanted was news. His angry and impatience was beginning run really thin.

'_What the hell is taking so long? Why haven't they come out and told me something?_ Dean asked. If he didn't hear anything soon, he's going to barge right through the doors and, if not beat, out an answer.

A few minutes have come and gone, and Dean had finally had enough. He headed straight to the nurses station. His name was suddenly called and he stopped in his tracks. _'Finally, I'm going to get some answers from these people.'_

"The family for John Winchester?" Doctor Jeff Morgan called out. He took a gandar around and saw a young man heading towards him.

"I'm with John Winchester," The young man had said, extending out a hand for a firm, business-like handshake. "I'm his son Dean. How's my dad doing?"

"I'm Doctor Jeff Morgan. I'm your dad's physician. Lets find a place, so we can talk. Is there anyone else with you." Doctor Morgan led Dean to his office.

"There's my younger brother, but he's not here right now. Can you please tell me about my dad." Dean had enough of waiting, he wanted results pronto.

Opening the door to his office, the doctor walked in with Dean behind him. Closing the door he guided the young man to the chair in front of his desk. Once behind his desk, Morgan looked to the stricken family member, recognizing the man's constant fight for control on his emotion that he was extremely agitated for word. So it was only fair to not beat around the bush.

But before he delved into the details, Morgan was for more curious in what had cause the attack. "What happen to your dad? "

Dean could feel his blood beginning to boil again. He was in no mood for more questions... But given the doc's stern emphasis and underlining suspicion in the question, he decided to recount what he had stated previously, best not to leave any more margins for error. "We were at the ruins when an Cougar attacked my dad. He pushed me and my brother out of the way, and the thing clawed him in the chest before it ran off. I got him here as fast as I could. Please tell me if my dad will be okay."

"That must have been one huge cougar to leave a mark like that! Your dad mumble something about a Jaguar before he went unconscious. We cleaned out his wound with antiseptic before we stick it closed. We have him on a strong antibiotic to fight off any inffection. We gave him some pain medicine for the pain and to sleep, so he'll be out for a least seven hours or even more. I'd like to keep him here for a couple of days to keep an eye on him." The young man opposite of him clenched his fist, his body twitching with nervous energy. Doctor Morgan could tell that Dean was having a hard time with this.

"That might be easier said then done. My dad doesn't like Hospital very well. I'll try to get him to stay as long as he has to, but it won't be an easy task to do." Dean knew that it was going to be hell to get his dad to stay.

"That's all I can ask for then Dean. I really would like him to stay for two days. You never know what the cougar could have had on it's claws. I don't want your dad to go home to early only to have him come back. Your dad is still in the recovery room as we speak. When he's moved into his room, I'll have them come and get you." With that, Doctor Morgan got up and walked Dean back to the waiting room.

After the Doctor had left to check up on his dad, Dean stepped out and called Sam's cell. The phone went to voicemail and he left a message to call him back. He waited for awhile, and there was still no answer from Sammy...which wasn't like him. _'must still be upset with me? well to damn bad! He shouldn't have lied to me.'_ If he wants to be that way, so let him. Dean walked back inside and waited for the chance to be taken to his father's room.

One of the orderlies came up to Dean and ask if that was his car parked in the emergency lane. Totally forgetting he put the car there, he went out to move it. Immediately he saw the dent on the fender. His eyes darkened and his blood boiling to another degree. No way Sammy would do that to his baby.

"You son of a bitch! Wait till I get my hands on you? Your ass is grass, kid. Moving the Impala into a parking spot, Dean have completely overlooked Sam's belongings missing in the back.

Returning inside, a nurse told him his father had been moved into room 425, and now was allowed visitors. Dean didn't wait for her to finish. He already moving at breakneck speed towards the elevator, excited to see his father.

**~~~000~~~**

After leaving the hospital, Sam walked to the bus stop. Glancing at the schedule, he learned he missed that last one; the next arriving in twenty minutes. It was perfect. Twenty minutes was enough time he needed in figuring out his next move.

He kept his mind away from the "talk" he had with Dean. More so then angry, he was compeletly astounded that his brother didn't believing him. But he couldn't think about that right now or he'll change his mind. Lost in his thoughts, it took him a full minute to realize the bus had come. Quickly hopping on, his next destination was the bus station. From there, he would decide what to do. He's gone this far, no way he was turning back now.

During the bus ride, his stomach growled menacingly. Checking his watch, he found it was past dinnertime. That'll be the first stop before the station. Food was a must! Afterwards there was no harm in finding a room for the night. He had some money saved up from the little jobs he did. The money was orginally destined for Dean's and his father's Christmas presents. Yes, it was only in March, he wanted to have enough saved up to buy something nice. Now there no need. He didn't have a brother or a father, remember?

He open his backpack and pulled out twenty. The rest he kept low in the pocket. He didn't want anyone to see how much he really had.

After he got off the bus, he saw a dinner across the street. Awkwardly he walked settle for a booth; he didn't feel comfortable in the booth by himself. Waiting for his ordered. a gentlemen sat at Sam's table. The look he gave made him feel uncomfortable. The man reach forward, but Sam pulled his hands away before they could touch. Sam leered at him with weary eyes,. He didn't know what he wanted form him. .

"Hi, my name is Steven. What's you name son? Where are you headed to?" Steven asked.

"My name is Bobby, nice to met you Steven. Why are you asking me where I'm going?" Sam became suspicious. And besides, he had no real intest in telling him.

"No reason really, I was just wondering is all. So where are you heading to Bobby." Steven moved a little closer to the table.

Sam watch Steven closely. He wanted to make sure there was enough space between them. He needed to think up of something and fast. There was no way he was telling him anything, and he wish the waitresses would bring his food. So maybe she can help him get this guy away from him.

As if she was reading his mind, shelly his waitresshad brought his meal. Immediately upon looking between Steven and Sam, she could tell there was a problem. "Is there something I could help you with Steven? I told you not to be bothering the customers. Would you please leave this boy alone, or do I have to call the police and have you arrested."

"Shelly, I'm just having a talk with my friend here, isn't that right Bobby?"

"No, he's not my friend and I would like for him to leave me alone, I'm waiting for my brother to come and pick me up, and he doesn't like strangers to be talking to me." Sam knew that was a lie, but at this point, anything would have sufficed.

"You heard him Steven. Get out of here, and leave Bobby alone." Shelly waited for Steven to leave. Looking back at Sam, she smiled at him. "Don't worry sweetie he's harmless. He won't be bothering you again."

Sam smile his thanks to her and began to eat his dinner. After he was finished, he went to look for a hotel. He only walked a block when sense someone was behind. He walked faster. He turned the corner and hid in a door way, and watch as Steven walked right past him. He waited a few more minutes before he came out. Just as he was about to walked back to the street, someone grabbed him.

Panic ran through Sam when he felt arms around him. He could feel the person was pulling him further into the alley. All his dad's training kick in and he fought against the hold. He raised his leg and stomped down hard on the person foot. Hearing a hiss of pain, he did it again. This time the person let him go and he turned around, coming face to face with Steven from the dinner.

Steven rushed towards Sam to knocked him down. Instead he received a kick to the groin and he went down hard. Sam took the advantage and took off running. He didn't stopped until he was three blocks away. Looking around to see if Steven had followed him, he saw a hotel across the street and looked on more time before heading towards it.

After getting a room, he check again to make sure he wasn't followed. All his dad's training paid off. He lock the door using the dead bolt, afterwards putting a chair under the door handle. He wasn't going to take any chances of someone coming in when he's sleeping.

He sat on the bed to catch his breath, feeling the pain in his body. His back still hurt from the bruises caused by the dog and from the Jaguar jumping on him. All he wanted now was and sleep. He'll think of his next move come morning.

After his shower, he went for the bed away from the door. He just smiled at himself. It was a habit for him to do that. So he fell asleep with the T.V. blaring, missing the report of a murder in an alley.

When Sam woke up the next morning to voices. He wonder if his brother had found him already and why. Opening his eyes, he learned he had the T.V. on. Turning off the box, he dressed and headed to the dinner for breakfast.

After breakfast he headed for the Library to look up information about his mom, or who his mom really was. Nothing came up under his mother's name. He looked up the date of the fire to see if any family member were mention. The article had in it a name, one he didn't recognize. Well how would he? No one told him anything about his mom. And for the first time in his life he was able to see a picture of his mom. _'Boy she is one beautiful lady, I wish she was my mom.'_ Sam said to himself.

Under a little more research, Sam was able to procure an address and a phone number. The person or persons name was Brian and Jill Campbell. Hopefully they could tell him who he truly was...and he knew it was a long shot, but had hoped they would want to see him.

There was one way to find out!

Walking back to the bus station, he order a bus ticket and sat down on the bench to wait. He pulled his phone and saw he had a message from Dean. All the hurt and angry feelings were the idea of deleting it, but curiosity won out over the debate. He wanted to hear what his brother had to say.

'_Want to let you know that Dad is out of surgery, and when __**I**__ talked to him, we'll decided on what to do. You need to be punished for what happen out there. I'll see what dad wants it to be for the punishment. Don't come over here until I get back to you, just in case my dad don't want to see you.' _

Sam could still hear the anger in Dean's voice, he still can't believe that Dean put the blame on him. Telling him not to come over and see dad? That hurt worse then his saying that John wasn't his father. Sam was getting really tired of Dean's attitude towards him, so he was glad that he's getting away from Dean for good. He couldn't believe what Dean said to him in the hospital. He always thought that Dean loved him and wanted to spend time with him. Now he knows the truth that Dean hated him for taking up his life, he never really wanted to be around Sam at all.

Opening his phone, he began to dial the Campbells phone number. He really didn't know what to say to them. When he heard the phone ringing. he knew he couldn't chicken out now. He froze at the sound of someone picking up. He could hear the person saying something, but couldn't make it out. He had to do something, so he spoke.

H-Hello, is Brian or Jill Campbell there? This is Sam Winchester calling?

**~~~000~~~**

Dean heard movement in his dad's room. Thinking it was his dad waking up, he open his eyes only to see his dad was still asleep and a nurse checking his vital signs. She looked up and smile sheepishly at him, obviously felling bad for waking up.

"I'm sorry for waking you up sweetie, I just came in to check up on your dad." Nurse Bonnie told Dean.

"That's ok. I needed to get up anyway. How's my dad doing this morning." Dean looked over at his dad who's sleeping peacefully.

"He's doing just fine. Everything looks good. The Doctor wants him on another round of fluids. He got a temperature last night of a hundred and one. Don't worry it's just from the surgery. There's no affection in his wounds. I just check them. He's doing just fine now, so don't you worry sweetie." The nurse could see how worried Dean got about the temperature.

"Okay I just got worried when I heard about his temperature. I just want him to be better you know. it's always my brother and I that are in the hospital. This is the first time my dad's been in here and it just scared me." Dean ran his hand over his dad's.

"Like I said sweetie he's going to be just fine, why don't you go get some breakfast? He's going to be sleeping for a couple of hours. I know you must be hungry since you haven't eaten anything since yesterday." The Nurse could see that Dean was about to denied it, until she heard his stomach growl.

"Call me if he starts to wake up, would ya. I have to call my brother anyway." Dean walked out the door.

Getting into the elevator he tried Sam's cell again, and once more again it went to voicemail. It made him angry that Sam hasn't called him back yet. He would thought that Sam would want to know about his dad. He shoved his phone in his pocket irritably, he headed for the cafeteria.

Dean was fuming at his brother as he walked back to his dad's room. It had been eight hours since he called Sam the first time, and still no answer from that little brother of his. _'What? Does he think that he's too good for us, that he can't returned a damn phone called. If he so worried about dad why doesn't he call back? He just a selfish, spoiled brat who thinks of himself.' _He thought to himself, not realizing that he's the one who told Sam to leave them alone; that he's not wanted there anymore.

Walking back into the room, he saw that his dad was starting to wake up. He rushed over to the side of the bed, and put his hand on his shoulder and called his name.

"Dad! Wake up for me, let me know that you're okay. Come on dad. You can do it. Just open those eyes for me." Dean spoke softly to his dad, like he would do with Sam.

The first thing John felt was loneliness. He couldn't hear his son's fighting or talking. That scared him and he fought to clear his head. Next thing he felt was a warm hand on his shoulder. He could hear someone talking to him, and knew that it was Dean by his touch. He slowly open his eyes and blink to get them into focus. He turned his head and saw Dean worried green eyes looking at him. He smiled at his eldest son and looked around the room, gazing back at Dean with a worry look. He couldn't find Sammy anywhere in the room. Fear sprouted in his eyes. He needed to know where his baby boy was.

"D-Dean! Where's Sammy?" John was surprise to hear his voice so weak.

"It's good to see you awake, Dad. I was getting worried about you. Let me go get the Doctor and….." Dean felt his dad grabbed his arm tight, and saw fear in his dad's eyes.

"Dean! Where's Sammy? Why isn't he here?" The fear John was feeling help him become more awake.

"Dad, gets some rest and we'll talk about Sam later." Dean was trying to hide his anger.

"Where's my son Dean? What the hell did you say to him? Tell me now!" John knew something was wrong.

Dean knew he better tell his dad what he did, he would feel his fury sooner or later. Swallowing, he took a deep breath. He couldn't look at his dad when he said this.

"I told Sammy to leave and not to come back until I say so. I told him that it was his fault that you got hurt. I didn't believe him when he said that the Jaguar jumped you, that you were distracted from the hunt cause of him." Dean looked up and what he saw was anger in his dad's eyes, he knew then Sammy was wrong and he was right.

"Why did you tell him that Dean? It was my fault that I got hurt, not Sammy's. He tried to tell us about the Jaguar. And he was right Dean. It was a Jaguar." John could tell that Dean was hiding something else. "What else did you tell him son? I want to know exactly what you said to him."

Dean could see that his dad wanted to know everything. He was surprise to hear that his dad was wrong. He couldn't believe that his dad said he was the one who got himself hurt. Now thinking about what he really said, he was feeling sick.

"I-I told him that he was a selfish, spoiled brat, that only thinks of himself. I told him that I'm tired of watching over him, wasting my whole life just for him, that I don't think that he's my brother, or yours or mom's son. I practically told him he didn't have a family anymore." When Dean looked up he saw anger in his dad's dark eyes.

"Dean, I can't believe that you told him that. What they hell where you thinking boy?" John tried to get up, only to laid back down in bed from the pain in his chest.

"Dad you told me that Sammy left…you said it was Sammy's fault that you got hurt."

"Yes, Sammy left cause I told him to. He went to go and kill the Jaguar. I said that it wasn't Sammy's fault Dean. I couldn't get all the words out of my mouth before I blacked out. How could you be so stupid thinking Sammy would just leave me? of all people, you should've known better then that Dean." John could feel the anger coming off of him, he wanted to kick his son's ass but he was to weak to even sit up.

"I'm sorry dad. I thought what I heard was right. Sammy was being a pain before we left for the hunt. He was upset with us for not believing him. We were all tense before the hunt began, and we both were upset with Sammy and said some things to him." Dean was in panic now seeing how wrong he was.

"I know what I said to Sammy, Dean, you don't have to remind me of that. I said some hurtful things to my baby boy, that I need to apologize for. You go and find my boy Dean, that's an order, and when I'm out of here we are all having a long talk. I can't believe you'll say that to your own brother, that you wasted your life on him. Is that how you really feel like Dean?" John really wanted to know about that one.

"No, of course not dad. I was angry and said the only thing I knew that would hurt him. I don't regret a single day I spent with him growing up. I have to go find my brother right now. I have some apologizing to do."

Dean ran out of the hospital to the car. Just as he was about to get inside he saw that Sam's things were gone. His heart fell into his stomach when he saw that. He got in and headed for the motel, hoping that Sam went there for the night. When he arrived, expecting to see his brother asleep on one of the bed, instead the room empty. He couldn't believe that he chase his brother away with his hurtful words. He could feel the tears in his eyes and a pain in his chest. How is he going to tell his dad that Sammy is gone.

**~~~000~~~**

"H-Hello, is Brian or Jill Campbell there? This is Sam Winchester calling?

"_This is Jill Campbell your talking to. You said your name is Sam Winchester? Are you...are you John and Mary Winchester son." _Jill couldn't help but smile. Finally she's going to talk with one of Mary's sons.

"Yes, that is who I am. I'm their youngest son." Sam couldn't believe she knew who he was.

"_It's nice to finally talk to one of her sons, how are you doing Sam." _Jill said.

"I'm doing okay, I was wondering…if it's not a bother that….I-I can come and visit you." Sam wasn't sure what her answer would be.

"_I would like to meet you Sam, yes you can come over and visit. Where are you and I'll come and get you sweetie." _Jill couldn't be more happy at this moment. Every since Mary had her boys, they wanted to get together.

"I'm in New Mexico right now. I wanted to make sure I can come before I get a ticket. I'll be getting one right now, and I'll be in two days is that ok with you." Sam was happy that he would met one of mom's relatives.

"_That will be fine sweetie, I'll see you then, by the way I'm your mom's cousin. We've been really close all our lives, we are more like sisters then cousins. I'm sorry to hear about your mom honey, I can't wait until you get here." _Jill hung up the phone, she couldn't wait to see her cousin.

After Sam finish his called he went up and got his ticket, he lied that they man over at the bench was his dad. Saying that it was his turned to spend time with his mom, he walked away from the counter making sure he walk past the man. This way if she was looking she would see it was his dad, getting on the bus he was happy to get away from his so-called-family who hates him.

**~~~000~~~**

Dean walked back into the room and saw his dad looking at him. He could tell his dad was waiting for Sammy. _'How the hell am I going to tell him this one, without him getting angry at me? I don't want to see the disappointment on his face, or that I'm a failure of a son and brother.'_ Dean knew he was being selfish thinking of himself and not his brother or father. He walked up to his dad and swallow the lump in his throat.

"Dad! Sammy's gone."

**~~~~0000~~~~**

**That's it for this chapter, Sammy's gone now so what's Dean and John going to do. Since they don't know where he went off to.**

**How's John going to react to his baby being gone, how is his anger going to effect his relationship with Dean. **

**Dean is feeling mighty low right now, knowing that HE is the cause of Sammy leaving.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and for putting my story on your favorite story and alert list.**

**In this chapter we'll see what John's reaction is to his baby boy being gone, and Dean is going to face his dad's fury. Sam will finally meet two of his mom's family members, one will happy to see him the other not so happy.**

**~~~000~~~**

"Dad! Sammy's gone." Dean couldn't look in his father's eyes.

"What do you mean that Sammy is gone? When was the last time you saw him? " John waited for Dean to answer him.

"The last time I saw him was last night, after we, well I mean, when I yelled at him. That was the last time I saw him." Dean finally turned to his father, and didn't like what he saw: disappointment flowing fast from those dark angry eyes. "That was about Twelve Hours ago."

"Sammy been gone for Twelve Hours! And you are just finding this out now? What took you so long to figure this out Dean? Why didn't you notice he was missing earlier? " John could feel the anger boiling inside of him. He really wanted to knock some senses into his son's head.

"I was still angry with him Dad, and when I saw that he put a dent in the car I was furious with him. I didn't even notice his things were missing until now. When I went to the car to look for him, they were gone. I thought he went to the hotel…when he wasn't there…I didn't mean to run him off dad."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing from Dean. The kid always knew when Sam wasn't around. He always had a sixth sense when it came to his little brother, as if he knew where the kid was at all times even when they were not together.

John looked at his eldest for a long time. He could tell that Dean was nervous and anxious by the way he stood there. He knew…no he needed to get out of the hospital so he could go looked for his baby boy. He tried to lift himself out of bed only to fall back down, hissing in pain when his body hit the mattress. His chest burned with pain and he breathed through it, eying Dean who was now at the side of the bed.

"Dad the doctor want you to stay in bed for another day at least. He wants to keep an eye on your wound so no infection sets in. Please just stay in bed and calm down, please dad." Dean held his dad down to the bed, only to be shoved away.

"Don't you tell me to calm down boy. I need to go look for my son Dean. Who knows what could be happening to him right now? He's thinking that we don't care about him anymore, that he's alone and unloved cause of you, Dean. I can't stay in this bed knowing my baby is out there. I need to go and find him and bring him back to us." John tired to get up again only to hiss again in pain, he lied back down with tears in his eyes. He really needed to get his ass out of that bed and go look for Sam.

"Dad! Please just stay in bed. I'll call Caleb and Josh to have them come and help me. We'll look for Sammy while you rest here in the hospital." Dean knew that he was asking for a miracle right now. He knew that his father didn't trust him at this moment. Even though it hurt like hell, he couldn't blame his father feeling that way. It was his fault that Sammy ran off to get away from him. That would be something he'll regret for a lone time. He had to make it up to his brother somehow. Just right now he needed to go find his brother.

"Dean I don't know if I could trust you right with that task. You let me down son in a big way. I trusted you with Sammy and you just shoved it back in my face. I'll call Josh and Caleb myself and have them come here. I want you to leave me alone for awhile until I can figure this out." John could see the hurt in Dean's eyes and face. He knew what he said really hurt Dean, but at this moment he didn't really care.

**~~~000~~~**

Josh and Caleb was on a trail for a Wendigo, called in to help by two other hunters. They've been on the trail since early in the morning, both rung with frustrated. They all had been out there all day long hunting for this bastard: the only thing they ended up with was a sprain ankle when Bill fall over a tree log. They headed back to the hotel to wrap his ankle and soaked it in ice water, settled in for the night, ready to make another start come morning, refresh and renew.

Caleb was in the shower when Josh's phone rang. Looking at the number he smiled. It had been awhile since he last heard from John. "Hey! How are you doing Johnny boy? How are those boys of yours?" The last time they were together, Sam got into a tangle with a vengeful spirit. He got hurt during the tussle and ending up in the hospital. He wanted to call before to check up on the kid, but the job kept getting in the way.

Listening to John, Josh was shock to learn what happen since they saw each other. Caleb had exited out of the bath in a cloud of steam, gazing curiously at his shock expression. He mouthed "it's John" and Caleb dash over, leaning in close to listen to the conversation.

"_That's why I'm calling you Josh. Something happen and I could use your and Caleb's help. I was hurt on the hunt…things got out of hand with the boys…now Sammy is missing Josh…I could really used your help with this." _John hated they way his voice sounded, like he was about to cry like a baby. If Josh pick up on it, he didn't say anything about it.

"What happen John? Why did Sammy ran away? What did you do this time man?" Josh didn't mean to sound upset on the last part.

"_Josh it wasn't me this time, Dean and Sammy had an argument. Dean had said some bad things to Sam, and now he's gone Josh and I'm laid up in bed." _John could understand why Josh would blame him, but this time it wasn't his fault…well not all of it.

"Okay John just calm down man. We're working on a hunt with a couple of other hunters-"

"_Josh please. I'm begging you here man. I really need your help to find my boy. I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't stuck here in this damn bed. I need to find my baby Josh. Please can you help me?" _John wasn't the kind of guy to beg for help, but this has to do with his baby boy.

"John if you would've let me finish, I was going to tell them we needed to leave. As soon as Caleb and I get our bags packed, we'll be heading out. What hospital are you at? Have you called Padre or Bobby? Maybe Sammy went to see one of them? You know how much Sam loves Jim Murphy. Try to call them and we'll get there as soon as we can. By the way where's Dean?" Josh was wondering why he didn't hear Dean in the back ground.

"Dean isn't here in the room with me right now. I ask him to leave me alone so I can think. I just can't deal with Dean right this moment. And n_o, I haven't called Bobby or Jim yet. I knew you two were close by. I'll call them and hopefully they heard something from Sammy. I'm at Aztec Memorial Hospital in room 425. When you get here, find Dean and bring him back to the room." _John hung up immediately placed a call to the Pastor, hoping that Sammy called him first. The phone rang and rang, and just when he was about to give up, Jim answered.

"Jim, this is John. Have you heard from Sammy?" John's heart sank when he heard the answer no. He was so certain Sammy would call Jim.

"_No John, I haven't heard from Sammy, what's going on? What in darnation did you do to that boy." _Jim was hoping that John didn't do something stupid.

"Why are you blaming me on this Jim? This time it wasn't my fault... or not entirely. We were on a hunt and I got hurt. Dean blamed Sammy and he took off. I was hoping that he went to see you or Bobby. You two are the closet thing Sam has to Uncles besides Caleb and Josh." John was getting angry that they both blamed him for this.

"_I'm sorry John for blaming you, but you know that your temper can get you into trouble when it comes to Sammy. No, I haven't heard from Sammy not since the last time we talked. Let me ask Bobby if he heard from our boy, hold on." _Jim walked to his study where the Salvage Owner was sitting. _"Bobby have you heard from Sammy, he ran off after an argument he had with…" _Next thing John heard was Bobby's angry voice. _"What has the damn fool of an idjit do now to that boy? I'm gonna kick his ass next time I see him." _John sighed hearing Bobby's voice.

'_Am I that hard on Sammy that everyone blames me right away' _John thought to himself.

"_Bobby, calm down. It wasn't John fault this time. Sammy and Dean had an argument and he ran off. John was calling to see if we heard from him." _Jim tried to calm Bobby down. _"No I haven't heard from Tiger since the last time he was at my house. Does Johnny Boy want us to come and help him find little bit? we can be there in no time if he wants us there." _Bobby was concern now for Sammy. What could've Dean said to make his little brother run off.

"If you and Bobby can come and help, I would appreciated it Jim. I'm laid up in the hospital for a couple of days. I'm going crazy not knowing were my son is. Please can you two get here as soon as you can." John was thankful to have friends like them.

"_Sure thing John, we'll be there as soon as we can. Give me the name of the hospital and address. We'll be leaving as soon as I hang up. We'll see you when we get there. Just relax. I know it's going to be hard for you John. We'll looked for Sammy for you until you are release from the hospital." _After Jim got the information, he and Bobby were out the door.

**~~~000~~~**

Sam was gazing out the window of the Grey Hound Bus checking out the scenery, trying best to enjoy the long two days it will take to arrived at Kansas. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or not. Yes, he wanted to know about his mom, but he was nervous on how they would react to him.

_Will they be happy to see me for the first time, or will it bring up bad memories seeing me after all these years._

He'd been on the road now for six hours and he was having second thoughts. But Jill did sound really excited to hear from him, or was she just saying that to have him come out there to yell at him? He didn't really know these people he was going to see, so he was taking a chance just to see what happens. Maybe it was just his own fears of being rejected from them, but he was dying to know something about his mom.

He looked at his phone to see if he got anymore messages, when he notice that Dean called him again. Not once, but two more times since the last message. He deleted the message straight away and closed his phone. There wasn't any way he was going to talk to Dean right now, just so he could be yelled at again, no thank you. Turing his attention back to the scenery he could tell he was still in New Mexico. He'll be glad that when he gets out of this state and away from his family. He knew taking the bus would be a longer trip with all the stops it would make. But at least this way, he could sit back and relax for the long journey that lye ahead of him.

He turned his head when he heard a couple talking about a murder in the town they left. That caught Sam's attention. He didn't want to interrupted the couple's conversation but he was to curious to find out. "I heard you said there was a murder in the city we left from. Do they know who it was and where it happened? I wasn't really listening to your story. I just caught the part about the murder." Sam blushed a little when they smiled at him.

"That okay sweetie. It was in the news that they found a gentlemen in an alley torn to shreds. They think one of the city dogs killed the man. There were bruises to his face and hands like he was protecting himself. He was a probably a drunk who fell asleep when the dog attacked him. Here's a picture of him sweetie, this is the man..." The young woman showed the newspaper clip and the picture of the man to Sam.

Sam's eyes widen when he saw it was Steven who was murder. He wonder when he died. Was it last night after he left or this morning? Sam gave the newspaper back to the young lady, still a little in shock over the news about him.

The young lady saw the look on Sam's face, and wonder if he knew the man that died. She didn't want to pry into his business or anything, but she was worried about the young man beside her. "Excuse me, are you okay sweetie? You looked a little ill to me. Was this man a friend of yours?"

"Oh, no I saw him at the restaurant I ate dinner at last night. He seemed like a really nice guy. I'm just sorry that he died like that, poor man." Sam didn't tell her that he was the same man whom attack him.

"Yeah that is sad the way he died...being torn to shreds like that." The young lady just shook her head.

Sam leaned back in his seat to get comfortable for the long trip, when he felt the bus was slowing down again. He looked out and saw that they were in another city. As the bus came to stop, he took the moment to ask the driver. "Sir, can you tell me what city we are in right now?"

"We are in Boise City, Oklahoma young man." The driver answered.

"Do we have time to get off and walk around? I have to used the rest room."

"We have an hour before we have to leave. This is the half way point before we reach Kansas City. Well be stopping off in other cities along the way to. I know you need to get off in Lawrence."

"That's great! I'm getting hungry. Is there a diner close by."

The short time off was exactly what he needed. After quickly grabbing some grub, he took a stroll around, stretching out his legs, just in time before having to get back on the bus. He did so quickly as he had a feeling that he was being watch. Perhaps it was that he wasn't with his family and he felt a little nervous? Sitting back in his seat, he looked out the window at the station. There was a man giving Sam a very uncomfortable look. It made Sam nervous that he kept looking at him cause if he only knew that the man was blind he wouldn't feel that way.

The driver got on the bus and told his passengers that it will take another twelve hours, before they reach Kansas City, Kansas. From there they take different buses to their destination, which for Sam will be another two hour bus ride.

With his stomach full and some snacks to hold him over, Sam relax for a very long bus ride. Before they reach their final destination the bus stopped a couple of more times, so that the driver and passengers could get off and stretch and relieve themselves.

Finally after a two day bus ride Sam made it to Kansas City. He called Jill and told her where he was at. She told him to stay there and she'll pick him up. It was only an hour car ride so she didn't mind. Waiting for his cousin to come he stopped off and had some breakfast. He then went back to the station to wait for her.

**~~~000~~~**

The Warrior stood next to the fire chanting in his language, he had his eyes closed, and his spear was held over his head. He would shake the spear from time to time while he chant. He was talking to the spirits of his ancestors. As he was chanting, mist began to decend from the sky. It settle around him and he bowed to it, giving an offering to the fire. He open his eyes and waited.

He saw something moving in the mist and smiled wickedly. His eyes hungered for what was in the mist. It finally walked out and over to him, rubbing against his leg like a big house cat begging for attention. He knelt next to his precious pet again and admire it's beauty, excited that his pet was returned back to him. Standing back up, he held his spear in his hand and walked into the mist with his precious pet following him, disappearing as the obscure vapor lifted.

He followed the young boy's presence to the city, and hid in the shadows of the buildings. He found an older man and put him in a trance, directing him to find the boy he was looking for. Watching from his hiding place, he waited like a predator waiting for it's prey. He saw the young boy hurrying into the alleyway and hiding in the door way. When the tainted man walked pass the boy he whisper to him. He stopped and waited for the boy to come out. That's when he grabbed the boy and started to pull him back into the alley.

He wasn't expecting the boy to fight back like he did. That made him very anger when the man lost his prey. He turned his pet on the man for losing his prey. He tried to sense the boy again with no luck. Angry, he walked back into the mist with his pet next to him. He'll wait until the right time to get the boy.

**~~~000~~~**

John was asleep when Josh and Caleb finally made it to the hospital. They sat quietly talking with Dean, wanting to know what really happen to make Sammy leave. As Dean was ready to spill, Jim and Bobby came into the room.

They all saw that John was finally getting some sleep, the worried lines on his face. They felt so bad for the hunter/father for losing his youngest son. Not wanting to wake John up, they walked out in the hallway. Dean started to tell them what happen and how he was the one who chase Sammy away. When he finished telling them, he was crying in Bobby's arms, who was rubbing small comforting circles on his back.

"Well it's too late to do anything right now. Why don't you stay here with your daddy? We'll get a room at the hotel for the night, and met back here in the morning and go get some breakfast. Then well start looking for Sammy and get him back to ya guys." Bobby said to Dean as he led him back into the room. He could see that Dean was nervous about being alone in the room.

"What'll happen if he doesn't want me near him? I don't think I can handle the resentment again Bobby." Dean said with tears in his voice.

"Kiddo ya daddy loves ya very much. He knows you're feeling really bad about what happen. Give the idjit sometime Dean, he's just mad right now." Bobby felt so bad that Dean is so scared to be alone with his dad.

"Alright Bobby, I'll stay here with dad. I'll let him know that you guys are here in the morning." Dean went to his father's bed, placing his hand on his dad's.

He was surprise that his dad wrapped his finger around his. Looking up he saw his dad smiling at him. John motion Dean to come to him and lie down. Dean lied next to his dad and put his head on his chest. He couldn't stop the tears from coming. His dad rubbed his back until he quieted down and fell asleep.

John looked up and saw his friends standing in the door way. He smiled a _thanks_ at them then closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms protectively around Dean, who snuggle into his dad's chest. Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep listening to Dean breathing.

**~~~~~000~~~~**

**That's all for this chapter, sorry not much happen in here.**

**Next one things will get a little rough for our Sammy, Brian doesn't take to Sam like Jill does.**

**John will be out of the hospital, but he won't be relaxing like the Doctor wants him to.**

**The hunt for Sammy is on now, but who will get to him first.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update on this story, my keyboard went dead on me and I finally got another one.**

**In this chapter Sam will get to know some things about his mom, and Brian takes a disliking to Sammy. Brian will do something bad to Sammy, I'll leave it open and you'll see what I mean.**

**John's recovery is not going to go so well, and Dean is torn to stay with his dad or search for Sammy.**

**~~~000~~~**

Watching the two hunters asleep in bed, Jim walk up to them and pulled of Dean's boots. He looked over at Josh and. motioning to the bed, asked him to removed John's arms from Dean so he could pulled off his jacket. He notice John became more restless the longer he was detached from his son, and so the clergy hurried to pry the coat off. Once father and son where back within each other's arms; John soon calmed into a peaceful doze.

After signaling the other hunters to leave, Jim grabbed an extra blanket and put it around Dean before leaving the room himself. Stepping out in the hallway, he caught up with his friends. They all agree to get a room and come back the following morning.

Jim paid for two rooms with an adjoining doors, which would be easier for them to be together. Sitting on the beds, they were discussed about what would be the next part of the plan.

"Tomorrow, we'll head back to the hospital and take Dean out for breakfast. After we eat, we'll decide on what next part of the plan will be. Of course we'll go back to John's room and tell him what we're doing and then well all head out and look for our missing boy." Jim announced.

Caleb winced once John was mentioned. "Someone would have to sit with John will we are out looking. Though knowing him, he'll get himself out and start looking. He's going to need all the rest he could get. It's going to be hard to keep him there. I don't know if I want to deal with John right now. He's going to be very anxious to get out and look for Sammy."

"I can stay with John will you guys go look for Sammy. I'll have a better chance of keeping John in bed." Jim encouraged. He knew all to well how John regards his boys, especially with his youngest one.

"I'm glad it's you and not me keeping John in bed. We all know how he can gets when one of his sons are in trouble. Yeah, he and Sam get into a lot arguments at times and get on each others nervous, and sometimes say things that hurts Sammy really bad. But there's one thing that hasn't change with John is that he's so protective of Sammy. He loves that kid with his whole heart." Josh enlighten. He has seen how protective John is of Sammy first hand.

"That is one thing I have to give that idjit credit fer is his love for his two sons and how he will furiously protect them." Of course, Bobby had to put his two cents worth in.

"Alright then we got a plan for tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, We all had a busy day, and it's gonna be very stressful day for us. You and Josh have a good night. We'll see you two in the morning." Jim walked into the other room with Bobby.

"Pray that we find Sammy safe and sound and get him back to us in one piece. I don't know how John would react if something bad happens to his baby boy, or how Dean would take it is something happens to Sammy. I don't want to think on how Dean would handle that right now." Josh said as he turned off the light.

"I'm with ya on that one." Bobby whispered, looking over at Jim who had a worried look in his eyes.

**~~~000~~~**

Jill grabbed for her coat immediately after the phone call with Sam. She went for the door with haste when Brian stopped her. He didn't like the idea of the teenager coming to their house. To him, Sam is the one who took their cousin away from them.

"How can you just invite that person in this house? He's the one who got Mary killed. You should put him back on the bus and send him home and back to that worthless father of his."

"Brian, you know that Sam was only six months old when Mary died. How can it be his fault? He was only a baby. It was the fire that started from faulty wiring that killed Mary. This was a sad and terrible accident that happen to this poor boy." Jill couldn't believe that Brian wanted to turned his cousin away.

"Poor boy, my ass! He's just a trouble maker, always giving his dad problems one way or another. Now you are bringing him here so he could cause trouble? What are you thinking?" Brian said angirly.

"Like you haven't cause trouble for our dad either? you were always in trouble one way or another. So please just give up already and calm down. He's only here for a visit to find some answers about Mary." Jill didn't give Brian time to answer as she walk out the door.

Driving to the bus station, Jill couldn't believe that Brian would blame Sam. He was only a tiny innocent baby at the time. When she heard of the news about Mary's death, she was devastated. Her heart went out to Mary's two sons.

She didn't really care to much for John when she first met him; always thought he was a thoughtfulness person. When she came to know him, she just fall in love with him. She saw how much John loved and took care of her cousin. Then the kids came and he was a great father to them.

As she pulled into the parking lot of the bus station, she wondered if she would recognize him. She hasn't seen a picture of Sam, only a print of Dean and his parents. She pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. She saw a group of young kids off to one side before she saw a boy to the right of her who was by himself. As she neared, she could see Mary in his features. He had her eyes and mouth and his face was shape as hers. Casually, she walked up and introducer herself.

"Hi, I'm Jill. You must be Sam." She held her hand out to shake his.

"Yes I'm Sam, Nice to met you Jill." Sam took her hand and smiled at her.

Jill eyes started to watered up when she saw his smile. He had dimples just like Mary had. She couldn't help herself and pulled Sam into a hug. Sam froze when Jill hugged him, then he hugged her back.

Pulling away from Sam, Jill wiped the tears away from her eyes. He was so handsome to her at a young age and wondered how many girls are at his feet. She looked him over and saw that he looked like both of his parents. She finally got herself back together so she can talked to him.

"I'm sorry for staring at you Sam. You looked so much like your mom. I can see a lot of Mary in you. You got her eyes, nose, smile and dimples. I can see some of your dad in you too, You are a very handsome young man." Jill could tell she embarrassed Sam when his cheeks turned pink.

"Thanks for saying that to me about my mom. I only seen one picture of her and it wasn't that good. I've always wonder what she was really like, and how she smiled or laugh when she was happy. " Now Sam knows something about his mom.

"I'm sorry you are probably tired from your long journey here. Let me grabbed your bags and take you to my house." Jill went to grabbed Sam's bags, only to have Sam take them.

"That's okay. I can take my bags to your car, and yes the journey here was a long one. I did get to see some really nice scenery on the way. Now I just want to relax and take a shower." Sam felt a little embarrass for saying that.

"We've got an hour ride ahead of us sweetie. Do you want anything to eat on the way to my house." Jill wanted to make sure Sam didn't go hungry.

Putting his bags in the trunk of the car, he turned to her and said. "I already ate some breakfast before you got here, so I'm good until lunch time." Sam then got into the front seat of the car, pulling his seat belt on and settling for the long trip to her house.

A man walked out into the parking lot watching the car driving off. He felt a little light headed and looked around. The last thing he remembered was being in the bus station. Now he's standing out here watching two people he don't even know drive off.

**~~~000~~~**

Opening his eyes, Dean looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. However, he learned immediately that he was laying on his dad's chest by the warmth under his cheek. He looked around again and remembered he was in the hospital; the last thing from his short-term memory was of him crawling into his dad's bed.

He moved slowly as not to wake his father. He looked at his dad and didn't like what he saw: His dad's cheeks were flushed and his eyes twitching. Perspiration dotted his forehead and temples. Dean held a hand to his dad's cheek and felt warmth. He began to worry that he might be getting sick so he tried to wake his dad up...but couldn't. That's when his fear hit the roof.

He ran out of the room to get some help, returning back with a Nurse. She check his vitals and temperature. His blood pressure and heart rate was up. She took his temperature and waited for the beep. The ear thermometer read 103.5. She hit the called button and started to work on John.

When another Nurse came into the room to see what happened, she was told to call the Doctor now and get some ice packs to cool down the patient. While the Nurse ran to get what was ask for, the other one worked on John to calm him down.

John started to mumble in his sleep about Demons and Ghosts. The Nurse lpeered at Dean with confusion in her eyes. Dean hurried up to his dad and whispered in his ear, running s hand through his hair. The soothing touch started to calm John down a little, but the mumbling continued about the Demons and Ghosts coming after his sons.

"Your dad must be having a bad dream if he's talking about things that don't exist. Where is the Doctor so I know what to give him? He needs some antibiotics to fight this infection he has. Where's the nurse I…." Just then the Doctor and the Nurse came running in the room.

"Can you tell me what happen to your dad? How long has he been this way? How long has he had this fever? Check his wound to make sure he doesn't have an infection.," Doctor Morgan told the Nurses, turning back to Dean.

"W-When I woke up he was like this…I don't know when he got the fever. He-he was fine last night when our friends stopped by…he even let me sleep with him…he didn't have a fever then…must've got it sometime during the night." Dean was scared and really worried about his dad.

"It's okay son, calm down. We'll take a look at your dad. Why don't you come over here and have a seat? I don't need you to passing out on your dad." Doctor Morgan was afraid that Dean would cal lapse on him.

"I don't want to be to far from my dad just in case he needs me. He's so worried about my younger brother. So I need to be here for him when he opens his eyes." Dean looked over at his dad who was moving his head from side to side. He could tell his dad was getting agitated by his movements, so he got up and went over to his dad. He rubbed his thumb gently on his father's cheek. He could feel his dad lean into his touch causing him smiled sadly, because he reminded him of Sammy when he did that.

Morgan left Dean at his dad's side. He knew that Dean would keep his dad calm. He check his wounds to see if any infection settled in, breathing a sigh of relief seeing none. He told the Nurse to draw some blood and take the sample to the lab to have it analyzed to see what's going on. He gave John some fever reduce medicine which calm him down, but as an extra precaution, he asked the Nurse to get some ice package on him to cool him off, and to get a cooling blanket to help reduce the fever.

Satisfied that his patient was resting peacefully at the moment, the Doctor went to check on the test results. He needed to know what's causing his temperature for being so high, and he needed the answers now, not later.

Just as the Doctor was leaving, the other hunters walked in. They were on alert when they saw how upset Dean was. Looking at John, they could tell he wasn't doing to well. Sensing the other men's worry Morgan inform them on what happen.

"John develope a fever this morning and I'm working on why. I just took some blood to the lab to see what's wrong." Doctor Morgan can see that these men care for him.

"Will he be okay? He was fine when we left him last night. How could he make suck a huge turn like this?" Caleb couldn't believe that John was so sick in such a short period of time.

"That is what I'm going to find out right now. So if you would excused me, I need to check on his results." Doctor Morgan excused himself.

**~~~000~~~**

The Warrior sat next to the fire chanting in his language with his hands spread open on his knees. He was talking with his Ancestors trying to find a way to track the boy. He could feel his spirit leaving his body, floating in the air like the wind. When he open his eyes, he saw the boy sitting in a bus looking out the window. As he watch his prey disappeared again, it angered him. he looked again and saw he was back at the fire. He was feeling a little weak from his adventure seeking the boy. He would have to wait and do it again when he regain his strength.

The next time he sat at the fire he did the same thing. When he open his eyes, he was in a strange building, but he could feel the boys presence faintly. He walked in the direction where he knew the boy would be, seeing him entering a car. The boy leaving again angered him to no end. Both times he was so close to getting the boy and he still slipped through his grasp.

When he returned to his body, he was weakend then before. It took a lot out of him on his quest. He sat there for a moment to regain his strength before getting up and yelling at the sky. It really angered him that his spirit was so weak away from the ruins. Before the curse that was set upon him, his spirit was stronger and more powerful.

When he was with his people, he was appointed to be the Warrior for the Jaguar; he wore the skins and bones of the cat with pride. He admire the cat so much, studied the animal. He watch it the way it hunted for it's prey, in the water, the trees and on the ground. He came to think of himself as being a Jaguar, so he could bond with the animal. The more he learned, the more he became the cat. He found himself enjoying the companionship of the cat then his people; he even forged a bond with one of the big cats.

Besides he, there where four other warriors that had animals to worship and to be warriors over the animals that they were chosen for. One was with the Bear, the other, the Wolf, the Coyote, and the ever grand and valiant Eagle. They all had power over those animals and wore their skins and feathers. To him, the Jaguar was the best one of all the animals. It had the strength of the bear, the cunning of the coyote, the wisdom of the Eagle and the beauty of the Wolf. To him, his Jaguar had all four of those traits and it was more agile then the other animals. So when it came to pick the top Warrior, he thought it should be him so he told the other's that he was the one who'll be top Warrior.

The other four Warriors were tired of his pride and self confidence, and in so doing, they all conspire against him and killed him. They waited until he was alone in the jungle before they murdered him. They surrounded him and started to stabbed him with spears. A Jaguar jumped from the trees and attack the others. One of the Warriors, however, stabbed the Jaguar in the heart and killed it. They took the carcasses of both the Jaguar and the Warrior and burned them in a pit. As they watch the fire consume them, they place a curse on him that he would never leave this place and live here for all eternity. After the fire consumed the bodies, they buried him in an unmark graved so that no one would be able to find him and bring him back.

Not knowing centuries later, someone did find his grave and brought him back.

**~~~000~~~**

Bobby walked over by Dean and place a hand on his shoulder. He could tell that Dean needed some comfort and reassurance that his daddy would be okay. Dean turned and looked at Bobby with tears in his eyes. He was so scared that he would lose his dad. He didn't think he could handle losing his father after losing Sammy. He's already tearing himself up on that one with his little brother.

Bobby was just about to say something when the Doctor walked in. He had the results in his hand. He looked at the small group that stood around John's bed could've sworn they were protecting him, standing like that.

"I've got the results of John's blood work and it's not good. He developed a blood infection from the bacteria from the cat that attack him." Doctor Morgan rushed to Dean side when he saw the young man almost fall out of his chair.

Kneeling down in front of Dean, Morgan check his pulse. He didn't like how fast it was and needed to get it down. He told Dean to take deep breaths and put his head between his legs. Bobby rubbed small circles on Dean's back, knewing from experience that his will calm him down. Morgan stayed with Dean until he was certain that the young man would be okay. He then stood up and address the other men.

"Doc, how would John here get the bacteria in his blood and why would you think it's from the cat." Jim ask.

"As you all know the cat catches it's food by grabbing with it's claws. From the decay meat grows bacteria, which gets on the cats claws. They don't clean their claws like they do their paws, so bacteria settles in the claws of the cat. When the cat attack John with it's claws, that's how the bacteria got into his blood stream." The doc explain.

"Why couldn't ya detect this earlier so this wouldn't happen? Now John is fighting for his life cause ya miss this." Bobby's voice held anger in it.

"This kind of bacteria doesn't show up in the results right away. It takes time to develop in his blood for us to notice it." Morgan felt bad for Dean, who is still struggling with the news.

"So what can you do to help John beat this? There has to be something that could help him, right." Caleb asked.

"There is something we can do for him, but it will take at least eight hours to complete. We'll have to detoxify his blood with a machine that will draw out the bacteria that's in his system. After that we'll give him some strong antibodies to rebuild his red blood cells. He has more white then red right now cause of the infection. When that is all done the next twelve to twenty-four hours will be the waiting time. That will give his body the time it needs to heal from this." Morgan went on.

"Will this help my dad to get better, right? I can't lose him right now, not after what I did to my brother. He will get better. He has to….I can't do this alone, Bobby. I can't…not now…what am I going to do." Dean wasn't sure how much more he could take right now.

Bobby didn't know what to tell Dean. He looked over at the other hunters for help. Josh came over to Dean and knelt in front of him. Grabbed Dean by the shoulders, he made him look at him.

"Dean your dad is a fighter, you know that. He'll come through this with flying colors. He's one strong stubborn bastard that doesn't give up. Don't give me that look, you know what I mean." Josh laughed at Dean's look.

"He's right Dean. Your dad won't leave you, not after what happen to Sammy. He's going to get through this and help us find Sam. Just don't give up on him right now. He'll be as ornery as ever, just wait and see. That's something to look forward to...NOT!" Caleb saw that he made Dean laugh.

"Thanks guys for being here for me. This is something I really needed. So what do you want us to do?" Dean as the Doctor.

"You guys can go and come back tomorrow…." Before Jeff could say anything else, Dean interrupted him.

"I can't leave my dad alone here by himself. What happens if he wakes up and I'm not here? He'll freak if I'm not here with him. He'll worry and try to leave to look for me." Dean wasn't going to leave his dad's side.

"Dean, your dad is going to sleep through the whole treatment. He'll be out of it for the next twelve hours. So you can leave and be back tomorrow. If he does wake up sooner then we thought, I'll call you right away." Jeff knew he would have to put up a fight with the son.

Before Dean could say anything, John told Dean to go and look for Sammy, that he would be ok while he's gone.

"Dean, do what the Doc says, and go find your brother. That's an order young man." John said it in a whisper.

Dean looked at his dad and smile sadly, his tears were running down his cheeks. John wipe them away with his thumb and told Dean he loved him and go with their friends.

Before the five hunter walked out of the room, John was asleep again. Morgan got John ready for the treatment and shook his head. He could see the strong bond between the father and son. He'll make sure that John beats this.

**~~~000~~~**

Jill and Sam finally made it back to her place. It took them longer to get home do to traffic. They both stop off for Lunch at a local Denny's. While they were there, Jill told Sam some stories about his mom. She had him laughing with the stories she was telling.

"I can't believe that she would do that with you; going off like that just to prove a point to her parents." Sam couldn't stop laughing.

"Believe it Sam. That is what she really did. She was just about to pulled her shirt up when a police officer came by. She was so mad that her parents for not letting her go out with your dad, so she went and try to flash some vehicles that were passing by." Jill couldn't stop from laughing. The look on Sam's face made her laugh harder.

"It sounds like my mom had a stubborn streak in her, kind of like me when I get stubborn. I can be a pain in my dad's ass when I want to be, even a pain in my brother's ass to, when we're not joking around with each other." Sam wonder if he got that from his mom.

"Sam, I can see a lot of your mom in you. You got her laugh and your eyes get a certain twinkle in them when you smile. You expressions are the same to when your laughing. I can't believe how much you act like her." Jill wasn't trying to make Sam sad. She just wanted Sam to know her more.

"Thanks for saying that, Jill. That makes me feel good knowing I look and act like my mom. Do you have any pictures of her at your house, and can I see them when we get there? If not, then that's okay. I never really seen a picture of her." Sam was hoping he wasn't stepping on any ones toes.

"Sure thing, sweetie. I'll show you some pictures of your mom when we get home. I'll get the photo album out and show you some of her. I think I have some of your family to that she sent me. I'll check as soon as we get back home." Jill knew it wasn't Sam's home, but she wants him to feel that way.

Once they got home, she showed Sam where he was going to sleep. she showed him were the bathrooms were and ask him if he wanted to rest before dinner. He said he would just take a shower for now. He really wanted to see the pictures of his mom and the ones of his family...well he hope they are his family.

After his shower, he walked out into the kitchen where Jill was making dinner for everyone. He sat at the table with her to look at the albums ad for the first time since the bad picture on the computer he saw his mom. She was so beautiful. To him, she was like an Angel. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. He could see that he does look like his mom just like Jill said about their features earlier.

As they looked at the pictures, Brian came in and looked at Sam, curling his lips at him with disgust. He walked out of the room without a second glance. Sam knew that Brian didn't like him for some reason. He doesn't know why, since he never met him. He looked at Jill, who had a sad smile on her face. She felt bad for Sam that Brian treated him that way.

"Give him some time Sam. He'll come around, you'll see." Jill said as she got up and check on dinner.

"What did I do to him? I don't even know him so why is he that way to me?" Sam felt a little uneasy now.

"He's still anger for what happen to your mom Sam. I know it's been almost fifteen years now since she died. He was really close to your mom, kinda like brother and sister. He took her death really hard and never got over it." Jill felt bad for Sam.

After dinner Sam, help Jill with the dishes. She washed them while Sam dried them and put them away. He reach to move a cup out of the way only to have his hand slapped away. He yelp out of surprise when Brian slapped his hand.

Jill glared at Brian for what he did to Sam. "Brian, that wasn't call for. Why did you hit Sam like that." Jill knew that cup was important to him, but Sam didn't.

"He doesn't touch that cup at all. I don't want him any where near that cup." Brian said heatedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about the cup. I won't touch it again, I promise. What's so special about that cup? It looks nice." Sam went to put the dishes away only to have Brian slapped him in the face.

"BRIAN! Why did you slapped Sam like that? He didn't even go near your cup." Jill was really anger at her cousin.

"He ask to many questions, that's why I slapped him. It's none of his business where I got the cup from." Brian turned to walked away; instead he whirled Sam around and hit him on his ass hard three times.

After Brian hit Sam, he walked out of the room. Jill look on in shock on what just happen. She looked at Sam who had tears in his eyes. He tried to hold them back the best he could.

"Sam, I'm so sorry sweetie. Normally, he isn't like this. Well, only when he drinks is when he's like this. I'll have a talk to him and have him apologize to you. What he did to you was wrong and I'll make sure he won't do it again." Jill could feel the anger inside of her. she'll definitely will have a talk with him.

"No, that's ok Jill. I don't want to cause anymore problems with you two. I'm sorry for coming here and giving you all this problems." Sam turned to walked away only to be stopped by Jill.

"Sam I'm not sorry for you being here. I'm happy that you came and visited us okay sweetie."

Sam could hear Jill and Brian argue that night. He felt bad because it was cause from him. Maybe he shouldn't come here after all. Maybe he should just leave and go some place else. He jerk when the door open and Brian stood in the doorway. He wonder what he was going to do, so he got into a defense posture.

"Sam, I'm sorry for hitting and slapping you. There was no reason why I did that and I'm sorry. We are going to Montana tomorrow. We go there every year to Glacier National Park. You are welcome to come with us if you like. So what do you say? can we start over again." Brian waited for Sam's answer, which was yes.

Brian watch as Jill went up stairs, afterwards heading for his friends in the living room. He wanted to have some fun and pick Sam to have the fun with. He told his friends to follow him. After eight or so beers each, they were more then drunk. He open the door to Sam's room and walked in. He close the door and told his friends to hold Sam down, placing a gag into Sam's mouth, so he wouldn't screamed for help. Sam tried to struggle away from all four men that held him to the bed. His heart was beating fast when Brian reach for the waist band of his boxers.

Leaving the room, Brian threaten Sam that if he tells anyone he'll beat the shit out of him. Sam laid in his bed in a fetal position with tears running down his cheeks and his back against the wall. Holding his groin area, he cried himself to sleep. He was alone now with no one to protect him.

**~~~000~~~**

**That's it for this chapter, our Sammy isn't doing so well. First he got slapped and spanked, now he got that done to him I hope that wasn't to bad for anyone.**

**Next chapter John will still be fighting his illness, and the other hunters will be looking for Sammy. Dean going to still be torn on staying with his dad or look for his brother.**

**Next chapter Sam will get into a really big problem, and it will end up with him fighting for his life.**

**I hope I didn't bore you with the information of the Warrior. There will be more about how he got lose in next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapter John will be recovering from his illness. Dean is still going to be torn between staying with dad or looking for Sammy.**

**We'll find out a little bit more about the Warrior who's after Sammy, and it's not good for the person who freed him or Sammy.**

**We're going to find out why Brian so hard on Sammy, and it's going to end with Sammy fighting for his life.**

**~~~000~~~**

_Running Bear was a Warrior for the Pueblo Indians. He was highly known for his furious attack on the white man. When he attacked, it was quick and hard. The white man never knew what hit them. He didn't like the white man being on his land. They would come in and ruin the landscape and kill all the animals. They hunted for the pleasure of the sport, not for food. The food his people needed to survive on had almost run out. He wanted his revenge on those fifthly and disgusting humans who took over his land and killed his people. _

_What really angered him the most was when the white man started to look at the ruins. They would go in and take what they wanted, careless if they were on sacred grounds of ancient people. He would sit on his horse and watch them destroy the ruins. Soon word had come of the big white man wanting to make a treaty on the ruins. This was too much for Running Bear to take, so he decided to call upon the spirits for help._

_He sat by the fire and called for the Great Spirit. A cool breeze blew on him. He opened his eyes and saw he was standing next to a cliff. Paintings of the Five Great Warriors dressed in animal skins and feathers adorned the walls. Four of the animals he knew; the first one he had never seen before. He asked the Great Spirit to show him the Eagle and Wolf Warriors. As he turned, he was on a cliff overlooking the valley. The Spirit showed him where to find them._

_He went to the area where the Great Spirit told him to go, and found an unmarked grave. Digging, he unburied the remains of the Warrior, along with remains of an animal. Thinking he found the Wolf, he took the boney remnants and laid them on an altar. With all the supplies needed, he chanted in his language to the Spirit. Mist came down and covered the altar and remains. Soon something moved in the mist. The closer it came to him the more excited Running Bear became._

_When the Warrior advanced from the mist, he noticed it wasn't the Wolf. This one had a spotted skin on his back. He looked to the Warrior with confusion and fear, immediately feeling the bad presence emanating off this Warrior._

"_Great Spirit, my name is Running Bear. I brought you here to kill the white man." _

_The Warrior looked at the human before him. He could understand every word he was saying to him. "My name if Tlatoani. How do you know my language?" _

"_We both speak the ancient language Nahuatl. I brought you here to help me rid the White Man." Running Bear informed him._

"_Who is this White Man? Where am I? Where are my people?" Tlatoani walked past the Indian, determinedly scanning his surroundings for his people._

_Walking on, he saw that his village and people were gone. There were only ruins. What angered him was that he saw these white things walking through his village. They were grabbing his peoples' belongings and taking them away. _

_The Indian pointed at the whites. "These are the White Man that killed your people. Now they are taking your things away. You need to punish them. Call your Wolf and have him kill them."_

"_Wolf! I don't have a Wolf. I'm the Warrior for the Jaguar." The Warrior walked back into the cave, and grabbed the bones from his pet. He took them to the fire and made a spear out of them. The claws and teeth he created into a necklace and two ankle bracelets, alone with the precious stones of his people. He forged the spear with fire to strengthen the bond with his pet. He then chanted in his language to his people. From the mist that was around the fire came his precious pet._

_Running Bear went to the White Man and told them to leave, or they will be punished greatly for their selfish and greedy ways. When they refused to leave, he sent the Warrior had all the White Man who stood there killed. When news came around about what happened, other White Man killed Running Bear's family. He sought revenge against them with the Warrior who slain all but one, who in turn killed Running Bear himself. _

_In his last breath, Running Bear placed a curse on the Warrior._

"In thirty years, you come back to kill the White Man. If one escapes, you seek him out. Then you sacrifice him for betraying me. Drain him of his blood and rip his heart out."

**~~~000~~~**

Lying in bed, Sam rubbed his temples as he felt a headache forming. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around the room only to close his eyes again due to the pain. A little nauseated, he took a couple of deep breaths to calm his stomach; lying in bed a bit longer before he took the chance of standing up. He slowly swung his legs off the bed, hissing in pain by the movement.

His groin area hurt like hell and he sat on the bed breathing through the pain, afterward slowly rising off the bed and heading for the door. Walking towards the kitchen, he heard someone talking. He could tell it was Jill and saw that she was on the phone. Not wanting to pry, he waited until she was finished before he went to get some water to take some aspirins.

"Hi honey! How are you doing? I'm fine Jack, so please calm down. No, I did not invite him here…Jack please listen to me. I said I didn't…no he just came over suddenly…I didn't let him in, he pushed right past me. No, Jack I don't want you anywhere near here….I said no. You don't need to be here with him…I'll be careful, I promise."

"I didn't tell him Sam was here. He was already in when Sam called me. When he heard his name, he decided to stay…yes, I did tell him to leave or else…no he didn't…he grabbed the phone before I could…Jack please just stay away from here son. I don't want you anywhere near here right now. Yes, we are going to Glazier National Park. No, I'll meet at the regular place like always. I don't think he's coming…well I hope he's not coming…it's going to be Sam, you, and me, okay?"

"Jack, please do not come over here. Yes I do want to see you son. Okay, but! If anything goes wrong, I want you to take Sam and run…no I mean it Jack! You take Sam and run."

Jill hung up with her son and took a deep breath. Just the thought of her son here with Brian scares the crap out of her. She didn't want Brian near her son after what he did. He knew he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her or Jack. Right now, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and she didn't know what she was going to do. Turning around, startled to see Sam standing there, Jill smiled and walked over to him.

"Sam, sweetie I'm sorry if I woke you up this early. I didn't realize I was that loud."

"You didn't wake me up Jill. I have a really bad headache. I was coming to get some water to take some aspirins, and I didn't want to interrupt your phone call. I wasn't listening to your conversation."

"That's okay Sam. It was my son Jack that was on the phone. When I told him that you were coming for a visit, he made plans to come down here to see you. He's in college over in Billings, and he'll be here in about two hours. We always spend time together at least once a month. He comes here…or I go over there. We are really close." Seeing that Sam was rubbing he temples, Jill got him some water and aspirins.

Following him back into the bedroom, she helped him in bed and began carding her hand in Sam's hair to help ease the pain. Sam whimpered and turned his head away from her touch. He didn't like an unfamiliar hand touching him. Dean was the only one who could take Sam's pain away, and he wished that Dean was here now to help him.

Turning back, he caught the hurt look in Jill's eyes and felt bad for putting that look in those caring eyes.

"I'm sorry Jill if I hurt you by turning away. There's only one person who always did that…and he's not here…I-I'm sorry." Sam looked at his hands that were on his chest.

"No Sam, I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries. I always did that when Jack wasn't feeling good. It must run in the family to comfort in that manner. Get some sleep and I'll see you in a couple of hours." Jill stood up and walked out the door.

**~~~000~~~**

Jack pulled into his mom's driveway two hours later. Catching Brian's car still in the street he began to seethe. Pulling next to her van, he got out of the car determinedly. He really wanted to know what Brian told his mom. If he threatened her in anyway he had every intention to kill him. That man had no right to be here, in his home, after what he did.

Walking up to the door, he saw it was ajar. Wondering if something happened, he slowly pushed the door open. Carefully stepping in, he called for his mom. Hearing her answer from the kitchen, he closed the door and went to see how she was. As he stepped into the kitchen, he didn't like the look he saw. Yes, she was smiling at him, but he could see the tension in her body.

Feeling the anger in him, he walked up to his mom and hugged her. In her embrace, he could feel all the anger leave him. Pulling away from his mom, he looked around the room and became puzzled. Where was his cousin? He had totally forgotten about Brian.

"He's in your old room. Why don't you see if he's awake?" Jill said, placing a hand on his cheek.

Watching as Jack left to get Sam, she turned back to finish making breakfast. By the time the boys got to the table, Jill had breakfast ready.

"Hey mom, look at what I found in my old room. I think it's one of those rug-rats you see on T.V." Jack joked as he ruffled Sam's hair.

"I'm not a rug-rat. My name is Sam." Sam whispered.

"I'm just joking around Sam. It's nice to meet you. My mom told me you were coming down. I'm glad that I got some time off to see you. We'll have so much fun visiting Glazier National Park. I've got to show you some of our favorite places we go to." Jack informed.

"I can't wait either to show Sam some of my favorite places. We'll have so much fun while we are all there." Brian said as he walked into the room.

Jack looked over at his mom with surprise. He didn't want Brian anywhere near them right now. Jill saw the look and put her hand on Jack's to calm him down. Looking over at Sam, she noticed a change in him as well. His eyes were cast down over his plate.

After breakfast, Jill asked Jack to help Sam get his stuff in the van. As soon as she was finished in the kitchen, they would all head out. Walking into the bedroom to get his stuff, Sam hissed in pain as he knelt down. Jack looked Sam over to see what happened; he knew that Sam was in pain, but from what?

"Sam, are you okay? Do you need to sit down for a minute? I can get your stuff in the van if you're not feeling good." Jack was concerned.

"No, I'm okay. I still have my headache from earlier. I shouldn't have bent down so fast. I'm just going to get some more aspirins from the bathroom. I'll meet you out by the van when I'm done."

Walking into the bathroom and sighing in relief that he pulled it off, he leant against the wall looking in the mirror. His groin was really bothering him right now. Unsnapping his pants and lowering his boxers, he looked in shock. His whole groin area was a light shade of purple, and the inside of his thighs were covered with dark purple bruises.

Startled out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the bathroom door, he pulled his pants and boxers back up slowly. He didn't want to aggravate his bruises anymore than he had to. Immediately he popped in some of the pain pills he took from Dean. He had worse bruises than these in the past, but none of them were ever on his most sensitive part of his body.

Heading outside, he walked up to the van and got into the backseat. Jack sat next to him much to Brian's disapproval. There was no way Jack was going to have Sam sit next to Brian. He could tell that there was something wrong already. Eight hours into the drive, Sam was getting restless. The pain was coming back with a vengeance. He tried to sit still the best he could until they stopped. When he couldn't take the pain anymore, he reached over to grab his backpack. In doing so, his jeans rubbed against his bruises causing him to hiss in pain when he turned. When he turned around, he saw Jill looking at him. He could tell she was worried about him.

"Sam, are you okay sweetie? Do we need to stop?" Jill asked with concerned.

"No I'll be fine. I just wanted to get some water so I can take some aspirins. I could feel my headache coming back again. I'll be fine. We don't need to stop until Dinner." Sam lied.

Looking in the review mirror, Brian glared at Sam daring him to say anything about what happened. Jack saw the look and knew what it meant. He really needed to talk with Sam when they had time alone.

**~~~000~~~**

Sitting at the table with his friends, Dean couldn't get his mind off his baby brother. He really needed to find him and tell him how sorry he was. He was also worried about his dad who was fighting this illness alone. He knew what he had to do and hoped his dad would understand. When they get back to the hotel, he'd have to ask Bobby or Jim to go be with his dad. He needed to be out there looking for his Sammy and bring him home. When they got back to the hotel to change and clean up, he turned to his friends to see who wanted to be with his dad.

"Can one of you stay with my dad for me? I really need to find Sammy and bring him home. Don't get me wrong I'm worried about my dad, but I'm afraid for Sammy being out there all alone." Dean was hoping that one of them would say yes.

"You don't need to ask Dean. We all agreed that I'll be the one who will stay. We all know that I can get your dad to listen. You just go find your brother and bring him back to us." Jim answered.

"Thanks Jim. I'm glad that we have good friends, and that you all care about my Sammy." Dean could feel the tears coming.

"Dean, where do you think that Sam might go to? Is there a place we should start to look first?" Caleb asked as he walked in the room.

"Sammy wanted to see the ruins before the attacks happened. Maybe someone there has seen him in the last two days? That's the best place to start looking for the kid. There are four sections to the ruins. Bobby and I will take the first two. You and Caleb take the other two and we'll meet halfway."

"Alright then, what are we waiting fer? We got a lost boy to look for. We'll keep you posted on our search, and you'll keep us posted on that idjit in the hospital." Bobby informed.

Dean and Bobby got into the Impala. Caleb and Josh got into Josh's truck, and Jim got into John's truck. They all headed to their destinations to start the search. With their hearts heavy in fear, they kept their minds focused.

Waiting for Josh and Caleb to arrive, Dean was worried sick. He thought for sure that Sam would've been here. Since the attacks, the park posted rangers to keep watch over the ruins. They showed the rangers a picture of Sam. Receiving no positive affirmation, Dean's heart was in his stomach. He couldn't shake the dreaded feeling in the pit of him.

Dean glanced up when he heard Josh's truck pulling up. By the looks on their faces, he already knew the answer. They decided to head into town to see if anyone saw Sam. Following behind the Impala, Caleb was hoping they would find Sam soon. He could tell that Dean was on the edge of losing it. Glancing over at Josh, he could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

After three days of searching and finding nothing about Sam, they went into a small diner to get some breakfast. All three of the hunters had to force Dean to eat his food. They made sure that Dean ate everything that was on his plate.

Listening to the gentlemen talking at her table, Shelly was wondering if they were talking about Bobby. She overheard them talking about one of the guy's brother. From the description, it sounded just like him. Walking up to the table, she introduced herself and told them about the young man she saw.

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but I think I've seen the boy you're looking for," Shelly said.

"You've seen my brother Sam? When was this? And where is he now?" Dean wasn't trying to sound rude; he just wanted information about his brother.

"It's been about five days the last time I saw Bobby, or I mean Sam. He looked a little sad like he had nothing left in the world. I think he said he was heading for the bus station, but I'm not really sure if that is what he said."

"How far is the bus station from here? Thanks for letting us know that you saw him." Josh got the information from Shelly and they all headed for the station.

When they arrived, Bobby told Caleb and Josh to take one side. He and Dean will take the other side of the station. Showing the employees a picture of Sam to see if anyone had seen him, Bobby saw a man in a suit that probably was a manager or supervisor. He walked up to the gentlemen and asked to show the picture to the tellers and see if anyone of them had seen Sam here buying a ticket.

Coming back to them with one of the tellers, he told her to tell them what she told him.

"I've seen this young boy five days ago trying to buy a ticket. He told me that his dad was sitting over there waiting for him. So I thought that was his father since they left together. I'm sorry. I really thought he was the boy's father. He got a one way ticket out of state, but I don't know where. He looked really sad to leave his dad behind." The teller informed Bobby and Dean.

Dean stood there trying to catch his breath. For five days, his brother hasn't even been in the same state. He had to get out of the building to get some fresh air. Pushing Bobby aside, Dean ran out of the building. Bobby called Josh to have him meet him out front to look for Dean. They all found him over at the Impala banging his back against the door. Listening to what he was saying broke their hearts.

"Sammy is gone because of me. I lost my brother. What am I going to do?"

Feeling the need to get away, Dean tried to get up only to have Bobby and Josh hold him down. Running sounded like a good idea for Dean at that moment and he didn't care where or how far, just as long as it wasn't here. Fighting to get away, the young hunter started to swing at anyone. Caleb grabbed a syringe out of his back pocket he kept in case the fretful Winchester needed it and stuck the needle in Dean's shoulder. Feeling the effects of going under, Dean fought against the drug. He didn't need to sleep right now with Sammy being on his own.

Arriving back at the hotel, Josh placed Dean on the bed furthest from the door. As he laid him down, Bobby came in talking with Jim on the phone. Walking up to his friend, he told them that John will be here and that he already told Jim what happened with Dean.

**~~~000~~~**

John was so glad to get out of the hospital after five days of being there. He was getting on everyone's last nerves. Jim was the only one who could keep John somewhat under control. They knew that his youngest was lost and felt bad for the father. His body needed the rest to recover from the infection he had. He kept telling them he could do that at the hotel and not in the hospital.

"Jim! Please tell the Doctor that I'm feeling better and that you'll keep me in bed at the hotel. Please Jim, I need to get out of here and find my boy." John pleaded with his friend.

"John, when Morgan gives the okay for you to leave, that's when we will leave, not until then. I know you want to go find Sam, and you are worried about him, but you need to look out for yourself first. Do I have to call a higher power down here to keep you here? Cause if I have to, I'll do it John. Just watch me." The Pastor felt bad for John, but he felt really bad for the staff.

Just as Jim told John that threat…well, it wasn't really a threat…but he won't let John in on with that one. Morgan walked into the room with the test results. Knowing that John wanted to get out of here, he wasted no time.

"John, I got the results of your blood work here. It looks like the infection is finally cleared from your system. Your red blood cell count is back to normal and so are the white cells. You still will be tired for a while, so lots of bed rest. I know about your son being gone John, but I do recommend you get as much rest as you possibly can. If you don't listen to what I say, you'll end up back in here. That won't be good for my staff or me." Morgan laughed at John's look.

"Don't worry doctor. I'll make sure John gets plenty of bed rest. Don't argue with me John or I'll shoot you. Don't think that I won't do it, because I will. I might be a man of the cloth, but I'm your friend too."

John knew that Jim meant every word he threatened to him. He nodded his head to Jim's demands for now. Waiting for the release papers, John tried to call Dean. He wanted to let his son know that he was getting out. Getting no answer, he waited for Jim to walk into the room. He groaned when he saw Jim with a wheelchair.

Knowing not to test Jim's patience, he sat into the wheelchair. Getting into his truck, he sighed in relief. He closed his eyes just for a minute. He could now feel how tired he really was. Opening his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw that they were at the hotel already and his hunter instincts kick in. He didn't see Dean waiting for him at the door, or that no one had opened the door yet to come out. Looking over at Jim, he could tell something was wrong. His friend was quiet… too quiet for John's liking.

"Jim! What's wrong? Where's Dean? Answer me damn it!"

"John, Dean broke down earlier this morning when he found out about Sam. Caleb had to give Dean a sedative to calm him down. He's been sleeping since then, which is good. From what I've heard, he hasn't been sleeping at all." Jim told John.

John opened the door to his truck and stepped out. He needed to get to his son as soon as he could. When he opened the door, he didn't like the shape Dean was in. He could see the deep lines of worry and dark smudges under Dean's eyes. Walking up to his son, he sat on the bed. He could feel the tears and didn't stop them from coming. Pulling the blanket from the bed, he laid next to his oldest pulling Dean close to him with Bobby's help. Placing Dean's head on his chest, he felt his son snuggle close to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around Dean and fell asleep. That is how the father and son slept the rest of the day, and through the night in one another's arms.

**~~~000~~~**

After three days of driving, they finally made it to their destination; stopping only for two nights, they made good time. Every time they stopped for the night Brian wanted to share a room with Sam. Jack told Brian that he and Sam will be sharing a room together.

One of the nights, Jack sat on Sam's bed to have a talk with him. He could tell there was something wrong. From his experience, he knew what it was going to be about and he wanted Sam to talk to him to get it out in the open.

"Sam, I know what Brian did to you, so you don't have to hide it. I can tell by the way he looks at you. The only reason why is that he did it to me when I was younger. He went to jail for it and got out six months ago. He's not supposed to be anywhere near us while he's on probation. I think he threatened my mom somehow to make him stay here. When I find out what he did, he'll pay with his life. No one threatens my mom and gets away with it. So please talk to me, so I can help you."

"It was my first night at your mom's house. I helped her with the dishes and he hit and slapped me over a cup. Afterwards he came into the room with his friends. I could tell they were drunk when they came in. Three of them held me down while the other one….he pulled…I tried to get them off of me." Sam felt ashamed.

"Sam, you don't need to feel ashamed by this. It wasn't your fault on what they did to you. Don't worry; I won't let Brian anywhere near you. If he tries anything, I'll make sure he pays with his life."

Sam could tell that Jack meant every word he said. He could see a lot of Dean in him.

After getting settled in their cabin they rented for the week, they rested for the remainder of the day after they did grocery shopping. After having dinner, they sat around the T.V. before heading for bed. The cabin had three bedrooms and one bath. Two of the bedrooms were on one side and one on the other side. One bedroom had two twin beds while the other two had queen sized beds. Jack and Sam shared a room together so he could keep an eye on his cousin.

After breakfast they all headed to Jill's favorite place that she and Mary went to. She wanted to show Sam his mother's favorite spot of the park. Driving two miles up the road, they pulled into a parking lot. The place was going to be a three mile hike into the park. They brought with them some water and their lunches. There were places for them to eat along the way and at the site. As they walked Jill told Sam on how she and his mom loved this place, and they had been coming here for years before she met John.

"Sam, Mary and I came to this place every year for six years, and we can't get enough of this place. You'll see what I mean when we get there. It's breathtakingly beautiful. It's our favorite spot." Jill couldn't wait to see Sam's expression.

Sam was taken away at the beauty that was before him. He could tell why his mom loved this place. The view was breathtaking to say the least. Sam couldn't keep his eyes off at the scene that was before him.

Standing on top of the little hill before you came to the lake was a giant mountain that Sam never saw. The top of the mountain was covered in snow that sparkled like diamonds when the light of the sun hit it. Moving down from the mountaintop, there were evergreen trees as green as emeralds. Some had snow on the branches that sparkled against the green of the trees. Going further down the mountain the colors changed from a dark purple to brown to black and the ends at the green meadow that lye in front of the mountain. The lake held the reflection of the mountain which added more to the beauty of the scene that stood in front of them.

Sam was in awe at the sight that he was looking at, now knowing why Jill loves it so much. To him, it was like seeing his mom for the first time. Yes, that sounded weird to him, but that's how he felt.

Jill and Jack watched Sam for a long time as he looked at the mountain. Jill could see Mary in Sam at that moment. It was the look she had when they first saw it. She took a picture of Sam's look so she could treasure it. Asking Brian to take a picture of them standing in front of the mountain, she promised to give a copy of the photo to Sam so he could have it to remember his mom.

After lunch, they headed further up the path to show Sam some other parts. Jill told them to go ahead so she can pay her respects to Mary. Following the path Jill said to go, Sam was pushed into one of the big pine trees. Standing in front of him was a very angry Brian hitting Sam hard with his fist in his stomach, then in his ribs. If Brian wasn't holding Sam he would be doubled over on the ground. Feeling a sharp pain in the head, he knew Brian hit him with his fist. Seeing black dots forming in his vision, he shook his head, not wanting to black out being pinned to a tree by an angry Brian. When his vision finally cleared, Sam saw that Brian was going to hit him again. Waiting for the blow, the only thing Sam could do was to wait for it. Feeling the pressure being taking away and falling to the ground, Sam opened his eyes to see Jack fighting with Brian.

"Sam! Run now. Get away from here as fast as you can. Don't stop or look back. Keep running. Go Sam. I mean now!" Jack turned back around to face Brian. As he did, he felt white hot pain in his chest.

Sam watched in horror as Brian stabbed Jack in the chest with a knife. Jack stared at Sam with wide eyes trying to form words to get Sam to move. Seeing his protector saying the word _go_ with no sound to it was all that Sam needed to run away from the scene.

Walking up a hill wasn't always the easiest thing to do, but running up hill for your life was even harder. Feeling the burning sensation in his lungs, Sam kept going. Stopping wasn't an option right now; getting away was. Looking behind him, he could see that Brian was right behind and gaining the distance. Pushing harder, his lungs really started to hurt as his legs. The path had rocks and tree roots protruding from the ground which made it more difficult for Sam to run any faster without tripping. Knowing if he did, Brian would catch him or he'll fall to his death. Right now Sam was running out of options. It was a win-lose type of thing for him. Running was the best option that Sam had at the moment and there was no way he was going to stop.

Right now he wished he had his family next to him. The thought of not seeing Dean again pained him. Even though Dean didn't want him anymore, it still hurt to think of not seeing him again. Not seeing his family again pained him to his deepest core. With that in mind, he pushed himself harder and ran faster. His legs started to feel like spaghetti and his lungs couldn't get enough air in them.

Sam felt something hard hit him from the back knocking him over the edge of the cliff. Trying to stop his decent, he started to grab for what he could only to feel a sharp hot pain going down his leg. Whatever he hit turned him around to the other side of the cliff. Feeling himself rolling further down, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The hit was hard enough to take Sam's breath away.

Trying to catch his breath, he saw Brian walking towards him with an evil smile on his face. Trying to call for help was hard when you didn't have any air in your lungs, but Sam tried to call for help knowing that Jill was still around. Every breath he took was painful as was moving. He had to try to get away from Brian, but whatever he hit wasn't easy to get off. No matter how hard, Sam tried he couldn't get his body to listen, so he just laid there and waited for what was about to happen.

Brian grabbed Sam by his arms and tugged him off the log; every tug sent waves of pain through Sam's body. He tried to cry out in pain, but there was no air in his lungs. Every wave of pain took what air he had left out of him. Finally he got Sam off the log and dragged him to the steepest part of the hill. With one finally look at Sam, he let him go and watched.

"Your dad took my supposed wife to be away from me, so I'm taking you away from your dad for good." Brian laughed as he watched Sam spiral out of control.

Sam tried to grab onto Brian to stop his fall down the hill. The only thing he could grab was grass and pine needles. As he rolled down the hill, he felt his body hit sharp objects. Every hit, he heard his bones breaking and more pain shoot through his body. The thought of him ever stopping his decent ended when he felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder, and his head hit hard against a rock before blacking out.

**~~~000~~~**

In a hotel in New Mexico, a name was being screamed. "SAMMY!"

**~~~000~~~**

**That Brian in one evil bastard in my book, if you ask me. What he did to our Sammy wasn't right.**

**There's a secret behind Brian's action, I didn't feel right to put it in this chapter. It will be in the next one on what happen to him. And why he thinks he and Mary should be married.**

**Dean and John will get the call they fear, that something happen to their baby.**

**When they find out what happen to their Sammy, there will be a lot of quilt for one member.**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter we'll find out what happen to Brian, there was some abuse in his past. And why he thinks in his mind that he and Mary should've been married.**

**I'm strongly letting you know that I don't approve of abuse in any way. I'm totally against any kind of abuse to children, adults, and animals. If I offend anyone in this chapter, I am sorry. It's not my intention to offend in any matter. I was verbally abused myself, so I know what it feels likes, and how it would affect you as a child and as an adult. I won't be going into the full extent of the abuse, just the surface to see why Brian is acting this way.**

**We'll find out what happens to Jack in this chapter, and what Brian said to Jill to keep him there.**

**John and Dean will get the call that they are dreading; that something bad happen to their baby boy.**

**~~~000~~~**

Brian stood watching as Sam spiraled out of control with a wicked smile on his face. A gleeful look was born in his eyes as Sam slammed into a protruding tree root. He stood there for a minute longer to make sure Sam didn't move. If the boy was still alive, he would've gone down and slit his throat. Fairly convinced that Sam was out of the picture, he headed back to finish off Jack. Jill would be the last. With her death, there would be no witnesses.

As he headed back, his anger towards Jack and his mom began to simmer. It was Jack's fault for the time he spent in jail. It was his fault for all that he had to endure during his stay. Jack shouldn't have done what he did to get himself in trouble. To Brian, it was the kid's idea to have sex; not the other way around. If Jack didn't kiss him on the cheek and hugged him, it would never have happened.

That is what Brian's dad did to him when he was a young boy. In his dark mind, if anyone kisses and hugs him, it means one thing. After years of abuse from his parents, that's how he figured the gesture meant from anyone. His mind wondered back when it first happened to him, and it came from the one person he loved the most: his dad.

"_Okay son, it's time to head up to bed. It's past your bed time. Come over here and give your daddy a kiss and a hug." Daniel told his six year old son._

_Brian ran up to his dad and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, where his father whispered in his son's ear, "I'll be in for our special time. Don't tell mommy," before he patted his son on his little butt. Brian ran up to his mom and hugged and kissed her, then ran off to bed to wait for his daddy._

_After Annie went to bed, Daniel went into his son's room for their special time. They first sat on the bed playing with each other. Brian's dad made it into a game for his six year old son, pretending they were trying to catch a worm— the way his dad put it._

_As Brian grew older, his dad got rougher with him. At seven, his dad rubbed Brian and he did the same to his dad. Every time Brian would mess up his dad would hit him, and then would say that he was stupid and useless. During one of their 'special' times together, Annie caught them. She beat Brian for what he was doing to his dad. She told Daniel to leave now or be arrested for what he did. After Daniel left, Annie dragged Brian on the bed and molested him herself. _

_For two years, Brian was sexually, emotionally, and verbally abused by his parents. He was threatened to not tell anyone about what happened in his bedroom. He was so scared that he kept it to himself and never told anyone. For the last six months, his parents were getting rougher with him and would beat him if he cried out. Brian started to think that he deserved his punishment for disappointing his parents. For two years, he heard them call him a slut, a whore, a piece of trash, and that he wouldn't make it in life because he was these things. He started to believe in what his parents told him and took the abuse as his punishment. He would go into his room and wait for one of them and undress._

_After two in a half years of abuse, a neighbor heard Brian screaming and called the police who came to the house and bust open the door at the boy's screams. They headed in the directions of the screams and were shocked at the sight before them. The father was kneeling behind Brian as the mother whipped him with a belt. When the police arrested the parents for abusing their son, Brain called for his mom and dad. To him, his punishment wasn't finished because his mom didn't have her way. The police called in Child Welfare to help the nine-year-old, telling them that Brian is confused and agitated because his parents were gone. The Welfare associates walked into the room slowly as to not startle the child, who was in the corner of his room rocking and crying to himself. What they heard from him broke their hearts and made them very angry at the parents. _

"_I deserved what my mom and dad did to me. It was my fault that I got punished. I shouldn't have stayed at school late. I-I should've come home…they wouldn't have punished me this bad…it would be just like it always has been…this time they were angry cause they thought I told someone." Brian said in a whisper, fearing if he talked any louder, his parents would come in and give him more._

_When two female police officers helped Brian up, he flinched from their touch. Realizing they wouldn't hurt him, he let them help him. Grabbing a blanket off the bed to wrap around the young boy, they could see new scars on top of old scars, new bruises on top of old. It angered everyone that his parents could do this to him, knowing that he would need a therapist for what he went through. After taking him to the hospital to get him examined to make a case against the parents, they took him to another hospital that would help him instead of foster care. _

_For the next two years, Brian stayed at the hospital to get the help he needed. When they saw improvement, they took him to a foster home. They didn't put him in with just anyone. They found one that would help him. He still needed some therapy work to get over his scars._

_A young couple came to the foster home to adopt a child. They wanted another child, but couldn't conceive one. They didn't want Jill to be the only child, so they decided to adopt. They were looking for a child over the age of nine since Jill was that age. When they saw Brian, they fell in love with him at first sight. Hearing about his past, they wanted him, knowing they would have the love to help him heal from his years of abuse._

_They made the arrangements and came back the next day with Jill, to see how well the two would interact. Jill's parents told the foster parents not to tell Jill about Brain's background just yet. They would do that in their own time when everything settles down for them. _

"_Brian, these are your new parents and sister: Frank and Kathy Campbell and their daughter Jill." Lily said to Brian. She was so happy that Brian was going to a good home finally._

"_Hey Brian, we can't wait to take you home with us. We'll have so much fun with you as our son." Frank wanted to hug Brian, but he remembered what the foster parents told him._

"_Thank you for letting me stay with you as your son," Brian answered in a low voice._

_For the first year, the Campbell's helped Brian the best they could. They showed him love with just spending quality time with him; taking him to movies, malls, walks out in the wilderness, doing things as a family that he never got to do with his parents. They started to build a bond with him of trust and love, and in return Brian started to come out of his shell. For the first time in a year, Brian called them mom and dad, making the couple's hearts to soar with love and pride. _

_Frank and Kathy invited the rest of the family over for a barbeque. They wanted the others to finally meet Brian. The family knew why they waited this long to invite everyone over, so they were all glad to finally meet their new family member. Brian invited his friends over from school after he asked his parents if he could. The rest of the family knew about Brian's past, so they went by Brian's cues._

_Samuel and Deana came over with their daughter Mary to meet Brian. They hit it off right away and became inseparable. They acted like brother and sister from the very beginning, which made Jill very happy, too, since she was close to Mary. They hung out together at school, movies, malls; what ever they did it was together. They became known as the three musketeers by their friends and families. Brian started to get possessive of Mary when other guys come up to her. She'd blow it off as being protective of his sister._

_That all changed when John Winchester came into the picture. The tall, dark haired man who stole Mary's heart became a threat to Brian. To him, John was a thorn in his side. He didn't like Winchester being around his Mary. He started to act really protective of Mary when John was around, causing a lot of tension between the two men, which Jill didn't like at all. In Brian's mind, Mary was his for the taking because they weren't related, and so having John in the picture bruised his ego big time. Mary was so in love with John, it drove Brain crazy; to the point where Mary had to tell Brian to leave her alone. Not liking being brushed off like that, Brian grabbed Mary hard on the arm. John came to her defense and hit Brian right in the face. _

_When that happened, Brian said to himself, "_One day Winchester, I'll get you back one way or another. You took my Mary away from me. I'll take something away from you."_ He got up and brushed himself off and walked away._

That was twenty-five years ago and it was still fresh in his mind. He never forgot what John did to him by taking his Mary away. Now she was dead, lost to him for good because of Winchester. It killed him knowing that her two sons should've been his, not John's.

Stopping, he turned around in the direction he left Sam to die. He yelled at the top of his lungs at the dead boy. "Your dad took my Mary away from me. So I took his precious son away from him. He's going to feel the pain I felt all those years ago. I want to be there to see the look of pain in his eyes and face." Turning back, he headed down the path to finish off Jack and Jill.

**~~~000~~~**

Jill headed in the direction of her family, wiping the tears from her eyes at how she missed Mary. Seeing Sam brings some happiness in her life knowing it's a part of Mary. Sam has his mother's looks: the soft eyes, the dimples when they both smile, how their eyes lit up when they are happy. His face was shaped like hers as his lips. Despite the hair and eye color, there is so much of Mary in Sam, it was eerie. As Mary had blonde hair and blue eyes, Sam has chestnut colored hair and blue green eyes. Sam was built like John, muscular and strong. He's going to be one handsome man. He has his mom's compassion and loving nature, but his dad's stubbornness and strong will streak in him.

She was broken out of her musings by screaming.

Hearing her son yell for Sam to run, she ran towards the commotion with her heart in her throat for both Sam and Jack. She wasn't prepared for what she saw as she came around the bend, watching as Jack fell to the ground holding his chest. His name ripped from her throat. "JACK!"

Running up to her son, reaching with shaky hands, she felt for a pulse. To her relief, she felt a slow but sluggish pulse. She took both her hands and put them on Jack's face. "Jack? Son, please open your eyes for me. That's it baby, open them for me." Jill smiled through her tears when Jack looked at her.

"Mom w-wh're S'm?" Jack slurred.

"I don't know where Sam is honey. I need to get you to the hospital. Shhh, don't say anything okay. I'll have someone come back and look for Sam. Let me help you up and get you to the van. We need to get out of here before Brian returns." Jill pulled Jack to his feet.

Slowly they made it back to the van without Brian seeing them. She helped Jack into the back of the van and covered him with a blanket. Grabbing a towel, she placed it on his chest to cover the wound, asking if he could hold it there until they could get to the hospital.

Climbing into the van, she breathed a sigh of relief hearing the soft purr of the motor. Now she needs to get her son some help and get some help for Sam. As she headed for the hospital, her thoughts went to Sam, hoping that he was safe and away from Brian. She felt bad for leaving Sam behind to deal with Brian on his own. At least he has a fighting chance if he ran away from Brian.

Not realizing how right she was when Sam was fighting, only that he was fighting for his life.

**~~~000~~~**

Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, she parked in front of the ER doors. Opening the back door to check on her son, she ran into the hospital to get help.

"I need help here! My son is in the van bleeding from a chest wound. Please, can someone help me?"

Jill saw two orderlies coming towards her with a gurney. Following her out the door, she led them to Jack. Pulling the young man from the van, they rushed him inside yelling to a Nurse to call the Doctor ASAP, that it's an emergency. Jill followed them into the room and stood by her son's side. She carded Jack's hair until the Doctor came in.

"What do we have here? What happened to him? Are you his mother?" Doctor Fredric Lange asked Jill.

"Yes, I'm his mother…he was stabbed in the chest…I got him here as soon as I could." Jill was only focused on Jack.

"Ma'am, I need you to go wait in the waiting room. As soon as I look him over, I'll come and talk to you. I promise I'll do my best for your son. You need to sit down before you faint from shock." Lange asked one of the orderlies to take Jill to the waiting room.

Jill let herself be led away still in shock from what happened. Sitting there, one of the Nurses gave her some water. Wanting to make sure she was going to be okay, the Nurse stayed with her. She was asking her questions so she could fill the form out. After the form was complete, the Nurse went to walk away until Jill grabbed her. Looking down at the distraught mother, she could tell she needed to talk.

"Miss Campbell, your son will be okay. Doctor Lange is one of the best Doctors we have here." The Nurse informed Jill.

"Yes, I'm worried about my son and thank you for telling me about the Doc. It's my teenage cousin. He's still out there with my brother. I'm worried that Brian might kill Sam. Please, can you send someone out there and look for my cousin?" Jill covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Okay ma'am, I'll get someone out there and look for Sam. Just sit here and relax and I'll get you some more water or coffee." The Nurse got up and called the sheriff station.

**~~~000~~~**

Fran and her friends always wanted to come to Glazier National Forest for years, and finally they got their chance when Fran's dad booked them a cabin. They've been there for a couple of days already looking at the Glaziers. They decided they would hike the trail to see the mountains. There was one mountain in particular they wanted to see. They saw it when they went on-line and had to see that mountain.

Walking on the trail by the lake, they came up to the mountain. It was more beautiful than it was in the picture. Just the size of it was breathtaking and they were in awe at its beauty. They took some pictures of the mountain alone and with them standing in front of it before walking further down the trail to see what else they could find.

As they walked, they started to talk about school, boys, and all the other stuff girls talk about. The only one who wasn't enjoying that part of the conversation was James. He was the only guy in the group of four and didn't want to hear the entire girl talk.

"Alright you girls, do I really have to hear you three talk about school crushes? Cause I didn't come here to listen to you three giggle over some boys." James smirked at his friends.

"Come on James, you know we are only getting under your skin. We only do that because we know it makes you feel uncomfortable." Fran said with a laugh.

"Yeah James, lighten up! You know we are only…" was all Kristy said when Angie screamed.

"OMG! That poor boy isn't going to survive that fall." Angie pointed.

All three friends looked in the direction Angie was pointing and saw a young boy slammed into a tree root. They all rushed to where the boy rested at the bottom of the cliff. Gazing up, they saw someone leaving the area.

James knelt down next to Sam and checked his pulse. He could feel a weak and slow pulse under his fingers. Looking up at his friends, he told Kristy to call Nine-One-One, knowing that Kristy carries a satellite phone when they are hiking. Turning his attention back to Sam, he started to talk to him hoping that this young boy would answer him.

"Hey! Can you hear me? That's right. Open your eyes. I know it hurts, but lay still. Help is on the way. Hey just lay still, okay?" James could see how much pain Sam was in.

"D'n."

"Are you trying to say your name, is it Dan?" James knew he wasn't listening.

"N…D'n"

"Okay, what's your name?"

"S'm."

"Is your name Sam? Yes, that's your name." James saw the look in Sam's eyes when he said his name.

"D'n…bro."

"Are you trying to say Dean, right? And he's your brother." When James got a small nod from Sam, he knew what he was trying to say.

….

Sam felt unfamiliar hands on his face and tried to move away. Finding it hard to move his head, he tried to open his eyes. His mind was so foggy, he couldn't even think. His whole body hurt like hell and his head was throbbing. He tried to open his eyes again and saw a figure kneeling in front of him. Thinking it was his brother, he called to him.

He could hear someone talking to him and wished he would shut up. The only voice he wanted to hear was Dean's. He wished that his brother was here now to take away the pain, but then in the back of his throbbing head, he heard Dean saying he doesn't want him any more.

Getting agitated, Sam tried to move again and felt white hot pain shoot through his body. The last thing he remembered was someone telling him to calm down before he blacked out.

"Sam, you need to calm down. I know it hurts. Sam, can you hear me? Kristy, did you call for help? Where are they? This boy needs help now, not later." Just as James said that, they heard the sirens.

**~~~000~~~**

When the call came in about a young boy being hurt, the paramedics knew they would need the Med-Air Chopper, knowing that it would be hard to get in with all the rough terrain that was there, let alone carrying the young boy out on a stretcher. They knew of an access road that would take them closer to where the boy was located. They would still have a good hike before they could reach the area where the group of people was.

Arriving on the scene, the paramedics were in shock on how the boy was. He had a tree root sticking out from his left shoulder. They could tell he was in bad shape and wondered how he's still alive with that kind of fall down the cliff and still breathing. They rushed to the boy and started to work on him; checking to see what other kind of injuries he sustained.

As one checked Sam for injuries, the other one started an I.V. on Sam to replenish his fluids. He started to look at his shoulder and knew they would have to cut the root. Derek placed on an oxygen mask as Sam began to moan. He knew the boy was in a huge amount of pain. Getting on the phone with the hospital, he relayed the condition of the boy and all the information to a Doctor.

"Do either of you know who this boy is?" Derek asked the group of teens.

"He told me his name was Sam and he keeps asking for his brother Dean." James answered.

"We have a young man around the age of fourteen or fifteen who fell down a cliff. He ended up with a root in his left shoulder, which we would have to cut and keep it in him. Blood pressure is 100 over 40 and dropping. His pulse is slow and sluggish and his breathing is raspy and gurgling. He has abrasions all over his body along with deep bruises, possible break in his ribs, legs, arms. He could have a severe concussion. He has a good sized lump on the back of his head. We are going to put a neck brace on him and put him on a backboard." Derek told the Doctor.

Hearing the chopper landing, they waited for the other medics to move Sam. They wanted as many people as possible to move him without causing him further pain. When they finally got him on the backboard, they loaded him on the chopper, and watched as they rushed him to the hospital, hoping that he would make it.

Following the medics out of the terrain, they were stopped by the sheriff. They needed some information about what they saw and who they are. Getting what they needed and the name of the hospital, the authorities headed for their cars. Getting a call, one of them headed to the hospital towards Jack and Jill.

**~~~000~~~**

Jill was going crazy sitting there in the waiting room. She wanted to hear something about her son. He's been moved into surgery to repair a torn artery in his chest and that was about two hours ago. She hasn't heard anything since. On top of that, she was worried about Sam being out there with Brian. If he did anything to that boy, she will truly make him pay.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear someone talking to her. Startled by the touch on her shoulders, she looked up hoping it was the Doctor telling her about her son and how the surgery went. Instead it was a police officer looking at her with a concerned look.

"The Nurse told me you need to talk to me about your brother and cousin. What can I help with and where were they the last time you saw them?" Officer Jean sat next to Jill.

"We were over at Mount Baldy, that's what my son called it when he was younger. It's the big mountain that's three miles up the road. I took my cousin up there to show him his mother's favorite spot. After we had lunch, Jack my son took Sam, our cousin, further up the path. Next thing I heard was Jack yelling for Sam to run. When I got there, my son was on the ground bleeding from his chest. He told me that my brother Brian, well, my adopted brother, stabbed him and ran after Sam. I don't know what happened to Sam, if he's safe or what. I was so concerned in getting my son here to save his life. Now I'm afraid I killed Sam for leaving him with Brian. How could I do that to a young boy?" Jill started to cry.

"Ma'am, you did what you had to do and that was to save your son. As for your cousin, does he have chestnut hair and was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a brown coat?" Officer Jean asked.

"Yes, that is my cousin Sam. How is he?" Jill could tell from the officer's expression, the news wasn't good.

"Your cousin Sam was badly hurt in a fall he took. They had to fly him to the hospital in Billings. That is all I can say since you're not immediate family. Do you know who his father is or where we can call him?" Jean was hoping that Jill had that information.

"Yes, his father's name is John Winchester. He's my cousin through marriage. He has another son by the name of Dean whose Sam's older brother. I have Sam's phone here with me and the numbers are on here. I don't know where they are right now though." Jill handed Jean Sam's cell phone.

"On your adopted brother Brian, do you know where he could be? We would need to bring him in for questioning and book him for two attempts on murder." Jean asked.

"I don't know where Brian is right this moment. He could still be at the place I left from. I have to let you know that he's one dangerous man. He threatened me already and abused my child and I think he abused Sam too. Here's all the information you're going to need to get him. This is all the things he's done in the past. I have to let you know that his threat towards me was that he would kill me and my son if I called the cops on him. He was not allowed five miles from me or my son after he was released. If he did come over, I was to call the police and have him arrested again. I don't care what happens to me. I was afraid for my son and then when he found out Sam was coming, he stayed. He even hit me to prove his point on his threat. So what was I supposed to do when Sam came over?" Jill handed Jean a vanilla folder.

"You are one strong lady, Jill, to go through all of this and still fight. We'll make sure he doesn't find you or Jack. Where were you guys staying and I'll have one of the officers get your stuff. It won't be safe for you to go back there." Jean got all the information she needed, and then she called the station to have one of the sheriffs go to the cabin.

**~~~000~~~**

"SAMMY!" Dean bolted out of his dad's arms.

"Dean, what's the matter son? Calm down and take a deep breath. That's it. Calm down Dean and tell me what's going on." John said as he rubbed Dean's back.

"D-Dad, it's Sammy. Something happened to him. You have to believe me. Something bad happened to Sammy. I can feel it." Dean had tears in his eyes.

"John, what happened? Why is Dean screaming Sam's name?" Jim rushed into the room with the other hunters following him.

"Dean's little brother radar is going off and he says that Sam is hurt, and I do believe him Jim. They have a very strong bond with each other. Dean always knows when something happens to Sammy. He has a sixth sense when it comes to his brother." John turned his attention back to Dean.

He was about to ask Dean what he felt when his cell phone went off. Looking at the number, he didn't recognize it. Seeing the way Dean was eying the phone he answered, and his eyes went wide when he heard the Doctor on the other end.

"_Is this John Winchester I'm talking to? This is Doctor Dean Morgan at Billings Memorial Hospital. Do you have a son by the name of Sam Winchester?" _Doctor Morgan asked.

"Yes, this is John Winchester and I do have a son name Sam. Can you please tell me what's going on with my son?" John tried to hide the tears in his voice.

"_John I would prefer if you would come to the hospital to talk. What I have to say is too important over the phone." _Morgan could hear the fear in the father's voice.

"Why can't you tell me now? I'm in New Mexico right now. It'll take us a couple of days to get there. So please tell me about my son." John saw the look in Dean's eyes, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"_Mr. Winchester, is there anyway you can get here sooner? This is very important and I need your consent…" _Morgan couldn't finish what he was saying, because John demanded information on his son.

"My consent for what? What happened to my boy? Why won't you tell me? I need answers now." John didn't mean to sound so rude, but this was his baby boy they were talking about.

Jim took the phone from John and told the Doctor that John and Dean would be there tomorrow with all the information he needed to prove Sam was his son. He hung up the phone and called the airlines to get tickets for the next flight out. Making the arrangements, they hurried out the door leaving Caleb, Josh and Bobby confused.

**~~~000~~~**

**That's it for this chapter. I hope the abused part wasn't too bad for anyone. There's still more to Brian that will be revealed, and it's all in that folder that Jill gave the officer.**

**John and Dean will get to their Sammy, and yes Dean will be on a plane… he has no choice if he wants to see Sammy.**

**Doctor Morgan will tell them the extent of Sam's injuries, and one of them will take it very hard. John will be questioned about the bruises on Sam's groin area.**

**I'm sorry if I made any mistakes on the medical terms or procedures, I have no medical knowledge what so ever so I'm sorry if I said anything wrong.**


	9. Chapter 9

_I_**n this chapter, we are going to find out more about Brian's past after he came to live with the Campbell's. He still has some emotional problems of his abuse from his parents. He takes it out on some people and animals for the thrill of it. I don't believe in people abusing animals or people for any reason. This is Brian's way of making it someone else's fault and not his.**

**This will be the last chapter of any abuse from Brian of any kind.**

**~o~**

_Jim took the phone from John and told the Doctor that John and Dean will be there tomorrow with all the information he needed to prove Sam was his son. He hung up the phone and called the airlines to get tickets for the next flight out. Making the arrangements, they hurried out the door leaving Caleb, Josh, and Bobby confused._

Jim escorted John and Dean to Josh's truck, eying the two Winchesters worryingly. He could tell they weren't handling this well by their looks. He needed to get them to the airport so they could go be with their youngest and be at peace. Placing a hand on John's shoulder, he asked the distraught father where to find Sammy's records. John curtly replied all the information they needed: copies of Sammy's birth certificate and social security card were in his glove box. He kept them close to him at all times, along with pictures of the boys, so if something like this were to happen, they had the information on hand.

Hopping into John's truck to retrieve the information, Jim opened the glove box, worming his way around for the secret compartment. John only has told five people where the spot was in his box: that was Jim, Bobby, Caleb, Dean, and Josh. They were the only five men he trusted with that composite of important information. If anything happened to either John or his boys, they would know where to look.

Acquiring all the ID cards Jim needed, he returned back to Josh's awaiting truck and began to head for the airport. He was glad to get a flight earlier then he told the Doctor. They would be in Billings by the evening instead of the next day.

Along the way, Dean wanted to know what the Doctor had told his dad, He could tell that his father was really upset about the call.

"Dad, what did the Doctor say about Sammy? What are you not telling me? I need to know dad, he's my brother." Dean was growing nervous at how quiet his dad was.

"Dean, there's nothing I can tell you about Sammy. The Doctor wouldn't tell me over the phone. He wants to talk to us in person. So I'm sorry I can't answer your question, because I don't know." John wasn't trying to be angry with Dean. He was so worried about his baby boy.

"I hate this: not knowing about my baby brother. I know deep down inside of me that he's hurt bad. I don't know how to explain it dad. I don't. I just felt this sharp pain in my heart before the call." Dean could still feel the pain in his heart and it was steadily becoming worse.

Jim cleared his throat and glanced at the troubled teen. "Dean, you and Sam have a very strong bond together; much like a bond that a mother would have with her child. You can feel Sam's pain, just like a mother would feel her child's pain. That's why you can feel his pain more then your dad can. I'm not saying that John and Sam don't have a bond. They do, but it's not as strong as the bond you have with Sam. I know that sounds weird, but it's true Dean."

"Jim's right Dean," John spoke up. "Your bond with Sammy is stronger than my bond could ever hope to have. I'm more of the disciplinarian when it comes to Sammy. I'm more like the drill sergeant than a father when it comes to him. I know that I never really bonded with Sam like I should've as a father. I left that all to you when he was growing up. So he depended on you for the love, comfort, understanding that a mother can give. I'm sorry that I never gave that to Sammy. I wish now that I did and this would never have happened." John was feeling less of a father and more of a failure.

"Dad, you did what you had to do when we were growing up. You're still doing the best you can now. This isn't your fault Dad, it's mine. So please don't blame yourself. I'm the one who chased Sammy away with my harsh words, knowing that it would hurt him more than cutting him with a knife. I-I don't think I'll be able to handle it if he didn't want to see me. He thinks right now that I hate…I don't hate him dad, I don't…I wish I never said…God, what was I thinking?" Dean hit the dash with a fist.

Before John could answer to his son's rant, they pulled up to the drop-off. Exiting the truck, Jim went inside and bought their tickets. As soon as they returned, he gave them their tickets and told them to go. They would bring the Impala to the hospital with their belongings and the truck to Bobby's. Watching as the Winchesters went through security, he breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't carry the usual weapon on them. Walking back to the truck he had to smile at himself knowing very well Dean hated to fly, meaning John was going to have a very quiet flight. _I think not, he's going to have a horrible flight with Dean,_ Jim thought as he hopped back in the truck.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he called the hospital to tell them that Sam's family was on their way. They should arrive in four hours if the flight wasn't delayed. He called a friend of his in Billings to pick up the Winchesters at the airport, and to have them taken to the hospital for him, so they didn't have to pay for a taxi.

**~~~000~~~**

As Brian strolled back towards Jack, he pulled his knife out, intent on silencing the kid once and for all. He knew just how to gut a person open without them screaming in pain. He's done it before in the past with some creatures. He even experimented something of the like with the girls he met through his High School years.

When he returned to the spot where he left Jack to die, he became very angry that the kid was gone. Running to the parking lot, he noticed the van was missing. Cursing at his sister for leaving him, he kicked a bush and began to walk back to the cabin.

"Fuck you Jill. You're a bitch for leaving me here. Wait until I get my hands on you. You're such a whore." Brian was seeing red.

He only managed a few yards when he heard sirens coming up the street. Quickly hiding in the bushes, he waited until the authorities zoomed by. He was about to move from his hiding place when he saw the Sheriff coming. He went back to his hiding place and stayed there until dark came.

_I can't believe she called the cops on me after I threatened her. Wait until I get my hands on her. She'll pay greatly. _Brian said to himself as he hid, unaware that it were teenagers who had put in the call.

**000~~~**

When Officer Jean returned back to the station, she went to her desk, plopping down the folder and opening it up. She needed to know what kind of person she was dealing with after talking with Jill. She empathized with the mother for making such a difficult decision like she had. She was looking out for her son's life, which was understandable. Any mother would put their child first…well most mothers would. She hoped that Jill would in due time forgive herself for what she had to do. To Jean, your children come first, no matter what the danger.

Opening the file, she found it difficult to get past what the first paragraph said. At the large bold print, she instantly understood what sort of criminal she was really dealing with.

**ATTENTION! THIS PERSON IS A VERY UNSTABLE INDIVIDUAL WHO IS CAPABLE OF BODILY HARM; HAS BEEN SUBJECT TO DIFFERENT ABUSE CHARGES AGAINST PEOPLE AND ANIMALS. CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS. USE EXTREME CAUTION WHEN APPROACHING. **

The more Jean read about Brian, the more concerned she grew for Jill and her son. She was even worried for Sam. If Brian found out that the teen survived his fall, he might go looking to complete some unfinished business. She had to make sure this doesn't get out to the public just yet; at least keep it under the lid until this Brian individual was in custody.

She read some of the charges posted on the profile and became sick to her stomach. The list grew more disturbing the more she read. What he had he done to a few people and animals was disgusting. There was a lot more than kidnapping a neighbors' pet and watching it die. She couldn't believe a human could do so much torture to an animal for pleasure, and then sit by and watch it die as he tortured the poor creature. Deer, calves, colts; anything he could get his hands on.

No matter how much the Campbell's tried to help Brian through this rough time of his, nothing would cure him of his desire for hurting animals. Finally scared for their daughter's life, they had to put him in a program: one that would help him with this obsession he had with hurting living things. They sent him to a facility out of state and visited him regularly.

Brian remained in the program for three months justifying his actions. At first, he wasn't compliant, but soon he opened up and spoke about the history of abuse with his biological parents. Jean realized it might have been a ploy, a diversion on Brian's part to open up about his past, that way he could leave soon. There were several of the psychiatrist's notes. In the passages, it relayed the more he divulged about what happened to him, the more comfortable he became. With no other cause to keep him on lockdown, the authorities finally released him into the care of his parents and sister, saying that he still needed to be in some form of counseling.

Jean saw that for three years Brian stayed out of trouble and was doing really well in school. He was an A average student with a promising start to a good life. That all changed when he raped one of his friend's sister in an abandoned house. He told the officers that she wanted to have sex with him—that she came onto him, not the other way around. She raped him. The officers refused to believe him and since he was only sixteen and still a minor, he went to juvenile court, and was put on probation.

All through High School, he continued to fall into trouble after his rape charge, mainly because he blamed everyone else for his troubles. He threatened a couple of the girls at school if they had said anything, he would kill them. They finally had enough courage and told the police. Brian went to court convicted of three counts of rape, and was sentenced to juvenile prison for trouble teens.

When he was released, he went to live with some friends away from his parents. He went to see his sister Jill who was married at the time. He visited her once a week to hang out with her and her husband. When Jack was born, Jill wouldn't allow Brian near or alone with the baby. He wasn't allowed to visit their house after Jack came home. If he wanted to see them, it would be at a restaurant or with their parents.

One day Jill came home and found Brian alone with Jack. She got very angry at her husband for letting Brian in the house. This happened two other times when Jill was at work that Brian was alone with Jack. Jill came home and found Brian with her son in bed, and she called the cops and had Brian arrested for rape. Brian went to prison for six years for what he did to Jack. Jill left her husband because she couldn't trust him anymore.

Jean couldn't believe with all of this that Brian still hadn't learned his lesson. Here he was at his sister's house knowing he wasn't allowed there, threatened her, almost killed her son, and now was looking at attempted murder charges for Sam and Jack. She wasn't sure if Sam would make it because he was in such bad shape. She hoped and prayed that Sam will pull through this unsettling accident or attempted murder…she wasn't sure just yet.

Walking into her boss's office, she showed him the folder and its contents. He, too, was sickened at what Brian had done and was surprised he was out of jail. He put out an alert on him for the surrounding officers, saying that he is armed and dangerous and to use extreme caution.

Letting her boss know about Jack and Jill, who was still in the hospital recovering from surgery, they needed to be put in protective custody after Jack was released from the hospital. Agreeing with her, he made the arrangements to get the paper work in order, hoping that Brian didn't find them before they were moved.

**~~~000~~~**

John had to do some reassuring to get his eldest son on the plane, ultimately laying out the double whammy by telling him that it was the only way to see Sammy. Dean hesitated at the ramp that led to the plane. He froze up when he saw the huge plane out the window. Telling the other passengers to go ahead of them, John knew he had to think fast or they would miss their flight.

"Dean, we have to get on the plane or we'll miss this flight. You do want to go see Sammy, right? Well, this is the fastest way to go." John informed his eldest.

Still seeing Dean a little hesitant, he tried another angle to get his son to move. He knew using his youngest like this wasn't fair, but right now it's the only thing that was going to get Dean to move and he knew it.

"Dean, look at me and not the plane…good now listen to me, okay son? This is the only way you can get to see Sammy. You do want to see Sammy, right? Well, then we need to get onto the plane, or do you want your brother to think you're a big baby?" John knew that was a low blow, but he'll do anything at this point.

Leaving Dean here wasn't an option for him, since he knew how much he wanted to see Sammy. Driving to Montana with Jim and Bobby will drive Dean crazy since it would take three days to get there. So he knew that using Sam like that was the only way to get Dean on the plane, and he was right when he saw Dean walking onto the ramp slowly.

Finally he got Dean to sit in the seat away from the window, since there were only two seats on each side of the plane. Dean freaked out some more in learning their seats were almost to the back of the plane. Getting his son seat-belted in, he got himself settled for the flight. Hearing the engines rotate faster and feeling the plane moving, Dean wanted to run. He could feel his dad holding his arm for comfort which wasn't helping much. He could feel his heart racing when the plane picked up speed. Feeling the plane leaving the ground, Dean knew there was no way of getting off now. He looked at his dad with sheer terror in his eyes, which made John smile sadly.

About an hour later, a stewardess asked them if they needed anything. Looking up at her Dean smiled. "Are you on the menu for today?" He asked.

"DEAN!" John said in a serious tone. "I'll have a beer and he'll have a soda. Can we have a sandwich or some kind of snack?"

"Here's your beer sir and here's your soda sweetie. Here are your sandwiches you asked for. This is your first time on a plane? Don't worry, we'll be landing faster than you think sweetie." The stewardess said to Dean.

Dean was about to answer when the plane bounced up and down. Grabbing a hold of the arm rest, his knuckles turned white. _'This can't be normal, we're going to crash!' _Dean said in a whisper.

"Just calm down sweetie. It's only an air pocket the plane hit. See? It stopped, so you can calm down now." She smiled before moving on to the next seat.

"She doesn't need to talk to me like I'm a freaking five-year-old. Don't give me that smile dad."

"Dean, just calm down now and eat your sandwich. Yes, I said eat. You're going to need it."

"Dad, I'm not really hungry right now. My stomach is doing flip flops. Okay! I'll eat, so stop giving me that look."

John noticed that Dean had relaxed a little and looked at his son. He could see that Dean's eyes were closing then he would open them again. Knowing that his son hardly got any sleep, he moved the arm rest, putting his back toward the window, and he pulled Dean to his chest. He got himself as comfortable as he could and closed his eyes. He felt Dean snuggle into his chest and he smiled.

**~~~000~~~**

"Okay Jim, spill it. Why did you take off so fast without saying anything?" Bobby asked as soon as Jim walked through the door.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't have time to explain. I had to get John and Dean to the airport. Their flight was leaving in an hour and a half and I had to get them there. That's right. Dean is on a plane probably driving John crazy." Jim smiled at how well his plan went.

"What I wouldn't do to be a fly on that plane right now? I bet John has some extra gray hairs." Caleb said with a laugh.

"I know what you mean Caleb. Poor John having to worry about one son; now he has the other one driving him crazy." Josh said with a laugh of his own.

All four hunters looked at each other and burst out laughing. Just the thought on how John was dealing with Dean right now made them laugh. Then their thoughts went to Sammy who's hurt and alone. Feeling sad for their youngest family member, they all sat down on the two beds.

"I told them that two of us will bring the Impala to Montana. The truck was going to Bobby's house if that is okay with you." Jim looked over at Bobby.

"Hell yes, it's okay to bring that damn idjit's truck to my house. It will be safer there with all the ammo he has in there. So who's taking the Impala to Montana? And who's taking the truck to my place?"

"Caleb and I can take the truck to Bobby's place. We got a call while you were gone for a hunt. It's right on the way to Bobby's place, so we can drop it off. Don't give us that look Jim, we are worried about Sam, so don't say a thing." Josh informed his friend.

"Josh, I wasn't going to say anything about the hunt. We still have work to do and hunts to finish. As soon as we drop off the car, Bobby's taking me back to the church, so I can finish what I need to do. John will keep us posted on our little man. He wouldn't want us to stay here and worry about Sam." Jim wished he could stay in Montana longer.

"We got everything packed for John and Dean stored in the trunk of the Impala. So let's get moving. We have a long day's drive ahead of us." Bobby said as he walked out the door.

Jim got into the Impala heading for Montana with Bobby behind him. Caleb got into John's truck heading for Bobby's house with Josh behind him.

**~~~000~~~**

Jean got a phone call from the hospital saying that Jack was awake. She left them instruction to call her when he woke up. She wanted to talk with Jack about his attack, in need of information so she can make a case against Brian, and she needed his version on what happened leading to his stabbing.

When she got to the hospital, she asked what room he was in. Going to his room on the fourth floor, she knocked on the door. Hearing Jill telling her to come in, she stepped into the room, glad to see Jack sitting up smiling at his mom.

"Hi Jean, this is my son Jack. Jack, this is Officer Jean. She wants to talk to you about…well you know."

"It's okay mom, the Doctor told me she was coming. I told him it was okay for her to come and ask about what happened. If this helps getting Brian away from us, then I'm all for it, and I want to make sure that Sam will be safe too. Do you know what happened to Sam mom? How is he, mom…how's Sam…what aren't you telling me…mom please." Jack could tell there is something wrong with Sam.

Jill looked over at Officer Jean with a sad smile. She couldn't tell her son about Sam.

"Mom, please tell me about Sam. He's…he's not dead, is he?" Jack had tears in his eyes.

"Jack, Sam was hurt real bad in a fall he took off a cliff. He was rushed to the hospital in Billings. I haven't heard anything about him since I left the scene, and if I did? I wouldn't be able to tell you two since you're not immediate family." Jean could see the horror in Jack's eyes.

"OMG, Brian almost killed Sam! What a bastard! I should've killed him when I had the chance." Jack had venom in his words.

"No Jack, if you did that you'd be in jail right now, and Sam still would've gotten hurt from Brian. You did your best to protect Sam Jack. I'm so proud of you honey." Jill didn't want her son to feel bad.

"That's not what I'm talking about mom. I mean I saw Brian checking out your house last month. He took off as soon as I saw him. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry about him. I should've right then and there gone and shoot him in the head, then this mess wouldn't have happened. What a fool I am." Jack blamed himself for what happened.

Jill looked at her son for a minute before looking over at Jean. She knows now why Jack was so angry over the phone. He thought that Brian was stalking her this whole time, and wanted to get back at them for what happened to him.

"That's why you got so mad over the phone. You thought I let him back into the house because he was stalking me. I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't know that Brian was watching the house. He just showed up the day Sam called and stayed."

"Mom, did Brian threaten you in anyway when he found out Sam was coming? Please mom, I do have a right to know what he did."

"Yes Jack, Brian did threaten me when he found out that Sam called me. I didn't realize he was listening in on the conversation. He barged right into the room and pushed me against the wall, and hit me to prove his point that he meant it."

Jean didn't realize how serious this matter was until now. After what she read in the folder and now hearing this…she knew that getting them away from here was the best thing. She walked up to Jack's bed and placed her hand on his shoulder. She looked into his eyes and took a long sigh.

"Jack, I need to know everything that happened from the time you arrived at your mom's house until now. I mean everything, even if it's nothing that's important to you, because it could be important to my case against your Uncle." Jean got herself ready.

Jack told Jean everything that happened from the time he arrived at his mom until now. He even mentioned how Sam would hiss when he bend down or moved fast, about the talk he and Sam had in the hotel room. How Brian tried to get Sam to be alone with him, and got irritated when Jack stepped in to stop it.

"Okay Jack, that's all I need to know. So now I can build a case against Brian. I'm sorry for what happened to you and to Sam. I really do hope that Sam pulls through this and survives. He sounds like a really nice boy." Jean patted Jack on the shoulder and stepped towards the door, only to stop when Jack asked her a question.

"Jean, will you tell Sam's family that I'm sorry I couldn't protect…I mean I tried really hard…I'm sorry for what happened to him." Jack eyes filled with tears.

"Jack, I'll make sure his family knows you tried your best to help him. I think they will be grateful for what you tried to do. I need to go, but I'll see you two soon. As soon as you're well enough, I'm taking you guys to a safe place." With that, Jean walked out the door.

**~~~000~~~**

Finally arriving in Billings, Dean couldn't move fast enough to get off the plane. He almost ran everyone over to get out. John just shook his head at his son's antics and apologized to everyone. He couldn't blame Dean for feeling this way because he feels the same way. Stepping off the plane, he saw Dean sitting on the chair away from the plane. Grabbing his son's arm, they headed for the exit to grab a taxi.

As they walked out, John heard someone calling his name. He looked around to see who it could because he didn't know anyone here. Seeing an elderly man walking up to him, he smiled at him, remembering him as one of Jim's friends from the church.

"John, sorry to meet you under these circumstances. Jim called me a while ago and asked if I would drive you to the hospital." Jim's friend informed.

"That does sound like Jim calling in favors to friends. Thanks for taking us to the hospital Bill."

"So how was your flight here? Was it a good one?" Bill asked them.

"No, it wasn't a good flight at all. The plane bounced all over the place…the service was horrible…I didn't get any sleep what so ever…I'm never getting on another plane again as long as I live." Dean grumbled.

"Dean, how can you say you didn't sleep on the plane? You fell asleep in my arms like a big baby." John smirked.

"Shut up dad and let's get out of here, I need to go see my Sammy." Dean cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

John and Bill looked at each other and laughed following Dean out the door. Arriving at the hospital about twenty minutes later, John told Bill to let Jim know he'll call him as soon as he finds out anything.

Arriving at the Nurse's station, John told her that he's here to talk to Doctor Dean Morgan. The Nurse told them to have a seat and she'll call him right down. Walking to the chair, they both sat down facing the desk. Dean's leg kept bouncing up and down until John stopped it. He was about to say something to Dean when he heard his name being called. Looking up, he saw a young man walking up to him. He kept looking at him like he's seen him before in New Mexico. Standing up, he shook his hand and introduced themselves.

"John Winchester, my name is Doctor Dean Morgan. I'm the one who talked to you on the phone." Dean walked up and shook his hand.

"I'm John and this is my oldest son Dean. Can you tell me about my son Sam, please?" John looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes.

"Come; let's go to someplace quiet so we can talk." He led them to the elevator stopping off on the second floor. He led them to his office and walked in closing the door behind them.

"Please sit, I need to see some proof that shows Sam is your son. Because of his age, I need to make sure he's your son." Dean said as he sat behind his desk.

"Here's his birth certificate, social security card, and some pictures of us together with him." John handed the information to the Doctor.

He looked everything over before handing it back to John, smiling to know this was his family.

"I'm sorry John if I have to ask you for that. I just had to make sure you're his father. Just by looking at you, I can see the resemblance. So if you two are ready, we'll start talking about your son." Dean settled in his chair.

He could tell they were anxious to hear about their youngest. He just didn't know how to tell them on what happened to him.

"Well, are you going to sit there and let us guess, or are you going to tell us already?" Dean blurted.

"Dean, calm down and let the Doctor speak." John glared at his son.

"That's okay John, I know you two want to know about Sam. There is one thing I have to ask first. I need to know if you touched your son in any inappropriate way." Doctor Morgan could see the shocked looked in John's eyes as in Dean's.

"W-What do you mean I…no I didn't not touch my son like that. How dare you to ask me that." John said in a very angry tone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, but I did have to ask that question. I didn't mean to upset you in any way. I do need to know where you've been the last three days…so I can make sure…I'm not trying to say you did this to your son." Doctor Morgan felt like running seeing the glare in John's dark eyes.

"For your information dirtbag my dad was in the hospital recovering from an attack. If you don't believe us call the Doctor who helped my dad. His name is Doctor Jeff Morgan…" Dean stopped when the Doctor said the hospital's name.

"I know who Doctor Jeff Morgan is. He's my twin brother. Just to make sure, I'll call him to verify that you were there…just to clarify it with the police is all nothing else."

"Why did you ask me about me touching my son in any way? He-he wasn't…please say he wasn't…" John couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Winchester. Your son was indeed molested. There was bruising on his groin area. The bruising wasn't that bad on his groin, but his inner thighs has some really dark bruises where they held him down." Doctor Morgan waited for them to get over the shock.

"My-My brother, he wasn't…no please tell me he wasn't…oh god someone did that to my brother." Dean couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"I'm afraid so that he was and I'm very sorry that you have to find out this way. There was some tearing down there that we stick and cleaned." Morgan hated to give this information out. It broke his heart to see the look on the family.

"W-What else are you not telling us? What's really wrong with my son? Please call me John." John could feel that the Doctor wasn't saying everything.

"Your son was in an accident. He fell from a cliff at the National Park, and has a broken pelvis, tibia and fibula on his left leg. He has some broken and crack ribs. Two of his ribs punctured his left lung causing internal bleeding, which in turned caused a hemo-pneumothorax which means his lung collapsed. He has some significant tearing in his kidney, and his spleen had ruptured and had to be surgically removed. He has deep bruising on his liver and kidneys. He hit his head pretty hard and has a severe concussion. Finally Sam hit a tree root that punctured his left shoulder tearing into his tendons and muscles and he dislocated his joint. He has severe bruising to his abdominal area, legs, arms and back." Doctor Morgan stopped to let the family get this all in. He saw that Dean paled and couldn't catch his breath.

Getting up, he went over to Dean to check up on him, making sure he doesn't go into shock. He told Dean to take deep breaths and to put his head between his legs. He looked over at the father who wasn't doing much better. He paled when he heard about his son's injuries and wasn't breathing right himself. He was about to call in a Nurse for some help with the gentlemen, when John looked over at Dean and went for his son. He rubbed Dean's back in slow circles to calm him down. He didn't stop until he knew Dean was doing better on his breathing. He looked over at Doctor Morgan and smiled at him sadly.

They weren't expecting Sam to be in this kind of condition. After Dean got himself together, he looked at the Doctor kneeling in front of him. He was feeling nauseated and looked at his dad who grabbed the trash can. When Dean was done, he sat back up and nodded to his dad. John went back to his seat pushing it closer to Dean.

Morgan sat on his desk just in front of the two men waiting for them to tell him they were ready. There were still a few more things he had to tell them about their youngest. Seeing a nod from John, he went on to finish, knowing that this last part will hit them hard.

"When Sam came into the ER, he went into respiratory arrest and we had to put him on a ventilator. During surgery, we lost him two times and brought him back. I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but Sam slipped into a coma. His chances of surviving this are really slim at this time. It's only a matter of time now that he'll make it. You should be ready to say your goodbyes just in case he doesn't make it." Morgan felt really bad to give that kind of information, especially on someone Sam's age who has his whole life ahead of him.

Dean looked at Morgan when he said that they should say goodbye to his Sammy. His mind was swimming and he couldn't think. He kept looking around the room like a frightened colt ready to bolt. John saw that look and went to grab Dean before he could run. Dean tried to get out of his dad's grip he had on him. He had to go and get away. He can't be here to watch his Sammy die.

Finally Dean's knees gave out on him and he collapsed on the floor with his dad. He couldn't stop the tears from coming. He sobbed in his dad's arms feeling a crushing weight on his chest. His sobs racked his body.

"What have I done…I killed my own brother…oh god, what have I done to my Sammy? He can't die on me dad, he can't, I-I need to tell him I'm sorry. I can't lose my baby brother, not like this. You're wrong! My brother isn't going to die. You don't know him. OMG dad, what have I done to him…what have I done to my brother…this is all my fault, all of it." Dean just collapsed into his dad's hold and cried his heart out.

John sat there next to Dean holding him tight to his chest. He had tears in his eyes hearing his son blaming himself. It broke his heart to hear his oldest so broken. The thought of losing his brother hit Dean hard. As John held onto Dean for dear life, he couldn't stop his tears from coming. The thought of him losing his baby boy ripped him to the core of his body. He and Dean sat like that crying in each other's arms, hoping and praying that their Sammy will come back to them.

Doctor Morgan stayed with the two men making sure they didn't go into shock. When he had to leave for his rounds, he called one of the Nurses to come to his office. He didn't want the two men by themselves right now, so he made sure that a Nurse stayed with them for as long as they needed their time together.

**~~~000~~~**

**Well they found out what happen to their Sammy and Dean took it hard, next chapter they'll finally see Sam for the first time in a week and a half.**

**Dean going to have a hard time saying his goodbyes if Sam doesn't make it, the quilt in him is crushing him.**

**John is going to have his own troubles with his health again, hearing about Sam put some stress on his healing body.**

**If I made any mistakes on any medical terms I'm sorry, I don't have any medical knowledge what so ever. So forgive me if I made any mistakes. **


	10. Chapter 10

**In this chapter Dean and John will get to see their Sammy in over a week, one will have a hard time seeing Sammy like still looking for Jill and Jack to kill them both, when he can't find them he's going to do something horrible. **

**J****ean is going to move Jill and Jack to a safe place, she's just waiting until Jack can be moved after his attack. **

**Thanks to all of you for putting my story on your alter and favorite story list, and for all the wonderful comments. Thank you Tina for being such an awesome beta for my story, you are the greatest girl thanks. Sorry if it took me so long to post this chapter, I had to do some editing to the chapter. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and once again I'm sorry for the late posting.**

** ~~~000~~~**

After his rounds, Dr. Dean Morgan went to his office to make a phone call. The officers in Sam's case wanted answers about John's whereabouts. So to clear the father in order for him to see his son, he had to make the call explaining the father had no involvement in his son's abuse.

Morgan had been a Doctor for so long, he could tell if the parents were lying or telling the truth. This one, he knew, that John was telling the truth just from the shocked look he gave and the anger when he mentioned the abuse to his son. He knew that John didn't have any involvement in this matter, and he wanted to help clear John's name so he could visit his boy.

Immediately he called his brother over at Aztec Memorial Hospital, who supposedly was John's Doctor. He asked the Officers to hold off in calling CPS until he acquired the information. Once CPS was involved, it would take a whole lot longer for John to see Sam, or if at all. He knew that Sam needed his family now if he was going to survive this ordeal. He was grateful the Officers agreed to call John's physician. Morgan decided to leave out that the doctor was his brother.

"Jeff, this is Dean calling. I need to ask you a couple of questions…no, it's not about that bro. It's about one of your patients. I'm calling because I have a John Winchester here…yes he did take a flight here…I know what happened to him…yeah, I know, he is supposed to be resting…if you please let me finish, I'll tell you." Dean waited until his brother calmed down.

"His son Sam was in an accident at the National Park, and he's in the Intensive Care Unit as we speak. I need to clear John of any abuse charges. That's right, his young son was sexually abused and the police believe it was John. That's why I need his records of his stay there. He wants to see his son, which I can totally understand, but the officers won't let him. So can you fax me his records now, so I can show them he wasn't involved. I want these bastards out of here, so John and Dean could see their youngest. Thanks bro for sending those to me. It'll get them off John's back. Yeah, I'll let you know how things go. And is John on any medication that I should know about?" After he received all the information he needed, he went to the Nurses' station to retrieve the paper work.

After obtaining the records he needed, he put them in a folder and headed down the hallway, stopping in front of his office where the Officers waited. He showed them all the records of John's admittance for five days. After looking over the information, the Officers were satisfied that John wasn't involved with the abuse.

Walking into the office with the Doctor, they wanted to let John know they were sorry, and wanted to personally tell them how bad they felt for doing this. As they entered the room, they were saddened at what they saw. John was comforting Dean, who was still shaken up from the news and could see he was quivering. They walked up to John and smiled sadly. They needed to tell them what they knew, but wasn't sure if it was a good time to do so.

"Mr. Winchester, we are sorry for keeping you from seeing your son. But we had to make sure it wasn't you that did this to your boy." Officer David informed John.

John could understand why they did this, but he was still angry at them for thinking he would. "I don't agree with it, but I do understand your situation. The first person you guys blame are the parents no matter what. I could never do anything like that to either of my sons, no matter how upset I get; and believe me, there are times I want to strangle them, but they are my world."

"I do know what you mean Mr. Winchester. I have sons of my own, and there are times I want to do the same as you do. I'm very sorry for what happened to your son with the abuse and the fall. We hope that he will pull through this and survive." Officer Steve said.

"D-Do you kn-know who did this to my brother? W-why would anyone want to hurt him like this?" Dean asked in a small voice

."The only thing we know at this point in the investigation is that a group of teens saw him fall from a cliff. When they looked up, they saw a person, they think a man, walk away from the area. They couldn't get a good look at the person since they were focused on your son. We are waiting for some more info from the sheriff's office. One of the Officers was called to the Hospital by the accident scene with some information. As soon as we learn anything, we'll let you know right away Mr. Winchester." Officer David answered Dean's question.

After they were finished speaking with the family, the officers left to finish the paper work. They both hoped that Sam would survive and help them find the person or persons responsible for this heinous act.

Watching the officers leave the room, Morgan looked over at John and Dean. He knew they wanted to see their youngest, so he wasn't going to make them wait any longer.

"When you two are ready, I'll take you to see Sam. I got to let you know that he's going to be hooked up to machines. It's going to look scary at first, so prepare yourselves for what you'll see. Let me know when you two are ready and we'll go." Morgan didn't want to rush them.

John looked at Dean who nodded to his dad that he was ready. He was scared as Hell to walk through the door to see his brother. He didn't know if he could prepare himself for what will be in store for him, and he couldn't stop feeling how Sam would react to him when he knew that he was there.

With John's help, they rose off the couch and walked to the elevator, pressing the button five. Traversing down the hallway, Dean couldn't stop the horrible feeling he was having. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart with a hot blade over and over again. Walking through the doors, they followed Morgan to the last door, which scared John to no end wondering why his baby boy was in the last room.

"The reason why Sam is in the last room in this unit is because he's in solitary confinement. It's only for precaution because of his injuries and his age. I only allow two people, besides myself, in the room with him at a time. He has around-the-clock care and we have to be very careful when we are with him. When we walk into the room, you'll see another door. Before we go in and see Sam, you need to wear protective material just for precaution. One little sneeze or someone with a temperature will have a bad effect on Sam. He's so weak, the slightest thing could kill him. I'm not trying to scare you two. I'm just telling you how it is right now. We want to do what's best for Sam at this stage of recovery." Morgan wanted to stress how important it is to follow these rules.

Entering the room, they changed into the provided scrubs, washed their hands, and sanitized them before putting the gloves and mask on. Morgan waited a moment more before he opened the door. They both weren't ready for what they were about to see.

** ~~~000~~~**

Officer Jean walked into the Sheriff's station to let her boss know how the situation had become. She was more scared now for Jill and Jack than before. They needed to get them to a safe place quicker then she thought they would. This Brian is one crazy person who needed to be found, and Jill and her son needed to be safe from him.

Walking into his office, she saw the two Police Officers from the scene where Sam had his accident. They were taking notes and getting the info on what's been going on. They needed to be updated on this Brian to keep Sam safe. With him out there, Jill, Jack, or Sam won't be safe with Brian on the loose.

"Jean, this is Officer David and Officer Steve. They were on scene. They're here for more information on Sam. Did you learn anything more about Brian and on Jill and Jack? I don't like the look on your face. Jean, what's going on?" Chief Anderson asked.

"I just got back from seeing Jack and Jill and it's worse than we thought. Brian was stalking Jill before Sam came to visit. He showed up the day Sam called her and threaten to kill her and Jack, so she had no choice but to have him stay there out of fear for her and her child. Jack told me that Brian molested Sam at Jill's house the day before they left, and that Brian tried to get Sam alone with him, but Jack stopped him every time. He saw Brian beat Sam before he stopped him and told Sam to run. Brian stabbed him and ran after Sam and tried to kill Sam by throwing him off the cliff." Jean told them what she learned.

"That is one sick bastard, if you ask me." Officer Steve said.

"Yeah, you're telling me. He is one sick bastard for what he did to Sam and Jack. Thank goodness Jill found her son in time to save him. Now we are going to have to put them in protective custody until we find Brian. So what did the Doctors say about us moving Jack to a safe place?" Chief Anderson asked.

"He said that Jack can be moved in two days. They want to keep a close eye on him. They want to make sure he doesn't get an infection or have a bleeder. I don't like that one bit, but we have to follow the Doctors orders. I'll have one of the officers posted by his door to keep watch."

"That's a good idea. Jean, let one of our plain-clothed officers know and have him stay there. This way Brian wouldn't know that they are being watched and we can have someone close by."

Giving Jean the okay, Anderson turned his attention to the Officers again, giving them all the information they needed on Brian. When they looked over the file, they both were sick on what they read. They would have to make sure that no one knew about Sam. They would keep a lid on Sam's location until Brian was caught. At least Sam had his father and brother to protect him, unlike Jack who only has his mother. All three hoped that they will find Brian before he found Sam, Jill, and Jack. Leaving to give the information to their office, they headed back to the hospital. This is the one time they didn't want to inform the family members. How can you tell a family that a psycho who tried to kill your son is still free?

** ~~~000~~~**

After waiting until dark before he came out of his hiding spot, Brian started to walk down the road to the cabin. He knew it would take him a couple of hours or more to get there, knowing that the cops would be out looking for whoever killed Sam. So he took his time to get there and hid every time a car went by. Finally after two and a half hours of walking, he made it back to the cabin.

As he approached the cabin, he saw several of the Sheriff's cars parked out front. He hid in the bushes and waited for them to leave. As he watched them take things out of the cabin, his anger boiled inside of him. He knew it was Jill who told them where they were staying. He cursed at her because now he won't be able to get his gun. If the cops find it, they would confiscate it for evidence.

He didn't have to wait too long before they left with their belongings. He made sure that both cars were well out of sight before he stepped out from his hiding spot.

Walking into the cabin, he looked around for his belongings, finding them in his room; which means they only took Sam's, Jill's, and Jack's belongings, and also that they'll be back to watch the place. Thinking they may be watching the place right now, he grabbed his gun and hunting knife and went to the window. He looked around before he climbed out the window facing the woods. As he jumped to the ground, he heard voices coming from the front of the house. He ran into the woods before the two officers got to the back of the house. Leaving his stuff behind, he ran to find his sister and nephew and kill them both.

As Brian walked through the woods, he saw lights on in another cabin. He walked up to the window and peered in to see a young couple. Looking around the place, he saw their car out front. Noticing that the car was unlocked, he looked for the keys. He knew that some people would hide their keys in a special spot. Finding nothing, he walked to the back of the cabin and snuck inside a back window.

Walking quietly through the kitchen, he snuck up to the unsuspecting couple and stood behind the couch, reaching down and slicing their throats in one easy stroke. Watching as they bled out, he went to look for the keys. Finding them, he walked out the front door and looked around, making sure that no one had seen him leaving or entering the cabin. Climbing into the car, he pulled out the driveway and headed down the street.

** ~~~000~~~**

Sam felt like he was floating in the clouds. His body felt so light and heavy at the same time. To him, it was a very strange feeling and it scared him. Opening his eyes, he saw he was looking up at the blue cloudless sky. Sitting up, he saw the mountain that he, Jill, Jack, and Brian was at before he got hurt. Getting up from the ground, he looked over his shoulders to see if anyone was around. Seeing that he was alone, it occurred to him that perhaps he was dead and was in heaven.

"No Sam, you're not dead and this isn't heaven. You're in limbo, between life and death, and I'm here to show you the way." A person said.

Turning around, Sam saw a man standing right behind him. He was about John's height and had dark hair and icy blue eyes. He noticed the man standing there was wearing a suit and a coat. He wondered if this is how an Angel is supposed to look.

"Yes Sam, I'm an Angel from God who came here to show you the way. I'm only going to take you on a journey and it's up to you if you want to live or die." The Angel said.

"What do you mean? What kind of journey am I going on? Why should I believe you?" Sam stepped away from the Angel.

"Sam, I am an Angel that God sent to you to show you the way. I'm here to help you in your decision to stay with your family or come with me. This is your choice to make. I'm merely here to lead the way and help you. So if you're ready, let's get started and see what's going to happen on what you choose." The Angel reached out for Sam.

Stepping further back from the Angel, Sam looked around to find a place to run. He didn't know who this person was or what he says was true. He only knew one thing is that Dean hated him, so what's the point in living. Yes, he did care about his dad and how it will affect him if he died. But his whole life was wrapped around Dean. Everything he is today was because of Dean. Now he has nothing to go back for. So what's the use of trying?

"Why would I go with you to show me the way, to what? A life without my family? What kind of life is that? Dean doesn't want me anymore, so what's the use? I do love my dad, but that's not the same as Dean's. Give me one good reason why I should go with you, and are you really an Angel? How do I know that you're not a Demon trying to get me on your side?" Sam stepped back some more.

The Angel stood there and gazed down upon Sam with his icy blue eyes. The look made Sam very uncomfortable. Next thing Sam saw was a pair of wings spanning out from the back of the Angel. He spread his wings like an Eagle would when landing. Sam stood in shock when he saw the big black wings. Now he knew that he was talking with an Angel.

"Does that show you that I am indeed an Angel Sam? And that I am not a Demon as you say? Come to me and I'll take you on a journey. There are some things I have to show you and we don't have much time." The Angel walked up to Sam and touched his head.

Next thing Sam knew they were standing inside a hotel room. He didn't recognize the room they were standing in. He saw his dad and brother in bed wrapped in one another's arms. It broke his heart to see that they were so peaceful without him around; then he heard Dean calling him in his sleep and saw that he was crying. He stood there shocked to see Dean crying and calling out for him. He saw his dad wrap his arms tighter around Dean to comfort him. Sam looked at his dad and saw tears in his father's eyes, 'Dad doesn't cry, so why is he crying? It isn't because of me?' Sam said to himself.

"Sam, your brother and father are crying because they miss you and want you back. Dean had a breakdown before your dad got here, so he's comforting your brother. This shows you that your father and brother love you very much. They need you back to them Sam, more than you'll ever know." The Angel said.

"This only shows me that they are tired and frustrated. They are not worried about me at all. They even told me that I'm not a part of this family. So why are they crying over someone they never wanted?" Sam stood his ground to the Angel.

"Did you know that your brother got on a plane to come and see you? That's right Sam. Dean got into a plane just to be with you. Does that sound like a brother who doesn't care about you?" The Angel touched Sam's his eyes Sam knew they were on a plane and right in front of him was Dean and his dad. His brother was really on a plane heading for Billings where Sam was currently hospitalized. Sam saw the terror in Dean's eyes and had to laugh at his look, before he saw how scared his brother really was and it wasn't because of the plane.

"See Sam, Dean does care about you. If he took a plane to see you, your dad had to comfort your brother through the whole trip."

Sam saw bright lights and next he was standing in a Doctor's office with a doctor speaking with his dad and brother. He heard the doctor explain to them all of his injuries and what happened to him. He saw how his dad and brother paled at his condition. When he heard that he was on life support and could die, he saw how upset Dean got. He never saw his brother lose it like that and cried like he did. He watched as his dad comforted Dean and heard Dean's heart-wrenching words. He watched as Dean collapsed in his dad's hold and cried into his dad's arms. He couldn't believe that his brother, who supposedly hates him so much, cry like that. He looked at the Angel in disbelief and saw the truth in his eyes.

The Angel touched him again and he was in the room and saw himself lying in bed. He was hooked up to a lot of wires and machines. He watched as his dad and brother walked into the room where instantly Dean's knees went weak. He saw his dad place his brother on a chair next to his bed. Dean immediately began carding his hair like he did when they were younger. Seeing the tears in his eyes and the anguish on his face, Sam knew Dean felt responsible. 'Which he should be,' Sam said bitterly to himself.

The Angel watched as Sam took this all in that was before him. He could still see some doubt in Sam on how his family was left behind. Knowing that he had to do something, he closed his eyes and mumbled some words. Looking up, a figure came into view and Sam knew it was his mom.

"Sam, you need to stay with your brother and father baby. They need you more than you'll ever know honey. I know you feel like you're alone and no one loves you, but Sam that's further from the truth as you can see. Yes, your father and brother hurt you very much, I know that. I felt your heart break when they said those things baby. You got to know how much they love you Sammy, just like I do. I love you very much and you'll always be my baby boy, my precious gift. Right now, Sammy, you need to be there with them. Always remember you'll be in my heart." Mary hugged her son.

"Mom, I wanted to see you for a long time, now I get to and you want me to go back to them? Do you hate me for what's happened to you all those years ago? Is that why dad blames me for what happened in my room that night?"

"No Sammy, I don't hate you at all, baby. I could never hate you darling. The six months I spent with you was full of joy and love. Spending the time with you and Dean was the greatest joy I've ever felt. My heart was filled with love for the two of you. I wouldn't change that for the world Sammy. I cherished every moment I spent with you alone, just the two of us. You're my pride and joy baby. Just like Dean is your dad's pride and joy." Mary laid her hand on Sammy's cheek.

Sam leaned into his mom's touch with tears in his eyes. He wished this would never end being here with his mom. He felt her wipe his tears away with her thumb. That motion felt so familiar to him and the warmth that was behind the touch.

"Baby, I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be here for you. I'll always be in your heart Sammy and I'll never leave from there. Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. It's not your fault baby. I did only what a mother would do in that kind of situation: I protected you. I'll do it all over again Sammy and you know why? It's because of my love that I have for you baby. Don't cry Sammy, it's going to be okay. You'll see. Please do not feel guilty for what happened to me. I don't blame you baby." Mary took her son into her arms and hugged him tight.

"Mom, how is it your love feels so familiar to me? It's like I knew it my whole life."

Sam could stay there in his mom's embrace, feeling the love and warmth that was coming from her. He didn't want to let her go, and if he did, he wouldn't feel that kind of love again.

"Cause Sammy, my love comes through Dean when he is caring for you. That is why you know my love so well baby. Every time Dean gives you a hug; comforts, tucks you into bed, wipes your tears away; it's all the things a mother does for her child. I got to go Sammy. Just remember I love you and so does Dean. Give him another chance, honey, and your father too." With that, Mary was gone.

Sam looked around the room and only saw the Angel, his dad, brother, and presumably the Doctor in the room. He looked around for his mom with tears in his eyes. He wanted to be with her and feel the love that was coming from his mom. He finally made his decision on what he was going to do and that is what he wanted.

"How can I trust that what I'm seeing is real or fake? It could be your way of tricking me into going back. This whole scenario could be a ploy to get me to go back to my family, so you can make yourself look good for your own father. How do I know that you are not playing with my mind? That you are making me see what you want me to see? As far as I'm concerned, none of this is real to me. It's all made up to make you look like you care for me." Sam questioned the Angel.

Sam turned his head when he heard the machines going off very loudly. He saw his father and brother being pulled away from him. He could hear Dean screaming for him to stay with him and not to leave him. Watching as his dad held Dean down, preventing him to run away from the area. Listening to Dean's cries for him not to leave, and how much he loves his Sammy, broke Sam's heart. He didn't know what to do at that moment with Dean. What if it's just a ploy to get Sam back so he can leave him for good? Could Sam deal with that kind of rejection from the only person he loved more then life itself, and to have his dad look at him like he's some kind of excuse to have around?

As he watched his family, he could hear the Doctor and Nurse yelling at the others, telling them to get the paddles to restart his heart. He could hear Morgan saying he's flat-lining and that he's going into cardiac arrest. The staff worked frantically on him to keep him alive. He could hear Dean crying for him to live and not to leave him.

"Sammy! Please don't leave me. Not like this. Not after what I said to you. I'm sorry Sammy…please, don't leave me. God, dad I can't lose Sammy…please come back to me! Don't leave me alone Sammy. I can't live without you. Please don't die on me."

What Sam heard next really tore his heart out for his family. He felt sorry for them. The doctor called out the time of Death. He could hear Dean scream his name out.

Sam looked at the Angel and nodded his head. The Angel touched Sam's shoulder and they both disappeared into thin air.

**~~~000~~~**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please for give me if I made any mistakes on Sam's treatments, I have no medical knowledge what so ever. **

** ~~~000~~~**

Morgan waited until Dean and John were ready before he opened the door. He could tell that Dean was a little nervous in seeing his brother, after the forewarning of shock at Sam's appearance. With his years of experience, it still wasn't easy to see a love one's reaction to a less than relieving sight.

John briefly glanced at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the high-strung nervous energy bubbling beneath his fingertips. Butterflies of his own flapped around his stomach, totally having miscalculated this next move. He wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to see what lay beyond the door; the doctor's message none too comforting.

Once at the threshold, Dean peered up at John and nodded his signal. Fear above all else rushed through his body, leaving him as one quivering boneless mess. He wasn't sure if he could walk in and watch his brother die on him. That niggling fear of watching Sammy fade away; of the image of his little brother hand in hand with an ugly caped reaper marching away into the light, eroded all other sanity and he was left stricken.

At his son's consent, John then nodded to Morgan. Understanding, slowly Morgan opened the door and stepped aside so the family could enter. He stood close to Dean as a safety measure; given how pale and un-stabilized the young man looked. He had a sneaky feeling that the older brother would collapse on the spot…and he was right.

As soon as John and Dean entered the room, Dean's knees went under him. If it wasn't for his father and Morgan, his face would've been smoothed in with the tiling. Carefully escorting Dean to the chair by Sam's bed, John eased his son down, and kneeled in front of him to make sure he was doing okay.

Dean saw his brother for the first time in over a week, and the shock kept pounding into him like a sledgehammer. Deep bruises, cuts, and abrasions marred the sides of Sam's smooth delicate face. His left arm was enshrouded in a plastered cast beginning from the tips of his fingers to the bend in his elbow. As he kept spying over the rest of his brother, he saw that the left leg was also in a case up to his knee.

The more he looked, the guiltier he became. His heart ache so bad, for a second he thought it might actually burst from his chest. Tears welled at the brim of his lids, and for once he didn't stop them from falling. He didn't care how weak he looked to be. It was his fault for what happened to Sam. He didn't care if the whole world crashed around him.

John stood at the end of his baby boy's bed and had tears in his eyes. He too blamed himself for what happened to Sammy. If he wasn't so hard on him to begin with, they would still be in New Mexico. But no! He had to say those hurtful words to him instead. What kind of father have I become to let this happen to my precious baby boy?

Looking over at Dean, he could see that his eldest son was having a hard time. Strolling over, he innately put an arm on Dean's shoulder and watched his son carded his hand though Sam's hair like he used to when Sam's wasn't feeling well as a child. He could hear Dean talking to his brother in a small voice.

"It's okay Sammy. I'm here now. Big brother is by your side…please, don't leave me. Okay Sammy? I-I need to apologize for what…I didn't mean any of it….just…just please don't die on me kiddo." John could hear the regret and shame in Dean's voice, and he squeezed Dean's shoulder.

Morgan felt bad for the little family and hoped that Sam will make it. He can tell how much they cared for their youngest and he was going to do what ever it took to help Sam recover. Morgan realized that it was up to Sam to do that part, but he wasn't going to stopped trying.

Morgan was forced from his thoughts when the machines began beeping loudly. He pressed the call button to get one of the Nurses. With her help, he pushed the family to the other side of the room, before going back to Sam where immediately he started to bark out orders.

"Go get the paddles. Stat! Get the other Nurse in here to help start an extra I.V. We need to move now or we'll lose him. So move."

Dean and John watched in horror as Morgan fought to save Sammy. Dean couldn't stop shaking since he was removed from his brother's side. He wanted to be next to Sam to help comfort him and tell him he was there, but his dad wouldn't let him go to be with his little brother. He knew Morgan needed the space for him and the Nurses to work on Sammy, but they didn't know how to comfort him like he does, and that was killing him.

"Kim, I need you to get a syringe and put it in Sam's I.V. Kathy, we need to get Sam off the ventilator and put him on an air bag. I need to shock his heart to get it back to regular rhythm."

Once retrieving the paddles, Morgan charged them on the lowest setting. He called out "clear" and everyone jumped back as the paddles were placed down on the bare chest. The shock pulsed through and the small body jumped off the bedspread.

Morgan waited to see what would happen before he did it again. With Sam being in such a weakened state, he didn't want to take any uncertain chances with him. Seeing the first charge not set the heart back into its regular rhythm, Morgan charged the paddles again and pressed down. There still was no change. Climbing on the bed, the doctor started to press down on Sam's chest. He pushed with his hands ten times before Kathy squeezed the ambu bag. But no matter what they did, Sam wasn't responding to the treatment.

John watched as the staff worked on saving his baby boy's life. Dean struggled against his hold. He prayed to Mary that Sam would make it through this. He couldn't think of living this life without his youngest alive. Knowing if he lost Sam, Dean won't be too far behind him. That thought scared John to the core that he could lose both his boys.

Dean couldn't believe that he was watching his brother die right in front of him. He wanted to run away from here, but his dad was holding him down. He couldn't think of living a life without his little brother by his side. He started to talk to his brother on not leaving him; that he needed him by his side; that he was sorry for saying what he said to him. Then Dean's worse fears came crashing down on him when he heard Sam's heart stop. He could feel his own heart stopping at the same time.

That is when Dean needed to get out of the room. There wasn't any way he was going to watch his brother die on him. He struggled against his father's hold so hard that he heard John grunt in pain. Dean knew that he hurt his dad since he was pushing against his chest but he didn't care. He needed to get out of this room and get away from the pain he was feeling. He wanted to end the guilt and betrayal he felt with the words he said to Sam.

Hearing the words he dreaded ever since they heard about Sam really crushed Dean's soul… "Time of Death is…"

** ~~~000~~~**

Officer Jean went back to the hospital with two plain-clothed officers to keep an eye on Jill and Jack. She told the Nurses not to mention the Campbell's to anyone besides her and these two officers. She even spoke with Jack's Doctor to spread the word to his employees that no one is to speak to anyone about his patient unless it comes from him or her.

Walking into Jack's room, she noticed that he was sleeping and Jill was sitting next to him. She motioned for her to come and talk with her out in the hall. Waiting for Jill to follow, she called the officers over alerting them the specific room and with stern emphasis to guard it.

Jill stepped out in the hall, remaining close by in case Jack woke up asking for her. At the two other men, Jill grew concerned.

Noticing the women's instant unease, Jean gave off a sweet reassuring smile. "Jill, this is Officer Dan and Officer Frank. They'll stay here with you two until Jack can be moved. They'll be in regular cloths so no one will know they are Police Officers. Don't worry. We are just doing this for precaution with Brian still on the loose. We don't want to take any chances if he happens to find you two."

"I'm a little nervous about all of this with Brian looking for us. I'm more afraid for my son than I am for myself. Brian will get through anyone to get to us and that's what scares me the most, on what he would really do to kill the both of us. I'm really scared Jean…I just wanted to keep my son safe. Is that so hard to ask for? I feel like I'm a prisoner of my own fears for my son. I don't know if I could…" That was all that Jill could say before the pent up emotions ravaged the best of her.

"Just let it all out Jill. That's it. Just let it go. It's going to be a rough road for you and Jack. You need to be strong for your son and for yourself. I know you'll have some doubts on what's going to happen, but I'm going to reassure you that it will be fine. We are trying our best to capture Brian before he finds out about you and your son. Just hold on for a little while Jill. Can you do that just for two more days? Then we'll take you and Jack to a very safe and secured place." Jean said to the distraught woman.

"Yeah, I can do that Jean. And I'm sorry if I broke down like that. I'm just so worried about Jack and for Sam that I never took time for myself." Jill replied wiping at her tears.

"That's okay Jill you need to be strong for your son, and it's hard not to show your emotions in front of him," Jean pointed to the men behind her, "These two Officers will stay here and keep an eye out for Brian. We already spoke with his Doctor about what's going on. So he already knows what to expect and how to handle things. He's going to let Dan and Frank know who's taking care of Jack, so that only the three Nurses and himself are allowed in Jack's room. Anyone else won't be allowed in unless Dan or Frank is with them and they'll be searched."

After Jean finished with Jill, she went to speak with the Doctor again. She needed to stress out the importance on this to only have four people taking care of Jack, and to show them to the officers so they know who to allow in the room.

** ~~~000~~~**

Sitting next to the fire, the Warrior grew agitated since he could no longer feel the boy's presence. He was trying to find where the boy had gone off to. He even asked the Great Spirit to help him on his quest to search for the boy, and still he couldn't locate him.

He grew more and more restless on not finding him. He wanted his rest to come and it wouldn't unless the boy perished. It still angered him that Running Bear place this curse on his soul for getting him killed. He's already cursed from his own people from not leaving this place so he could find the boy. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. He wished that right now he could kill Running Bear if he wasn't already dead.

He felt his pet rub against his thin legs to ease his anger. He stroked the sleek spotted head. Gazing into the yellow-golden eyes, he felt some comfort with his pet near him. Kneeling down, he placed both his hands on his pet's head and smiled. With his Jaguar near him, he felt some relief but not enough to crave his longing for his people.

"I see your still in the cave. Why are you not hunting the white boy?" Running Bear had asked, his ethereal spirit materializing off to the side of the fire.

"The white boy is hiding from me. I don't know where he is. I ask the Great Spirit to show me where he is. Since I'm cursed on not leaving my home, I'm unable to search. The Great Spirit took my spirit and showed me where the boy was, whereas my spirit isn't strong enough to have captured him. My spirit was weakened before I could have got to him. My spirit is not as strong as it was before my curse. Let me be free of my curse so I can go back to my people. I want to rest where my people are resting." Tlatoani asked.

"You will not rest until you find the white boy and kill him. Sacrifice him on the altar where I was when I summoned you. The curse that was set upon you is not my concern, only my revenge is. When you find the boy and sacrifice him, then you shall be free of the curse that binds you. Until then, I will not remove my curse from you until you have fulfilled my wishes. If you do not do this, I will take your pet from you and kill it as my offering." Running Bear made his point by grabbing a knife and held it to his precious pet.

The Jaguar felt uneasy with the new intruder. It became agitated, swiveling its tail, growling at Running Bear in a low and menacing way. The cat stepped back as the Indian walked up to him holding an object in his hands. Feeling the anger in his master, the cat became aggressive towards the Indian, ready to pounce on the man. The jaguar stopped, however, at his master's command. Lowering to the ground, the cat kept its eyes on the Indian, with its ears flattened against its shiny head and tail switching fast on the ground.

Tlatoani held his hand out to stop Running Bear from hurting his beloved pet. It angered him that Running Bear would hurt his precious cat. He stood between the Indian and the Jaguar and looked coldly at the spirit before him. He nodded his head in understanding, not moving from his position.

Running Bear backed away from the cat and looked at the Warrior. His eyes were cold and dark and would scare just about anyone except Tlatoani. He wasn't afraid of this Indian that was standing in front of him. He was more upset that this low of a human would dare touch his precious pet.

"You have until three big moons are in the sky to kill the white boy. After the third moon, I shall return and kill your pet and keep you here for many moons." Running Bear said with a smile, before he disappeared in the mist.

The Warrior looked at his pet, noticing it was just as angry as he was. Hearing voices outside of the cave, he walked to the opening of it, where he saw a group of people looking around the ruins and talking with each other. He saw other people over by the painting that were done by his own people. He was so angry that he needed to get his frustration out of him. He gave the Jaguar a nod. The cat looked at the two groups of people and went to the one in the ruins. Next thing you hear are screams and cries of humans and the hungry growls of the jaguar.

** ~~~000~~~**

Brian was driving down the road trying to figure out where Jill and Jack would've gone to. Since it was so late, he rented a room at a hotel in the next town. As he lied in bed, he thought about where his sister might have ventured off to.

Then it hit him she would've gone to a hospital or clinic to get help for Jack. So in the morning, he'll go and check out the places and see. He watched the news to see if anyone talked about the accidents. Hearing nothing, he thought that maybe it was still too early to release any information. Feeling his eyes getting heavy, he turned off the light and T.V. and went to sleep, thinking of ways to kill Jill and Jack to get them out of the picture.

Opening his eyes the next morning, he heard voices outside his door. Thinking that maybe the cops found the stolen car, he laid still and listened. Realizing it was only the guest from the hotel talking in front of his door, he took a deep relaxing breath to calm himself down before he got out of bed. Taking his shower, he was out of the hotel in twenty minutes.

Stopping at an out of the way café to get some breakfast, he parked in the back of the building, just to be on the safe side just in case the police were looking for the car. Walking inside he went to the booth in the back and sat down. He asked for some coffee before he ordered his food. As he ate his breakfast, he kept looking around the place. He couldn't help it with everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours. Noticing a young couple that kept glancing at him made him nervous. He was about to tell the couple to look some place else when his waitress came up.

"Do you need anything else, sir? Some more coffee or a second helping?" The waitress asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just about done with my breakfast then I'm heading out. Do you know who that young couple is over there?" Brian asked.

"They are just a regular young couple in love if you ask me. Why do you ask? Are they bothering you in anyway?"

"No, they are not bothering me. I thought I recognized them from a place I came from. They kind of remind me of my sister and nephew I lost a couple of days ago."

"I'm sorry sir that you lost your sister and nephew. It must be hard to see people that resemble them."

When the Waitress placed her hand on Brian's shoulder, it sent chills down his spine. Looking in her eyes, he saw a twinkle in them. Thinking that she was hitting on him, he left and waited for her after her shift. He followed her home to have some fun.

Brian entered her house through an open back window and quietly snuck through the house. He found her in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower. He waited for her to finish before he made his move. As she walked out of the bathroom, Brian grabbed her from behind and shoved her on the bed. After he was done having his way with her, Brian told her to stop crying. He slapped her when she didn't and called her a whore and a slut. Hearing the door open downstairs, the woman started to scream for her husband. Brian put his hands on her mouth and told her to shut up or else. When she continued, he stabbed her three times in the chest and twice in the stomach. Hearing the husband running up the stairs, he hid behind the door and waited for him. As he entered the bedroom, the husband cried out seeing his wife. Brian came out of the shadows and stabbed the husband seven times.

Changing into different clothes, Brian put his bloody cloths in a garbage bag and took them to the car. He would dispose of them in a safe and secure place so that no one would find them. Climbing back out the window, he looked around to make sure that no one saw him. He walked down the street where he hid his car. Putting the bag in the trunk of the car, he got in and drove back to town to look for Jill, not realizing that one of the neighbors saw him leaving the yard.

** ~~~000~~~**

Hearing the Doctor saying the time of death Dean panicked. Pushing his dad as hard as he could, he scrambled out of his hold. He ran up to Sam's bed and grabbed his brother's hand and started to talk to him. When the Nurses came to pull Dean away, he would push them away from him. He wasn't going to let his little brother lose his fight to live. He needed his brother by him like he needed to breathe and he won't give up.

"Sammy, you need to fight this. Come on man. You can win. Just keep fighting. Please don't leave me like this. I need to tell you how sorry I am for what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it Sammy, so please come back to me little brother."

Looking up at the heart monitor, he could see the line was still flat. Putting his head in his hands, he tried another way to get to his brother.

"Sam, I know that you want to go see the ruins. Well man you need to get better so you and I can see them. Just breathe for me. Show me you're still fighting this. Please, come on Sammy. You're tougher than this please. Please don't leave me. You know I won't be able to live with myself knowing that I chased you away. Saying those words that hurt you so bad can't be the last thing I say to you. Please Sammy fight for me here kiddo…you can't give up on me not now….it…it won't be the same without you little brother." Dean was getting really scared that his Sammy might be dead.

Looking around the room, he saw a scalpel on the table by the bed next to him. Picking up the knife, he held it in his hand. He looked over at his dad who was still on the floor. He could see how much pain his dad was in because of him. He felt bad that he hurt his dad like that to get to his Sammy. He smiled sadly at his father before turning back to his little brother. Looking up at the monitor, he saw that it was still a flat line and his heart sank.

"Sammy, you know that if you leave me, I won't be to far behind. I can't do this without you, so please come back to me. Damn it Sam. Just breathe for god sakes! You've got to breathe. Don't be an asshole and start thinking that we will be better without you, because you know that is crap. So breathe and stop being a drama queen."

Dean looked at his dad one final time. He could tell that his dad knew what he was going to do. Yes his dad will be pissed off at him, but he didn't care right now. He would get his ass kicked if he survived what he was about to do, but he was willing to take that chance if it meant that he would be with his Sammy.

Looking back at his younger brother, he smiled sadly at him through teary eyes. He lifted the blade up to his wrist and was about to cut into his skin. What stopped him was music to his ears: a heart beat from his supposedly dead brother. Lifting his head quickly, he waited for another heart beat to show on the screen. Seeing another one, his heart soared every time he heard that sound. Looking over, his father was smiling through his tears to hear his baby's heart beat again.

John walked up to Sam's bed and carded his hair with trembling hands. He came so close of losing his youngest and his oldest and it scared him. Looking at the screen, he can see Sam's heart beating slowly, but it was beating which means his baby was still fighting to come back to them. Watching as Dean put the knife down on the table, he smiled at his son. He'll have a talk with him later about what he was going to do, but right now he wanted to hear the most beautiful sound: his baby boy's heart beating crying out that he still fighting.

Closing his eyes, he muttered a little prayer to Mary for bringing their Sammy back to him and Dean.

** ~~~000~~~**

**Did you guys really think I would kill Sammy off? I wouldn't do that to Dean or John…that's just mean. I just gave them a little scare to shaken them up for now, there will be some more scares for our Sammy before he awakes.**

**Brian gets a little to close to Jill and Jack that makes Jean to move them sooner, the police will find out the two killing Brian did and will have a all bulletin look for him.**

**Sorry for any mistakes on any of the medical terms or phrases, I still have no medical knowledge what so ever.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now that everyone has calmed down from the last two chapters, we can focus on Sam's recovery that will be a slow process. There will still be a few scares from Sam before he awakes, but he is a fighter after all and a Winchester, so he won't give up.**

**John,will talk to Dean about what he was going to do in the room; and it's going to surprise Dean by John's reaction. The officers in Sam's case will talk to John and Dean about Brian, and John's reaction won't be a good one.**

**Brian is going to have a very close encounter with Jill and the officers, to where they would have to move Jack before he's ready. **

**~~~000~~~**

John breathed a sigh of relief when he kept hearing his youngest heart beating. Every beep from the machine meant that Sam was still fighting. However, his worry increased at the slow pace the beeps gave off. The pace was slow, inconsistent, to the point where John found himself counting numbers in between each one, praying that another would sound off.

Sometimes the numbers were the same, but other times they were different. Beep! One, two, three, four…Beep! Beep! One, two, three, four, five…Beep! And that was how it went in his head every time he listened. At one point, he reached the number seven, his fingers trembling at the notion.

Carding a hand through Sam's chestnut hair, he whispered to his youngest, "Sammy, you need to keep fighting for us, please. We need you more than you'll ever know kiddo. So please keep fighting. I know that I don't tell you this enough and maybe I should've, but I love you very much son, with my whole heart and soul. I don't know why I have a hard time telling you this, or how proud I am of you Sammy. But I'm very proud of you."

John wished he could tell that to his son like he used to when he was younger, but for some reason, he became more of a drill sergeant than a father when Sam grew older. Well, that is going to change for now on Sammy. I'm going to tell you how much I love you and that I'm so proud of you. This is one thing John could do for his son that he almost lost. This whole incident really shook John to the core of his soul.

Hearing Dean's words brought John out of his thoughts.

"Dad, I hope you meant every word you just said to Sammy. Now, can you say that when he's awake and looking at you? Cause dad that is something Sammy really needs to hear from you: on how much you really love him and care for him."

"Dean, I'm going to try my best to tell him how much I love him. I just don't know why it's so hard for me to tell him that. It's so easy for me to tell you how much I'm proud of you and give you a pat on the back, but when it comes to Sammy? I don't know how to say it and the words come out all wrong."

"Your best won't be good enough dad. You need to tell him. He needs to hear those words coming from you and not me. Yes, I do tell Sammy you love him and how proud you are of him almost every day, but that is not good enough for me just telling him that he needs to hear it from you." Dean wasn't trying to make it sound as harsh as it was.

John looked at Dean knowing that he was right and he needed to tell him. "When he's awake enough to listen, I'll tell him Dean. I'll wait when he's not so out of it to tell him that."

"Right? That might be a long time dad. When is Sammy not out of it? He seems to be that way all the time." Dean said with a chuckle. John snorted out a laugh as well.

Morgan suddenly entered the room with a regrettable expression. "We need to leave the room and let Sam have some rest. I can only let you stay with him for only an hour, I'm sorry." He felt bad taking John and Dean away from Sam.

Walking into the adjoining room, John and Dean took off their scrubs, gloves, and mask, discarding them into the recycling bin next to the door. As they stood looking at Sam through the window, John needed to know what happened to his baby.

"Morgan, what just happened to Sam in there? And don't tell me that it's nothing. I almost lost my boy." John asked sternly.

"That is common with coma patients John, where their heart beat is irregular. It beats faster to help supply the blood to other parts of the body. In Sam's case, the reason why his heart stopped is because of his injuries. His heart is working overtime to keep the blood flow going. This is why we are keeping him here in the isolation room, where he can be monitored around the clock to make sure vital signs are as normal as they can be." Morgan knew this wouldn't help them understand on what's going on.

"When can we see Sammy again? I need to be with him just in case he needs me." Dean watched as the Nurse looked after Sam—which didn't sit well with him, because that was his job, not hers.

"The next time you and John can see Sam is tomorrow Dean…I know that it's going to be hard not being with him, but…it's for his best interest to have little contact as possible. When he starts to improve we can move him to a regular ICU room. That way you two can stay with him as long as you like." Morgan hoped he wasn't lying about Sam improving. He still had a twelve hour window on his condition.

**~~~000~~~**

Brian made it back into town. He's been to three clinics already checking to see if they were there. He showed the staff pictures of Jack and Jill and lied, stating they were his wife and son.

As "no" was the only answer received for hours, he became rather angry and frustrated. He went into a nearby children's clinic, and asked where the closest hospital was. Getting the information he needed, he got into his borrowed car and headed in the direction of the building. Stopping a block away, he walked the rest so he could keep a good eye out for the police.

Walking up the sidewalk, he stopped and looked at the big white building in front of him, searching for a back route. If the cops were present, it would be senseless to stroll right through the front door as they, he was sure, had his picture.

Walking around to the back of the building, he looked for a door or an opened window. Finding no door or window, he went to the side of the building. Seeing that there was an access door, he turned the knob all the way but the door didn't open. There was a deadbolt. He hit the sucker with his fist. He needed to get in and see if that bitch was in there somehow.

Glancing out in the parking lot, he saw a group of people dressed all in black. That gave him an idea. He went to the van and broke the back window and took out all the clothes he would need to get in the hospital. He put the clothes on behind the van and walked up to the front doors.

As he entered the building and walked to the elevator, no one stopped and asked him questions. He rode the elevator to the fourth floor. Finding an empty room, he went in and took off the clothes he stole. Looking out the door, he cautiously walked down the hallway keeping an eye out for police or Jill. He wasn't sure what floor they would be on or what room. Looking in the rooms, he would smile at the ones who looked his way. Coming to the middle of the hall, he stood at the corner and looked around. To his left and right was a hallway and straight ahead was the rest of the hallway.

Making a decision, he took the hallway to his right and slowly headed down towards the stair well. If he went left, he would have ended up at the end of the hallway. As he crept down the hall, he kept checking behind to make sure no one was following him. When an employee of the hospital would come by, he would turn away from them. He had to make sure that no one would know it was him.

Hearing voices coming from behind him, he ducked into a room and hid behind the door, and watched two ladies walk past the room. The women left and he gasped as he saw Jill. Looking over at the bed, he saw the old lady asleep in her bed. He could easily go over there and slash her throat and no one would know.

Instead he headed out the door and followed Jill down the hall. He started to pick up his pace until someone asked him a question. He glared at one of the Nurses and kept walking, but stopped when he saw Jill looking at him. She had fear in her eyes that pleased him to his core.

Pulling his knife out of his coat pocket, he rushed at Jill.

**~~~~0000~~~~**

After speaking with Morgan, John and Dean left for the waiting room. They took a seat in the corner to relax and collect each other. It took a lot out of John and Dean when Sam's heart stopped. It frightened them to no end. Dean sat there with his face in his hands trying to stop the tears he could feel coming. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to his left, peering into his dad's dark eyes, where he saw anger, worry, and hurt in them.

"Dean, I need to know why you would do that if Sammy died. Did you think for once what it would do to me? I almost lost my baby boy and it scared the crap out of me. Then I saw you were ready to take your own life. Why in the hell would you do that Dean? What? Did you think you'd get peace by killing yourself? How do you think it would affect me in the long run losing both of my boys?"

Dean looked at his dad with sad teary eyes and knew he was right. He would be leaving his dad all alone if they both died. At the time, he didn't even think of it that way. He needed to be with his Sammy. He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't live without his pain in the ass little brother.

"Dad, I only knew that I wouldn't be able to live without Sammy being next to me. And no, I wasn't thinking about how you would feel if we both died. I…when I saw Sammy's heart stop, mine stopped at the same time. It felt like someone cut a big piece of my life out of me. I couldn't think or breathe at that moment dad. My mind went blank. The only thing I knew is that I had to be with Sammy no matter what. I'm sorry if I hurt you dad. I didn't mean to. I just needed to get to Sammy…I-I can't lose him dad…I feel like I failed him in such a big way…he-he needs to know that I don't hate him. I don't…I'm sorry dad. I am. I just can't…I don't know what you want me to say." Dean hid his face in his hands and cried.

John grabbed Dean and pulled him to his chest, hugging his son. He rubbed his hand up and down Dean's back as he son cried his heart out. He knew that Dean was hanging by a thread right about now, and it was about to snap at anytime and then he'll lose it. Feeling his own tears coming, John blinked them away. He needs to be strong for both of his sons and crying won't help them right now.

"Dean, I don't want you to think you're a failure when it comes to your brother, because you are not son. You have to believe me on this one. I know there's a lot of guilt you are carrying around with you Dean, but son, you have to let it go and stop blaming yourself for what happened to your brother."

"Dad, if Sam was with us. This wouldn't have happened. He would be safe with us. Instead he ran off to who knows where and got himself hurt in Montana. I do blame myself for this because it's my fault all the way. If I hadn't said those hurtful words to Sammy, he'll still be in New Mexico. So how can you tell me this isn't my fault dad when it is? I can't stop this ache I have in my heart until I talk with Sammy and tell him how much I love him." Dean hugged his dad tighter.

"Dean, your brother knows how much you love him. Even now with everything he's been through he knows Dean. Sam has always forgiven you in the past when you hurt him one way or another. So I don't see how this could be any different than the other times. Yes, you said some words that hurt your brother really bad and he feels like you hate him, but deep down inside, he knows you didn't mean any of those words." John was hoping what he said was true.

Dean looked at his dad in shock on how he described Sam's feelings. Did he know something about Sammy that he doesn't? I don't think so dad.

"I hope you're right dad on Sammy forgiving me about what I said. But I can't shake this feeling that he won't want to see me. I don't know if I could take that rejection from him dad, I have to tell him…" Dean stopped when he heard over the intercom. "Dr. Morgan to the isolation room. Stat!"

**~~~000~~~**

Jill stepped from the elevator heading back to Jack's room to have some lunch at the cafeteria. She didn't want to be gone too long from her son. Even though they had two plain-clothed officers on duty, she still didn't like to leave her son. When she left, he was having his own lunch: soup and sandwich.

Walking a down the hall, she saw the two officers standing off to one side. She did feel a little safer with them here. Just like Jean said, they only allowed the Nurses and Doctor that were appointed to Jack. Everyone else was searched before they could enter the room; even when he got his meals searched.

As she headed down the hall, she heard a Nurse talking with someone behind her. As she turned around, she froze in her tracks at who she saw. Just six feet away stood Brian with an evil grin on his face. She slowly started to turn to call for the officers when Brian rushed at her with a knife.

Jill knew she had to do something real quick before Brian was on her. She turned and yell for the two Officers just down the hall.

"HELP! Brian is here." Jill yelled as she ran down the hall.

The two Officers saw Brian and pulled out their guns and aimed at him. They wouldn't shoot in the hospital if they didn't have to. But if he left them no choice, then they would do it, because they knew what he was capable of doing.

Pulling Jill behind him, Officer Frank stood between Jill and Brian, keeping his body as a shield for her just in case if Brian decided to shoot. They could see that he had a knife in his hands, but wasn't sure about a fire arm. Slowly they walked up to him telling him to put the knife down and to drop to his knees.

"Brian, put the knife down and drop to your knees. I said PUT THE KNIFE DOWN AND DROP TO YOUR KNEES." Officer Frank ordered.

Seeing that the man wasn't listening, Officer Dan told all the employees to stay where they were, and not to come out of any of the rooms. Knowing how bad this situation could get, he didn't want anyone to get hurt. He looked around to make sure that no one was in the halls behind Brian just in case if they had to fire.

Brian looked at the Officers and smiled, knowing that they wouldn't shoot in here. Looking past the dark haired one, he glared at Jill and raised the knife to her. He slowly backed his way down the hallway keeping his eyes ahead. He knew if he turned around they would be on top of him in no time.

Hearing movement in the room to his left, he waited for the person to come out. When an unsuspecting woman did, Brian grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. Knowing now that he can get away, he started to move faster to the stairwell, keeping an eye on where the Officers were and making sure the elder lady was in front of him.

When he got to the door to the stairwell, he tried it to make sure it would open. Looking back down the hall, he saw the two Officers slowly walking down to him. He smiled at them as he placed the blade to the lady's throat and they stopped their advance. Getting the door open, he took the knife and sliced the lady's throat from ear to ear. Pushing her towards the Officers knowing they would help her instead of chasing him, he slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs and out of the hospital.

**~~~000~~~**

John and Dean ran back towards Sam's room when they saw Morgan coming out. Stopping at the door, they both looked through the window at their youngest. Wanting to know what happened; John calmed himself down and looked at Morgan.

"What happen to Sammy? Why did they call you to his room? Did he have another cardiac arrest?" John said all in one breath.

"Calm down John. And no, Sam didn't have another Cardiac Arrest. They were taking his vitals and temperature and noticed his temperature was up. They checked his pulse and were concerned with it being so rapid. They called me to come and check up on him and I'm taking some blood to the lab." Morgan tried to calm the family down.

"So what's going on with Sammy? What are you not telling us? Why do you have to do blood work on him? What's wrong with my little brother Doc?" Dean couldn't keep his eyes off his brother through the window."There could be many of reasons why his pulse and temperature are up. That is why I drew some blood, so the lab can tell me if anything is wrong. Kathy, can you take this to the lab and tell them I need results ASAP." Morgan gave the nurse the sample.

Watching as Kathy went to the lab, Morgan saw Officer Steve and Officer David walking down the hall. Motioning to Dean and John, they turned around to see who the Doctor was looking at.

"Hello John, Dean, and Doctor Morgan. Is there a place we can talk?" Officer Steve asked.

"Sure, you guys can talk in my office while I wait for the results of Sam's blood work." Morgan led the way to his office.

Opening the door, Morgan left to check up on Sam's blood work, leaving the family and the two Officers alone.

"Can this wait for another day? My son isn't doing so well, and we want to be there for him.

" John said."John, this is about your son and it has to do with the person who hurt him. We need to ask you a few questions, is all? We'll make this quick so you can get back to Sam." Officer David informed.

"Who's the bastard who hurt my brother and where is he? When I get my hands on that son of a bitch, he's dead meat." Dean glared at the Officers.

"Dean, calm down and don't say that in front of the Officers. Even though that is how I'm feeling myself." John put a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

"John, do you know a Jill Campbell?" Officer Steve asked John."Yes, I know a Jill Campbell. She was my wife's cousin. Why do you ask about her? Is she the one involved with my son's accident?" John was a little confused.

"She was there when your son got hurt along with her son Jack. They both…" Officer David was cut off my Dean's rant.

"Are you telling me that bitch did this to my Sammy? Or was it her son that did this to my little brother?"

"Dean, I told you to calm down son. Let the Officer finish before you say anything else. I know who Jill is and she won't do this to Sam. Her son from what I understand is in school to become a counselor. What does she have to do with Sam's accident?" John glared at Dean to keep quiet.

"As I was saying that she was with your son when he had his accident. Jill and Jack invited Sam to go on vacation with them. There was one other person who came along and he's the one who hurt your son. Do you know a Brian Campbell?"

Officer Steve could tell by John's reaction that he knew who he was. When he mentioned Brian's name John's whole posture changed.

"Are you telling me that he did this to my son? He is supposed to be in jail. He was sentenced for Thirty years in jail for raping Jill's son. How did he get out early? For what? Good behavior?" Dean had never seen his dad act this way about anyone, not even with the things they hunt. He could tell his dad was angry by the way he was standing.

"Dad, who's Brian and Jill and how do you know this stuff?" Dean asked.

"Later, Dean. I want to know how he got out of jail so early; and why wasn't he being watched by his probation officer? How could Jill let that piece of shit back into her house, and how did he get a hold of my son? Why would anyone let that scum back into their lives after what he did? Dean, I told you to stay out of this. I'm not saying it again." John could feel his anger boiling inside of him.

"John, calm down and we'll tell you…please calm down…I'll tell you everything we know; just calm down." Officer Steve could understand John's anger, and at the same time, he was a little scared of John.

"Alright! Please sit down on the couch the both of you, so here is what we know so far on this case. When Sam came to visit, your cousin Brian was already there…John, I mean it, calm down…so when it came to getting ready, Brian invited himself along. The night before they were to leave, Brian snuck into Sam's room and molested him. He threatened Sam if he told anyone that he would kill him."

Both Officers could see how angry John was getting and wondered if they should keep going. Deciding that he does have a right to know, they kept going.

"Jack, Jill's son came the same day they left for Montana, thinking it was just him, his mom, and Sam. He didn't realize that Brian was coming with them. He knew that Brian was here and thought that he left. On the way here, Jack kept Brian away from Sam at all costs. When they stopped for the night, Sam and Jack shared a room together. That is when Jack found out what Brian did to Sam back at Jill's house. He promised Sam that he would keep Brian away from him."

"Jill took Sam, Jack, and Brian to a mountain that was their favorite spot. They wanted to show Sam the place cause that was his mom's favorite place. When they headed further up the path that is when Brian attacked Sam. From what Jack said, Brian hit Sam over and over again until Jack stopped him. Jack told Sam to run and that is when Brian stabbed him in the chest. That gave Sam enough time to get some distance between himself and Brian."

"How Sam got to the bottom of the cliff is a guess right now. We don't know if Brian pushed him or threw him off. The only two people would know that is Sam, who's fighting for his life, and Brian who's…on the run as we speak." Officer Steve could tell that Dean or John didn't like that answer.

"You're telling me that bastard that did this to my son is on the loose. Are you guys doing anything to find this piece of shit? He better not step one foot near me or I'll kill him myself. No one hurts my son like that and lives to tell about it."

John stood up from the couch and felt a little light headed, but he shook his head, thinking it was from the shock he just heard. He ignored it. Pacing the room like a wild caged animal, he glared at the Officers. If he gets his hands on Brian, that bastard is going to wish he never crossed John Winchester.

Looking over at Dean, he saw how angry his eldest son was. He can tell that Dean's anger was towards him. He knew he'll hear it from his eldest once when they were alone, but right now he wanted answers and he was not going to take excuses. Still feeling a little lightheaded and now feverish, John looked at the Officers. He had to know about Jill and Jack since Jack tried to save his son.

Dean glared at his father for telling him to stay out of this. Like hell he is! This was his Sammy they were talking about and he has a right to know. How could his father not tell him that they have a child molester in their family? What else is he not saying about his mom's side of the family that HE should know about? Believe me dad, when we're alone I'm getting answers, and don't you dare tell me to stay out of it again, especially when it's about my Sammy. Dean thought to himself.

"What happened to Jack? Is he alive or did he die from his wound?"

"Jack survived his attack and is now recovering in a hospital. The Sheriff on his case is building a case against Brian. She's charging him with two accounts of attempted murder and rape against a minor. He'll be put in jail for the rest of his life." Officer David said.

"That is if I don't kill him first. Don't tell me to stay out of it DAD. This is Sammy we're talking about." Dean glared at his dad.

"Dean, let the Officers do their work in finding Brian, while we concentrate on getting Sammy better. Let Jill know that I'm glad that Jack survived his attack, and tell Jack thank you for trying to save my son."

"Trying? Uh, that's not what I call trying. Sammy still got hurt on his watch." Dean remarked insensitively.

"Well, if you didn't say those things to Sam, he wouldn't be fighting for his life right now, would he Dean?"

John saw Dean flinched at the harsh words he just said and regretting for saying them. He knew that Dean was having a hard time dealing with this and he threw it right back in his face.

Before anything else could be said between the two Winchesters, Officer Steve stepped in.

"I'll inform Jill and Jack that you said thank you and wish them well. If there aren't any more questions you need to ask, we need to head for the station. John, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale to me. Hey John…get a Doctor in here now."

John was listening to Steve as he told him that he'll relay the message about Jack. His head started to ache and his vision was getting blurry. He couldn't hear what Steve was saying to him anymore, the ringing in his ears blocked out his voice. He could tell that Steve was worried, but he didn't know why. Feeling his knees buckling, he fell to the floor in a heap. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Dean yelling "Dad".

**~~~000~~~**

**Now that John and Dean know who hurt their Sammy what are they going to do, of course they can't leave Sammy side right now.**

**What's going on with John we'll find out in the next chapter on what happen to him, and about Sam's blood work which won't be good for their youngest.**

**JIll and Jack will be moved to a safe place even though Jack isn't ready to be moved, with Brian so close now they need to be prepared on what he can do.**

**Wishing all my friends and readers a Happy Thanksgiving with your family and friends who celebrate the holiday, for those who don't have a good and fun day with your family and friends.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In this chapter, we will find out what's going on with Sammy and John. One will be good news; the other not so good. Dean will be struggling with the news on both family members, since he's all by himself at the moment.**

**We'll see what the outcome was of Brian's close encounter of Jill at the hospital.**

**Sorry for the late update on the chapter, I had to do some changes on the chapter. Now that's it's done I'll get it going to for all, I'm going to try to have another chapter up before Christmas.**

** ~~~000~~~**

Officer David ran to get Morgan while Officer Steve stayed with John and Dean in his office. He could tell how upset and scared Dean was at the moment. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled at him to let him know it's going to be okay. He was hoping that he would be right, but he wasn't so sure right now.

He could tell that John wasn't feeling so good when they were talking to him. He could see how flushed John looked as they spoke about Brian. He noticed how glassy John's eyes were before he passed out in front of them. He saw that John had a temperature from the fine layer of perspiration on his forehead. As he checked John out, he could hear Dean talking with his dad, telling him that he needed to be okay, and that he was sorry for yelling at him.

"Dad, hey! Open your eyes for me please. Come on dad! Open them. Let me know you're okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean any of it. Please dad, answer me and open your eyes."

"John, can you hear me? Listen to me John. If you can hear me, grasp my hand."

Officer Steve checked John's pulse on the side of his neck. He could feel a strong, but rapid pulse under his fingers. He checked John pupils and saw they were dilated which wasn't a good sign. He patted John's cheek again to get any response from him and he was getting worried. From the looks of things, John could've had a stroke or a heart attack which he hoped he didn't, but he wasn't a Doctor, so he really didn't want to say anything to Dean just yet.

Rushing to his office, Morgan really didn't know what he was going to see. He knew that John was recovering from an animal attack and bacteria in his blood. A lot of things went through Morgan's mind as he headed to his office. Did John take his medicine that his brother gave him? Did he even have the medicine he needed? When was the last time he took his medication?

Morgan was hoping that this was the problem, along with the stress of his son's condition, because stress can take a toll on a human body, especially when it's recovering from an accident. Entering in his office, he saw Officer Steve next to John checking him out, with Dean on the other side freaking out.

When he saw Morgan entering the room, Officer Steve moved from his position beside John, knowing that Dean would want to be next to his father. Morgan started to check John to make sure he didn't injure himself in the fall. He checked the back of his head for any bumps or cuts then checked his arms, ribs, and legs. Finding nothing broken, he checked John's pulse and noticed it was strong and rapid. He checked his pupils with a penlight and they reacted like they were supposed to do.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Morgan knew that John didn't have a heart attack or a stroke, but to make sure he intended to run some tests on John and to keep an eye on him. He'll make sure he gets a room on the same floor as his son, so Dean wouldn't have to be on two different floors to visit his dad and brother.

Looking up he saw the orderlies coming in with a stretcher. Immediately he ordered off a blood sample, vital and temperature check, and an EKG stat. Watching as they took John away, he turned his attention to Dean. Seeing that he was having a hard time with this, he asked the Officers if they could stay with him.

"Can you two stay with Dean until I can get someone to be here for him? I don't want to leave him alone at the moment. Dean, can you tell me if your dad was taking his medication that Doctor Morgan gave him. And if so, would you know where he put the prescription bottle so I can see what it is?" Morgan waited.

Dean looked at the Doctor with a blank look on his face, like he didn't understand at first. He had to think if he even saw his dad take his medication. He thought for a minute and came up with a blank slate.

"I don't know if he took or even if he has his medication to tell you the truth. We rushed over here when we heard about Sammy. We didn't even have time to grab any of our stuff when we left. My two Uncles are bringing our stuff and car over here for us." Dean responded.

"That's okay Dean. I can call his Doctor and get the information I need to help your dad. Let me go check up on your dad and then I'll come back and let you know what's going on. Then we'll check him in a room on the same floor with the ICU is on, so this way you can see your brother and dad without going on two different floors." With that Morgan left to check up on John.

On the way he stopped off at the Nurses Station and asked one of them to keep an eye on Dean, while he went to call his brother for information on John's medicine.

** ~~~000~~~**

When Jean got to the hospital, she went to check up on Jill and Jack. She was worried about the state Jill was in. Walking into the room, she saw how frightened Jill was and how upset Jack was. Feeling for both of them, she walked up to Jill and hugged her. Pulling away from Jill, she checked on Jack to make sure he was okay. She can understand why he was so upset because she was too.

Hearing a knock on the door, they turned to see the Doctor and Officer Dan and Frank enter the room. They both looked sad and angry at what happened today with Brian and the elderly lady's death. No one blamed the two Officers. They were only doing what they had to: trying to save the elderly lady, but failed. She lost too much blood.

"Can you tell me what happened and how did Brian get into the hospital? Out of all the floors, why did he pick the fourth floor?" Jean asked.

"After he attacked the lady, we called in other Officers to search the hospital for any signs on how he got in. As they checked this floor they found some black clothes in a room down the hall. The camera showed that a group of people came in dressed in black and headed for the elevators. They saw that they got off on the fifth floor to visit relatives that are here. Then we saw a single person dressed in black entering the hospital heading for the elevators. This one got off on the fourth floor and disappeared in one of the rooms which happened to be the men's bathroom. As we watched five other people walk in and out, we don't know which one was him. With all the people walking the hall, no one paid attention to him until Jill yelled for us." Dan informed Jean.

"Boy, this is one tricky bastard if you ask me. I'm sorry that this had to happen here Jill. I thought you and your son would be safe here of all places. Now I'm worried he can come back and hurt more people." The Doctor felt bad.

"This isn't your fault Doctor. You don't know him like we do. He'll do just about anything to get what he wants. I told Officer Jean I was afraid of what he'll do to get to us and that killing that innocent lady. She died because of me and my son and I feel so sorry for her family because of what Brian did."

"Jill, this isn't your fault either. All the blame is on Brian. He's the one who killed Mrs. Williams, not you. So please don't blame yourself for something that is out of your control. I've talked with the family members of Mrs. Williams and they have no hard feeling towards you. They know that you are a victim just like their mother was. Brian will get what's coming to him one way or another and he'll pay for what he has done. So please don't feel bad for what happened. It's not your fault." Officer Frank informed Jill.

"He's right mom. This isn't your fault or mine that this happened. If anyone is to blame, it's Brian. He's just a heartless bastard who cares for nobody but himself." Jack tried to make his mom feel better.

"Guess you are all right about Brian getting what he deserves and he'll get it one way or another, but I still feel the blame that Mrs. Williams is dead because of Brian. Now what are we supposed to do? We can't stay here anymore. I know Brian. He'll come back and finish what he started by killing me and my son."

"That's where I come into the picture Jill. We are going to have to move you sooner than we expected. We have a place ready for you and Jack to go to right now. Can Jack be ready to move in three hours? We need to get it done now before Brian gets back here and tries this again." Jean asked the Doctor.

"I really don't want to move him just yet since he's running a slight temperature. I don't think it's nothing since all his tests came back as negative for any infection. I think it's just from the stress that he's feeling for his mother. Just as long as he gets plenty of rest and fluids he should be fine. But if he gets worse, call Jean and let her know. Then we can figure some way of helping him since I won't know where you are."

"Let me get a hold of Chief Anderson and we'll get you two to a safe place then. Is there a way we can get them out without anyone seeing them being moved? Just in case Brian is scoping out the place, we don't need to have him see us move them. I know it sounds like we are being secretive, but I don't want to take any chances." Jean asked the Doctor.

"When we have two ambulances at the ER door, no one can see what's behind them from the front of the building. There is a wall that shields the entrance from the side of the building so no one can see what's going in or out. That will be the best way of getting them out of here is through the ER. Right now we have two ambulances at the ER door, so let me call and have them wait if possible." The Doctor left to make the call.

Jean called Anderson to let him know what's going to happen as soon as they make arrangements to get Jill and Jack out of the hospital in one of the ambulances parked in the ER entrance. They made arrangements to transport the mother and son into another vehicle when they get away from the hospital. Instead of having the drivers do this, they decided to use the two plain clothed Officers to drive them instead dressed as the paramedics.

** ~~~000~~~**

Morgan headed to the Nurse's station to talk to his brother in New Mexico. He needed to know what's going on with John and what kind of medication he needs. He knew that Dean was too upset to even think if his dad had his medicine with him or not. Did he even get the numbers of the two Uncles that were coming to get the information from?

Waiting for his brother to answer his phone, he looked at the paperwork in front of him. It showed what prescriptions John was on in the hospital, but not what he took home with him. Morgan wanted to make sure he gave John the right medication before he gives him anything. He didn't want to mix different kinds of medication that could do more harm than good.

Finally his brother called him back. When he heard about what happened to John, he wasn't a happy camper.

"Hi Jeff, we have a problem over here with John…yes, he can be one stubborn person…well, I said it politely…that's what I'm calling for about his medicine that he's on. I don't know if he's been taking them since he got here, and Dean doesn't know either if his dad has been taking them. They both been pretty occupied with Sam and his injuries, and I don't think John's been taking them like he should be. Can you tell me what he's on so I know how to treat him? I don't want to give him something else that's going to react differently to him." Dean informed his brother.

"_I had John on penicillin to help fight the infection he was fighting with the bacteria in his blood. Then I gave him some pain medication that he is to take. The penicillin he was supposed to take was twice a day with food. His pain meds was when he needed it for the pain when he only needs it because it's the strong stuff. I hope this helps you out bro and good luck keeping him in bed. When he was here he wanted to get out of here after he was done cleansing his blood. I told him he was in here for four more days and it drove him up the wall. So good luck with him and let me know how it goes." Jeff said to his brother with a laugh._

After he spoke with Jeff, he called Jim to ask about John's medication if they had it. Finding out that Jim had it with him he knew what to do now. Heading towards the room where John was in, he asked for his vitals. Getting the information from the nurse, he was glad that John's bacterium hasn't returned.

From the pulse and heart rate, it was just exhaustion that John was suffering from alone with the stress he was under. The blood work came back good for John, but not so good for Sam. Sam's blood work was something that he was dreading to tell Dean. He wasn't sure how Dean would react without his dad around to comfort him. Heading back to his office, he saw that Dean was still on the sofa. Walking up to the chair, he moved it closer to Dean to talk to him.

"Dean, I got the blood work back from your dad and it's all good. We checked his heart rate and pulse and it was all normal. Come to find out that your dad was just suffering from pure exhaustion from his injuries. Coming here and hearing about Sam and almost losing him, and then hearing about this Brian guy didn't help with the stress he was under. A few days in bed and your dad will be as good as new. He needs to relax during those three few days. I know that will be hard since he wants to be with Sam, but with his temperature, he can't be around Sam. So he'll need to stay in his room while you visit Sam."

Morgan could see the relief on Dean's face about the news on his dad. Now comes the hard part telling him about Sam's condition, which isn't good for the young man.

"I got Sam's blood work too Dean and I hate to tell you that it's not good at all. Sam has blood poisoning, which could be caused by two things. And in his condition, it's not good at all. We know that Sam's spleen has ruptured on him in his fall, and with that it put some deadly bacteria in his blood stream which is causing the infection. Or he could have Sepsis which is a condition in which the body is fighting a severe infection that has spread via blood stream. If a patient becomes septic they will likely be in a state of low blood pressure "shock". This condition can develop either as a result of the body's own defense system or from toxic substance made by the infecting agent "bacteria". Right now we are keeping a close eye on Sam and we'll start giving him some intravenous fluids and antibiotics to help fight the infection. We started an IV of salt solution (saline) and medication to increase the patient blood pressure if it gets too low."

"So what you're saying either way is I can still lose Sammy no matter how this turns out. How am I supposed to tell my dad this and expect him to stay in bed? Can't you do something else to help my brother fight this bacteria or what ever he has? I can't lose my brother Doc. I can't do it and I won't lose him. You don't know my brother Doc. He's a fighter and a Winchester. We don't lose…h-he has to fight…I have to talk to him about what happened…" Dean wasn't sure how much more he could take right about now.

"Dean, I know this is hard. Believe me I do know how hard it is. I'm just giving you the information I got and I'm sorry I can't do anything else for Sam. Right now this is up to him if he lives or dies. I can't just get a miracle drug and make him better. I wish I could do that and I'll go and save Sam, but my hands are tied right now. The next four hours are going to tell if Sam makes it or not. I'm sorry Dean. I am, but you might have to say your goodbyes to your brother." Morgan hated to give that kind of information to family.

"I only have four hours left to be with my brother and you want me to say goodbyes? I can't do that, just to tell him to give up and leave me behind. I can't. How am I…it's just…what am I supposed to do if he dies? Can I go see him now and sit with him for those four hours please?" Dean wasn't a begging kind of person, but this is Sammy they're talking about.

"I'll see what I can do Dean, but I don't think you'll be able to stay the whole four hours. Let's get you to his room and you can be with him for at least two or maybe three hours okay." Morgan led Dean down the hall to Sammy.

On the walk there, Dean kept thinking how was he going to say goodbye to his little brother he loves so much; the one who probably right now thinks he hates him and doesn't want him anymore. The closer they got to Sam's room, the tighter Dean's chest got. He couldn't stop the tears from coming knowing this could be his last time he'll see his Sammy.

Walking into Sam's room, Dean sat next to his bed and started to card Sam's hair. He couldn't keep the lump down that was in his throat and his eyes were burning with tears. He saw how pale Sammy looked: now paler then he was before, and his heart was slower than the last time his dad and him were here. Clearing his throat and trying to talk around the lump, he started to talk with his little brother.

"Sammy, I know that you are tired man, but you got to fight this. Don't give up on me or dad. We need you Sammy. You are loved more than you'll ever know kiddo by a lot of people. Caleb. Josh. Jim. Bobby. Dad. And yes, myself. I love you very much tiger. I know I said some things that hurt you really bad and I wish I can just take them away, and take the pain away that's in your heart and soul on those words. For me to do that, you need to fight this and come back to us Sammy. Please don't give up fighting. I'll never forgive myself if you died thinking I hate you, which I don't. I could never hate you Sammy. Yes, you are a pain in the ass at times and get on my last nerve, but I wouldn't change that for the world Sammy. I don't regret one day I spent time with you or have to give up anything just to watch over you. I take pride on my role as big brother, friend, protector, buddy, and yes pain in the ass. I'll take it all if it meant for you to fight and come back to us Sammy. Please don't give up."

Dean sat there with Sammy for three hours before Morgan came back in to have Dean leave. He felt so bad to have to take Dean away from his little brother at this time. But he doesn't think that Dean would be able to handle it if Sam died in his arms. When it comes down to it, he'll let Dean look through the window maybe.

"Dean, it's time to leave. I know you want to be here and I already broke the rules for you being here this long. I'm sorry for this, I really am, but rules are rules, no matter how stupid they are."

"Can't you guys just overlook me being here? I promise I won't say a word or get in the way. I need to be here for Sammy all the way. I have to, please."

Seeing in Morgan's eyes his answer, he reluctantly got off the chair and kissed his brother for what could be the last time. The tears were coming in floods now and he didn't stop them at all. His heart was aching too much to care about that. Taking one last look at his brother, Dean walked out of the room. He could feel his heart shatter when the door closed.

Morgan drew some more blood from Sam to test the sample to see what they are dealing with. He could feel tears in his eyes knowing that this could be Dean's last time seeing his brother. It made his own heart ache thinking if it was his brother Jeff lying here, he would be feeling just like Dean had been: feeling sad and alone even though you still have family with you.

As Morgan walked through the door, he took one last look at Sam and whispered to him. "Keep fighting Sam. You have a brother who cares for you very much, and a dad who loves and cares for you, so keep fighting Sam."

** ~~~000~~~**

Walking up to his dad's room Dean stopped. He looked in and saw that his dad was asleep. Not wanting to wake him, he headed for the elevators. Hitting the arrow, he waited for the doors to open.

Stepping out of the elevator, he headed for the main entrance. Out into the night air brought a cool shiver. Wrapping his arms around himself, he headed down the side walk; he wasn't sure where he was going.

As he walked, the words from Morgan flooded his head, about Sammy dying, how he should say his goodbyes, how is he going to tell his dad about Sam's death. It all slammed into him with anger, hurt, and failure. How is he going to handle all of this?

Stopping, he looked around and saw a park to his left. Heading in the park, he saw a lot of big oak trees. Thoughts came back of him and Sam climbing trees when they were younger: swinging on a tire swing that Bobby put up in his yard, playing hide and seek at Pastor Jim's place. He smiled sadly at the memories that played in his head, knowing that is all they are going to be now: just memories.

Dean's felt tightness in his chest as the memories came back. Instead of feeling sorrow, it was anger he was feeling. Angry at himself for what he did to Sam, angry at his dad, the doctor, the nurses, Jill, Jack, Brian. He was just plain angry.

Looking around, he saw sticks lying on the ground. Picking one up, he began to hit one of the trees. The more he hit, the harder they became. His shoulders started to ache from the force of the hits. He ignored the pain and kept on hitting the tree, until the stick broke in two pieces by the friction of the hits.

Standing there, breathing hard, he looked up at the cloudless sky. He could feel the tears, but he kept them at bay. He needed to get this off his chest and started to yell at his mom. He didn't care if people heard him yelling at himself. Let them!

"You can't have him mom! Sammy is mine! Not yours. He's my responsibility and you can't take that away from me. You weren't there for Sammy's first walk, his first word, his school, or his first crush. He looks to me for comfort, guidance, love, and understanding."

"What have you done for him mom? Nothing! Yeah, you gave me my little brother to love and cherish, and that will never change no matter how mad I get. The first day you brought him home I knew I was his protector. Looking at the tiny face of his for the first time, I was hooked. You fed, changed, bathed, and clothed him all the time, but I was the one who looked out for him, making sure nothing would hurt him in any way."

"When he cried I was there first to comfort and calm him down. He would look at me and smile every time mom. When I held him, he wrapped his little fingers in my shirt. That hasn't changed. He still does that even now when he's feeling sick or scared."

"He's fourteen years old mom. Fourteen years old for god sakes! That's too young to die. He hasn't lived his life yet…why didn't you tell us that we had a child molester in the family? When I get my hands on that bastard, he's going down big time. I'll make sure he pays for what he did to MY SAMMY! He's going to feel every ounce of pain he caused my brother, and believe me I know how to deal out a lot of pain."

Looking around, he saw some more sticks. Picking another, he hit the tree over and over again. He lost count on how many sticks and hits he did. By the time he was done, his back, arms, hands hurt like hell. Standing there, he looked around to see what else he could hit. Finding nothing else, he walked out of the park.

By the time he returned back to his dad's room, he was exhausted physically and emotionally. The rush he felt earlier was gone and now the pain set in his body. He looked at the clock and saw that he was gone for an hour. How was he going to tell his dad that Sammy died alone? How would he handle seeing the shattered look in his dad's eyes, when his soul and heart was shattered beyond repair?

** ~~~000~~~**

Standing in the corner of the room stood the Angel that was in Sam's dream. Walking over to the bed, he placed a hand on Sam's head. Leaning in, he whispered in Sam's ear.

"You are loved Samuel Winchester and you will fight this and live another day. But for the rest of your injuries that will be yours to deal with. You have two people who care for you very much, especially one Sam. So draw strength from him and win this battle and fight every step of the way. Your mom is right about one thing Samuel: 'Angels are watching over you', and I'm yours and your brother's Angel to keep a watch over the both of you."

** ~~~000~~~**

**So will Sam die or live? We'll see what happens in the next chapter on what he'll do, Dean isn't doing so well on his own at least he does have some comfort from his dad.**

**As for Jill and Jack we'll see how that goes getting them out of the hospital, and hopefully Brian doesn't come back before they are moved.**


	14. Chapter 14

**In this chapter we'll find out about Sammy if he lives or dies. **

**Brian will come close to getting Jill and Jack before they leave the hospital.**

**We'll find out about the Warrior and why he sent his Jaguar on the people, I'll be leaving it as a cliffhanger in a way with him. But he'll return when the time is right.**

**Want to wish all my readers a very Merry Supernatural Christmas, have a good time with your love ones and friends. For those who don't celebrate Christmas have a good Supernatural day with your family and friends. **

**I don't think I'll have the next chapter up before New Years, want to wish you all a Happy and Safe New Years. See you all in 2011, boy it's almost another year wow.**

**~~~000~~~**

Watching as his precious pet stealthily crept up to the ruins, his icy heart beat with excitement. He couldn't wait to hear the screams or feel the fear from those worthless humans. He was still angry over the words Running Bear said to him: that he would kill his pet if he doesn't kill the white boy before the third big moon.

"How dare he threaten my pet, like it's some kind of trophy? Let him try and he'll get what's coming to him…" The Warrior smiled as he heard the screams from the white men, and the hungry growls of the Jaguar.

He could feel the Jaguar's excitement as he attacked the people. He even felt the fear of the humans and it was exhilarating. He smiled wickedly as the screams filled his ears and soul. He took pleasure in their pain.

He looked around when quietness filled the air and the excitement drained from his body. He didn't hear his pet's growls anymore. Wondering what happened, he started towards the ruins.

When he reached the ruins, he felt sorrow for his people no longer lived here. Being back among the buildings brought back memories of his happier times, when he lived here with his family and friends, enjoying the carefree life as a youngster, becoming the Warrior he is today. It all came to him like a crushing blow to his chest. He could feel the tears in his eyes knowing he won't see them anymore.

Hearing his pet on the other side of the ruins, he headed in the direction. Coming around, he saw his pet laying next to one of the victims. He smiled as his dark cold icy eyes saw before him his pet eating one of its victims alive.

The Jaguar growled and hissed as it stood from its position. It walked up to his master and rubbed against his leg. Still growling, the Warrior turned around and saw two white men walking towards them. Nodding, they both walked away from the ruins leaving the carnage behind them. Looking at his pet as they headed back to the cave, he smiled.

"Don't worry my pet. We'll get the white boy when he returns. Then we'll sacrifice him so we can be released from our curse. He will suffer greatly for the pain he caused us with Running Bear. He'll be Scalped, tortured, and have his flesh peeled off of him before we burn him."

"If Running Bear won't let us go, we'll find a way to release us from our curse. There will be a way to get his spirit removed for good. Just wait and see my pet. We'll be moving on to the next great plain."

Seeing a dust cloud coming towards him, he smiled again, thinking of how he'll make the white boy pay for the trouble he's causing. Stepping into the cloud, his last thoughts were _I can't wait to get my hands on the white boy. He'll feel every ounce of pain I and my pet will give him. _

**~~~000~~~**

Chief Anderson arrived at the hospital to find out what was going on. The last time he heard anything was about an hour ago. He got worried that maybe something bad happened to one of his officers or the Campbell's. Maybe Brian got there and killed Jill and her son before they could be moved.

Walking into the hospital, he headed for the elevator. As he went to press the button, a hand stopped him. He looked over his shoulder and saw it was Jean. He could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't good. Jean led Chief Anderson to an empty room to talk about what's been happening. She didn't want other people listening in to their conversation.

"Jean, what's the matter?"

"I just got word of two sets of murders that happened not too long ago. We think Brian was involved in both of them. One of the murders happened just down the street from Jill's cabin. The other set occurred in the next town over." Jean informed.

"You think it was Brian?"

"Yes, I do think it was him Sir. Both MOs fit the bill when Brian is concerned. The couple over by Jill's cabin was found with both throats slit and their vehicle missing. The other murders happened this morning at a young couple's house. Both were found stabbed in their bedroom and the female was raped. One of the neighbors saw a man fitting Brian's profile leave the house. They became suspicious and went to their house to check up on them. They called the police when no one answered the door. That's when the Officers found the couple in the bedroom."

"They are looking around the house and dusting for finger prints. They got a sketch artist to the station so the witness could tell them what he looked like. At both places, he entered from the back of the house from an open window or door. All signs point to Brian on the murders Sir."

"Just an hour and a half ago, Brian was here at the hospital and almost killed Jill. I'm sorry to inform you that an elderly woman was killed in the process. Brian killed her as he escaped from the two Officers. He hasn't been seen since and we don't know where he is now."

"Alright, this is what we are going to do Jean. We'll get Jill and Jack out of here as soon as we can. We'll get some more Officers out in front of the building. They'll be in plain clothes, so no one would know who they are. I'm taking that you and the Doctor has a plan to get them out of here, am I right?"

"Go and talk with the Doctor about your plans and let's get this going. The longer they are still here, the more dangerous it's going to get. Don't tell anyone especially Jill and Jack about the murders. We don't need a bunch of panicked people running around, do we? I'll go make the calls and get the Officers here so we can get them moved. You need to relax Jean. We'll get them out of here as soon as we can." Anderson confirmed.

Jean headed for the Doctors office to have a talk with him. She needed to know if he made the arrangements with the Ambulance. As she entered his office, she heard him talking on the phone. Waiting for him to finish, she stood in the doorway so he can see her.

Waving her in, the Doctor got off the phone to let her know what's going to happen.

"As of right now, I have two Ambulances at the ER entrance waiting for orders. We need to hurry with this since I have another one coming in twenty minutes. I just called and told them to get Jack ready to be moved. When you get there, they'll have him in a wheel chair ready to go."

He continued. "I don't mean to hurry this along but like I said I have one coming in. The person was shot and stabbed down the street from here. They are only twenty minutes away from here, so I hope that gives you enough time."

"I understand Doctor and I'll go up there and get this going. We need to get them out of here as soon as we can. I have no idea where Brian is at the moment. He could be anywhere. So the faster we get Jill and her son moved, the safer they will be." Jean thanked the Doctor for all his help.

Entering Jack's room, she saw that he was ready and willing to leave. Walking up to them, she needed to let them know what's going to happen.

"Everything is in the clear to get this going so we can get you two out of here. We'll be heading for the ER where there are two waiting Ambulances. The one that you two will be in will have two police officers in the front. The other one will have paramedics driving with two police officers in the back. Once when we are away from here, we'll go to the secured place and transfer you to another vehicle. From there, we'll take you to the safe house where you'll be staying until we get Brian." Jean informed them.

"Boy, this makes us feel like criminals that need to hide out. That is so cool to think we are…ouch! What was that for mom?" Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"We're not criminals Jack, so behave yourself!" Jill had to laugh as her son was acting like a five year old.

"Well, I feel like it…okay…okay I'm sorry let's get out of here before your charged with adult abuse." Jack laughed at the look his mom gave him.

Jean had to laugh at Jack's antics. It did her heart good to see him laugh.

Jean waited until the two officers gave her the okay before she left the room with Jack and his mom. Coming out of the room, they headed down the hall towards the elevator. Jean looked around to make sure Brian wasn't around.

Just as they got to the elevators, the door to the stairwell opened and Brian came through the doorway surprised to see Jill and Jack. He looked up and saw four police officers behind them. Rushing through the door, he headed upstairs knowing they would go down to the lobby. He opened the door to the sixth floor and found a room to hide in. He'll stay there until dark time then he'll head out and find Jill.

"Jean! What the hell. How did he get in again?" Jill yelled at the Officer.

"I don't know. Let's get you two in the Ambulance now with him on the run. Hopefully he didn't head to the ER rooms which I highly think he wouldn't." Jean pushed Jack into the elevator and pressed the button for the ER floor.

When the doors opened, Jack and Jill were escorted to the entrance of the ER. They were loaded on one of the Ambulances without any further trouble.

**~~~000~~~**

Morgan got Sam's blood work back from the lab. He wasn't surprised to see that he indeed has Sepsis. In his weakened state, this won't be good for him. He felt so bad for Dean and John knowing that Sam would be gone in an hour from now.

Walking back towards John's room, he wanted to let Dean know. The older brother did have a right to know what his brother was dying from. He was hoping it would've been the blood poisoning that Sam had. At least then, he would have a better chance of surviving this set back. As he entered the room, he saw that Dean wasn't in with his dad. Walking back to the Nurse's station, they told him that Dean left two minutes ago.

Heading back to his office, his heart was saddened at this change of events. He was really hoping that Sam would beat the odds and get better. Instead he was losing his battle because of this disease he has in his blood. He could feel himself getting really angry that this was out of his hands.

Morgan knows not to get this involved with his patients, but he couldn't help it. Something about Sam and Dean pulled at his heart strings. Maybe they reminded him of his brother Jeff and himself on how close they are. They would do just about anything for each other and be by each other sides. Arriving at his office, he sat down in his chair and rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming and needed to relax for awhile. He took two aspirins and lied on the couch to rest his aching head. Within minutes, he was sound asleep from pure exhaustion.

Feeling someone shaking him Morgan opened his eyes to see one of the Nurses talking to him. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up on the couch. He looked at his watch and was shock. It was eight o'clock in the morning.

"Shit, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just wanted to rest my head for a minute. What's the matter Kim? You look like you saw a ghost." Morgan stood up from the couch.

"Doctor, it's Sam Winchester. You need to come now."

**~~~000~~~**

_Getting information about a vengeful spirit killing young couples in their master bedroom, John decided to go and look into the case. He heard that the spirit killed four couples in last three months. He took Dean and Sam to the Library to get some more information. _

_He had Sam look into the history of the house while he and Dean looked into the murders. He wanted to make sure they get all the right information for this case. As they looked, Dean started to get bored reading the same material over and over again. It all said the same thing that they already knew about the killings._

_Looking over at Sam whose nose was almost plastered to the screen of the computer, he thought of some way to get his brother's attention by rolling up pieces of paper in small balls. He flung the balls several times until at last had struck the side of his target's head. Sam would look at his brother and mouth 'stop Dean', but it didn't work. Dean kept it up until Sam got annoyed with him, "Dean I told you to stop". _

"_Boys that will be enough of your nonsense, do you hear me? What did I say Sam? I don't want to hear it kiddo…Dean, leave your brother alone before I smack you on the side of the head." John looked at his oldest._

"_But…I…he…never mind Dad." Dean looked at Sam who stuck his tongue out._

"_That's enough from you to Sam. Did you find anything tiger?" _

"_Yes Sir, I did find there was a murder at the house twenty years ago. A young couple was slaughter in their bedroom. They left the husband's body there and took the wife's body. To this day, no one has found her body." Sam told his dad and made a face at Dean._

"_So it could be the wife's spirit that haunts the house, or it could be the husbands? We'll be prepared for anything on this one. Let's get back to the hotel and get ready for this hunt." _

_Arriving at the house twenty minutes later, John and Dean walked into the house. Sam followed closely behind Dean knowing that is where his older brother wants him to be. Slowly but carefully they made their way upstairs to the master bedroom. Seeing how weak the stairs were they stayed close to the wall. _

_When they got to the top of the stairs John made sure his boys were behind him, then he slowly walked up to the door and looked inside. He nodded to his boys to follow him in carefully, Dean kept Sam close behind him just incase if something happens he'll be the one who gets hurt._

_Dean and John didn't know what hit them at first. One moment they are standing shoulder to shoulder, next they're on the floor, leaving Sammy alone and unprotected. Seeing that his dad and brother were in trouble, Sam went to grab for the gun. Instead he could feel himself being tossed backwards towards the banister. Having nothing to grab onto, Sam felt himself falling to the first floor. He could remember Dean yelling out his name before everything went black._

_John and Dean looked on in horror as they watched Sam go over the banister. After that, everything went in slow motion for Dean._

"_Sammy!" Dean yelled as he ran down the stairs to his brother._

_It felt like it took him forever to get to Sam's body. He looked at his brother and knew he was in bad shape. Checking him over, he could feel at least two broken ribs, a wrist, and an ankle. He felt a huge lump on the back of his head. Knowing that his brother has a concussion, he had to work fast to get his brother help. Holding back the tears, he wrapped his baby brother in his jacket to warm him up._

_Looking up, he saw his dad coming down the staircase with a worried look in his eyes. He kneeled down next to Sam to see how his baby was doing. The first thing he noticed was that Sam wasn't breathing and his lips turning blue. Putting his ear to Sam's chest, he listened for his son's heartbeat. _

_His panic button went off when he couldn't hear Sam's heartbeat. He started CPR on his son while Dean breathed into Sam's mouth. They kept it up for twenty minutes and still no response from Sam. Dean was getting really scared that he lost his brother over a stupid hunt._

_John checked Sam's pulse and breathing. There was none. He stopped pressing on Sam's chest in defeat. Dean looked at his dad with angry eyes. How could he just give up on his son like this?_

"_Dad, we've got to keep trying. Sammy will come around. You just can't stop…this is Sammy we're talking about." _

_Before John could answer his son, he heard a lot of banging upstairs. He totally forgot about the spirit. Grabbing Dean, he hauled his son to his feet and started to push him to the door. Looking back at Sam, his heart ached for leaving his baby boy behind._

"_Dad, we can't leave Sammy behind like this…Dad, are you listening to me? Stop pulling me out the door…We need to get Sammy out of here…Dad, stop for a second and think about this…We can't leave Sammy behind…Dad please…Dad…We need to get Sammy …Dad no."_

Dean bolted out of bed and looked around and saw he was in the hospital. He looked at the window and saw the sun was coming though the blinds. He must have fallen asleep sometime last night, but how did he get in bed when the last thing he remembered was sitting in the chair. Looking over at his dad, he saw John looking at him with a smile. He tried to smile back, but his heart was too shattered to do so.

Walking up to his dad's bedside, he sat on the chair. He looked at his dad with sadness in his eyes. How is he going to tell his dad that his Sammy is dead? He knew this will break his dad's heart to pieces, but he has to know. Before Dean could say anything, John asked him about the cuts on his hands. Looking down at them, he smiled sadly and looked at his dad.

"Dean, why are your hands all cut up son?"

"Last night, I went for a walk to clear my head and ended up at a park. I walked into the park and saw some big oak trees and sticks. I was so angry that I took a stick and started to hit the tree. I kept on hitting until the stick broke in to."

"Then I started to yell at mom….I…I told her she couldn't have Sammy…he's not hers to have. He's mine…I told her that I was the one who looked out for Sammy, not her….she wasn't there for all the important things…she wasn't there when Sammy got sick or scared I was…I've been there for Sammy for everything. Where has she been at dad? She's not here now to comfort us…I'm sorry, I don't mean to show disrespect to mom dad, I don't…but Sammy is mine, not hers. She can't have him. B-But I guess she took him anyway…S-Sammy died last night dad." Dean hung his head in shame.

John stared at Dean with tears in his eyes and his heart was breaking. His baby boy, the one he loved so much is gone forever. He could feel his heart and soul shatter at Dean's look and words. He couldn't believe that Sammy was gone from them, never to return.

John was angry at himself for not being there to hold his baby's hand, or to say goodbye to him for the last time. The last thing he remembered was being in Morgan's office talking to the Officers. They were telling him about Brian and what he did to his boy. Next thing he woke up seeing Dean bolt from the bed from a nightmare he had, knowing that it had to do with Sam dying by the way Dean was acting.

Feeling the anger boiling inside of him, his thoughts went to that bastard Brian. When he gets his hands on that piece of shit, he's dead meat. He's going to make that son of a bitch pay for his life on what he did to Sammy, and he knows how to deal out pain and knows how to make the pain last for awhile. Lost in his dark thoughts, he didn't hear Dean talking to him. Looking over at Dean, he saw fear in Dean's eyes and it broke his heart.

"Dad, are you still with me? Are you okay? Do you want me to get the Doctor? Talk to me dad."

"I'm fine Dean. I don't need the Doctor son. I was thinking of things I'm going to do to Brian. No one hurts my son and gets away with it. Brian is going to feel every ounce of pain he caused Sammy. He's the one who killed my baby boy, your brother, not your mom. I can understand you getting angry at your mom Dean. I feel the same way. I don't want her to have Sammy either, but it looks like she won that battle of his love." John couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Dean watched his dad closely as he saw the tears come. He has never seen his dad cry before. Well maybe from pain when he was hurt, he shed a few tears, but not like this. He knew his dad's heart was broken by the way his body shook. He could feel the anger toward Brian for what he's doing to his family. _When I get my hands on you Brian, you're one dead bastard. No one hurts my family like this. You're dead meat._

His dad always comforted him when he was hurting or crying, so it's his turn. He sat on his dad's bed and pulled his dad in his arms. He laid his dad's head on his shoulder and rubbed his back like he did for Sammy. He let his dad cry and didn't say a word: just sat there and comforted him.

"Dean, I'm sorry for crying like this, but my heart hurts so badly right now. I can't believe our Sammy isn't with us anymore. What are we going to do without him?"

"I don't know what's going to happen now, but we need to be strong for each other and for Sammy. That is something he would want us to do: to go on, but I wouldn't know how I could go on without Sammy by me." Dean hugged his dad tighter.

John tightened his hold on his oldest and knew he was right. This is something that Sam would want them to do. Yeah, it's going to hurt like hell, but they had to try for Sammy's sake. But right now the only thing he needed to do was to let his son comfort him.

Hearing the door open, Dean and John saw Morgan step into the room with a smile on his face. That angered Dean to no end that he would smile with Sammy being dead.

"What are you smiling about? Did you get a piece of action while my brother passed away."

"Dean!" John tried to sound angry.

"That's okay John I've got good news…"

"What are you talking about good news? My brother is dead, and that's good news? What kind of Doctor are you, a quack?" Dean didn't hide his anger.

"Dean, let me explain on what I mean about the good news. Sam is…" Once again Morgan couldn't finish.

"Sam is dead, you son of a bitch, and you wouldn't let me stay with him." Dean's anger was getting the better of him.

"Dean calm down and let me explain…"

"Explain what? That you suck at your job? You don't really care for people or their feelings."

"Dean! That's enough son." John tried to calm Dean down.

"No dad. He's trying to tell us its good news that Sammy died. What kind of Doctor will say that to a grieving family? He doesn't care for any of us, just himself and his…"

"DEAN! SAMMY IS ALIVE."

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

After taking some aspirins, Morgan laid on his couch to get rid of his headache. Messaging his temples, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. _I'll just lay here for a few minutes to get rid of the pain, then I'll go and tell Dean what's going on with Sam, _was Morgan's last thoughts as he was pulled into a deep sleep.

Feeling the ground moving, Morgan tried to pry his heavy eyes open. If they were having an earthquake he had to get up and get out of the hospital. That was harder than he thought. His body wasn't doing what he wanted it to do. Trying to get his eyes open was a challenge in itself, let alone getting his heavy limbs to move.

Becoming more awake, he realized it wasn't an earthquake; someone was trying to wake him from sleep. He felt small hands on his shoulders shaking him, and a small voice telling him it's time to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw one of his Nurses standing over him. He knew she was saying something, but he wasn't sure what. His mind was still a little cloudy.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up on the couch. He looked at his watch and was shocked. It was eight o'clock in the morning.

"Shit, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just wanted to rest my head for a minute. What's the matter Kim? You look like you saw a ghost." Morgan stood up from the couch.

"Doctor, it's Sam Winchester. You need to come now."

"What do you mean Kim? What's going on?"

Morgan knew that Sam passed away last night when he was asleep. How stupid could he be to fall asleep on his dying patient?

"Doctor, please come with me and you'll see. You would have to see it for yourself." Kim opened the door and waited for Morgan to exit.

Walking down the hall to Sam's room, Morgan was wondering why Kim was acting so strangely. He has never seen her this way and wondered what was going on.

Pushing the door open to the ICU, he noticed some Nurses were in shock, while others had tears in their eyes, which in turned spiked his fears for Sam. He hurried to get to Sam's room to see what was going on.

Without thinking he didn't put on the protective clothing, thinking why should he if Sam passed away? He looked at Kim who gave him a surgical mask, putting it on alone with the gloves she gave him. He opened the door to Sam's room and stood in shock. He couldn't believe that his young patient was still alive.

"How could he still be alive? Just last night he was at deaths door."

He looked over at Kim who had tears in her eyes. She was so happy to see that Sam made it through the night.

"Kim, get me two vials so I can get his blood to the lab. I'm going to have them screen his blood for infection. Now Kim, I want to get them to the lab stat. We need to check his blood cell count."

"Doctor I already took his blood to the lab before I came and retrieved you. I told them that you would need the results ASAP." Kim answered.

"Did you take his vitals? What's his pulse and BP?"

"His pulse is weak and sluggish. BP is 80 over 10. Heart rate is 20 beats per minute. He's still in the same condition that he has been in before the infection set in. He is one tough boy and a fighter at that. His brother was right when he said Sammy won't give up." Kim said more to herself than to Morgan.

"Let's hope that Sam won't give up on us now that he won this battle. He has two people that love him more than he knows. I've even taken a liking to him. Dean, John, and I hope that Sam does fight to come back." Morgan said as he walked out of the room.

As he walked out of the room, one of the Nurses gave him Sam's blood work status. Looking it over, he was pleased to see that the infection was almost gone. He told Kim to keep Sam on the saline solution and the intravenous fluids and antibiotics. With the infection still in Sam's bloodstream, this will help him fight it.

"I'm going to give John and Dean the good news. Page me if anything and I mean anything changes with Sam."

Walking up to John's door, he could hear sobbing coming from the room. He knew that Dean must have told John that Sam died. He could hear John saying something to Dean in a sad voice. It broke his heart to hear John so broken. Knowing that he had to let them know about the good news, he knocked on the door.

Stepping inside the room, Morgan wasn't prepared for Dean's outburst. Trying to tell Dean about Sam, he finally had to yell at the older brother.

"DEAN! SAMMY IS ALIVE."

**~~~000~~~**

Getting ready to leave the hotel, Jim and Bobby stopped when Jim's phone rang. Looking at the number, he could see it was the hospital. Praying it wasn't Dean or John calling, he answered the phone, and to his relief, it was Morgan.

Answering the questions that Morgan asked, he looked over at Bobby who had a worried look on his face. Motioning to the Salvage Yard owner that it was good news, he saw the relief in Bobby's eyes.

After talking with Morgan, Jim hung up his phone and turned to his friend. He knew that the older hunter would want to know what that was about.

"Morgan called wanting to know if we had John's medication. Since we had to leave so fast, he forgot to take it. Morgan said that John collapsed in his office due to stress and exhaustion. Thank goodness that is all what it was and nothing major."

"What about Ace? How's he doing?" Bobby asked a bit concerned.

"He didn't say anything about Dean, so I don't know. I bet he's a nervous wreck right about now. Hearing what happened to his Sammy, seeing his dad collapse, and knowing him like we do, he's freaked."

"Can't blame the damn idjit. He always thinks that it's his fault if something happens, especially when it comes to Little Bit. Dean always blames himself when he gets hurt."

"That is so true Bobby. And with all the things that have happened to lead to this, Dean is really kicking himself. He knows that it was his words that sent Sammy away, to get hurt, almost dying. He's really tearing himself over this. There's no one who can hurt Sammy worse with words than Dean. Sam takes Dean's words to heart and thrives on what he says."

"Yer right about that, Jim. Sam does take Dean's words to heart. He listens when Dean tells him what or what not to do, like he wants to please his big brother and be proud of him. He looks up to Dean and tries hard to do right by him, which it doesn't take a lot for Little Bit to do."

"I can remember a time when they were at my house. John wanted Sam to do something; I can't remember what it was. Sam paid no attention to John whatsoever, which, of course, infuriated John. He got into Sam's face and ripped him apart. John and Sam got into a huge fight. I think my neighbors heard it a mile away. I stepped in to stop the fight before it got out of hand. I had to literally pull John off of Sam before he hurt the boy. Dean came running out to see what was going on between his dad and brother. When he found out that Sam didn't do what he was told, he asked Sam to do it. Sam immediately went and did it. I think John became hurt that Sam doesn't listen to him anymore, and I think he's a little jealous of Dean that Sam listens to him."

"After Sam did what John wanted him to do in the first place, Dean had a talk with Sammy on why he doesn't listen to their dad. Sam told him that John doesn't talk but yells at him all the time and he was tired of his dad yelling to get him to do something. Dean told Sammy that if he stopped being a spoiled, snot-nose, and selfish brat that John wouldn't have had to yell. That hurt Sammy really bad that he ran off and cried. John and Dean got into a huge fight that night, and Dean told John that he better not lay a hand on his brother or else."

"Dean went to find Sammy to calm his little brother down, and say that he was sorry for what he said to him. He didn't mean to say those words to Sammy. He was angry at his dad and took it out on Sam. Sam wanted nothing to do with Dean for two days, and it drove Dean crazy that Sammy stayed away from him. Mind you that Sammy was only seven at the time, but those words really hurt him. Dean never talked to Sam that way."

"Now things might be different between them, and who knows if Sam would forgive Dean so easily. This if the first time that Dean actually told Sam that he didn't want him. I just hope that Dean could fix his relationship with Sammy. If not, then I don't know what's going to happen between them."

Jim knew that Bobby was right about Sam taking Dean's words to heart. He always listened to Dean and did what he was told. Hearing that story for the first time and seeing how Sam reacted at seven, there was no telling how the kid was going to deal with this now at fourteen.

"Let's just hope that Dean can fix this between him and Sammy. Those two are like a well oiled machine when they are together." Jim said as he walked out the door.

"Indeed they are Jim." Bobby closed the door behind them.

Walking across the street, they headed for the diner for a late dinner.

**~~~000~~~**

"How can you tell us that Sa…Sammy is alive…why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"He was trying son. You kept interrupting him going off half-cocked." John shook his head at his son's expression.

"As I was saying Dean, Sam is alive. But he is still in isolation until he improves." Morgan informed.

"I want to go see Sammy. I have to see him myself…I need to go see Sammy." Dean stopped when Morgan grabbed his arm.

"Dean, the cuts on your hands are getting infected. I can see that when I came in. So I'm sorry, you can't be in the same room with Sam for his own protection, and I see that you have a slight temperature and that could harm Sam." Morgan stood his ground to Dean.

"WHAT! I can't see Sammy! The hell I will! He's my brother and I have every right to see him."

"I'm his Doctor and I said no you can't. Not until we get the infection under control and the fever down. Then, and only then, you can see your brother. So sit on the edge of the bed and be quiet."

Dean looked at his dad to back him up on this. He'll let Dean see his Sammy no matter what.

Or maybe not.

"Dean, the Doctor is right. So sit down son and let them clean your wounds. You need to do what's best for Sammy right now. Maybe after they clean them, Morgan will let you look through the window. That way you can see Sammy and know he's okay." John looked over at Morgan and nodded.

"He's right Dean. After they are cleaned, you can look through the window. But you can't even go into the first room. That has to stay sterile at all times, got it?" Morgan needed Dean to realize how important it is.

"Dad, come on…he can't…son of a bitch. You two suck big time." Dean sat hard on the bed.

He knew his dad and the Doctor was right about Sammy. Any little thing could kill his brother right now. Almost losing him twice, he won't do that again. So he'll go by what the Doctor says and look through the window.

"Is that Sammy's chart you have in your hand? Can you tell us how he is doing right now?" John needed to know about his baby boy.

"Yes, this is Sam's results on his bloodwork from this morning. It shows that the infection is almost gone. But his red blood cells count is way too low, and his white blood cells count is way too high, due to the infection. The last results showed that Sam had Sepsis which is a form of blood poisoning. I have Sam on a saline solution and intravenous fluids and antibiotics. That will help him fight this infection." Morgan tried to explain it so they would understand.

"I thought that people with Sepsis don't recover from it. They die within a couple of days or weeks. How is it already out of Sam's body? How could he fight it in such a weak state?" John couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

"If it's caught in time, people do recover from Sepsis. They had to go through some heavy treatments and sometimes dialysis. For the elderly and the kids, it can be fatal and could die from it. Young adults have a higher chance of beating Sepsis, but it takes a while to fully overcome it."

"In Sam's case, I'm surprised that he has survived this long. I have to say that he must have a Guardian Angel in his corner. Most people in that weak of a condition don't last this long. However, he's not out of the woods yet. Anything could happen." Morgan wanted them to be prepared for what ever happens.

"I told you that Sammy would beat this and come back to me. I know my little brother better than anyone. He'll come back to us and be a pain in my…son of a bitch, what did you just do?" Dean hissed in pain as the nurse cleaned his cuts.

"Sorry sir, I had to make sure those deep ones are really clean. I had to scrub them with antiseptic to keep them from getting infected. This cream will prevent the infection from settling in once they are bandaged. Then I'll give you a shot of penicillin to give you that extra burst."

The Nurse was about to give Dean the shot when he jumped out of bed. He only stopped when he heard his dad telling him to sit down and take it like a man.

Dean continued out the door to go see his Sammy grumbling something about, 'I better get out of here before Nurse Hatchet kills me.' Smiling, Morgan couldn't help but laugh at Dean's grumpiness. He could tell that Dean hated needles by the way he left.

"When can I go see my son Doc? I need to be with Sammy myself to make sure he's okay." John needed to see his baby.

"I'm sorry John. Until your fever is down, you won't be able to see Sam either. Let's see how you and Dean are doing in two days, then we'll go from there…I know that seems like a long time for you, but you need to do what's best for Sam. After you finish your IV, I can have one of the Nurses come with a wheelchair, and take you down to see your son through the window. That's the best I can do." Morgan saw the disappointment in John's eyes.

True to his words, Morgan had a Nurse come to his room with a wheelchair. She waited until he was settled before she left the room. John knew where Dean would be at since he left the room. He was gone for an hour an a half. As they approached the ICU doors, they could see Dean standing by the window. John could tell Dean was upset that he couldn't be in there with his brother.

"Dean, Sammy is in good hands. These Nurses know what they are doing. They keep Sammy safe and do what they can. They know what's best for Sammy right now." John tried to comfort Dean.

"Dad, do they know when Sam is in pain or having a panic attack, nervous, scared or having a nightmare? No, I only know that because I know my Sammy better than anyone. So how can you tell me that he's in good hands? I should be in there taking care of my brother, not some stranger. If he…I mean, when he wakes up and sees someone he doesn't know he'll freak. It's my job to take care of my brother, not someone else. I need to be in there, not them." Feeling like a failure, Dean walked away before his dad could comfort him.

Seeing the defeat in Dean's posture, John felt bad for his eldest, cause he knows how he feels about not being in there with Sammy. John wanted to be in there with his baby boy right now, letting him know that he is there for him. Sighing, he turned back to the window and looked at Sammy. He could tell how pale his baby was just by looking at him. Putting his hand on the window as to draw comfort from Sammy, he whispered to his son knowing that he couldn't hear him.

"Sammy, you need to keep fighting kiddo. Dean and I are here for you tiger. It's killing us that we can't be in there with you. So please Sammy, keep fighting. We love you baby. You're the best gift I got from Mary and I love you very much. So please don't give up the fight Sammy. I need to tell you about your mom and how much she loved you. You were her precious gift Sammy, her pride and joy, the love of her life. It was you Sammy. Please fight for us. I know you are tired and hurting son. I just can't live my life without you in it, so please fight for me." John didn't know that he had tears in his eyes, until he felt moisture on his cheeks.

John nodded to the Nurse that he was ready to go back to his room. Taking one last look at Sam, he headed back to Dean. He knew his eldest needed some time alone to figure things out. He'll talk with Dean when the time is right about his feelings. He knew how much Dean is beating himself up over what happened.

**~~~000~~~**

Three days had passed and Sammy was finally being transferred out of isolation, and getting a room of his own in ICU. So now John and Dean can stay with Sammy as long as they liked.

Jim and Bobby stopped by the day before dropping off the keys and seeing how things were. They went to see Sam through the window before they left. Morgan let them see Sam knowing they were family. Even though they weren't blood-related, they were still family.

John's fever finally broke. Dean's hands were fully healed the day Jim and Bobby came. They both couldn't wait to see their Sammy. They would be able to sit in the same room with their youngest together.

To Dean, it took forever to get Sammy into his own room. He wondered why it was taking so long. Did something happen? He could feel his heart racing thinking of all the bad things that could happen. Calming himself down, he realized it was just his big brother radar getting the better of him.

John could tell that Dean was fighting with himself. He knows that look whether Sam is concerned. He was going to tell Dean to calm down, and that they will see Sammy as soon as they can. Just then, Morgan walked into the room and told them it was time. Dean was the first to run out straight to his brother's room. He didn't need anyone to tell him which room Sammy was in, he just knew where he would be.

When John and Morgan got to the room Dean was sitting in the chair, his one hand in Sam's, while the other carded his hair. John looked at Morgan and shrugged his shoulders. What can he say when Dean's in big brother mode?

"You don't have to say anything John. I already know how Dean is with Sam. They have a connection like me and my brother Jeff. I've only seen it in twins, how they can communicate with each other. We can tell when the other one is hurting or sad. I've never seen it with two brothers being four years apart in age. I'll let you two have some alone time with Sam, before I come back to let you know how he is doing." Morgan left the room and turned around. He smiled at the sight with Dean on one side and John on the other.

He knew that Sam had a fighting chance now that his family was with him. With that much love, Sam will win this battle. Walking past the Nurses station, he told them that John and Dean can stay. He didn't care about the rules in this case. He knew that Sam's only chance of surviving was those two men, and he wouldn't take that away from Sam no matter what.

**~~~~000~~~**

**I don't have any medical knowledge what so ever, so if I said anything wrong on Sam's progress I'm sorry.**

**I know Jill and Jack weren't mention in this chapter at all, they will be in the next one and so will that a$$hole Brian.**

**Sam took up this chapter along with Dean, John and Morgan, had to get Jim and Bobby in this to.**

**I hope you all had a nice Christmas with your family, and a safe and Happy New Year.**


	16. Chapter 16

**After this chapter Jill, Jack and Brian won't be in the next couple of chapters. I don't want them to be left hanging in limbo.**

**The next few chapters will be about Sammy, Dean and John. Sammy will have a few more health problems and Dean needs to get himself ready for Sam's reaction when he wakes. John will have his own issues he has to resolve. A lot of them is the guilt he's feeling, and how he's going to tell Sammy about his mom.**

**~~~000~~~**

Arriving at their destination, Jean stepped out of the ambulance and looked around to check if it was clear. She motioned for Jill and Jack to follow her to the next vehicle. Jill hesitated, a little apprehensive at first before she allowed Jack to leave. After their scare with Brian at the hospital, she wasn't taking any chances with her son's life.

As no one was in plain sight, Jill filed into the backseat of the black Sedan with Jack in tow, relieved there were tinted windows. Jean hopped into shotgun, glancing in the side mirror and watched as Jack and Jill clicked in their seatbelts.

Understanding that Jill was still a little insecure about the safety arrangements, Jean whirled around and looked her directly in the eye

"Jill, I know this seems a little anxious for you after what happened at the hospital, but we'd rather be safe than sorry. That is why we are taking all these precautions with Brian on the loose. As soon as we have you two in the house, you'll feel a whole lot better."

"Jean, I know that you are only doing what's best for us, but…Brian found us at the hospital. How do you know he won't find us there?" Jill couldn't shake the fear she was feeling.

"He won't be able to find you at the safe-house. These places are in a very secure and secluded place, that only a handful of people know about. The one we are taking you two, only three people are aware of its existence. That's me, the driver, and Chief Anderson. The driver is going to be with you the whole time. He's going to be your bodyguard and chauffer. He'll stay with you two until we find Brian and get him into custody." Jean wanted Jill to feel as safe as possible.

"I don't mean to change the subject Jean, but have you heard anything about Sam?" Jack asked, having the need to know about his cousin.

"No, I haven't heard anything about Sam yet Jack. Let me check into it with the two police officers that are on Sam's case. Maybe, just maybe, they might tell me something about him. But don't get your hopes up Jack, because they have to make sure Sam is safe as well." Jean could see the disappointment in Jack's eyes.

Jack looked to his mom for comfort who was willing to give it to him. After everything they been through, they both needed it.

Arriving at the house shortly after, Jill gently shook Jack shoulders to wake him, as he fell into a light doze. Climbing out of the vehicle, they took a gander at their new house. It was a cream colored one-story house with a nice front fenced-in yard. The entrance door was noticeably brown without windows and a padlock centered directly above the circular brass handle.

The first room they were met with upon entering was the Living Room: a grand space with a fireplace, a couch, sofa chairs, a television, and a coffee table. The room to the right was the kitchen, fully stocked of equipment including a dishwater set and microwave. To the left was a regular bed and bath, along with two more spare bedrooms towards the back.

Later in the day, Jean took them out grocery shopping to supply them with enough food to last a month, with the idea of: the less they go out, the better. After Jill had prepared a nice home cooked meal, Jean had introduced the mother and son to their personal bodyguard, Juan. Once the two were familiar and comfortable with their new guard/chauffeur, Jean left, beginning the four-hour drive back to town.

The minute Jean left, Jill turned to both Jack and Juan. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. It's time for me to go to bed. Let's get ourselves ready for bed Jack. We'll take the two rooms in the back and Juan can take the one in front." She felt better if Juan had the front bedroom.

Entering Jack's room, the bed was to the right of the door, a dresser and a night stand to the left. A box television set, complete with VCR sat on the dresser. Jack immediately turned it on to watch the news for a little while. Jill sat with Jack until he fell asleep, having made sure he took all his medication.

She soon retired to her room after saying a quick "Good Night" to Juan, and was a little relieved to have one so big. The queen-sized mattress was incredibly enticing to her taut and exhaustive body. Climbing into bed, she turned off the light and fell into a deep sleep, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

**~~~000~~~**

Back at the hospital, Brian made it safely out into the night air, but was still pissed that he missed his chance of fulfilling his promise to Jill.

"Just wait bitch. I'll kill you and your fucked-up bastard of a son. You both will suffer greatly for the trouble you are causing. I took care of one family member; I'll take care of you. I wish I could've been there when the great John Winchester heard about his son's death." Brian said to himself, smiling at all the things he planned to do to Jack right in front of Jill.

**~~~000~~~**

"If Sammy is doing better, then why hasn't he woken up yet?" Dean couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

"Dean, Sam is still recovering from the injuries caused by the fall. His body went through hell when he was pushed off the cliff, having sustained a lot of trauma before he hit the bottom of the valley. By remaining in the coma, his body will heal properly, but it's going to be a very long recovery for him."

"On the up side, his vitals are improving and his oxygen levels are good. The infection is finally gone. I still don't know how he managed to overcome the Sepsis. That has been something I can't quite figure out. Call it lucky and/or a miracle if you want. I'm just glad that particular battle is. Who knows? Perhaps, he has a Guardian Angle on his side?"

"We'll keep a close eye on his progress and monitor and other problems that might arise. In the meantime, why don't you two go and have a sandwich or something at the cafeteria. Walk around a little, and then come back and sit with him. You two are going to need your strength up for the long run. I'll have them bring in a cot and you can take turns on sleeping. I mean what I said Dean. Eat and rest. That is what you two need right now. You won't be good to Sam if you collapse and end up as patients too."

Morgan knew he was in for a fight with Dean over what he had suggested. The two Winchesters have been here since Sam was moved out of isolation. For two days, they haven't left the teenager's side. He was beginning to worry about their psyche, much less their physical well-being.

"He's right Dean." John announced. "Let's go get something to eat and walk around for a little while; stretch our legs a bit. We need to take care of ourselves first for Sammy's sake. If you won't do it for me, then do it for him, okay?" He'd rather not use Sammy as a token like that, but Dean would do anything for his little brother.

"Fine!" Dean grumbled in defeat. "I'll do it for Sammy. But if one thing goes wrong, call us back. Got it?"

"Yes Dean, I got the message. Anything happens, I'll call you back. Does that mean if Sam sneezes I should call you, right?" Morgan snickered at Dean's look.

"Don't be a smart ass Doc. You know what I meant." Dean relayed indignantly as he walked out the door.

"Thanks Morgan for making me laugh." John said to the doctor. He took one last look over at Sammy before he stepped out the door.

Morgan shook his head as he watched John leave. He had to smile at how protective those men were of their youngest. Strolling up to his patient, he completed another check of vitals. Listening to Sam's chest, he frowned at the gurgling sound issuing from inside. Not liking what he was hearing, he immediately called in for an X-ray. He wanted to know just exactly what he was listening to before he performed any kind of treatment.

**~~~000~~~**

Waiting in line to purchase their food, John noticed how little Dean had on his tray. Wanting his son to eat well, he told him to get more. He knew from experience how Dean acted with a sick Sammy: he barely ate or slept, in a continual state of worry. John made sure Dean's plate was full before they sat down. Getting some soda for the both of them, they found a table in the corner.

John watched as Dean picked at his food and frowned. This wasn't like Dean to be a food picker. He needed to get his son to eat his food, and needed to get himself to eat his. Even though he wasn't really hungry himself, he knew it was due to stress and being worried about his baby boy.

"Dean, stop playing with your food son and eat. You've barely eaten this last week. I want you to eat everything off your plate. That's an order, Dean. Do you hear me?" John didn't want to be too harsh with Dean, but he needed to get his son to eat one way or another.

"Dad, I'm not really hungry. Besides, you've hardly eaten either. So why are you getting on my case when you're not doing it yourself? …Fine! I'll eat if you eat, okay?"

Both Dean and John ate their food without saying anything else. John kept watching Dean, making sure he was eating his food. By the time they were finished, almost everything off their plate was gone. Rubbing his stomach in content, Dean smiled at his dad.

John couldn't help but smile himself. He hasn't seen his son even give a smirk in a long time since this whole mess started. He then noticed that Dean was lost in his own thoughts and he could see that it was a good one.

Wanting to know what made Dean so happy, he asked his son. "Dean, what are you thinking about?"

Returning his father's gaze, Dean felt warmth in his cheeks. He replied sheepishly with, "I was remembering a time when Sam was three years old. We were staying at that house in Houston, Texas. Sammy and I were outside playing with some friends of mine, and I let Sammy go down the slide by himself for the first time. I stayed right next to it just in case if he fell off. He was so excited that I let him go down by himself that he got right back up and went down again."

"He called to me so I can watch him go down. When he reached the bottom he fell hard on his butt. I think he was more scared than hurt and he started to cry. So I went to comfort him. He told me that he hated that slide and didn't want to do it again, so I took him to the swings instead."

"He was laughing and telling me to go higher. I pushed him a little harder, but not too hard. He started to yell my name in between giggles. When my friends started to pick on me with Sammy's nickname for me, he got mad. He started to kick and scream at me to stop. When I let him off, he walked right up to them. With his little hands on his hips, he yelled at them. The look on his face made me laugh, I couldn't help it."

**Flash back.**

"_Deanie, me wants to go down myself. Me a big boy." Little Sammy told his brother._

"_Sammy, I don't know. That's a big slide kiddo. You can get hurt if you go by yourself." Dean expressed apprehensively._

"_I's can do it Deanie, pwease." Sammy gave Dean the wounded puppy dog look._

"_Okay Sammy, but I'm standing right here. Alright kiddo, go slow and take one step at a time. That's right, take it slow; not too fast Sammy or you'll fall." Dean sidled next to the slide._

"_Watch me Deanie. Here's I come." _

_Dean watched as Sammy went down the slide by himself, keeping guard in case he fell. When Sammy reached the bottom, Dean was there to catch him. Sammy ran around the slide again and climbed up the steps. He held onto the handle just like Dean taught him to. Sitting down carefully, Sammy pushed himself down the ledge, calling for his brother to watch him he went down all by himself again. When he got to the bottom he couldn't stop himself in time, and crashed right on his little butt._

_Dean ran over to where Sammy was and picked him up. He checked Sammy for any bumps or cuts. Finding none, he knew Sammy just scared himself. _

"_Ssshhh, it's alright Sammy. You just scared yourself tiger. Calm down. I'm here now." Dean rubbed Sammy's back in small circles._

"_I's don't wike the slide Deanie. It hurt Sammy." Sammy cried into Dean's shoulder._

"_It's okay Sammy. Let's go to the swings instead. Do you want to swing by yourself?" When Sammy said yes, Dean crossed over to the swing-set and placed him into a baby swing._

"_High, Deanie, High. Sammy wants to go high." _

_Dean couldn't help himself from laughing at his little brother. The more Sammy giggled, the harder Dean laughed._

"_Yeah, Deanie, Sammy go high." Sammy took on hand off the rope and pumping the air with his little fist. _

"_Sammy, keep both hands on the rope tiger…that's right, hold on tight Sammy. Here we go again." _

_Dean turned his head and saw his friends make their way over. He smiled and turned his attention back to Sammy. His friends knew how Dean felt about his little brother, so they waited until they where finished on the swing. They wanted Dean to play ball with them, and they would let Sammy play too._

_When they heard Sam calling Dean "Deanie", they started to pick on Dean, which in turned got Sammy mad at them. Thinking in his little mind the older kids were picking on his brother, Sam started to yell and kick his feet. Dean stopped, thinking Sam hurt himself on the rope. He wasn't prepared for what Sammy was about to do._

"_Hey Deanie! Is your last name weanie, Deanie Weanie? That's your new name now Dean. Deanie Weanie, the big brother of Sammy." His friends jested._

_They kept saying it until Sammy walked right up to them, with his hands on his hips and a mad look on his face -which in turn, made Dean's friends laugh at the kid. Dean couldn't help, but laugh at his little brother's seriousness. _

_Sammy stood there with his little tummy sticking out and his little mouth and eyes scrunched up. He was trying to make himself look angry… well, as angry as a three year old can get._

"_My Deanie, not yours, you tupid. Weave my Deanie awone." Sammy ran to one of Dean's friends and started to kick him._

_Dean stood in shock as he watched his little brother. He ran over and picked him up. Sammy struggled in Dean's hold to get back down - to him he needed to take care of his business. Dean looked at his friends who were in shock also. They weren't prepared on Sammy getting angry like that. Dean turned Sammy around to calm him down. He could see how red Sammy's face was getting._

"_Sammy, calm down kiddo. They were only joking. Right, guys? You mean no harm?" Dean looked at his friends._

"_That's right Sammy. We were only joking with Dean. We didn't mean to make you mad kid." One of the group answered. _

"_I's sorry. I's didn't mean it." Sammy's bottom lip quivered._

"_Hey Sammy, no need to cry kiddo. See? You didn't even hurt me. Do you want to play ball with us? Dean can join too if he wants." Dave tried to make Sammy feel better._

"_Can I's pway ball Deanie?" Sammy eyes grew really big and bright._

"_Sure thing Sammy. Let's go play ball. Thanks guys for letting him play with us." Dean ran after his little brother._

_Two hours later of playing ball, they all headed for home. Sammy was walking slowly behind Dean. His little legs were really tired from all the running. He had such a good time having the boys chase him with the ball. Before they left the park, they picked on Dean one more time, calling him Deanie Weanie over and over again. Sammy started to call Dean that to and started to dance to it. He stomped his feet and turned around in circles, with his little arms spread out in front of him. Dean couldn't help but laugh at Sam's antics. Despite growing tired of the name calling, he still laughed at Sammy's little dance. _

_Grabbing his little brother's hand, Dean headed for their house. Noticing the little tyke showing signs of sleep, he picked him up and carried him in his arms. When they got home, they saw John's car in the driveway. Sammy was almost asleep in Dean's arms when they walked in the door. However, after hearing his dad's voice, Sammy jumped from Dean's arms and ran to his dad. _

_Hugging his dad, he told him all about the park, playing on the slide and then getting hurt; and about swinging on the swings and going really high; playing ball with Deanie's friends. He showed John his new dance he made up. John laughed at Sammy's dance. The look on his baby's face and of him laughing made John's heart sore. Looking over at Dean, he could tell Dean was getting tired of it. He asked Dean what Sammy's dance was about._

"_Dean, what's this dance that Sammy is doing, and what is he saying? I'm only getting part of this." _

"_My friends were making fun of me because Sammy called me Deanie. They started to call me Deanie Weanie, which got Sammy mad. When he found out that they were only joking, he calmed down. When they started up again a little later, Sammy started to dance to it. They were telling Sammy that he is doing the Deanie Weanie Dance, and they kept saying it over and over again…do you really have to encourage him dad…okay Sammy stop it…Dad come on." Dean was getting mad._

"_Sammy…Deanie Weanie…Dance, Sammy…Deanie…Weanie…Dance." Sammy kept saying it over and over again, doing his little dance making his dad laugh some more._

"_Sammy, I said enough kiddo. Will you please stop the dance? I said ENOUGH SAM!" Dean got mad and pushed Sammy down on the floor._

_Feeling hurt by Dean's outburst, Sammy ran to the bedroom crying. John looked at Dean in disbelief and anger._

"_What the hell Dean? What did you do that for? He's only three years old, damn it son." John stood from the chair and went to check on Sammy._

_Walking into his son's room, his heart broke. Sammy was trying to get on his bed. He was crying so hard in that he couldn't pull himself up, so he threw himself on the floor and cried his little heart out._

_John walked over to Sammy and pulled him into his arms. He held him close to his chest and rubbed his back. He rocked his baby boy until the sobbing finally stopped. Hiccupping through his sobs, he talked to his daddy._

"_Deanie hates Sammy daddy." _

"_No, Deanie doesn't hate Sammy. He loves you very much kiddo." John could hear the tears coming again, and tried to smooth them away._

"_Why's Deanie hurt Sammy? Sammy loves Deanie…Deanie hates Sammy." Sammy started to cry again. _

_John pulled his hurt little boy closer to him. He glared at Dean when he walked into the room._

**Flash back over.**

"I remember that Dean. Sammy was so excited about playing with your friends. That little dance of his made me laugh. I couldn't help myself when I saw the look on his face." John smiled at that memory.

"Yeah, because you weren't the one who was being picked on. I was just so tired and got mad at him. I didn't mean to push him so hard. I just wanted him to stop with the dance already. I guess I'm still hurting him even now. When am I ever going to learn my lesson dad?" Dean looked at his plate.

"Dean, what happened back then was just kids stuff. Sammy forgave you after his nap. He didn't even seem fazed by it; like it never happened. We went out for dinner to Burger King and you two played on the Jungle-Jim, remember?" John was trying to get Dean off of this guilt trip.

"Dad, I know what happened back then. Sammy was three years old. He didn't remember what he had for breakfast. This is now! I said some things that I knew would hurt my brother. You didn't see the hurt in his eyes dad. I did, and I didn't care because I chose not to. I was angry at him, at you, the hunt, everything."

"Dean, Sammy will forgive you like he always has. He'll know you didn't mean what you said. You were scared, angry, and worried about me. Just like me, you said some things you didn't mean. And it seems like Sammy's the one who gets it from the both of us, but he always finds a way to forgive us somehow." John was trying to make Dean feel better.

"Dad, you don't understand. What I say to Sammy, he takes to heart. I tell him something and he listens. I give him approval and he thrives on it. If I get mad at him, he gets sad and withdraws from me. Sometimes it might take a week or less to have him come to me, just like that time at Bobby's house. After I got mad at him, he didn't want anything to do with me. It drove me crazy for three nights and two days before he came around."

Dean continued. "That was because you asked him to pick up Bobby's yard. You were mad at him for screwing up on a hunt, which wasn't his fault by the way. I don't know how many times you told him to do it, and he didn't listen. Bobby had to pull you off of him. When I ask him to clean the yard, he went right over and cleaned it. That was the night you and I had that big argument. When I went to find Sammy and ask him why he doesn't listen to you, he told me that you only yelled at him to do something. I told him if he stopped being a spoiled, snot-nose, selfish brat, then you wouldn't have had to yell at him. It hurt him so bad dad that he didn't talk or look at me."

Dean took a deep breath. "This time it's going to be different dad. This time I told him he didn't have a brother, that I wasted my life on him and didn't want him around. I knew that would hurt him so much and I didn't give a damn if it did. What kind of brother does that make me dad?"

John didn't know what to tell Dean after he told his dad that, because one thing was true: Sammy does take Dean's words to heart. He thrives on his big brother's approval and will do right by him. And when Dean gets mad at Sammy, his youngest will close off from his oldest. He would want nothing to do with Dean and it drove Dean crazy. Sammy was Dean's whole world. He thrived on being the big brother, the protector, and friend to Sammy.

"Dean, I don't know what to tell you son. I wish I could just turn back the clock before this all happened. But I can't and we'll just have to wait until Sammy wakes up. Then we'll go from there and take cues from Sammy." John wanted to go and hug his son, but he knew that Dean would just back away from him.

After they had their talk, they both headed back to Sam's room, and true to Morgan's words, there was a cot stationed in the room. Dean motioned to his dad to get some sleep first, that he'd sit with Sammy on the first round. Knowing not to argue with his son when he's like this, John burrowed on the cot and was asleep in minutes.

Carding his brother's hair, Dean looked at his brother. His heart was heavy with the thought that Sammy would turn him away. He didn't think he could handle it if Sammy told him to leave. That would break his heart so bad, he wouldn't be able to piece it back together.

Holding his hand in Sammy's, he started to talk to his brother. He wanted Sammy to understand that he didn't mean any of it.

"Sammy, I didn't mean any of those words I said to you kiddo. I was angry at myself for getting dad hurt. We should've stuck together and this would never have happen. You would've been with us safe and sound. Now look at what happened because of my anger and stupidity. You ran off and got yourself hurt, almost dying on me. I have no one to blame, but myself for this. I need you to know that I love you kiddo. I need you by my side Sammy, right where you belong. I know that you might tell me to leave and I don't think I could do that Sammy."

"I know those words hurt you really bad, and you think that I hate you. Well, I don't hate you at all Sammy. I love you with all my heart and soul Sammy, and it's hurting me to see you like this. Please come back to me and to dad. We both need you Sammy, more than you'll ever know."

**~~~000~~~**

Sam felt like he was being weighted down by rocks, his whole body felt that heavy. He couldn't move any part of his body. He tried to move his hand, but it wouldn't listen to him. His mind was really foggy; he couldn't think straight. He thought he heard someone talking to him, but he wasn't sure. He felt pressure on his one hand; the touch felt so familiar to him, it was as though he knew it his whole life. Then he heard muffled sounds, like someone talking to him again. The voice was calm and soothing, just like Dean's voice.

But how could that be Dean when he hated Sam? He didn't want anything to do with his so-called-little-brother-he-didn't-want. Feeling drained just by that little effort he slipped back into the warm place that had no pain -not even the pain of a brother's love that he doesn't have anymore.

**~~~000~~~**

**That's it for this chapter. Hope I didn't bore you of Dean's little memory lane. That part is going to be an important part later in the story.**

**Sounds like Sammy is starting to wake up finally. That is if something else doesn't stop him from doing so.**

**Jill, Jack and Brian will be coming up in later chapters. Now it's only going to be of Sammy, Dean, John and Morgan.**


	17. Chapter 17

**In this chapter, Sammy is going to have another health problem. Morgan will work hard to find out exactly what it is.**

**John is going to have his own flash back of him with Sammy. You'll love this one and see how protective John really is of Sam. **

**I have no medical knowledge whatsoever, so if I said anything wrong about Sam's condition, I'm sorry.**

**~~~000~~~ **

_Surveying the area around him, John took a gander at the open expansion of woods. He wanted to make sure it was clear before he let his boys move. He knew how fast Wendigo's moved, so he wanted to make damn sure it wasn't around. Stepping from his hiding place, he strolled slowly into the clearing. With his ears sharp to any source of potential danger, he moved further into the clearing. As a precaution, he used the moon's luminescence as a guide, rather than his flashlight. With the moon's powering aura, it was as though he were strolling in daylight._

_However, he could only see a few yards ahead, due to the dense forestry._

_The odds were not in their favor. He wasn't too worried about Dean, as his oldest was a damn good hunter, even at the tender age of fourteen. It was Sammy he worried about the most; his ten-year-old was still learning the ropes of hunting, just recently learned how to use a handgun. John began to have second thoughts about bringing Sam along. Though still learning, Sam wasn't exactly skilled or good with his aim, yet. _

_If something happened? Could Sam take aim and hit the creature without hitting he or Dean? _

_The more John thought about it, the more his fears grew for his youngest. This was Sam's first hunt. One false move could get any one of them killed. His fear suddenly heightened for his son's safety. _

_However, he shook the scrambling thoughts from his mind. They were clouding his judgment and that, too, could lead to problems. He looked around again before he called to his sons, keeping his eyes and ears sharp as the boys moved to his side. John could see the fear in Sam's eyes behind the mask of a tough, rigid look of concentration. Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder to calm his fears, he smiled reassuringly, before motioning to them to move forward. John took the lead with Dean tailing the line._

_Moving further into the clearing, John sensed something was near and stopped. Scanning briefly, he noticed something moving in the shadows. Signaling to his sons with a nod where the creature was, they stood their ground and waited. Keeping a sharp eye on the shadows, John saw the creature move to his left. Instinctually, he stepped in front of Sam. _

_The next thing John knew he was hitting the ground hard with pain shooting from his left side, where something sharp tore into his flesh, producing white-hot pain. Ignoring the pain in his side, he rose up on shaky legs, in time to see the Wendigo head for Sammy. He called out for Sam to move, but it was too late, as the creature sank its claws into Sam's back. Hearing his youngest cry out in agony, John's adrenaline kicked in full force. He pushed past his own pain to save his baby boy. There was no way that bastard was going to kill his boy on his watch. He'll kill the damn thing with his own bare hands if he had to. _

_Hearing both his dad's and brother's cries, Dean turned just as the creature attacked his brother. He ran to his brother's aid, only to be knocked down by the creature. Wretched, searing pain ran along his right side, the anguish of the Wendigo's claws ripping through the skin heightening. Fighting to get back up to help Sammy, Dean saw his dad rushing to his brother's side. The creature came back and attacked John, knocking the elder Winchester to the ground again. Scrambling to his feet, Dean headed for Sam. He noticed that Sam wasn't moving at all and was scared that he could be dead. Suddenly the creature stood over top his brother's heap. Dean could see the yellow eyes of the creature glaring at him, its lips curled in a snarl, revealing blood-stained teeth. Dean felt nauseated. _

_The Wendigo then picked Sam up by the arm and began to drag his body towards the denser part of the woods. John and Dean both ran as fast as they could to stop the creature. With both of them injured, they could barely keep up. It moved faster, disappearing deeper into the dark. John and Dean lunged, trailing desperately…but soon it was too late. The Wendigo and Sam were no where in sight. _

_John's heart fell to his stomach when he heard the hungry growls of the creature and the screams of his youngest son. And then soon, everything went deathly quiet. His heart slammed inside his chest like it was about to burst from his ribs. John screamed his son's name. "__**SAMMY**__" _

John bolted from sleep. On the cot, he looked around his surroundings and saw that he was still in Sam's hospital room. He looked over and saw Dean staring at him with worried eyes. Strolling up to Sam's bed, he saw that his youngest was still breathing. Yes, he was on the ventilator, but he was still fighting to stay alive. With a shaky hand, he brushed the long locks from Sam's face, rubbing his cheek lightly with his thumb.

Seeing with his own eyes, he knew he had a bad dream about Sammy dying. It felt so real to him that it made him shiver realizing how close he was to losing Sam. Sensing Dean's trepid stare, he knew his oldest was worried, and had wanted to help. But he wasn't sure if he should tell Dean about his dream of Sammy dying. He took a deep breath and returned his son's look. He was about to tell Dean about his dream when his eldest stopped him.

"Dad, you had a dream about Sammy dying, am I right?"

"Yes Dean, I had a dream about Sam dying. It felt so real to me. I could feel the pain of losing him."

"I know how you feel dad. I had one of those dreams myself. Seeing him going…it was so hard to leave him behind. You grabbed me and started to pull me away from him. I-I didn't want to leave him like that…you…the spirit…pulling me out the door…I couldn't handle it dad."

John strolled over and he knelt in front of his distraught son, donning a soothing grin.

"Dean that was just a dream just like mine was. Yeah, they seemed so real to us, because of our fears of losing Sammy. I would never leave Sam behind for nothing son. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe from now on. You and Sam mean more to me than anything else in this world. I'm just sorry that it had to take this to make me realize that."

John grabbed Dean's chin and tilted it upward. He could see the sorrow in Dean's eyes and it broke John's heart. He knew that his eldest was tired by the dark circles under his eyes. Standing from his position, he helped Dean to the cot.

"You get some rest. I'll stay up with Sammy now. I mean what I said Dean. Lay on that cot and go to sleep."

Watching Dean do as he was told, John waited for him to get comfortable. He saw that Dean was restless and he knew why. Dean could never sleep unless he was the one closest to the door, and being on the other side of Sammy, he couldn't relax. John looked over to the other side of the room to see if there was enough space to place the cot.

Noticing there was, with Dean's help, they moved the cot to the other side. As soon as Dean lied down, he fell into deep sleep. John smiled and shook his head. That would never change with Dean being the first in the line of defense. Nothing will harm Sam with Dean around.

**~~~000~~~ **

Sitting at Sam's side, John observed his son's look, seeing so much of Mary in just the way he slept. Sam had Mary's eyes, her lips, her cheeks, mouth, and even her smile with the dimples. His heart ached for his dead wife, knowing she would never see how Sam had become the young man he was now.

John understood that he had to tell Sam about his mom, but it was so damn hard to talk about her. He'll admit that every time Sam asked about her, John could only see her on the ceiling burning. He also knew that it wasn't Sam's fault as he was only an infant at the time. Deep in his heart, he knew that Mary tried to save Sammy from whatever came into his nursery. He knew it was some kind of evil that threatened his baby boy, and Mary sacrificed herself to keep their baby safe that night long ago.

He peered out the window and saw how gray the clouds were. He sighed. It was going to be a very depressing day.

_Boy even the clouds know how I feel right about now._ John said to himself.

Looking back to Sam and listening to the heart monitor, he knew that his baby was still a fighter. Sam has always been that way: fighting with him, Dean, or anything that tried to hurt his family. That was another one of his mother's attributes. She was a fighter herself and had put up some good ones with John. She never backed down from anything that came her way. Even when they were dating, she fought to get what she wanted. Knowing his son probably wouldn't hear him talking, he still felt the need to say something to Sammy.

"Sammy, you need to fight for me and Dean Kiddo. You are so much like your mom that it scares me sometimes. You and her both loved to explore new things by reading, learning, pushing yourselves to the limit. There was nothing that she couldn't do if she put her mind to it. The only thing that she was afraid of was losing a family member. As soon as you are out of here Sam, I'm going to tell you all about her. I'll show you pictures of you and her together. You were the world to her Sammy. She couldn't be too far away from you, not even when you where sleeping. She would be right there. She and Dean had a bet going on about you, which one you needed the most: him or her. Sometimes Mary would lose in that bet and she would act hurt, but she just adored how Dean took care of you all the time. Sometimes I think she got a little jealous of Dean, especially when you wanted your brother and not her. She was so proud of Dean on how he took care of you Sammy. She would be proud now on how he still does that role."

"Sometimes I got jealous of you for taking all of Mary's time away from me. I know how dumb that sounds Sam, but it's true. I love you very much and that won't change Tiger. You are my baby boy since the first day I held you in my arms. I knew from that moment on I had to do whatever it took to keep you safe, and I kept that promise…well I kind of kept that promise…until now. There's so much I want to tell you about your mom, but I'll wait until you are better and out of this place before I do. I can tell you about a time when I was home with you while Dean was at school. We had a fun day at a park until some bastard tried to take you away from me."

**Flashback **

"_Let's get going Sammy if you want to go to the park and play kiddo. Let me get your shoes and coat on before we leave." John called to his four- year-old son._

"_I'm coming daddy. Can I bring Fluffy with to play?" Sammy ran with his stuff bunny and jumped in his daddy's lap. _

"_No Sammy, we can't bring Fluffy with us. He has to stay here. We don't want to lose him, now do we?" John could tell that Sammy was sad. _

"_No, I don't want Fluffy to get lost Daddy. I'll leave him here." Sammy placed Fluffy carefully on the sofa, then he ran to the door and attempted to open it._

"_Hold on, let me get my shoes and coat first silly." John laughed at Sam's antics._

_Holding his Daddy's hand, Sammy walked next to his dad like a big boy. To him, he didn't need a stroller, that was for babies and he wasn't a baby. Waiting to cross the street, Sammy was standing just like his daddy. John watched Sammy from the corner of his eye. If John moved his hand, Sammy would mimic the same movement. Every time Sammy would look, John would look the other way. He didn't want Sammy to know he was watching him. _

_Running his hand through his graying hair, he brought his hand to his face and rubbed his chin. He stood there and watched Sammy do the exact thing. John chuckled at how Sammy did that because it was so cute. Trying not to laugh at his youngest was hard to do. Finally they made it across the street and walked to the park. John made sure it was safe before he let Sammy go._

_The first place Sammy went to was the slide. John let his son climb the steps by himself as he stood next to the slide. He was going to make sure that Sammy didn't fall and hurt himself. He watched as his boy went down and laughed at the look on his little face. After a couple of times going down the slide, Sammy went to the swings. John tried to put him in the baby swings, but Sam would cry stating he wasn't a baby. Placing Sammy carefully on the other swing, John gently pushed his son into a smooth, steady rock. _

_When Sammy grew tired of the swing, John asked him what he wanted to do next. Sam pointed towards a tree. John let him down and off the boy went._

_Waiting for his son, John watched as Sam began to run. He laughed at the look on Sammy's face as he ran, noting the little tongue sticking out. When he reached his dad, he was breathing hard. _

"_Did you…see…how…fast…I…ran…daddy?" Sam was talking between each breath, like he ran a mile._

"_Yeah Sammy, you ran really fast dude. You can run faster than me now." _

"_Can we have a race daddy and see if I can run faster then you?" _

"_Sure kiddo, let's run to that building over there. Are you ready? On the count of three. One… Two… Three." _

_John and Sammy raced to the building. Sam was running as fast as his little legs could go. John wasn't really running, more like jogging. He wanted Sam to win the race every time. After two races, Sam and John sat at a picnic table and had an ice cream. There was a vendor at the park, so John bought them ice cream and a drink._

"_I won every race Daddy. I am faster than you. I have to tell Deanie when he gets home." Sammy said with pride in his voice._

"_That's right Sammy. You are faster than daddy. Deanie will be really proud of you Tiger." John could see Sam's eyes light up when he said that._

_After the ice cream Sam told his dad that he had to go potty. John told him to wait and he'll take him. Sam said that he was a big boy now and can do it himself. He looked around and told Sammy to go and he'll watch him. The bathroom was right next to the table they were sitting at, so he waited until Sam was inside and he followed him._

_Standing next to the door to keep watch, but intended to stay out of Sam's sight. The idea being so when Sammy came out of the stall he wouldn't see his dad. As John waited for his son, an officer came up to him, and showed him a picture of a man, who had a history of approaching kids in the park. He asked him if he saw this man while anytime during the day. Saying no to the officer, he turned his attention back to the bathroom. Sensing the officer looking at him, John turned and told the officer his son was in there. _

"_My four-year-old son is in there, and I'm waiting for him. He didn't want me to go in with him, so I'm waiting here." John shrugged his shoulders. _

"_I know the feeling sir about four year olds. Mine is the same thinking he's not a baby anymore." The Officer smiled and walked to the other families._

_After Sammy was finished, he walked up to the sink to wash his hands. Dean always told him to wash his hands after going to the bathroom. As he was washing his little hands, a man came up from behind him. He grabbed Sammy and covered his hand over Sam's mouth. Not expecting the tyke to bite, he cursed. Turning the boy around, he slapped Sammy in the face, which in turn made him scream for his Daddy._

_Coming out of the stale a man with slightly gray hair walked out of the stale, strolling up to the sink looking at himself in the mirror he sigh. His pale blue eyes shine brightly against his pale skin, making him look older then his age of forty five. Turning on the water he began to wash his hands, splashing some water on his face to cool him off. Staring at himself he could tell why the people think he was poor and homeless. Slightly worn clothes he wore hung loosely on his thin body, with patches of dirt, grim and holes scatter his clothes. _

_Hearing a child entering the restroom he strolled back into the stale, waiting to make his move to snatch the child. Listening, the child went into one of the stales, feeling ever fiber in his body vibrating with excitement. Peeking through the crack between the door and wall, he watch the boy walk to the sink. Sensing it was a good time he rushed out of the stale, grabbing the boy from behind covering the mouth so he couldn't cry out. Surprise when the child bit down on his palm he slapped the boy on his cheek, scanning the area to make his exit he didn't see the father coming around the corner._

_Next thing the guy knew he was being shoved into the wall with hurricane force. He didn't know what hit him until he was looking into the dark eyes of John Winchester. The dark angry look he saw terrified him, and he tried to get away, but John wasn't going to let him get off so easily._

"_You sick bastard, how dare you touch my son? I'll rip you apart, limb to limb. I'll show you not to mess with my boy and live." John punched the man in the face; and he did it again for good measures. _

_John was about to hit the man again when someone stopped him. It was the Police Officer. He told John to back away and that he'll take care of it. Knowing that Sammy was hurt, he went to his son. _

"_Sammy, it's okay kiddo. Daddy's here now. Where did he hurt you?" John said in a calm voice, when inside he was furious. _

"_He grabbed my arm Daddy, then he hurt me right here." Sammy pointed to his cheek. _

"_It's okay now Tiger. Let me check your arm okay." John saw red when he saw the bruise forming on Sammy's arm. _

_John glared at the man the Officer placed in cuffs. The look made the man hide behind the Officer. He could see that the father wanted blood, and he wanted his blood. John picked up Sammy and carried him out of the restroom. Feeling his knees going weak, John sat at the table to stop himself from shaking. _

_At the same time, he comforted Sammy who cried in his arms. He held Sammy close to his chest rubbing his back in small gentle circles. Turning towards the restroom as the Officer and man walked out, John saw an EMT heading his way. He knew that the paramedic would want to check Sammy out, so he coaxed his son into letting the man look at his arm and cheek. _

"_It's okay Sammy. Let the man have a look at your arm. I'll be right here the whole time. That's it Sammy. Just let him see it. See? That didn't hurt, now did it?" John spoke in a soft calm voice, when deep inside he wanted to rip that guy apart. _

"_I don't think that there will be any problems with his arm sir. Just put ice on it and keep an eye on it tonight. His cheek is a little red and it might bruise, but I have a feeling it won't. Bruises, or any cuts, heal quickly in children. That's why it's sometimes hard to have evidence in child abuse cases. Broken bones heal too quickly and hardly leave any traces, unless it's extensive over the years. Well little guy, looks like you will be just fine. I heard your Daddy is a hero, little one." The paramedic said to Sammy. _

"_He's no hero. He's my Daddy. I'm not little, I'm big." Sammy told the EMT. _

_The paramedic laughed at Sammy's words, and looked at John who had a confused look. _

"_When your son screamed, the family over there saw us and waved us down. They said that someone might be hurt, but they weren't sure. So we came over to see what we could do. I'm glad that your son is okay." The paramedic said before he headed back to his partner. _

"_Are you ready to go home Sammy?" John asked his little boy. _

"_Yes Daddy, I want to go home now. Me want Deanie." John felt a little hurt when Sammy said that._

_When they got home, Dean was home waiting for them. Seeing how upset Sammy was, Dean became concern._

"_Dad what happened to Sammy? Why was he crying?…Why does he have that red mark on his face…you didn't…" Dean was cut off by John. _

"_No Dean, I didn't hit Sammy. Calm down and I'll tell you what happened." _

_John told Dean what happened at the park with the man. When he was done, Dean was shocked to hear what happened to his Sammy. Seeing how tired his little brother was getting, he told his dad he'll take him to bed. Feeling safe in his Daddy's arms, Sam didn't want to leave. Knowing that his son would sleep better in bed, John took him to their room. As he went to put his boy down, Sam started to cry. John asked Sammy what was wrong and if his arm was hurting him. The little boy had said no, and that he wanted to stay with his daddy. John smiled when he said that, so he lied down on the bed, with Sammy still in his arms snuggled close to his chest. _

**Back to present**

"That day Sammy, you made me a very happy father son. Even though you wanted Dean near, you still clung onto me." John looked at his son with pride in his eyes.

**~~~000~~~ **

Sam could felt something heavy on his hand. He knew that wasn't Dean's hand, the touch was different. He heard a muffled sound like someone was talking to him. He tried to listen to the voice, but his mind was still foggy. He thought maybe it was his dad because it sounded like his dad. But his dad wasn't here. He didn't want Sam anymore, just like Dean.

He tried to take a breath and couldn't. His chest felt really heavy, like something was sitting on top of it. He couldn't understand why he couldn't swallow or move his body. Then he felt pain like he never felt before. His whole body ached so bad he couldn't think of anything else but the pain. Soon the voice sounded farther away as he slipped into the warm area where there was no pain.

**~~~000~~~ **

Morgan headed back to Sam's room as soon as there was an opening. He needed to get some prints of Sam's chest to see what he was dealing with. Walking into the room, he saw that Dean was sound asleep on the cot. He looked at John and then back at Dean, wondering why the cot was there.

John could see the confused look on Morgan's face and told him why the cot was there.

"Where ever we go to stay Dean always sleeps by the door, he always has Sam sleeping on the other bed. Dean thinks this way if anything comes in he'll be there to protect him. He'll be the first line of defense, if anything tries to harm his brother."

"I can see that John, but Dean doesn't have to worry about that here. Only a handful of people are allowed in Sam's room at a time. Those are the same ones who where with him in isolation, and that's me, Kim, and Karen. I got a feeling that won't make Dean feel any better about his protectiveness. I can see that when he watches them in the room with Sam."

"That is just Dean, Morgan. So don't take it personally if he's like that. He can't turn off that big brother protective mode even if he tried. He's been doing it since he was four years old, and Sammy was only six months when their mom died. So Dean had to be the mom, brother, and protector to his little brother. Well, that is how he sees it and he takes pride in that. So what's going on with Sammy Doc? I can tell you got some bad news." John didn't like the look on Morgan's face.

"Don't worry John. We don't take that in a defensive way at all. We are all use to Dean's ways when it comes to Sam. But yes, I do have some bad news John. When I was checking Sam vitals, I heard a gurgling sound coming from his chest. I finally got an opening in X-rays to take a look and see what we are up against. I want to see what's going on before I do any kind of treatment."

Morgan strolled over to Sam's bed putting the stethoscope on Sam's chest to listen. His frowned deepened at what he was hearing. He looked over at John and saw the worried look in his eyes. Pressing the call button, he waited for the Nurse to come in.

"John, I need to get Sam down to X-ray now. If I'm right, then Sam's lung collapsed again and it's not good. I can hear gurgling noise coming from inside, which means that Sam has fluid buildup in his chest. I know that sounds bad. John, let's just wait and see when I get the X-rays done. I'll come back and let you know."

Morgan looked up as the Nurse walked into the room. Immediately he ordered her that they needed to get Sam down to X-rays stat. Unlocking the breaks from Sam's bed, Morgan and the Nurse rolled Sam out of the room, leaving behind a distraught father and a sleeping brother.

**~~~000~~~ **

Entering the X-ray department, Morgan took Sam straight to the room. They got Sam positioned to get the prints of his chest. As they waited for the prints to develop, Morgan checked Sam's vitals. He noticed that Sam's breathing was different. Even on the vent, Sam was having problems filling his bronchi. He knew that was due to the collapsed lung. Having the fluids in his lungs weren't helping him either. So until he could see the prints, he had to wait… which he didn't like.

Once the scans came in, he threw them on the screen. What he saw wasn't good for Sam. There was a lot of fluid in his left lung. If they didn't drain the fluid soon, he could develop pneumonia. Knowing what he had to do, he told the Nurses to get a tube. They would insert a tube in Sam's chest. This way it would help with the collapsed lung and release some of the pressure. When the Nurse procured all the things they needed, Morgan took Sam to surgery.

After the surgery was over, Morgan headed back to Sam's room to let Dean and John know. When he returned, he saw a freaked out Dean with John trying to calm him down.

"Where's the hell is Sammy? When I got up from my nap, he was gone? So where is my little brother doctor?" Dean wasn't too happy to wake up without a little brother next to him.

"Dean calm down and I'll tell you. We had to rush Sam into surgery to place a tube in his chest. He had fluid building up which caused his left lung to collapse. The tube will drain the fluids out of his chest, and hopefully he won't develop pneumonia because that won't be good for Sam." Morgan couldn't blame Dean for being upset.

"Sam has a tube in his chest?…How could this happen? He was fine last night." Dean said with fear in his voice.

"Sam's lungs are bruised from his fall Dean, when the ribs punched his left lung. It caused it to collapse in on itself. The fluids build up in his chest from the damaged lung, which caused it to collapse again. With the tube in his chest, it will help release some of the pressure. This happens in more cases than not Dean. Sam should be back in his room in the next half hour, so be prepared for what you'll see when he comes in." Morgan wanted to give them the heads up.

After Morgan left the room, John looked over at Dean. He could tell his oldest wasn't taking it so well. He walked up to Dean and turned him around, and looked Dean straight in the eyes, directly stating it will be okay.

"Dean, Sammy will be fine son. We have to believe this with our hearts. Sam is a fighter Dean and you of all people should know that. You were the one who raised him to be a fighter."

"Dad, what if Sammy decides he doesn't want to fight anymore and gives up? I don't think I could handle that if he gives up this fight. What happens if he lives and tells me to leave him alone? I don't think I could leave Dad. If he tells me to leave and not come back my heart will shatter. I don't think I'll ever get it back together again dad. I can't live my life without Sammy in it, I just can't. I need him to be with me and forgive me for what I did to him."

John could tell that Dean was falling apart and he couldn't let that happen, not now and not ever. He will make sure both his sons stay together. Before John could answer Dean, the door opened with two orderlies entering with Sam. They moved the bed back in its place and set the breaks. Morgan and Kim came in and started to check Sam's vitals. Morgan checked his chest and was happy to hear that it sounded better. After Kim left, Morgan stayed a while longer just in case they needed answers about anything. He told them if they needed any more answers to have him paged.

After Morgan left, Dean sat at Sam's bedside carding his brother's hair. He needed his brother to wake up so he can talk to him. He needed to tell Sammy that he was sorry for what he said, and that he didn't mean any of it and that he loved him very much.

**~~~000~~~ **

Two days after the surgery, John and Dean hardly left his side. No matter how much Morgan told them to go for a walk they wouldn't leave. He had the Nurses bring them something to eat, and made sure they ate it. He was really worried about the father and brother. They hardly slept or ate anything. If this routine doesn't change, he might have to threaten them. He knew that wouldn't do any good either since he knew how they were, but at this point anything will be an option for him.

Dean sat at Sam side wishing his brother would wake up. He talked about what they would do after he gets out of the hospital. He even told him how the Nurses looked hot and he was drooling over them -anything to get a response out of his brother.

By the third day, Dean was at his wits end. He was getting really scared that Sam wouldn't wake up. He looked at his dad who had the same look in his eyes. He could tell his dad was thinking the same thing. Feeling drained and exhausted, Dean laid his hand upon Sam's. He stopped and looked at his own hand, not really noticing it being there…then something caught Dean's eye.

His eyes got big when he saw it again. Thinking he was seeing things because of him being so tired, he waited. He watched his brother's hand carefully for any signs of waking. That's when he saw a twitch again. He looked over at his dad with a big smile on his face. John came over to see what Dean was smiling about. John took a gander at Sam's hand to see what Dean saw, and he saw his baby's hand twitch too.

John looked up and saw Sam's eyes moving around under his lids, a sign that Sam was coming around. They both stood on each side of Sam's bed hoping he would open his eyes.

"Sammy, come on son. I know you can do it. Just open your eyes. That's it! Just open them." John placed his thumb on Sam's cheek and gently rubbed it.

**~~~000~~~ **

Sam felt a hand on his and he knew that touch, but he couldn't figure out why he was there. His mind was still too foggy to think, and he felt like he was floating. Knowing he wasn't, because his body still felt heavy too. He waited for the hand to touch his hand again and it didn't. He had to see who it was even though he knew the pain would be there. He had to see for himself to know if Dean was really there. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't listen. The only thing he could move was his hand and it was just a little. He could hear someone talking to him. He knew that voice that was asking him to open his eyes. He knew that was his dad that was talking to him.

Slowly Sam opened his eyes, only to see a very fuzzy object above him. He tried to focus his eyes the best he could. He blinked his eyes a few times to get them to focus. He blinked them again and looked up to see a very blurry John looking down at him. He could see his dad saying something, but couldn't hear what he was saying. The pain he was feeling was pulling him under again. He heard another voice on the other side of him. He turned his head slowly due to the pain in his body. He looked into the worried eyes of his brother Dean. Sam could feel the hurt and the pain all at the same time. He could feel Dean's hand on his head and he turned away from Dean's touch. He didn't see the broken look on Dean's face before everything went black.

John and Dean were happy to see Sammy finally waking up. When Sam turned to Dean, the older brother saw pain and hurt in Sam's eyes. When Sam turned from his touch it shattered Dean's heart and soul. He knew his brother hated him for what he said and that broke Dean.

**~~~000~~~**

**That's it for this chapter hope you like John little flash back of him and Sammy. **

**Well it looks like our Sammy is finally waking up, and it wasn't a good reaction for Dean. How will Dean fix this with Sammy, that is when Sam is up to talking to him.**


	18. Chapter 18

**We are going to find out what happens between Dean and Sammy. I got a feeling it won't be good for one family member.**

**Sorry if it took me thing long to update this chapter, I've been really busy and a lot of things have been going on. You guys are so awesome my reviews are One Hundred and One, thank you so much for responding to this story. Thank you Tina for your help girl, you are awesome.**

**I have no medical knowledge on extubating someone. If I made any mistakes on the procedure, I'm sorry.**

**~~~000~~~**

Stepping away from the bed, Dean couldn't get the look out of his mind. Sam's gaze was full of hurt, pain, and sadness. He deduced that Sam didn't want him there by the way he turned his head away. Sam always leaned into his touch, never away from it. It broke his heart, though he knew he deserved every crack and splinter.

Gazing at his dad who was perched on Sam's bed calming the youngster down, Dean could hear the heart monitor squealing loudly as Sam panicked. It appeared that Sammy was fighting the vent tube to breathe. John spoke to him in a low calming voice, rubbing his Sam's chest in a soothing manner.

Soon Morgan fled hastily into the room and immediately saw the young man fighting. Grabbing a syringe out of his pocket, he inserted the needle in the I.V. port attached to Sam's hand. Once the cloudy liquid streamed into Sam's system, instantly the teenager began to calm, his movement slow; his blinks sluggish.

Morgan took a gander at the screen and saw Sam's heart beat begin to even out. Pulling off his stethoscope, he listened to Sam's lungs to make sure there was no fluid buildup. Sighing, Morgan was satisfied to hear no immediate problem with Sam's lungs. He glanced over at Dean and John, his eyes brimming with curiosity.

"What just happened? Why was Sam breathing so hard? Well! I'm waiting for an answer."

"S-Sammy woke up just a minute ago, and started to panic when he couldn't breathe. D-dad tried to calm him down and it didn't work. That was when you came in and gave him that stuff to sleep." Dean failed to impede the shakes from his voice.

"Huh? He just woke up and acted like so?" The doc was puzzled. He shook his head. "I suppose the vent can be a bit confusing and overwhelming for patients once conscious. Though I won't lie, I am happy to see Sam came around, but I fear it might be too soon. His lungs are still a little too weak. We'll keep an extra eye on him and be on alert for when he starts to awake, and maybe starts to trigger. Fighting the tube can cause a series of problems if we aren't on top of it."

Not surprisingly, the next time Sam woke up he fought the tube again, and once more had to be sedated. After a while, Morgan worried that his patient would do more harm than good, and thought perhaps that Sam's lungs might have been functional after all. He decided for the time being, it was best to take Sam off the ventilator, and attach an oxygen mask with 100 percent oxygen to help Sam breathe better.

John and Dean were both skeptical about taking Sam off the ventilator. The last four weeks had been very stressful for them in seeing if Sam would make it or not. Having one set back after another, slowly the anxiety grew, as the probability for the worst was ever accumulating. And they had no clue if they were able to handle the outcome.

"Morgan, what happens if Sam stops breathing while off the vent? Then what?" John asked in concern.

"John, I know you are worried about Sam. With him fighting the tube, it will do more harm than good. We'll keep a close eye on him when we take it out, if anything goes wrong we'll put it right back in again."

Still catching the concern expression, Morgan continued. "Taking the tube out is no easy and quick process. There are a series of breathing techniques, or tests rather, that Sam must excel first before we completely remove him from the vent. If he is unable to master those, then we'll keep him on it and try again a little later."

With the highly cautious and reluctant approval from the father, Morgan alerted his staff to begin the procedure. Throughout the rest of the afternoon, with Sam barely coherent, but only responsive enough for direct orders from his father and the doctor, Sam's lungs were put to the test and had passed with little less than average results. Letting Kim, Sam's on-call nurse, know exactly what he needed, Morgan went about washing his hands and placing on his gloves as now it was time to remove the vent. Sam watched tiredly, yet nervously, as they all did, while Kim prepared all the equipment.

Bracing himself, Morgan placed a hand on the tube while the other on Sam's chin. Slowly he started to pull the tube out of Sam's throat, stopping when he felt Sam shift uncomfortably from the pressure the tube was causing. Continuing on, Morgan, with more force, slid the tube on out gracefully. Passing on the duct to Kim, the doc wiped the exuding blood from Sam's chin as the youngster coughed. Sam soon fell back against the bedspread exhausted; cringing in pain as Morgan gently placed the mask over his nose and mouth. Not a second later, he was back in the land of repose.

With bated breath, Morgan watched carefully until he saw puffs of air fogging up the plastic device. Gazing at the family, he informed them that it was a precaution as he waited on the vital readout.

Smiling, Morgan took a gander at Sam's vitals and heart rate, relieved at the balance of numbers. He breathed a sigh of relief. All was well.

"Looks like Sam is breathing all on his own. His O2 stats are good and his heart rate is evening out. As I've said, we'll keep a close eye on him for the next few days. I don't think we'll have to tube him again… well, let's hope not anyway. So as of right now, we're going to keep Sam on 100 percent oxygen and begin to decrease the amount as time progresses, or until his lungs have fully recovered."

Morgan noticed the relief on John and Dean's face. That meant their youngest family member was on the road toward recovery. That is if there is no more set backs for Sam things should be smooth sailing… but since when does anything go smoothly for the Winchesters? Before Morgan left, he continued to monitor his vital readings: his lungs, his BP, his heart rate, and diaphragm expansion.

"I'm going to leave now and do my rounds before I head home. I'll come by and check up on Sam before I leave."

Morgan waited just in case they needed to know anything. Seeing they just wanted to be with Sam, he strolled out the door.

During the procedure of removing the tube from Sam's throat, John had to restrain Dean when Sam moved. Knowing if Dean got to the bed Morgan would be on the ground. And that wouldn't have been good for Sam at that moment with the tube half out. Telling his son to calm down and let Morgan do what was needed to be done, he still felt the tension in Dean's body when his hands were on his shoulders.

"Dean you need to calm down son and let Morgan do what he has to do. Going over there right now won't be good for you or Sammy. I mean what I say Dean. Calm down now son. That's an order."

John knew how Dean felt right about now because he was feeling the same way. If Morgan hurt his son in any way, he would've hurt him too. John knew that Morgan was being careful with his youngest, so he didn't hurt him. He trusted the Doc with his boys and that was saying something to someone he doesn't really know. There are only five people that John trusted when it came to his Sammy: those are Jim, Bobby, Caleb, Joshua and of course Sam's protector, Dean.

Interpreting the smile on Morgan face told John that everything will be okay, so he let Dean go feeling the tension leaving his body. They waited until Morgan left the room before they went to Sammy's bed, and as promised Morgan stopped by Sam's room before he headed home to see how he was doing.

**~~~000~~~**

During the night, Karen stopped in every two hours to check up on Sam, making sure he was breathing comfortably. She checked his vitals, blood pressure, heart rate, and temperature; afterward smoothing the blanket around his legs. In the middle of her rounds, she noticed that both Winchester were sound asleep. She grabbed a blanket from the cabinet and covered John with it. She looked at Dean sleeping on the cot and smiled. Even in sleep he turned to face Sam like he was protecting him.

Early in the morning John heard someone in the room. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Karen checking on his baby. Slowly he got up from the chair and stretched his tired sore body. He saw Karen frowning at him when he put the blanket on the chair.

"I'm sorry if I have woken you up John. I didn't mean to. I'm just checking on Sam before I leave for home."

"That's okay Karen. I was already awake. I have a headache is all and was trying to get rid of it. How is Sammy doing this morning? Anything change during the night?"

"Sam is still holding on so far and everything is the same, which is good. That means that Sam is fighting to get better. He made his first night being off the ventilator and breathing on his own, which is one of the first steps towards recovery. Sam seems like one hell of a fighter if you don't mind me saying. I'll go get you some aspirins for your headache." Karen left the room, returning shortly with some pills and water.

Taking the pills, John sat back down in the chair. Leaning his head back against the edge, he massaged his temples as a way to relieve the ache. He must've fallen asleep after Karen left, because when he checked the clock again it was 8 o'clock in the morning. Dean was up talking with Kim while she too was following up on Sam's stats. Sitting up in the chair, he noticed the headache was gone.

Standing next to Sam's bed gazing down at his boy, he listened to Dean and Kim's conversation. Reaching he swiped a strand of hair from Sam's face and rubbed his thumb on his cheek. John smiled fondly at Sam's fighting spirit after his talk with Karen. Glancing up, he saw Dean and Kim staring at him mesmerized. Sam leaned his head into John's touch and was snuggling against his hand. Feeling his heart soar by the movement his baby made, John felt like he was on top of the world. Focusing on Sam's movement, he didn't notice the hurt look on Dean's face.

When Morgan trotted into the room with a grin on his face, reading the print out of Sam's first night off the ventilator, he was excited. He first saw John standing next to Sam's bed with an exuberant smile of his own. But with Dean, all he saw was a panged expression of both hurt and jealousy. Strolling around the bed to get a better look at Sam, Morgan saw what John was smiling about and it warmed his heart.

Grabbing the clipboard from the foot of the bed, Morgan gave a quick overlook of Karen's notes from the previous night. Happy with the outcome of Sam's first night off the ventilator, he decided to bother with checking Sam's vitals one more time. His oxygen levels had dropped one degree, but he wasn't too concerned. He knew from experience that happens on the first few days, as long as it doesn't go down anymore than three degrees, Sam was fine.

"Things are looking good for Sam so far John. He's doing much better than expected. His blood pressure looks a little low, but not too low to be concerned. We'll take him to get an MRI and X-ray to see what's going on. He could have a bleeder or it's just from him being off the tube. I'll make arrangements to get those down today as soon as possible. The sooner we find out, the sooner we can fix the problem."

"What happens if you find a bleeder? What will happen then? He can't go into surgery again doc, he's too weak." Dean voiced his concern.

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it. Just for now, let's see what's going on first. If it's a bleeder, and depending on what kind, it can heal itself or need surgery. I'll call down and see when I can book Sam. I'm going to try to get him in now or maybe in a couple of hours." Morgan pitched ever so lightly, understanding that Dean was worried and so was John.

Dean and John watched as Morgan left the room with little fear in their hearts. Gazing back at Sam when they heard a moan coming from the bed, they instantly became aware of Sam's eyes moving rapidly under his lids. They exchanged a beaming look. Sammy was waking up again and hopefully this time he would need Dean.

John sat on the chair next to the bed to get a better look at Sam's face. He rubbed his thumb on his cheek again and was talking to him. His response was two very blurry blue-green eyes looking at him. He could tell that Sam was trying to focus on him by the way he opened and closed his lids.

"Hey Sammy, open your eyes for me son. That's it. Open them and let me see those precious eyes of yours. That's right. Try to focus on me Sammy. Hey, it's okay kiddo. Don't try to talk Sammy. Your throat is really sore. Ssshhh, it's okay. I know it hurts, so please don't cry baby. Try not to talk and…Dean! Get me a bucket. Now! Move it." John could tell that Sam was about to throw up.

With Dean's help, John rolled Sam on his side as Sam regurgitated. Afterwards they rolled Sam back on the bed where he was asleep again due to the pain. Looking into the wastepaper basket, they were both shocked at what they saw. In the bottom of the pan, there were remnants of blood.

**~~~000~~~**

When Sam came around, he felt a hand on his cheek. He knew it wasn't Dean's hand due to the lack of that distinct warmth. He knew his brother's touch like he knew how to breath, and this touch wasn't Dean's. This hand was too rough with many calluses on them. That only meant one thing. Slightly joyous, he snuggled into the hand of his father's, the one he knew from childhood. He didn't get a lot of touches from his dad growing up, but he still knew the warmth of his father's touch than anyone else's.

Another thing Sam realized was that he was pulling in air better than the last time, hardly feeling an immense pressure on his chest this time around. The only thing different this time was an annoying thing on his face. He wanted it off, but he couldn't lift a hand to his face. Trying to move to get the annoying thing off would cause him to moan in pain. The movement shot pain through his whole entire body and couldn't stop the sound.

Next thing he felt was the hand returning to his face rubbing his cheek, barely making out what his dad was telling him. Trying to open his eyes was a feat in itself because they felt like bricks were on them. This time he managed to pry his lids open a little catching his dad's blurry face. He had to close them three times before the blurry edges finally evened out.

Listening to what his dad said Sam stayed calm for a brief moment. When he tried to talk it burned the throat; tears ran down his cheeks from the pain. Making another attempt at verbal communication did nothing but increase the pain, which in turn elicited a bout of bile flowing up his pipe.

Glancing at John in panic, Sam knew his message came out loud and clear, feeling four hands on him pushing to one side with a bucket next to his head. Before anything else could happen, he threw up right into the bucket. The first wave of sickness brought on pain like he never felt before, causing another bout to escape. Each wave of sickness brought more pain than the last. The pain was so intense that it shot through his stomach, to his legs, and then back to his stomach, ending up in his head, and then the cycle repeated. By the end of it, Sam blacked out. He fell into the warmth of sleep where there was no more agony.

**~~~000~~~**

John and Dean peered into the bucket and their hearts sunk, filled with dread. Simultaneously their first thought came to internal bleeding. Dean rushed out the door to find Morgan. The doc was seen running around the corner, almost barreling into Dean. Catching the stricken expression, Morgan ran into the room. Noticing that John was holding the wastepaper basket staring into it, he went to see what was in the pail that got John and Dean scared.

Seeing blood in the pail, Morgan examined Sam's mouth thinking that maybe Sam bit his tongue. Finding no bite marks, he checked Sam's throat. Seeing what the problem was, he told Dean and John that Sam will be okay.

"There is nothing to worry about. The blood came from Sam's throat. With it being irritated from the tube, traces of blood is expected. Sam's throat will be sore for awhile so try not to have him talk. He needs to rest his throat until it heals."

"Are you sure that is all what it is and not him bleeding internally? That is a lot of blood in the pail Doc." Dean asked.

"Yes Dean. That is where the blood came from. But to make you feel better, I'm taking Sam down for testing. Then we'll know for sure and I can get a better look at his throat. They will take at least two hours to do. Why don't you and your dad go and get some breakfast, walk around some, and then come back" Seeing Dean was going to argue, he put his hands up. "Like I said Dean, it will be two hours for Sam's test. So please go and eat and walk around."

Two hours later, John and Dean came back to Sam's empty room. Dean's Big Brother alarm was going off when his Sammy wasn't there. Ready to go find him he was just about to rush through the door when Sam came rolling back in. Morgan followed behind the orderlies and Sam with a folder in hand. Waiting until the orderlies left, Morgan was going to let them know how Sam was doing. After they left, Dean took one side of Sam's bed and John took the other side, now staring sternly, waiting for answers.

"I'm taking those are the results of Sammy tests. So how is my little brother Doc?" Dean glared at Morgan.

"Yes these are the results Dean and don't give me that look young man. I said that Sam would be back in two hours and he was. Sam does have a small bleeder on his liver. We were hoping that it would heal itself without having surgery. It doesn't look like it's going to happen that way and surgery might be called for. I don't want to do it just yet with Sam being so weak and just got off the tube. We'll wait for another week and see what happen then. Don't worry, the tear is small and it's bleeding slowly. We'll monitor his blood pressure and his cell count. If they get too low, we'll have to do surgery earlier which I'm hoping we don't have to."

"The good news is the X-rays show that Sam's lungs are healing just fine. The fluid that was in his lungs has decreased due to the drain in his chest. There's still some in his lungs and we'll keep an eye on that as well. We want to make sure he doesn't develop pneumonia, which could be fatal for Sam at this stage. Overall Sam is doing as good as expected for the injuries he sustained. I'm really surprised that Sam made it this far. Most people with this kind of injury die within the first week or so, but Sam here is one hell of a fighter and he'll need to keep up that fight to win this."

Morgan was really impressed with Sam's fighting will the boy displayed. He knows that Sam will beat this and survive. He has two things going for him right now: his fighting will and the love of his little family.

**~~~000~~~**

Two days later, Dean was sitting next to Sam's bed gazing over his brother; still couldn't get the look that Sam gave him out of his mind. Knowing how much he really hurt Sam with the words he hurtled at his brother, it still hurt knowing that Sam doesn't want him right now. Hoping deep in his heart that Sam won't turn him away, because that would really crush Dean to his deepest core. Shaking the thought out of his mind, he glanced over at his dad who was asleep on the cot. They both couldn't wait to get a regular room with a real bed.

With Sam still being weak just getting off the tube, he still needed to be in the ICU. Morgan was talking about getting Sam to take some liquids by next week. If Sam could keep the liquids down for a week, then maybe they'll move him to a regular room. They would have to follow Sam on this and see what happens. Morgan didn't want to rush Sam's recovery and have him end up on the tube again. Sam's been making baby steps in his road to recovery and they don't want to ruin that.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Sam waking up again. The kid would wake up for about two minutes and then fall back to sleep. The last two days Sam had woken up about ten times each day, only to fall asleep for five hours or more. Glancing up to movement on the bed, Dean saw Sam opening his eyes again. Leaning forward so he could his face he, was hoping that Sam would be glad to see him.

The only look Dean got was the same as before: hurt, pain, and sadness, but this time he saw something different in Sam's eyes. Something he thought he would never see in his little brother's eyes; and it broke Dean's heart to see the anger in them. It was a dull anger, but nevertheless it was there.

When Dean tried to cup Sam's cheek with his hand, the only thing he got was air. Every time Dean tried to touch Sam, he turned away from his brother. It hurt Dean to his deepest core when Sam turned away from him. Finally Sam had enough of Dean and wanted him to go away.

The words that came out of Sam's mouth really cut Dean deep, like he had cut him with a white hot blade.

"L-l..ve…d'nt…w'nt…u.. go." Is all that Sam could say with his throat being so sore.

Dean got the message loud and clear that his little brother didn't want him anymore. Hearing his dad getting up from the cot, he turned to him. John was happy to hear Sam talk for the first time in four weeks, but it broke his heart to hear his baby tell his brother to leave.

What Dean heard hit him hard; he couldn't breathe or move. His whole reason for living was telling him to leave. Not knowing what to do, he just sat there looking into space. Feeling the walls crashing down on him, Dean looked at his brother with pleading eyes. Normally Dean doesn't beg for anyone but this time he was begging to his brother. He didn't want to leave his Sammy's side for nothing.

"S-Sammy, please don't tell me to leave. I love you very much. Please let me stay."

Sam eyed Dean still with that cobra-like anger in his eyes. Sam didn't know if he was angry because of Dean or because of the pain his body was in. Either way he didn't want Dean around right now. The hurtful words Dean said to him still haunted his mind. Every time he looked at Dean, he saw that angry look the day he told Sam that he wasn't his brother anymore and that he wasn't part of the family.

Sam said the only thing he knew that would make Dean leave. He'll probably regret it later, but for now, he just wanted him gone.

"Go…d'nt…l've…you."

When Dean heard those four words from Sam's mouth, it felt like he was hit by a brick wall over and over again. Knowing that he had to leave for a little while to give Sam some time to think about what he said, he got up and walked out the door, feeling like he lost his whole world in just four little incomprehensible words. Walking down the hall, he saw the door to the stairwell opening. He sat on the steps and covered his face.

John stood there stunned at what he heard from Sam. Letting Dean go for now, he watched as his oldest son walked out the door. Turning back to Sammy, he saw that his youngest fell asleep again. Glancing out the window and at the clouds, he offered a whisper to his Mary.

"Mary, how am I going to fix this between our sons?"

**~~~000~~~**

Striding out of the room, a man entered the hallway and headed for the elevators. He was medium built with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. When you see him walk, you might think he was in the forces: back straight, shoulders square, and head held high, strolling with a long stride. Acting like he didn't have a care in the world, some people would think he's all into himself the way he held himself.

Just finishing visiting a friend of his who was hurt in an accident at work, he walked out of the door until he saw a blonde-headed man walking sullenly down the hallway. He eyed him intensely knowing he saw him some place before, or maybe someone who looks just like this younger man. He followed the man down the hall until he entered the stairwell. Turning around heading for the nurse's station, he asked about the young man.

"Can you tell me who that man was that just walked by? Does he have someone in the hospital he is visiting?"

"Are you family or friend of that young man that walked by?" The Nurse asked.

"I'm neither. He just looked like someone I might know." The young man said.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything sir. It has nothing to do with you, it's just policy."

"I understand and sorry for bothering you ma'am. Have a good day." The man walked to the elevator pushing the down button.

_I know I've seen him before or someone who might look just like him. I have a friend who works here. I'll ask her to get information on him._ He said to himself as he entered the elevator.

**~~~000~~~**

**That's it for this chapter and sorry if I got any medical statements wrong, I still have no medical knowledge what so ever.**

**We'll find out what happens with Dean and Sammy, Dean will go away for a short time but he'll be back. Believe me he won't be happy what he comes back to.**

**As for John he'll be struggling with his own problems with Sammy, an old friend will come by and help out John.**


	19. Chapter 19

**We'll find out what happens with Sammy after he told Dean to leave. *Warning there will be some unlawful touching to a minor* Won't go into details when Sam is being manhandle, but you get the idea of what happen to him.**

**An old friend of John's will come pay him a visit, and help him with Sammy who's feeling like a failure for what happened to him.**

**We'll find out who the man is that saw Dean in the hallway. He's going to be a big help to someone.**

**This chapter is longer than the other ones. It took a life of its own; didn't mean to make it this long. I think at the end you'll like how I ended it. **

**~~~000~~~**

Glancing out the window of Sam's hospital room, John's mind was whirling at what happened. He couldn't believe that Sam would turn his brother away like that. Sam always had looked up to his big brother his whole life. Dean was the best thing in the world when they were younger. Even Sam's first word was "Dean"… well more like "De" is what Sam called him. John felt hurt that Sam's first word wasn't "Dada" as was the common term.

He blamed himself for Sammy not calling for him when he was hurt or scared. He was hardly around when Sam was younger. So it was only natural for Sam to call for his brother when he was in distress. Hurt or excited, Sam always wanted Dean first. There were a few times when his youngest would go to him, but that was only when Dean wasn't around and Sam needed some form of comfort at that specific time. But as soon as Dean came home John was all but forgotten. Sam would run up to his big brother and told him whatever happened.

Now John hadn't a clue of what to do or how to fix this. This is something that John never had to fix before. Sighing deeply, he glanced up at the clouds wondering what Mary would do. She always had the right thing to say in times like this.

"Mary, how am I going to fix this between our boys? This is something I'm not good at like you were. You knew what to say to make people feel better. Every time someone was hurt or sad, you knew what to do. Me, on the other hand; I only know how to discipline or give out orders."

"Wish you were here right now my love. You would know exactly what to do. I feel like such a failure that I let our boys down. I'm such a poor excuse of a father to let this happen. I should have been more of a father instead of a drill sergeant. Then this might not have happened to our baby boy. I-I don't know how to tell Sammy how much I love him. Instead I just yell at him and tell him he's a worthless…."

John could feel his body shake as he tried to hold in his emotions. Feeling moisture down his cheeks, he swiped them away. This was not the time to be crying; it was a time to get his sons back together. Turning back towards Sammy, he noticed that he was still asleep, and was glad that his baby didn't see him cry like that.

Standing up, John stretched his tired body to release some of the tension he was feeling. It was time to go find his missing son. Strolling over to Sam's bed to check up on his boy, he smiled fondly as he pushed the bangs from Sam's face.

While focusing on Sam, John didn't hear Morgan entering the room, until he glanced up and saw him standing next to Sam. Instantly he felt embarrassed that he allowed someone to see his vulnerability. He always built a wall of defense when other people were around. John frowned at the look on Morgan's face when the man glanced over Sam's chart. Sensing there was something wrong, John cleared his throat. He needed to know what it was.

**~~~000~~~**

Before leaving, Morgan wanted to see Sam. There was something about the teenager that he liked. From the first time he saw the young man, he felt some kind of connection with him. Like an older brother would feel for a younger brother…since he had a younger brother at one point in time. Seeing Sam lying on the bed reminded him of his brother during a time after a bad accident. Sam had a fighting spirit in him just like Jim, but sadly Jim lost his fight.

Strolling into the room, he was surprised that John didn't look up at first, until he got closer and saw the wetness in his eyes. He felt bad for intruding in on the father and son's time together. Morgan was about to turn and leave when John glanced up. Seeing the sadness in John's eyes, he felt sorry for the father. Glancing around the room, he noticed that Dean was missing. This concerned Morgan since it was the first time he didn't see Dean. The whole two and a half weeks since Sam was in ICU Dean was always there.

Contemplating on what to do, Morgan scanned over Sam's chart. He was glad to see that Sam's vitals were stable except for his BP. He was hoping to see it a little higher by now. Feeling John's eyes on him, Morgan peered up from the chart to see two worried eyes scrutinizing him. He knew that John wanted to know what was going on with his boy.

"John, Sam's BP is still too low for my liking. I was hoping that the tear would heal by now. The way it's looking, I don't see that happening. I'm afraid to say that we will have to surgically fix the tear. I know you are worried John because of Sam's weak condition, but if we don't get this fix Sam could bleed to death. I don't mean to sound harsh, I'm just stating the facts. I was hoping to avoid the surgery at all costs, but Sam's kidney won't heal on its own."

"I'm going to see when we can get Sam into surgery. Hopefully we can get him in tonight or early tomorrow morning. I'm going to need your—" Morgan stopped when he heard a weak voice from the bed.

"No surgery."

Morgan and John both glanced down at Sam, who was staring at them with frightened eyes.

"Sammy, if Morgan thinks you need surgery…hey don't cry Sammy. It's going to be okay. You'll be back before you know it. I'll be right here when you get back. I promise."

It broke John's heart to see his Sammy so scared. He wished he could take Sam's place in this whole mess. Right now John really needed Dean here to ease Sam's pain. Dean always knew how to take Sam's pain away.

"P-pl'se no… d'nt w'nt to." Sam grimaced from the pain his throat was in.

"Sammy, try not to talk okay kiddo. I know your throat hurts. Here, take some ice. It will help. Just a little, don't want you to get sick."

John took the mask off to give Sam a spoonful of ice before he placed it back on, watching the relief washing over Sam's face. Knowing the ice helped his boy's throat, he gave Sam another spoonful before setting it on the table. Catching the kid's eyes following the cup, he shook his head.

Sam waited for John to give him the ice to cool his throat. When the first spoonful went down, he sighed in relief. He could feel the coolness of the ice on his hot sore throat. He relished the second spoonful as it cooled his throat. He whimpered when the cup was taken away, and gave his dad the wounded puppy eyes to get more. Seeing his dad shake his head, Sam closed his eyes, now suddenly feeling the effect of the pain medicine Morgan gave him.

Watching as Morgan left the room, John had to go find Dean. Seeing that his son was peacefully sleeping, he strolled out of the room. Sauntering up to the Nurses' station, he asked them if they saw Dean. The nurse informed him of the direction she last saw Dean take. John smiled and left.

Walking up to the door of the stairwell, he saw Dean sitting on the step. John could tell that he was upset by the way his shoulders were shaking. He felt horrible for his eldest as he watched him cry. He didn't want to go in until Dean got himself under control. John waited outside the door and out of Dean's eyesight, listening. Soon Dean hiccupped; a cue John recognized that his son was calming down. Dean had a certain way he hiccupped after he cried: his was fast and quick, whereas Sammy's was slow and deep. John didn't have to be in the room to tell which son was crying. He waited for the hiccup since both boys cried were almost the same.

Pushing the door open, he saw Dean wiping the tears away. Taking a seat next to his oldest, he waited for Dean to speak first. He knew from experience how to deal with Dean and his emotions, and it was always best to let Dean take the lead.

Hearing the door open, Dean glanced up and saw his dad entering the stairwell. He wiped the tears from his face. He didn't want his dad to know that he was crying, even though he knew his father was watching him before he came in.

Dean cleared his throat before he spoke. He didn't trust his voice right now, and it might give him away if he spoke too soon. Dean was grateful that his dad didn't say anything just yet; having him there was all that he needed. Wondering why John was with him and not with Sammy, Dean looked over at his dad with inquiring eyes.

"Dad, shouldn't you be with Sammy. What happens if he wakes up and you are not there? He's going to think you left him for me. You know how his mind works, dad."

John took a deep breath before saying, "Dean, I'm here because I need to tell you something. Sammy's going to need more surgery."

**~~~000~~~**

Jimmy called his friend who worked at the hospital about the young man he saw, knowing he saw him or someone who looked like him not too long ago. His friend was a Registered Nurse who works in the ICU. Maybe she can tell him who this man was. Well, he was hoping she can without losing her job. The worst thing she can say is "no" to him and that will be fine.

The other line answered.

"Becky, this is Jimmy. I need to ask you a question and hopefully you can help me."

"_I can try to answer your question Jimmy. What did you need sweetie?" _

"Early today I saw a young man walking down the hallway. He's medium build with short blonde hair. He wore a leather jacket, brown shirt, blue jeans, and wore cowboy boots." Jimmy spilled out all the details he could think of.

"_I can't really tell you about the patients or their family sweetie. What did this man do, threaten you?" _

"No Becky, he didn't threaten me at all. It just seems like I've seen him before. You know? Kind of like a Deja-vu type of thing. I just can't put my finger on it. Girl, I have this feeling that he's important somehow."

"_I'm not supposed to say anything, okay Jimmy, but since you're like family, I'll see what I can find. Just don't get your hopes up on anything. I can't give out any kind of personal information about our patients."_

"That is fine Becky. I don't want you to lose your job. I have this strong feeling he's in trouble or someone close to him is." Jimmy couldn't figure out why he felt this way about a stranger.

Twenty minutes later, Becky called Jimmy back, only to tell him that it was a closed matter.

"Sorry Jimmy, I couldn't find anything out on the man. I checked on some things and it all came to a dead end. Sorry if I couldn't help you sweetie. That is all that I can tell you without getting myself fired."

"_That is fine Becky. I would feel bad if I got you fired over this. Thanks for your help girl. I'll see you later." _

After Jimmy hung the phone up with Becky, he felt a sharp pain go through his body, and then everything went white.

**~~~000~~~**

"Dad, what do you mean that Sammy needs more surgery? What's going on now and why are you not there with him?" Dean was angry with his dad.

"Dean, don't take that tone with me young man. I came here to get you so the both of us can be with Sam. He needs the both of us when he gets back. I know what he said Dean and I don't believe a word of it, do you?"

"No, I don't believe on what he said at all, dad. It was the look in his eyes when he said it. I don't think I can go in there and see that look again. It was full of pain, hurt, and anger. That is what hurt the most. Sam never gave me a look that had anger in it, and that is something I don't want to see again, so you go."

"Stop being a five-year-old Dean and get your ass moving. We are both going to be there for your brother. I meant it. Move your ass before I move it for you. Good, now keep going until we get to Sam's room."

John walked behind Dean to make sure he headed to Sam's room. If he did one little turn, John would smack him in the head. John couldn't blame Dean for being nervous to go see Sammy. This was the first time that Sam ever told Dean he hated him. Deep down in John's heart he knew that wasn't the truth. Sam loved his brother with his whole heart.

Entering the room, they saw Morgan getting Sam ready for surgery. He got an opening and was glad that John and Dean were there. Morgan told Karen to get Sam ready for his surgery while he spoke to John and Dean.

"We'll be taking Sam to surgery at eight O'clock. The surgery should only last thirty minutes or less. He'll be in recovery for an hour or more, depends on how Sam is after the surgery. When we are done, I'll come back and let you two know, and then we'll go from there and see how Sam does. So if you'll excuse me, we need to get Sam to the OR. The faster we get him there, the faster he'll be back."

Very soon after Morgan's spiel, the nurse wheeled Sam out of the room.

John and Dean both paced the floor in Sam's room waiting for Morgan to return; both lost in their thoughts about everything that has happened. Dean couldn't shake the feeling he was having about his Sammy. Every time they are away from each other something bad happens. John couldn't believe how things have gone to Hell in the short few months. Now he's waiting here, hoping to see his baby again.

It felt like five hours when Morgan came sauntering back into the room. He had good news to tell the father and brother. Sam's surgery went well and he passed with flying colors. The rip had been sewn close and the bleeding stopped. Now was the waiting game for them to see their Sammy with their own eyes. Dean won't be satisfied until he saw his brother himself to know if he'll be okay.

Two hours later found Sam back in his room with Dean on one side and John on the other side waiting for their youngest to wake. Both lost in their thoughts on the events that led them to now, and how things could've been done differently to prevent this.

Two days after the surgery, Sam woke up to someone's hand on his. Thinking it was his dad's, he turned his head and was shocked to see it was Dean's. Not wanting his brother next to him, he moved his hand slowly. Seeing Dean waking up, Sam turned the other way just as Dean looked at him. It broke Dean's heart that Sam won't even look at him anymore. He decided that he needed some time away from Sammy. As he left the room, he called Josh and Caleb to see if they needed help.

**~~~000~~~**

Josh was getting ready for a hunt with Caleb and Bobby when his phone rang. He saw it was Dean that was calling him. After he finished his call with Dean, he looked over at his two friends. Telling them what was going on, they headed to the hospital. When they got there, Dean was outside waiting for them with his duffle. Bobby said he would stay with John while Dean went with Caleb and Josh.

Bobby walked up to the Nurses' station letting them know who he was to Sam. One of the Nurses went to go get John while Bobby waited. Bobby glanced over and saw John walking down the hall. He was shocked at how tired and pale his friend was. He knew that John wasn't sleeping or eating well, but this appearance takes the cake. He needed to get some good food in John before he collapsed. Telling the Nurses where they will be, Bobby took John to a restaurant. It took some convincing and a lot of reassuring to get John away from Sam, but eventually he gave in. He wanted to know just what was going on to send Dean away, because the Dean he knew would never leave his Sammy when he's sick.

"John, what the hell is going on here? Why is Dean leaving Sammy?"

"Bobby, a lot of things have been happening since we saw you last, and I really don't want to go into it, okay?" John really wasn't in the mood.

"Damn it John. I don't care you damn idjit. I want to know what's going on. Why is Dean leaving Sammy behind, and don't tell me it's not my business."

"Sammy doesn't want Dean around him right now. He's still hurting from what Dean said to him. I don't know what to do Bobby. I can't lose my boys. They are so distant from each other and I don't know how to fix it. I'm tired as hell and Sam will hardly talk to me now. I don't know how much more of this I can take." John was feeling less of a father and more of an ass.

"John, we'll fix this between Dean and Sammy. They will get back together. You'll see. Maybe with Dean taking this time away, it will make Sam realize how much he needs Dean. I'll stay here with you and Sam as long as I'm needed. You get some good rest and leave Sam in my care. You need this John."

"Bobby, I can't leave Sammy. He'll think I'm leaving him behind, and that's the last thing he needs, thinking I left him for Dean. I can't do that to him Bobby, I just can't. He needs me now more than ever. I have to stay."

"Damn it John. I'm not saying leave Sam for good, ya damn idjit. I'm saying spend one good night in a real bed. I'll rent out a hotel room for a couple of days so you can get some rest. I'll stay with Sam while you are there. We'll tell him what is going on and that you'll be back. This is something you need to do for yourself John."

John knew that Bobby was right in that he needed a good sleep and a hot shower, but how will Sammy handle this with him still being a little out of it? He had to make sure that Sammy knows that he'll be back, that he's not leaving him behind for nothing.

Yeah right, this will go over smoothly!

**~~~~000~~~~**

Three days after Dean left Sam was moved out of ICU and into a regular room. After his surgery, his BP had improved and he was able to hold some liquids down. Morgan felt it was safe to bring Sam out of ICU since his surgery. He kept a close eye on Sam's recovery and how much fluids he kept down. There were times where Morgan wondered if Sam would be able to leave the unit. He threw up almost all the liquids they gave him.

Bobby was glad that Sam got his own room. Now he can stay with his little man. Being in ICU, Bobby could only stay for short periods of time. Now he can spend all the time he wanted with Sam. The only thing now was to tell Sam what was going on, and hopefully he'll understand why his daddy won't be there tonight.

"Sammy, I'm only going to spend the night at the hotel across the street. I'll be back in the morning before you have your breakfast. Bobby will stay here with you while I get some good sleep. I promise I'll be back in the morning." John was hoping that Sam would understand.

"You want to go with Dean and hunt with him, don't you? You don't want to stay here with me anymore. You're going to leave me with Bobby from now on. You don't want me anymore, just like Dean doesn't." It took Sam awhile to say that. He was still having problems breathing.

"Sammy, that's not true son. I do want you. I'm not going to leave you for a hunt. I'm just going to get some sleep at the hotel. I'll be back in the morning just like I promised. Bobby will sleep here with you while I'm gone. I promise I'll be back in the morning before you have your breakfast."

"Why do you have to leave? There's a bed in here. Bobby can go to the hotel and spend the night. You just don't want me anymore. You even said it at the other hotel we were…" Sam couldn't catch his breath.

John saw that Sam was having a hard time breathing. He rushed up to his son and started to rub his chest gently. Talking to Sam in a low calm voice, he got Sam to calm down. He was afraid now to leave Sam after this. He didn't want to take a chance of his son having a panic attack; and with him not being there to calm him down, scared him.

"Sam, your daddy needs some good sleep before he falls down. That is why he's going to spend the night at the hotel. You know how your daddy is when he's here watching over you: he doesn't get enough sleep with the Nurses coming in and out all the time. He's awake to make sure they don't hurt you, so he doesn't get good sleep like he should. That's why I'm gonna to stay with you tonight so your daddy can sleep. I won't let anything happen to you kiddo, ya know that." Bobby was hoping that Sam would understand.

"I know you won't let anyone hurt me Uncle Bobby, but you're not my daddy. He doesn't want me anymore because I'm weak and stupid for what happened to me. That is why he wants to leave and go with Dean."

"Sammy, that's not true kiddo. I don't think you're weak or stupid. I love you very much Sammy with my whole heart."

John saw that Sammy was getting sleepy. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. All the talking tired Sam out and he fought to stay awake. Thinking if he fell asleep, his daddy would be gone, and he'll be left with Bobby to take care of him. John had to laugh at how Sam fought the sleep he was being pulled under. He felt hurt that Sam would think he would leave him behind. But he could understand why Sam would think that. He would always put things before Sam and he was a second thought to him.

Wondering if he should leave, he looked over at Bobby who smiled at him. He knew Bobby enough that he wouldn't let anything happen to his son. So with a heavy heart, John left to get some good sleep, promising he'll be back before Sammy woke up the next morning.

The next four nights, John and Bobby took turns sleeping at the hotel. Every time John left, Sam would tell him that he doesn't want him anymore. John was getting really concerned on how Sam was feeling. He knew that every morning when he woke up, John was right there. Every time he would leave, Sam would get upset with him. Finally it occurred to John why Sammy was acting this way. The last person who left him for that matter was Dean. That was a week ago and Dean hasn't been back to see Sam.

Bobby came back with some coffee for him and John. He told John he talked to Caleb and they'll be by tomorrow to drop off Dean. Bobby hasn't decided on what he planned on doing: staying here with Dean and John or go with Caleb and Josh. He'll make that decision tomorrow and see what happened with the Winchesters. If he's needed, he'll stay with them as long as he has to.

Morgan strolled into the room to talk to John about Sam's test for tomorrow. They would take about two hours to do. They'll be running some tests on Sam's kidneys to make sure they are healing. He'll go and take more X-rays of Sam's chest and stomach area. He wanted to make sure that Sam was healing like he should be. They would come and get Sam at eight o'clock in the morning to start his testing. He'll be back in his room by ten o' clock if everything went as planned. He gave Sam a morphine shot so he would get a good night sleep. He knew that Sam would be tired out from his test tomorrow, so he wanted him to get a good night sleep.

John went to the hotel to get a good sleep for tomorrow. He wanted to be well rested for Sammy knowing his son would need him. Bobby stayed at the hospital to keep a watch over Sam. He didn't feel right to leave Little-Bit alone when he's so out of it.

**~~~000~~~**

Every time John left the room to go to the hotel, one of the Nurses would watch him. She kept track on how long he's been gone. How many times they left Sam's room to get something to eat, and when they would switch their shifts for the night. Finding out about Sam's test tomorrow, she knew they both would be gone for awhile. She got a hold of her friend when she found out who the boy was. Calling her friend to let him know that Sam was alive, knowing that he wanted to spend time with him again. She wrote on Sam's chart that his test won't be done until Ten Thirty. That will give her friend a half hour alone with Sam.

Her friend told her about the kid he molested awhile back, and that he would love to have another chance with him. He really liked what he did to Sam and wanted some more, but when he heard about what happened he knew his chances were out the window. After Sam was moved out of ICU, his friend found out it was him. She told him what floor and room Sam was in. Now he's finally getting his chance with him again. He knew this would be a challenge since he was in the hospital and being watched over.

His time had come knowing Sam's dad and Uncle will be out of the picture. He only had a half hour or less. When he found out that the mighty John Winchester was his father, he would really have his fun with his youngest. He had a grudge against John for what happened to his girlfriend, and blamed him for getting her killed when it was an accident. In his mind, she would be alive if John kept his promise to him. Now he has a debt to pay and it's going to be Sam that will pay the price.

**~~~000~~~**

John got to the hospital early to see Sam before his testing. He wanted Sam to know that he was there for him. As they watched Sam being wheeled out of the room for his test, Bobby put his hand on John's shoulder for comfort. He knew how nervous John was about the test Sam was taking, but he was glad that he was here to keep John calm.

Walking out of the room they headed for the nurses' station. John told the nurse they would be back at ten for Sam. When the nurse told them the time says ten-thirty, John was confused. She said that the doctor put ten-thirty just as a precaution, stating that sometimes the test takes longer than expected. That is why he wrote ten-thirty on the chart.

John looked over at Bobby with an unsure look on his face. He didn't want to take any chances with Sam right now. If Morgan said ten-thirty, then they'll be back at that time. Heading to the elevator, Bobby took John to the restaurant for breakfast. Afterwards they would wait for Josh, Caleb, and Dean, before they headed back to Sam's room to see him.

After the two men left the nurse's station, the nurse called her friend and told him to be here before ten, knowing that Sam's test will be done before that time anyway. Kelly told her friend to wait in the linen room across from Sam's room. When he gets back and when the coast is clear, she'll come and get him. She'll have to be very careful to get to Sam, since only his two Nurses are the ones allowed in his room. That is the way Morgan wanted it with Sam, and since he knew Karen and Kim, he kept them as Sam's nurses.

Sure enough, Sam was returned to his room before ten. Kelly watched as Kim and the orderlies rolled Sam back into his room. Waiting for them to leave, she'll make sure no one else was around, then she'll get her friend and sneak him in. Kim walked up to the Nurses' station wanting to know where John and Bobby's whereabouts. Kelly told her that they went out for breakfast and will be back at ten-thirty. Nodding her thanks, Kim went back and checked up on Sam, making sure he was resting comfortably, before leaving to finish her rounds.

Finding the right time, the nurse went to get her friend and snuck him into Sam's room. She said that he only had about thirty minutes to be with him. Shutting the door, she walked back to the desk to keep watch. Since Kim closed the door, Kelly made sure the door stayed closed.

Walking up to Sam, Keith smiled wickedly at the young boy. He couldn't wait to get started and enjoy himself. Rubbing his hand on Sam's chest, he felt the boy move under his touch. He knew that Sam was badly injured, so he wouldn't be able to fight him. The more he rubbed Sam's chest, the more excited he became. He felt his body shiver with excitement. Hearing a moan coming from the bed, he glanced down to see Sam opening his eyes. He smiled wickedly at Sam knowing that he thinks it his dad next to him. He could tell how out of it that Sam was. He was coming off the pain medicine they gave him. He rubbed Sam's chest harder to arouse the teen from his sleep. Keith wanted Sam awake when he started having fun with him.

He felt the teen tense under his touch and knew that Sam finally figured out it wasn't his dad. Staring up at Sam, he saw that the teen was scared.

Even still being under the pull of the drug, Sam knew that the rough touch wasn't his dad or Bobby's. He could make out a person next to him, just not the one he wanted. The hand that was rubbing his chest was unfamiliar to him. He didn't like the touch and wanted it away from him. He tried to move, which only caused him pain in his stomach area, which shot through his legs up to his shoulders and back down again.

Sam tried to call for his dad, only to have it come out as a whisper. Looking around, he couldn't see his dad or Bobby to help him. Trying again to call for John only hurt his throat that was dry and painful. Sam really wanted his dad and tried again only to have his words come out a little louder.

Keith reached up to Sam's face and rubbed his cheek roughly. His face was turned forcefully to the person next to him. He could hear the person talking to him, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Struggling weakly, Sam tried to get that hand away from him. Trying to clear his mind to listen to the man next to him, Sam looked around the room for any kind of help. Finally he could understand what they man was saying to him, and he felt sick to his stomach when he knew who it was.

Keith kept holding Sam's face until he could understand him. Seeing that he had the boy's attention, the man told him what was going to happen. Sam remembered him from Jill's place where Brian and his friends had fun with him. He smiled at Sam's fear as he took his hand and started to go down his chest. He could tell that Sam was trying to fight to get away from him. He could see that every move Sam made gave him more pain. Leaning down to whisper in Sam's ear, he said what he was going to do to him.

"You remember me from Brian's house young Sam? I like what we did and I want more of it. So lay back and enjoy all that is coming to you. I'm going to have fun with you this time all to myself." Keith said.

After telling Sam what he was going to do, he pulled the sheet down to his feet; with the other hand he dragged it down Sam's chest to his legs and stop at the hem of the gown. Looking back at Sam as he lifted the gown from his legs, Keith could see how scared he was and laughed at the boy's fear.

When Sam realized what Keith was going to do he was scared. He wanted Dean here to protect him from this man. He couldn't move any part of his body to get away. He started to call for Dean in whispers due to his dry throat and the mask. He could hear the monitor squealing as he panicked under the touch of the man, feeling useless because he couldn't stop the man for manhandling him. When he felt the gown being pulled from his legs, Sam really panicked. He knew what the man was going to do to him. Feeling weak and stupid for this happening to him again, knowing this is the reason why his dad or Dean didn't want him.

Sam tried to get the man away from his private area, but to no avail, he could feel the man's hand going around his groan area. While the other was feeling other parts of him, trying to call out for Dean again, but it was only whispers and squeaks. The more Sam struggled the more pain he felt in his body. The man's weight was causing white hot pain on his hip. Feeling himself started to fade out from the pain, he fought against it, knowing if he did the man would do who knows what to him. Seeing black dots forming in his eyes he knew he was fading fast.

**~~~000~~~**

When Bobby and John returned to the hospital, they saw Josh pulling into the parking lot. Walking up to his truck, they talked with him to waste time. Seeing they had an half hour before they could see Sam, they talked with Josh and Caleb to see what was going on.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be up with Little-Bit instead of being here?" Josh asked his friends.

"Sammy's getting some tests done and won't be back to his room until ten-thirty. Don't worry. The doc wants to make sure Sam is healing all right. So we went for breakfast after they took Sam from the room, and now we want to get back before he is in his room." John saw the concerned looks on their faces.

"Let us know how it goes with his test okay John. Caleb and I would love to stay, but we got another hunt to do. Are you coming with us old man or are you staying here? They probably need help pushing the old people around." Josh ducked from Bobby's hand.

"Who ya calling old you damn idjit? You two yahoos better get out of here or I'll kick your ass." Bobby tried, but failed to hit Josh.

"Okay, we got to go now, John. Thanks for helping us on the hunt Dean. It's been nice to have you alone." Caleb said as he and Josh drove off.

"Are you ready to see Sammy now Dean? I know he missed you very much." John could tell that Dean was still nervous.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see Sammy dad, but I don't know how he will react to me." Dean was still a little nervous to be with Sam.

As they were still talking in the parking lot, a man in a trench coat and a suit walked up to them. Stopping right in front of John, the man with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes looked at him. His look gave John, Bobby, and Dean the shivers. Before John could ask him what he wanted, he looked over at the hospital, and turned back to the hunters. He told them they needed to get back to Sam.

"John, you need to get back to your son. He's in trouble. John he needs you and Dean."

"How do you know mine and my son's names? Why would Sam be in trouble?" John asked the man.

"I'm sorry John, but Sam is not safe. He needs you and Dean now. There is a man in his room. He's calling for you Dean because he scared and hurting. Doesn't he call for you when he's in pain?"

"H-how would you know that and who are you? How do you know us?" Dean was in hunter mode, and then he went into big brother mode.

"I know who you two are and Sam needs you now. He is being hurt by a man as we speak. He needs you to help him and ease his pain. He's crying for you Dean."

Hearing that, Dean was in a full run to the hospital, with John and Bobby right behind him. Rushing into the hospital, John didn't wait for the elevator. He rushed up the stairs to Sam's floor with Dean. John could hear Sam's heart monitor going off loudly, and that pushed John even more to get to Sam. Seeing one of the Nurses running from Sam's room to get help pushed John even harder. He could hear Dean behind him pushing himself to get to his brother.

When John made it to Sam's room, he was shocked at what he saw: a man leaning over his son with his mouth where it shouldn't be. Both of his hands were making up and down motions when John pulled him off of Sam. What John saw made his blood boil like hot lava ready to explode out of a volcano. He didn't even stop when he hit the man with hurricane force. He knew that Sam would be taken care of with Dean, so he could take care of this pervert who hurt his son.

As Dean came into the room after his dad, what he saw also made his own blood boil. How dare that man do that to his brother? He wanted to go for that man that hurt his Sammy, until he heard Sam calling for his older brother. Whatever he wanted to do to that man left him, his Sammy needed him and that is where he'll be. Rushing up to Sam's bed, Dean placed his hands on Sam's shoulders to calm him. When that didn't work, he held his brother's head still, rubbing his thumbs on his cheeks. Still feeling the tension in Sam, Dean did the only thing he knew that would work. He pulled Sam up to his chest and held his head firmly against it. He knew why Sam had to lay flat on the bed due to his injuries. If he didn't do this, Sam would've done more harm to himself.

He heard Sam hiss in pain. Knowing that had to hurt on what he did, but he didn't know what else to do to calm his Sammy down, understanding that when Sam was scared, Dean would always hug him, and place his head over his heart. Listening to Dean's heartbeat always calmed down a scared Sam. He's been doing this since Sam was six months old. Holding Sam to his chest, he rubbed small and gentle circles on his back, while the other hand stayed on Sam's head to calm him. Whispering to his brother words of encouragement, he felt Sam relaxing in his grip. Resting his chin on top of Sam's head, he kept up with the words. Listening to Sam's heart monitor as it slowed down to normal rhythm, he knew Sam finally started to relax in his embrace.

Sam's breathing and calling for his brother quieted down while Dean held him. Placing his cheek on his brother's head, he tried to get his emotions together. Seeing Sam like that will haunt him for a while. Knowing if he had been here, this wouldn't have happened. What he heard next hit him really hard and he let go of his emotions. He couldn't stop the tears from coming in his eyes as he held his brother.

"S'ry…d'nt go…l've you."

Sam could feel the warmth of hands on his shoulders as he called for his brother. He really needed Dean and not the person holding him down. He kept struggling against the hold until two strong arms lifted him off the bed. Hissing in pain the movement caused him, he still struggled. Feeling a hand press his head against a chest, he started to calm down. He heard a familiar beat of a heart that he knew so well. Through the oxygen mask, he could smell leather, gun powder, and sweat. To him, that one smell was safety, warmth, home, and mostly loving. He wrapped his good arm around Dean's waist and gripped the jacket tight. He melted in his brother's arms as he started to fall asleep. Blinking his eyes open, he told his brother he was sorry and not to go and that he loved him. Before closing his eyes, he thought he saw his father hitting the man.

Bobby and Morgan came barreling into the room to see John beating the crap out of some guy, and Dean on the bed hugging his brother tightly. Bobby rushed up to John to stop him before he killed the man. Morgan went to check up on Sam, only to have Dean glare at him, alerting him to back off. He knew that Dean was pissed at what happened and he couldn't blame him. After everything calms down, he's going to find out how the man got into Sam's room.

Bobby was trying to pull John off the man when two Security Guards came rushing in. Morgan pointed to the young man who John was kicking on the floor. Helping Bobby to calm John down enough to get the man out of the room was a feat in it self. The father was furious and he wanted blood for what this pervert did to his son. Finally the Guards got the man out of the room with the help of Bobby, who held John back by pushing him over to Sam's bed. Knowing that John would want to check up on his son who was falling asleep in Dean's arms; and he was right when the father saw Sam, all his anger left him along with the adrenalin he had. Knowing Morgan wanted to check up on Sam, John had to get Dean to let go, and knowing when he is in big brother mode will be hard to do.

"Dean, you need to let Sammy go, so Morgan could check him out. Come on Dean, lay Sam down. That's it son. Do it gently. Don't give me that look Dean, you know what I mean. Sam is asleep. He won't know if you lay him on the bed." John could feel all his energy seeping from him.

Dean slowly and gently laid Sam back down on the bed. Standing from the bed, he felt a tug on his jacket. Frowning, he looked down and saw that Sam had a death grip on it. He knew there will be fingernail prints embedded where Sam grabbed it, but he didn't care. Shrugging off his jacket and giving it to Sam for now, he'll get it back later. He smiled when Sam mumbled something as he hugged the jacket tight.

Morgan started to check Sam over to see if any more damage was done. As he looked him over, he saw his gown was above his hip. Glancing over at John, he got his answer by the way the father looked. He knew that Sam was molested again and needed to get the catheter back in. He knew this was going to be a challenge to get Sam away, but this had to be done and fast since Sam already soiled himself.

"I need to take Sam to replace the catheter and check to see if there was anymore tearing." Morgan looked over at John.

"Whatever you need to do, get it done fast…Dean, he needs to make sure Sam is okay…I know your pissed. So am I, but it's not Morgan's fault…calm down Dean. That's an order son." John could tell that Dean was about to explode.

Getting John's approval, Morgan called for two orderlies to help move Sam. As they left the room, Dean sat there watching his Sammy leave him. He was pissed that his dad let Morgan take Sam away from them. It was his responsibility to keep his Sammy safe and he didn't. Glaring at his dad, Dean could feel his blood boiling and needed to take it out on something or someone. He hurried out of the room before his dad could say anything. Walking down the hallway, he asked one of the Nurses where the Security office was at. Looking over his shoulder to make sure his dad or Bobby weren't looking, he headed for the office.

Keeping watch as the officers came and went; he made sure they were both gone before heading for the office. He snuck in and locked the door. Walking into the room, he saw another door to his left. He opened the door and there was his prize that he wanted. Closing the door behind him, he walked up to Keith with a deadly glare in his eyes. He didn't even flinch when Keith tried, but failed to hit Dean. Before he killed this piece of shit, he wanted to know why he did that to his Sammy.

"Why would you do that to my baby brother? What did he ever do to you?" Dean hissed at him.

"I didn't do it for your brother, you dumbass punk kid. I did it because of your old man for what he did to me."

"What the hell are you talking about? What did my dad ever do to you?"

"Why don't you go ask your old man what he did? Cause when I get out, I'll be here doing it to your brother again; and this time, I'll be having more fun with him while your bastard of a dad watches."

Dean couldn't control his anger anymore and let all his fury onto Keith. Every hit he did was for all the pain Brian caused his brother. Every kick was for all the hurt he did to Sammy. He didn't even hear the doors being busted open, or the hands holding him back as he hit and kick the man. Even when John and Bobby came to stop Dean he fought them too. He wanted to kill that man for what he did. By the time John and Bobby got Dean out of the room and away from Keith, he laid on the floor not moving or breathing. John was scared that Dean might go to jail for manslaughter for the rest of his life, until he heard the Officers say that he was still breathing, which John himself wished he wasn't.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

John watched as Dean strode out of the room. He knew his eldest was really ticked off at what happened, and he couldn't blame Dean for being this upset. He was burning with rage as well when he came in and saw that pervert on top of his son. Sensing his son's hostility, it was best to give Dean some time alone. He knew Dean was too pissed and stricken with his over-protectiveness to talk to him or Bobby.

Glancing over at Bobby, John suddenly became apprehensive of the idea of leaving Dean alone for too long. Catching the identical look in Bobby's eyes, the two men left the room. Sauntering up to the desk, John had asked one of the Nurses where his son had gone. His heart completely a cosmic somersault upon learning Dean headed straight for the Security Office.

Feeling the need to get to his fraught, unpredictable progeny, John took the stairs two at a time until he reached the first floor, rushed through the door, and down the hall towards the Office, with Bobby hot on his heels. One of the officers was banging his fist against the door, with the other eagerly working the lock. It didn't take a Ptolemaic mathematician to know that Dean already made his way into the supposedly secure room with the cuffed bastard. He only hoped that he had arrived in time before his son was certain to deliver a fatal blow, and cost them all big time.

Jolting the door open, the two Officers rushed into the room. Noticing the other door closed, they kicked it open to find Dean consistently pummeling his fist into Keith. Instantly the two law enforcers tried to pry Dean off. Their effort was proven futile as Dean easily pushed them roughly away. One of the Officers raised his baton when John and Bobby stepped in. Seeing the overpowering glare from the father, the man cowered back to let the father handle the son.

Along with Bobby's help, John was able to pull Dean off of Keith and out into the hallway. It was not an easy job for them since Dean was in his protective big brother mode. Dean was like a raging bull when it came to protecting his Sammy. Hell hath no fury like an overprotective, angry, hot-headed big brother. What scared John the most was that Dean really wanted to kill the pervert. He could see it in his sons' eyes all the hatred he carried.

Finally Dean was out in the hallway and away from the door when the Doctors came in to help. He was hoping that his son didn't kill the man, even though he deserved every shred of pain that was elicited. As John and Bobby pushed Dean out, he could see the man wasn't breathing. That crippling fear of murder lingered in John's mind, further terrifying him. Only until he heard the doctor's claim that the man was still breathing did John sough with relief. Aggravated assault he could deal with; murder was another ballpark that was not so easy to finagle.

Bobby inhaled and exhaled with difficulty. The kid was putting up a good fight in resisting his hold. The number of times he had seen Dean this pissed off he could count on one hand. And each time it had to do with the older brother protecting his younger brother.

Bobby didn't see what John and Dean saw when they rushed into the room, so he knew it was bad by the way Dean was acting right now. Knowing that he had to calm the older boy down, he pushed Dean into the wall whereby he began to speak to the irate teen in a calm voice.

"Dean, you need to get a hold of yourself. Killing that man isn't going to do ya any good, son. Dean, I said you need…."

Bobby didn't even know what hit him at first. One moment he had Dean pinned, the next it was he who was backed into the wall, gazing in shock at the pair of angry green eyes. He knew what was coming next. If it wasn't for John's quick reaction Bobby knew he'd be missing teeth. Helping his old friend reining in Dean's anger, they both forced the teen back into the wall, secure in their reasoning that if they let him go, he'd go and kill the pervert without a second thought.

John made an attempt to speak, only his attempt ended up in a heated argument between the two. "Son, you need to calm yourself down before you hurt someone else. I mean what I said Dean. Calm down right now."

"Don't tell me to calm down DAD! That so called person molested my brother, and I want him to pay for the pain he put Sammy through."

"I know what that person did to our Sammy. I was the first one in the room, remember? I want to kill that bastard myself son. If Bobby and the Officer didn't stop me, I would've ended up killing him. Thank God that they both stopped me from doing that, because then I'll be in jail instead of being here with you and Sammy."

"That's the difference between you and me dad. I want to kill this bastard for what he did to MY BROTHER! I want his blood for all the crap he put my brother through. I want him to feel the pain that Sammy felt both times. That's right dad. He was the one with Brian the first time they molested Sammy. He even told me that he would do it again when he gets out of jail."

"Do you know why he did that to Sam? It was to get back at you for what you did to his girlfriend. What the hell did you do to make him take it out on Sammy? And don't you dare tell me it's nothing or none of my business, because when it comes to Sammy, it's my business. So what the hell did you do to his girlfriend that he had to use Sammy as his debt?"

"Dean, I don't know what you are talking about. I don't. I've never seen this person before in my life son. So I have no idea what he is talking about. Don't you dare give me that look young man. I'm still your father. I mean it Dean, you better change this attitude now or I'll change it for you. Just try me young man and you'll see whose the top dog here."

"Don't give me that crap dad. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You did something to this man to piss him off. When I found out what it is and if you were involved with it, I'll make sure you never see Sammy or me again. That's right dad. I'll take Sammy and run to where you won't be able to find us. I'm not letting my brother around a man who's going to get him hurt by some lie he won't tell me about. So if you don't want me to take Sammy away from you, start talking."

"Damn you Dean. Don't you dare threaten me about taking my son. You're not even at the legal age to do that. I can have you arrested for taking Sammy away from me. Is that what you want me to do? Then you won't be able to be with him. I don't even know what this man is talking about Dean. I wish I knew what he meant by what he said. I don't have a clue on any of this shit about his girlfriend. If I did, don't you think I'd be telling you about it?"

"Then you better start talking dad or I'll take Sammy and you'll never see us again. I'm not letting my brother alone with you until I find out the truth. I don't know if I can trust you with Sammy right now. How do I know it wasn't you that let that man in the room…"

Dean didn't see his dad's fist until his face already started to bruise. His jaw went crooked at the hit, and Dean looked on in shock, before quickly transitioning back to anger. He didn't back down from a hit. He stood his ground to his angry father while he rubbed his jaw.

John had a look of both anger and hurt. "How dare you accuse me of letting that bastard in my son's room! For your information young man, Bobby and I were at breakfast. Or did you forget that we were waiting outside when you pulled up? So how could I let that bastard in Sammy's room? Tell me Dean."

Before any more hurtful words could be said, Bobby pulled John off of Dean. He knew from experience these two yahoos won't back down from one another. They were like two raging Lions ready to fight for what was theirs, and the common subject of their fights is one person: Sammy.

"John, back away from Dean. Now ya damn idjit before you regret what you did. I mean it John, let Dean go…good now. Dean, I want you to walk away and cool off…I mean what I say Dean. Move yer ass you damn idjit. You two hard asses will be the death of my one day. Go and cool off Dean. I don't want to see you until you do." Bobby stood his ground to the young man.

**~~~000~~~**

While the Doctors checked over Keith, the Officers overheard John and Dean's heated argument. They went to see if they would need to separate the two men. Strolling from the room, they were stopped by the Uncle. He told them it was better to let them have their words than to interrupt them. Feeling a little uneasy about the fight, they did what Bobby said, but had stood by in case things got out of hand…which it did.

When the father hit the son, they were about to intervene until the Uncle stepped in and broke them apart. They waited to see if the Uncle needed help to separate the two men, not wanting to leave just in case if he needed help. Seeing that the older man got them separated, they headed back into the room to see how the Doctors were doing with Keith.

Arriving in the room, they saw the Doctors were doing CPR on Keith. One of the Doctors told the Officers to get the crash cart stat; doing the chest compression and breathing in him wasn't working. As the Doctors still worked on Keith, one of the Officers ran to get help while the other one stayed to keep Bobby and John away from the scene.

Bobby still had his hands on John's shoulders when the Officer ran from the room. Gazing at each other for a moment, they headed back into the room, only to be stopped by the Officer. He wouldn't let them go into the second room until things had calmed down. Listening to the commotion where the Doctors and Keith were at, John could tell they were fighting to keep him alive. Fearing for his son now, John stepped out of the room to see the Nurses bringing the crash cart into the room.

Left with apprehension in the hall, John and Bobby both prayed that Keith wouldn't die. John wasn't a praying man on any given day, but this day he was. If this son-of-a-bitch dies, his son could be charged of manslaughter. That was something Dean didn't need right now was to be taken away from his Sammy. Glancing up, he saw two orderlies pushing a gurney into the room. Focusing on anything but the room, John stared at the floor. Feeling Bobby's hand on his shoulder, John looked into his old friend eyes. Seeing Bobby nodding over to the door, John took a gander. His heart dropped to his stomach when the gurney was brought out, a sheet covering Keith's body from head to toe.

**~~~000~~~**

Striding away from his dad, Dean was still burning at his father. How dare his dad tell him it's not **his **business about this man. That son-of-a-bitch hurt his brother, so it is his business. So how can dad tell him differently?

Dean began to pace the floor to rein in his anger he was feeling towards his father. Pacing the floor like a caged agitated Tiger ready to attack, he knew if he let his angry loose right now someone would die. He didn't feel any remorse for what he did to Keith. He felt good and proud of himself for teaching that pervert a lesson.

"No one messes with my brother you sick bastard. You're a poor excuse of a human I've ever seen. When you get out of the hospital you better watch your back. I'll be hunting you down like a Tiger hunting its prey. You won't see me coming when I give you the killer blow, you…." Dean stopped his ranting when he saw two Nurses rushing with the crash cart.

Knowing they were heading to the Office, he slowly made his way back towards the room. He peeked around the corner to see the Nurses head into the room. His dad and Bobby walked into the room only to be brought back out; wishing he was there to stop them from going in. He knew deep down inside that was the wrong way of thinking. Right now he's in big brother protective mode, so all clear thinking went out the door.

Noticing the worried look on John's face, Dean felt bad for his dad. He didn't mean to accuse his dad of letting that man in. He knew that his father would protect Sammy with his life, and he did feel remorse for what he said to his dad knowing his words cut him deep. When all has settled down and they were both cooled off a little, he would apologize to his dad for what he said.

Startled out of his thoughts by the two orderlies pushing the gurney past him, he watched them as they entered the room for a minute before they came back out. He could tell there was a body under the sheets and he knew who it was. He smiled knowing that this bastard won't hurt his brother again. Turning away, he walked down the hallway to the elevator. He had a little brother to look after and to keep safe.

**~~~000~~~**

John started to feel sick when he saw them bring out Keith's body knowing that his son was going to be charged for murder. Feeling a little lightheaded and his knees going weak, John was lowered to the ground by Bobby. He could hear Bobby talking to him but couldn't understand what was being said. His mind was whirling with what just happened and it hit him hard. Knowing he had to get himself under control, he looked over at Bobby, calming himself down enough to hear what Bobby was telling him.

"John, sit down before you fall down you idjit. Now calm down and breathe slowly…that's it John, nice and slow." Bobby stayed by John's side until his friend could breathe again.

"B-Bobby, what am I going to do…I-I can't lose Dean…what's going to happen now?" John said in a shaky voice.

Before Bobby could answer, the one Officer knelt next to John, imploring to know the father was doing okay. When he saw that the father was doing better on his breathing, he waited until the man was calm enough to tell him the news.

"Sir, Keith passed away in the Office a minute ago. The Doctors and Nurses tried to save him, but his injuries were too great. The other news I need to tell you is that there will be no charges against your son. I saw the video tape of the incident between your son and Keith. Your son acted in self defense against Keith. He made threats about your youngest son that he would kill him. Your son was protecting his younger brother from him. Keith lunged at your son with a sharp knife he found. I don't know where he got it from since we don't have them."

John couldn't believe he was hearing that Dean wouldn't be charged with murder. Glancing over at Bobby, he saw relief in the older man's eyes, looking back at the Officer to ask about the knife he was talking about.

"I-Is the knife you found a hunting knife? Is there a chip in the handle?" John asked.

"Why yes sir. That is the knife we found. How would you know what it looked like?"

"That's Dean's hunting knife he carries with him. He forgot to leave it in the car when we rushed to Sammy's room. Some man told us that our boy was in trouble and we ran, didn't even think about the knife at the time. I don't even think Dean knew he had it on him. Normally he has it safely in his duffle, locked up in the trunk. I'm sorry about the knife. I should've checked to make sure he left it behind. Will he get in trouble for bringing in the knife? It was an accident."

"Now we know where the knife came from and how Keith got his hands on it. As for your son, no, he won't get into trouble. From what you told me it was just a fluke thing that just happened. You two were worried about your youngest to think about it. I'll let them know about the knife and I don't think he'll be getting it back, but maybe I can let them keep it here until you guys leave."

"Right now that is the least of my concern sir. I need to go find my son and tell him I'm sorry. Then we need to get to my youngest son's room before he gets back. Maybe he might be back already. In that case we need to hurry."

With Bobby's and the Officer's help John rose up on his shaky legs. The other Officer came around the corner with a Nurse, walking in to the Office with John, Bobby, and the other Officer right behind them. Motioning the Nurse to sit in the chair, he walked to the other side of the desk. Peering up he saw his partner, the father, and the Uncle walking in. He motioned to his partner to sit next to the Nurse.

"This is the Nurse who let Keith into your son's room John. She admitted to me that she let him in. Knowing exactly what he was going to do to your son, she kept watch as he molested your son behind close doors. She was the one who ran out of the room to get help, instead she ran to her station and sat there and did nothing. She never called for help, just sat there as calm as a clam. If it wasn't for Kim who rushed into the room and got the help, he would've gotten away."

"Why would you let Keith do that to a poor defenseless boy like Sam? He couldn't even protect himself against him. I'm not saying that Sam is weak or helpless, but right now in his condition he is, and you let that pervert into his room knowing what was going to happen. So please tell me why you would do that Nurse Kelly? I really want to know."

"You want to know why I let my friend in that brat's room? It was because his bastard of a father killed my sister. You know who she is John since you let her die. Does Aimee Anderson sound familiar to you?" Kelly looked over at John.

"I don't know who you are talking about Kelly. Who is Aimee Ander…waid, is she the one who fell off the cliff in Wisconsin? That wasn't my fault and you know it. That was all on Brian, because she didn't want to have sex with him. She was in love with….you mean he did this…just because of something that wasn't my fault. How could you let that bastard of a man in my son's room? He was the one who got your sister killed, not me." John was furious when he realized who they were.

"Come on John, you were the one with her when she died. You could've saved her, but you didn't. She went with you and Mary up the cliff that overlooked the river. Next thing we know she was pushed off by you. You let her die because she wanted to have you for herself. She was in love with you John and you killed her." Kelly was screaming at John.

"I was not in love with your sister Kelly. I. Was. In. love. With. Mary. Why can't you get that through your thick skull lady? Your sister was in love with that low life Keith. Brian was the one who was in love with her, not me. He was the one who tried to rape her the day she died. You can't get over the fact that Keith, Brian, or I didn't like you, not in the way you wanted to be like. I can't believe after twenty-five years you still hold a grudge against the wrong person. The person you want is the one I'll be looking for when Sammy is well enough to leave. And believe me, he'll find out just how painful it is when he messed with my boy. He'll feel every ounce of pain he gave Sammy and some more."

John was angry beyond words and knew he better leave before he hit this women. Storming out of the office, he strode angrily down the hall before he did something stupid. He didn't have to look behind him to know that Bobby was right there. He could hear his friend walking fast behind him.

Bobby knew he had to calm John down before they found Dean. If John got to Dean in this mood, who knew what could happen. Now with both Winchesters in their fit of rage, anything could happen. That is something they both didn't need at this moment. Catching up with John, he turned his friend around to face him. The look in John's eyes would scare any man, but not Bobby Singer.

"John, you need to calm down before you do something stupid….well, I don't know like getting yourself kicked out of here. I know you're angry at that woman in the Office on what happened. I don't believe a word she said about you killing her sister. Just please calm down you damn idjit before we find Dean, and before we get back to Sam's room. He doesn't need to see you like this."

"You're right Bobby. I need to calm down for both my son's sakes. I won't be any good to them if I get kicked out. I'm just so angry with everything that's been happening especially with Sammy. Why does he always get the short end of the straw? It seems like everything is attracted to him whether it's the supernatural or human. He gets the full front of it and I'm so sick of it. Sometimes I wonder….no, I can't think like that at all Bobby. Not a day goes by I wish him not being here, because when I do it hurts my heart."

"Then don't think like that John because right now Sam needs your support. He needs to know that you'll be there for him no matter what. I have to ask this John, I really do, and please don't take this the wrong way. Do you ever wish you never had Sammy in your life?"

"Bobby, there are many things I wish I never had in my life. Sammy isn't one of them Bobby. He's the reason why I get up every morning, the reason why I do what I do to keep him safe. Every time he smiles, my heart feels like it would explode. To see that smile in his eyes makes me feel good Bobby. There are some other things that I'm so proud of when it comes to Sammy, but that is something that he needs to hear from me."

"Okay then John. Let's go find your idjit of a son so we can get back to Sam. Hopefully he isn't back in his room yet. He might think we all left him for good, and we don't want that, now do we?"

"Yeah, let's go find my wayward son Bobby. Hopefully he'll be calm enough when we find him. I'm going to tell him about Keith and Kelly. I know he'll be pissed, but I can't lose both of my boys, I can't."

Walking back to Sam's room, Bobby and John looked for Dean. The first place they looked was Sammy's room. Seeing that neither of his sons had been there, they headed down the hall, and asked the nurses if they had seen Dean. The next place they checked was the Cafeteria, followed by the restrooms, the lobby, and outside in the courtyard. Not finding him, they began to worry where he went off to. Walking back inside, they headed for the elevators to go to Sam's room. As they passed the gift shop, they saw Dean inside looking at stuff animals. John smiled knowing that Dean was getting one for Sammy. Every time young Sam was sick, Dean bought him a stuff animal.

Strolling inside, he looked around the shop not wanting Dean to know he was there. John looked at the cards thinking of getting one for Sam. Thinking twice about it, he headed towards the shelves full of plastic toys. Knowing that Sam would be embarrassed with kid toys, he changed his mind. Coming around the corner, he acted surprised to see Dean there. By the look in his son's eyes, John knew his game was over.

"Dean, I didn't know you were in here son. I thought you would be with Sammy."

"Dad, come on. I knew you were in here. I saw you and Bobby standing outside the shop, so don't act surprised that I was in here. You can come over Bobby. I knew you were over there this whole time."

"You are too good ace. Where did you learn that from? Let me see, maybe from that little brother of yours?" Bobby questioned with a laugh.

"Funny Bobby, Sam learned that from me, not the other way around old man. Dad, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I know you wouldn't let anyone hurt Sammy like that. I was really angry and needed to take it out on someone. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings on my words." Dean looked at the toy he got for Sammy.

"Dean, don't be sorry son. I know you didn't mean those words at all, and I'm sorry for the things I said. We both were worried, upset, and angry about everything that happened. The only way we know how to get it out is by yelling at each other. There are some other things I need to tell you about too, and I know you are going to be upset about them. Is that for Sammy, or are you just going to look at it all day?"

Dean looked at the stuff Tiger Cub he had in his hands and smiled. He knew how much Sam loves Tigers. Every time he took Sam to a zoo on special occasions like his birthday, little Sammy would get all excited to see the Tigers. For the rest of the day, he would act like a Tiger, pretending to stalk Dean, and then growl when he would pounce on him.

Strolling up to the counter, Dean paid for his purchase with the money he saved for Sammy's birthday. In a way, this is his birthday present since his birthday was two weeks ago. Rounding the corner, he stopped his dad and asked him what he was talking about. After his dad told him everything, Dean was angry. He really wanted to get his hands on that bastard Brian for all the trouble he's causing his family.

Arriving back to Sam's room, they were surprised that he wasn't back yet. Getting a little concerned as to why, John walked out to see what was going on. Finding out why it was taking so long, he went back to Sam's room only to find Dean rearranging the beds around to his liking. Dean didn't like the idea of his little brother by the door. He was going to be by the door and he'll be damned to let people tell him differently. John just shook his head at his eldest antics. He knew why Dean did the arrangements and he won't stop him.

Ten minutes later, Morgan came into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw that Dean was on the bed that was supposed to be by the window. Knowing how Dean is with Sam, he didn't say anything about the arrangements. He needed to let them know what was going on with Sam and why it took so long.

"I'm sorry if it took so long to get back with you guys. I heard there was a commotion in the Security Office. I didn't want to bring Sam back if you two were fighting. That is something Sam doesn't need to see right now. There was some tearing again and we had to put some sutures in to close them. Yes, there was more than one this time. I checked him over to make sure there was nothing else wrong, took some X-rays of his pelvic and abdominal area, since I heard that is why that person was lying on those parts of him. Everything looks good and nothing was damaged. I heard you had to lift Sam up Dean, so I checked his incision and there was no tearing there. It took us awhile to get Sam calmed down before we could look him over. He panicked when we touched him and started to call for you Dean. Finally, we had to give him a sedative to calm him down. Now he's in recovery ready to be moved back here to you guys."

"So what are you waiting for Doc? Bring my little brother to me. I want to see him and make sure he's okay. And no, I'm not changing the beds back. Sammy isn't sleeping next to the door." Dean glared at Morgan, daring him to tell him differently.

"That is fine Dean. They'll move Sam over by the window. I already told them that knowing how you are." Morgan laughed at Dean's look.

Five minutes later, Sam was being brought back to his family. They didn't like the state Sammy was in. He looked paler than he did before and flinch when someone would touch him. Dean worried that maybe Sammy wouldn't want him to touch his little brother either. Walking up to his brother's bed, Dean placed his hand on Sam's cheek. Seeing that Sam didn't move from the touch, his heart soared. At least Sammy wasn't moving away from his touch like he did before. Dean's heart felt a little sad when Sammy didn't lean into his touch.

Checking his brother over, he smiled seeing that Sam still had his jacket. He was going to move his jacket over his brother when he heard Sammy say no. Glancing up, seeing two blurry blue green eyes looking at him, he could tell that Sammy didn't know it was Dean next to him. Whispering softly to his brother, he gently rubbed his thumb on Sam's cheek. Noticing that Sam wasn't pulling away from him, he kept it up.

Sam felt someone pulling on the jacket again and tried to pulled it away from them When he couldn't do that, he told them 'no'. Hearing a soft voice he knew so well, he opened his blurry eyes to see Dean there. He felt Dean's warm touch on his cheek and allowed him to rest his hand there. Hearing his brother softly talking to him, he calmed down, knowing if Dean was there he'll be safe from that man.

Sam knew that Dean would be leaving again since he didn't like him, so he let Dean keep his hand on his cheek to feel his warmth for the time being. Looking around the room, he saw his dad and Bobby sitting in the corner. He made a sad smile at them knowing they'll be leaving too. Sam tried to move a little and a sharp pain swept through his body. He hissed and closed his eyes tight until the pain subsided. Opening his eyes, he saw the worried look on Dean's face. He felt Dean rubbing his chest to ease the pain away. Sammy felt all the pain disappear when Dean rubbed his chest, only to feel more pain in an area that was touched by that man.

Feeling tears coming in his eyes, he tried to blink them away only to feel them running down his cheeks. Feeling like a big baby in front of his dad and Uncle, Sammy closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment in their eyes. He felt Dean's thumb wiping away the tears that fell. Opening his eyes, he saw his brother smiling at him like he always did when Sam was a young boy. Knowing that smile, Sam felt love for the first time in weeks, knowing that it could be the last one he'll see. He needed to ask Dean how long he'll stay with him, knowing that his brother would want to leave him.

"W-When are you leaving?"

"Sammy, I'm not going anywhere kiddo. I'll be staying here with you until you get out of here." Dean answered with confusion in his voice.

"Where will you go when I'm left at Bobby's?" Sam really didn't want to know that answer.

"Sammy, what's with these questions tiger? I'll be staying with you at Bobby's house. It will be you, me, and dad. We'll all stay at Bobby's house." Dean looked at Sam with concern.

"Why?"

"Why what Sammy?"

"Why would you want to stay with me? You don't want me anymore." Sam looked away from Dean's eyes.

Grabbing Sammy's chin, Dean turned his head to face him. He waited until Sam was looking at him.

"Sammy, I do want you and I'm sorry for what I said, but right now I'm not going to talk about it. We'll talk about that later when you are out of here. Right now, I just want to be here with you because I love you Sammy."

Dean saw the shock in Sam's eyes and it hurt his soul. He knew that Sammy didn't believe him at this moment. He's going to prove to Sammy that he wants him in his life. At least this is a start that Sam wants him near.

"But you said you didn't want me anymore, and that we…no, you can't have that. It's mine." Sam tried to pull the jacket away from Dean.

"Sammy, calm down kiddo. I'm just covering you with the jacket. I'm not taking it away from you, okay?"

"Sorry De. These people tried to take it away from me. I wouldn't let them because it's mine, not theirs."

"You tell them if they tried to take it away big brother will kick their asses."

Sam laughed at what Dean said which caused him pain. Hissing at the pain, he felt Dean rub his chest again. Looking at his brother, he noticed that Dean was holding something in his other hand. Wanting to know what it was, he glanced at Dean's left hand, then back at his brother.

Dean saw that Sam knew he had something in his hand, but he waited until Sam said something to him.

"Dean, what do you have in your left hand?"

"Oh! This thing; I brought this for you Sammy. I know how much you love Tigers from when we went to the zoo. I saw this little…well, big Tiger Cub and thought of you. So how about we switch the Tiger Cub for my jacket?" Dean knew that Sam wouldn't let go of his jacket, but he still could bribe his brother.

"How about I keep the jacket and I'll keep the Tiger Cub too?" Sam gave Dean the wounded puppy eyes.

"Okay, here you go Sammy. Let's put the Tiger right here, he'll keep you safe from dad and Bobby." Dean placed the Tiger Cub on Sam's left side, being gentle as to not hurt his bad arm.

"Thanks De, you remembered I love Tigers. I love going to the—" Sam's heart monitor started to scream, and Dean looked at Sam's panicked eyes.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

Bobby and John where in a deep conversation when they heard heart monitor squealing. Lunging from their chairs, they swiftly rush to Sam's bed in near minutes. Keeping an eye open for danger, John surveyed the room. After what happen to Sam, he wasn't taking any chances with his youngest. Detecting no immediately danger to his son, the father exhaled to release the tension. Focusing back on Sam, his heart broke when he saw the fear in his baby's eyes.

Approaching the bed, John's heart sank when Sam recoiled from his touch. Knowing when Sam gets this way, it was better to let Dean handle it. Noticing Dean nodding his head to the left of the room, he knew it was his cue to leave and let Dean take care of Sammy. Advancing from the bed, the father distinguished Sam's panic attack. Immediately eliminating the cause, he excused himself from the room.

**~~~000~~~**

Filling his heart racing, Dean glance around the room to see what set Sam off. He kept both hands on his little brother to comfort him. When he saw the caused Sam to panic, it angered him. He wanted to go over there and remove the person from the room. His big brother instincts outweighed his anger to Kim and he turned his full attention to his little brother.

Rubbing his hand gently on Sam's chest, Dean spoke to him softly. Under his touch he could feel Sam trembling fiercely, knowing how to calm him Dean did what was natural to him. With a low voice and a gentle touch, Sam began to relax. Keeping up the movement and words, Dean glance over at his dad, who was now standing by the bed with Bobby looking concerned.

With everyone out of the room, Dean turned his focus back to Sam. He had to get his brother to calm down before Morgan charged in. Knowing if that happens, Sam would freak and hurt himself. And that is one thing Dean didn't want to happen. Knowing his dad and Bobby were right out in the hall, he didn't need to worry about anyone coming in.

"Sammy you need to settle down kiddo. Don't get yourself worked up. Nice slow breaths. Just follow what I do. That's it. Slow deep breaths like this….hey don't listen to the voices in the hallway. Dad and Bobby are talking to Kim and the Doctor.

"Bobby and Dad are there keeping everyone away from you. Listen to my voice little brother, not theirs. That's it. Your doing good Sammy. Just following me on your breathing. Don't listen to what's going out with dad and Bobby."

Dean continued. "Hey Sammy! When you get out of here, do you want to go see the ruins? You and I will go see them when your ready to leave. If dad and Bobby want to come alone they can….well that is if they behave themselves. If they start fight or argue, we'll leave their asses behind at the hotel….or we can lose them when we get there and explore the place ourselves. Kind of like Indiana Jones when he goes exploring in his movies for lost girls in their….hey, why are you laughing at me?" He smiled when he heard Sam chuckle.

"He goes and looks for treasure Dean, not girls. Didn't you pay any attention when we saw the movie? That's right, you were checking out all the gross girls at the movies. You couldn't keep your eyes off any of them." Sam laughed a little at Dean's look.

"For your information, they are not _gross_ as you like to call them. They were….with their big…..and the way they moved their….why am I telling you this, you're to young yet. Okay, we'll go search for treasure. But if any girls come alone, I'll go search them. You can go search for…..what do your search for at the ruins besides girls? Don't roll your eyes at me, young man. I can't help it if I have a one-track mind. I like to look at the good things in life, not the boring things."

"Finding relics is a good thing in life Dean. It teaches you about the history of the place and it's people. Do you really mean it? Going to see the ruins together? Last time you didn't want to go see them with me." Sam's eyes fell despondently to his hands.

"Hey Sammy, look at me kiddo." Dean waited until Sam looked up. "I wanted to go see the ruins with you that day. Dad got a called from Bobby about another hunt on some stupid spirit. I told dad to go ahead without us so I can take you, but like always it had to be his way or no way Sammy. This time it's you and me to go off and see the Wizard. If dad doesn't like it, he can go with Bobby and do something else."

"When we go Dean, I'll be on crutches cuz of my leg. It'll be to hard to get around all those rocks and hills. You can go with dad and Bobby while I stay at the hotel. It's not like you'll miss me being there anyway."

Noticing the defeat look on his brother's face that he hated so much, he knew that something had to be done. Knowing how much his Sammy wanted to see the ruins and paintings, Dean tried a different way to get Sam spirits up.

"Sammy, I won't go see the ruins without you. If we have to wait a week or two, we'll wait. I want to go see them with-hey look at me and not the door. That's good Sammy. Let me see who it is. I'm staying right here next to you. I won't leave. Jones and Ford can't come to the phone right now. If you leave your name and number we _might_ just get back to you."

Dean waited for an answer, never taking his eyes off of Sammy. It was his dad who answered. Obtaining his brother's approval, he told his dad to come into the room.

**~~~000~~~**

As John escorted Kim out of the room, followed by Bobby, they saw Morgan running towards them. Putting his hands up to stop Morgan entering the room, John place himself between the door and the Doctor. He needed to give Dean time.

Noticing the worried look on Morgan's face when he stop by the door, John told him on what happened that cause Sam to panic.

"Morgan, Sam panicked when Kim entered the room to check on him. I asked her to step out so that Dean can settle Sammy down."

John couldn't stop the hurt he was feeling. It should be he, not Dean in there to comfort his son.

"I thought having Kim going in would be better for Sam instead of me. I should've known better then that. I'm so sorry John. I thought a lady would've been better. I guess since the other Nurse let Keith in Sam thought it was her. Next time we'll knock before we enter. This way we can give him the heads up."

"That would be a good idea Morgan for the time being. Until Sam realizes no one would hurt him. I'm not sure if he'll let you touch him after this incident. He even shied away from me. The only person who can get through to him is Dean. We're just going to need to take baby steps when it comes to checking Sam over."

John didn't want to put any stress on his son, even himself would have to go by Sam's reactions. It's going to hurt like hell that he won't be able to comfort his baby. Thinking about made it hurt all the more worse.

"John, I need to check Sam so I can check him over, to make sure he's okay and put ointment on his stitches. I know that part is going to be hard for me to do right now. If I don't they could become inflamed or infected, which won't be good. I need you to ask Sam if he'll let me in to check on him. I'll make sure I get it done as quickly as possible."

"I'll let Sam know you need to exam him Morgan. I know that he will put up a fight, but he'll have to learn he can't have it his way. I know you are only looking out for my son's health. If he doesn't want you touching him there, then you don't. Got it?" John wanted Morgan to be perfectly clear on what he said.

"That's fine John. We'll take it from Sam and go from there. If I can't do it, then you, Bobby, or Dean has to do it. His stitches need to be dress at least twice a day. There is something else that needs to be done to John. When the man did the thing to Sam he irritated-to put it politely-his poop hole. The ointment needs to be applied there as well. I know this is going to be rough on Sam, but it needs to be done."

"Boy Doc, you really put it on the line don't you? I don't know how much Sam would be able to handle. I won't let my son be under anymore stress. Bobby, Dean or I might have to do the dressing instead of you Morgan. This won't go over very well with my son or his brother.

John waited until Morgan affirmed his understanding. Knocking on the door, John waited until he got an answer. He wanted Dean to know that he was coming into the room. The last thing he needed to do was to freak out his youngest.

Entering the room slowly, John ease himself further into the room. Stopping at the foot of the first bed, he smiled at the smile that was he was seeing. He knew now it wasn't he who made Sam shy away; it was having Kim in the room that made Sam nervous. Strolling over to the bed, John reach out to cup Sam's cheek. He was thrill that Sam didn't turn away. Sensing that his eldest wanted to know what was going on, John glanced over at Dean, then back to Sam before he cleared his throat.

"Sammy, Doctor Morgan has ask me if it was okay if he came in….wait….he only wants to check you over. He heard your heart monitor going off and he's concerned about you. Bobby, Dean, and I will be in here the whole time. We won't let any bad happen to you. If I did, Dean would knock me out."

Sam couldn't help himself from laughing at his dad, seeing Dean knocking his dad out would be funny to him.

"Oh you think that will be funny kiddo, you want to see you brother knock your old man's lights out. There's one thing Sammy, the Doc needs to take care of your stitches and-hey, he don't have to do it. Me or Dean can, okay? So what do you say Sammy? Can Morgan come in and check you over?"

Sam glanced over at his dad and then to Dean before he rested his sight on his dad. Shaking his head yes telling his dad Morgan can come and look him over.

John called for Bobby to bring in Morgan and Kim. The two walked cautiously into the room and up to the bed. Sam kept a close eye on the Doctor as he moved over by John. He watch Morgan's every move, trying not to flinch.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to check your heart beat, pulse and breathing. I'm checking your pulse first Sam, almost done your doing good." Sam shivered when Morgan touched his wrist. "Next I'll be checking your heart beat? Can you cough for me? Now, take a deep breath. I'm going to press on your abdomen Sam. Let me know when you….that still hurts, we had to cut into your stomach muscles to fix your kidneys."

Morgan continued to palpate his patient. "Checking your pelvic area Sam, let me know how…okay relax Sam. It's still a little tender there. This part I'll have Kim do it for you. Sam you need the ointment on you anus stitches and spread some inside. If you don't want Kim to do it, then maybe your dad or brother….Sam, this needs to be done."

Morgan knew this part was going to be the hard one. He'll let Sam decide on who will do it.

"C-can you do it Dean? Please."

Feeling a little embarrassed asking his brother to put the medicine on, he didn't feel comfortable enough to let someone he didn't know touch him there.

"Sure thing tiger. Just tell me what to do Doc."

Listening to how Morgan was describing how to apply the medicine, Dean waited for he and Kim left the room. Morgan told Sam he'll be in tomorrow to talk more about other things. Giving Sam some pain medicine to help him sleep, he left the room.

After Dean was finished he glanced up at his brother. He felt bad for his Sammy when he saw tears in his eyes. Knowing that Sam was hurting and feeling embarrassed for what happen, Dean straighten out the blanket and jacket so that Sam will stay warm.

**~~~000~~~**

Five days had gone by and Sam was getting tired of being poked and prodded. His body ache like hell when Morgan was done. To make matters worse for him, Morgan asked Dean and John for their help. He needed them to lift Sam from the bed into a sitting position. The first few attempts, they failed miserably. They only were able to lift Sam mere inches off the bed continually stopping and dropping him every time he hiss. Morgan gradually moved the head of the bed up little by little as the last resort.

At least now Sam was only a quarter of sitting up in bed. He could see the walls instead of the ceiling. Dean didn't like the idea of pushing Sammy to his limits. Every time they lifted him up, he would hiss in pain. After the pain subsided, he got cold chills that ran through his body. John and Dean could see Sam shiver from the chills. They would ask Morgan why Sam would get the chills like that. He told them that it had to do with the pain and sitting up.

Sam's been laying flat on his back since he's been in the hospital, do to his injuries. Now that he is starting to sit up, it's putting strain on his muscles and body.

Morgan had John and Dean lift Sam a little higher off the bed. He told them to hold him there for a short time will he ran a test.

"Okay, this time you'll lift Sam up until I tell you to stop. Then I'm going to ask Sam to breathe for me as he's sitting up. Here we go…just a little further up. That's it. Hold him there. Now Sam, I want you to take a deep breath okay. Now, let it out. Sam I want you to do this three more times. Take a deep breath Sam. Now, let it out. Take another deep breath. Let it out. Do that one more time Sam….I know it hurts….take a deep breath….Sam I know you can do it….that's it, let it out."

Morgan could see that Sam was having a hard time taking the fourth breath. Not wanting to push Sam to far, he ask John and Dean to lay him back down.

Sam waited anxiously as his dad and brother readied themselves. He knew what to expect when they grabbed his shoulders. Biting his lip to hold in the hiss from the pain, he knew what was coming. Reading himself so he didn't look weak in front of his dad, he tried but failed to stop the hiss when he was lifted. The pain felt like pieces glass slicing through his abdomen and back.

Listening to the Doctor, Sam tried to breath like he was asked. It hurt so damn much that it felt like someone was pressing on his chest. He was about to tell them to stop when he heard Morgan talking to his family. He felt the head of the bed go up further before he felt warm liquid go into his hand.

Before Morgan left, he told John that he'll be back to get X-rays of Sam's shoulder. That he'll bring Doctor Steven Anderson along, who's a surgeon for torn muscles and tendons.

Later that day, John, Bobby, and Dean sat in Sam's room waiting for him to wake. Dean sat next to Sam's bed holding his hand. He smiled when Sam was still clutching his jacket and the tiger cub. He wondered if Sam even realize he was still holding his jacket and the cub. To him it was so cute seeing his brother hold it like that. It brought back memories of a little Sammy using his jacket as a security blanket. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear his dad talking to him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, his neck snapped to the side. Seeing his dad smiling at him, he felt his cheeks rosy up. He was lost in his own thoughts he let his dad sneak up on him.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said go get something to eat, while Bobby and I will stay here. You need your strength Dean. Go eat something."

"Dad, you and Bobby go. I'll stay here and watch Sammy. Just bring me back something and I'll eat it here."

"Dean, you haven't left Sammy side for five days. You need some fresh air and something to eat. Go Dean, or I'll have Morgan kick you out of the room. Don't think I won't do that, now go." John stood his ground to his stubborn son.

"Fine, but if anything happens you call me, no matter what it is." Glancing back at his brother, Dean brushed the hair to one side. He couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen.

Shaking his head, he smiled as he watched Dean exit the room. He knew how Dean was feeling about leaving Sammy. He, too, felt the same way. Focusing back on Sam, making sure his youngest was still asleep, he sat next to the bed.

Hearing movement coming from the bed, John looked up to see Sam staring back. He smirk at his son as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He notice that Sam was looking around the room in confusion.

"Dean went to get some fresh air and something to eat kiddo. He'll be back when he's finished eating. You know he can't be away from you to long Sammy."

"He'll come back right? He won't leave me like before?" Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to know that answer.

"Yes Sam. Dean will be back, so don't worry about him leaving You need to learn we won't leave you every time we walk out the door." John didn't mean to sound so harsh, but Sam needs to grow up.

John was going to tell Sam a thing or two when there was knocking on the door. Turning around, he saw Kim in the door way waiting to be asked in. Motioning her in, he looked over at Sammy and kept a close eye on his son to make sure he didn't freak out.

Strolling into the room, Kim stopped at the foot of Sam's bed. "John, Morgan made arrangements to get Sam into X-rays for his left shoulder. He needs to know if they need to do surgery on it. He knows a Doctor who's going to take a look at the prints. If he needs surgery, he'll do the procedure on his shoulder. When he hit that root there could've been damage to the nerves and muscles. When they took the first X-ray, it was hard to tell with all the tearing. With the other injuries that Sam has suffer, the shoulder was the last thing to deal with."

"I'm going to get Sam ready while Morgan and Doctor Anderson get the paper work done. They'll be here in a few minutes, so lets get your-"

"I don't want any more surgeries or X-rays, so leave me and my things alone lady. I said leave me alone, Dad please tell her to leave…dad please." Sam was angry at his dad for taking the jacket and the cub.

"Stop being a spoiled brat Sammy. I'm taking the cub. That is final. Let go of the jacket, you can't take it with you. I said let it go Sam. Fine, I'll take it myself. I said knock it off and let go or else."

"Dad no, it's mine…..dad please! Dean gave it to me! Fine, get me out of here. Don't want to be around him anymore. Leave me alone dad. Remember, I'm a screw up and a spoiled brat. You don't want me anymore."

"You know what Sam? Sometimes I wonder about that. Maybe I should leave you with Bobby for awhile. See how far you'll get without Dean around to baby you. Maybe you'll grow up a little and be the son you should be."

John couldn't help himself and wanted to kick his ass at what he said. Glancing up, he saw the shocked look on Kim's face and the anger look on Bobby's. He knew he mess up big time with his youngest. Before anything else could happen, the Doctor's walked into the room.

**~~~000~~~**

Morgan and Steven Anderson walked out of Anderson's office to see Sam. He wanted a second opinion on Sam's shoulder. Knowing this was in Steven's line of work, his expertise will be a big help; especially when Sam's cast comes off in a few days. He would need to know is Sam would need therapy.

Strolling up to the door, they could hear arguing coming form Sam's room. Worrying about Sam, Morgan hurried so he can check up on his patient. Entering the room, both Doctors could see that Sam was really upset. Kim looked nervous. Bobby was angry and John was acting like a five year old that got into trouble.

"Kim, you and Steven take Sam down to X-ray. I'll meet you both there as so as I speak to John."

Waiting for Kim and Steven to take Sam out of the room, Morgan turned to John glaring at him.

"John, I don't know what happened in here between you and Sam. I want you to know one thing. No one upsets my patients. I don't care if you're his father. He's still my responsibility as a Doctor. No one, and I mean _no one_, gets my patients upset like this. I'm not going to make you leave since Sam is going to need you. Make sure whatever happens don't happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

Morgan waited until he got a yes from John before he left the room. As he was walking to the elevators, he could hear Bobby yelling at John. Inside the elevator, a smile lit up on his face,

"You're a son-of-a-bitch at time Johnny Boy. That is when you're not being an ass.. I don't know what got into you all this time. I hate to tell you that Sam is not a spoiled brat, weak link, or a screw up either. What's this about him saying you don't want him anymore?" Bobby waited for his friend to answer him."

"Bobby, I don't have to tell you anything about my sons or me. So why don't you just leave us alone from now on? Don't you dare threaten me about taking Sammy away from me! I would never leave him behind for nothing, you should know that."

"I might know that Johnny, but does Sam know that right now? Why was it so bad for him to not have the jacket and cub? Are you that jealous that Dean got it for him and not you, or is it that Dean has a closer relationship with Sam? Do you realize that Sam felt love when Dean gave him those things? Now you took the love away from Sam that Dean gave him. How does that make Sam feel that he's not love anymore John? That's right, you dumb ass. You took Sam's love away from him."

"Bobby I…it's just that we've been under so much stress since we've been here. I didn't mean to yell at Sammy like that, okay? I don't know why I snap at him and told him that stuff. It's that when we tried to talk it gets into a shouting match. I need to make this up to Sammy before we leave here. He's going to think I'll be dropping him off for good at your place."

"Where's Sammy? What's going on dad? What the hell did you do?" Dean glared.

**~~~000~~~**

**In the next chapter Sam will be getting out of the hospital, there will be some tension between Dean and John. Sam will get a surprise while they are staying in Montana, Bobby, Dean and John wants Sam to rest for awhile before they hit the road.**

**John will be working on his relationship with Sam, he knows if he loses Sam he'll lose Dean to. John has something up his sleeves for Sam and Dean, something they won't forget.**

.


	22. Chapter 22

**In this chapter, Sam will be getting out of the hospital. His family will take him to a safe place to recover. He'll get a surprise while he is there that he won't expect. John and Bobby have special plans for Dean and Sam.**

**This chapter is a long one, just letting you all know.**

**I would've had this updated earlier this morning, was having trouble posting this chapter until now sorry.**

**~~~000~~~**

"Who am I following Dad? Where's Sammy? What's going on dad? What the hell did you do?" Dean yammered, glaring at his dad. "Dad. What. Did. You. Do? Bobby what did dad do? Please tell me he didn't upset Sammy?"

"Well, John are ya going to tell Ace what you said or am I? ...Don't give me that look Johnny boy, it's yer damn fault for what happened. Stop being a stubborn idjit and tell Dean what you did."

"I took the jacket and cub away from Sammy and told him to grow up. He needs to learn that he can't have everything his way." John informed his oldest.

"What else did you tell Sam? John, stop beating around the bush, will ya? …Fine, I'll tell Dean what you said since you are too scared." Bobby spat. He turned to Dean. "After your jackass of a father took the things away from Sam, he told him that he would leave him at my house. Saying that he will learn to be the son he should be away from you. That's right Dean. John here wants to leave Sam at my place and take you away from him. That got Little Bit upset and he told your daddy here to leave him alone. I think that is what you should do John before Sam gets back."

"You did what? How could you tell Sammy that especially after what happened to him? I think Bobby is right and you should leave before Sammy gets back. I mean it dad! I don't want my brother getting upset anymore."

"Don't take that tone with me boy! I'm still your father and you'll respect me. Do I make myself clear Dean? Sam is my son and I'll do whatever it takes to shape him up. If that means being a little ruff on him, then so be it. He won't get through life if you keep babying him every time he hurts himself. He needs to suck it up and do what the Doctor tells him to do."

"I can't believe you dad. How could you say that to him? We almost lost **MY BROTHER.** Not once or twice, but three times. Did it ever occur to you that Sammy could be dead right now? He could have given up on us when we first got here. Instead he fought every step of the way dad…so no! Sammy isn't as weak as you say he is. Please just leave us alone for right now and let me talk to him."

Dean was hoping —no praying— that his dad would do as he asked. To his relief, John left the room in an angry stride. Releasing a long, exasperated breath, he looked over at Bobby and shook his head. How is he going to fix this with his brother and dad?

"What am I going to do Bobby?"

**~~~000~~~**

Entering the X-ray room, Morgan adorned on his jacket. He needed to do the prints on Sam's shoulder. Noticing how upset his young patient appeared, Morgan decided to brief the youngster on the procedure, hoping he might elicit a somewhat decent, and not callous, response.

"Sam, we are going to take scans of your left shoulder to see how it is. We will be moving your arm in different positions as we go. For the first set, we'll keep your arm right by your body. This position will show us how much of the area has healed." Sam did as he instructed. "That's good Sam. Keep your arm right there. I'm going behind the door to take the picture. I'll be right back."

Stepping away from the bed, Morgan entered the other room closing the door behind him. Pressing the button, he waited for the light to flash indicating that the picture was taken. As the button blinked red, he reentered the room, strolling up to the bed. Taking a gander at the arm, he could tell that his patient was doing well.

"Sam, you did really well. Now we need to move your arm. I need to see how the joint and the muscles are doing. This will show us if we need to do surgery. If there are any tears on your muscles, we might have to surgically repair them. Afterwards you would have to go through some therapy to strengthen your muscles."

"I'm going to move your arm now. Let me know when if starts to hurt. You don't have to hide the pain from me. Here we go. I'm moving it up a little bit more…just a little further Sam…okay, hold the arm right there."

Morgan stopped when Sam hissed in pain knowing that was the furthest he could go, pleased that the arm moved about a third away from his body. Leaving the room, he took a picture again of the shoulder. Returning back to his patient, Morgan noticed a thin line of sweat on Sam's forehead. He could tell that Sam was at his limits when it came to the pain.

"Sam, I'm going to move your arm a little further. I know it hurts, but just a little bit more. That's it…good…hold it right there. I'm going to take a print of your shoulder again."

"Okay Sam, we are done with the X-rays. You did great, kiddo. Got your arm almost half way up, that is really good Sam."

"Thanks, I'm glad I did something right for a change. Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"That is okay. Let's get you back to your family. Bet your brother is worried sick about you."

**~~~000~~~**

Pacing in the hallway, John was still fuming at his son's and Bobby's words. He couldn't believe they told him to leave his son's room. He had every right to be in there when Sam returns from his X-rays. As his father, he is the one who gives the permission for anything that goes on with Sam. That gives him the right to be there when Morgan talks to them.

With every passing moment, John could feel his anger growing. How could he let things get so out of hand with his youngest? He didn't even know why he told Sam those things, when in truth he would never leave his child behind. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became at himself. He should have handled it a whole different way with Sammy. Dean was right when he said they almost lost Sam three times. The thought of losing Sammy made John sick to his stomach.

The first time he held Sam he fell in love with his newborn son. He felt like his life was starting all over again: how that little baby turned his life around as soon as he held him. Looking into those beautiful eyes, he couldn't stop the tears in his own. The love for his baby boy was set so deep inside of him that he was about to burst with the love he felt.

Everything changed in the six months following, when he lost his precious wife Mary— who was protecting their baby from some kind of evil. John's life changed from being a good father to a hunter out for revenge. He had forgotten what was important to him and Mary for those short six months. As Sam grew older and was more involved with the hunts, John transformed more into a drill sergeant ordering and yelling at his youngest, than a typical father who reasoned with everything he ordered, instead of the no-questions-asked policy.

'_Sam, you need to get your ass in the game, boy, and listen to what I tell you. One of these days you'll get me and your brother killed. Are you listening to me? Why can't you be more like Dean? He gets everything done on the first try. Sam! Why can't you get anything done right? Stop being such a baby and move your ass, young man."_

"_I told you to move to the right when Dean lunges at you. Just don't stand there and let him hit you. Sam, when Dean throws his fist at you like this… duck. Are you listening to me Sammy? I said… duck….God Sam, why can't you ever listen? You are a poor excuse of a son. Get in the house and stay there until Dean and I are done. Then it's going to be me and you training, cuz I won't baby your sorry ass."_

John could kick himself in the ass for the way he treated his youngest. How could he be such a jackass to his own son? To let him think that he is not good enough to be John Winchester's son; to make him feel so small and unloved that he had to run away from his family.

_How could I tell Sammy that I love him when he thinks I hate him? It's not even true. I love him with my whole heart. _John said to himself.

Knowing what he had to do gathering his thoughts, he headed for his son's room. He's going to let Sammy know how much he really loves his baby boy.

**~~~000~~~**

Dean was about to climb the walls when Morgan and Kim came in with Sammy, waiting anxiously until they got his brother situated, so he can be with him. He could tell that Sam was put through the ringer when he had his X-rays. Seeing the pained lines around his eyes and mouth made him worry.

Capturing a pretty good idea of what Dean was thinking, Morgan waited until Kim got Sam settled. Scanning the room, he noticed that John was missing. He had an idea in why John wasn't present when Sam returned, but he also knew that John wouldn't stay away for too long.

After Kim left, Morgan turned to Dean and Bobby to let them know what's going on. He was still waiting on the prints for Sam's shoulder.

"After Doctor Anderson and I look over Sam's X-rays, I'll let you know what's going on. We are hoping he doesn't have to go through any more surgeries. He might have to go through therapy to strengthen his muscles in his arms and shoulders. That is after his cast comes off in a couple of days."

"It will take a few hours to get the prints and go over them. When I get back, I hope that John will be here. I would like to tell you all on what's going on with Sam's recovery. I hope when I do come back he'll…." Morgan looked over at the door when he heard John's voice.

"I'll be right here Morgan when you get back to tell us what's going on. I don't plan on leaving until my son leaves this place."

Excusing himself, Morgan left to take a look at Sam's prints. He was hoping that John would not upset his patient again. He knew that Sam will need his dad with him for encouragement when he starts the therapy. When he returns he'll be putting Sam through his breathing exercises, and hopefully in a couple of days they'll be able to remove the tube from Sam's chest.

Watching as Morgan exited the room, John glanced over at Dean and Bobby. He could tell they were still a little upset with him from earlier. Knowing he had to make things right with his youngest, John sauntered up to Sam's bed. Grabbing the jacket and cub off the other bed, the father sat next to his youngest. Placing the item's back where they belonged, John noticed how cautious of him Sam looked. It crushed his soul to see that look on his baby's face. The only person he had to blame was himself for putting that in Sam's eyes. It was his actions that made his boy feel this way around him. That look really cut to his very core knowing that Sam doesn't trust him. Promising himself to fix the rift that is between them.

Discerning the way Sam tried but failed to distance himself from the cub and jacket, gently he placed the cub on Sam's left side, careful not to hurt his boy. Taking the jacket, he carefully laid it on Sam's chest like a blanket. The whole time he was doing this, he didn't even look at Sam, feeling too ashamed on what happened between the two just thirty minutes ago. Feeling Sam's eyes on him, John looked up with sadness in his own. He needed to let Sammy know how much he really loved him. Taking a deep breath, swallowing the lump that was in his throat, John readied himself for what comes so unnatural to him: showing his emotions.

"Sammy, I need to tell you something son. You may not believe me, but it's the truth kiddo. I want you to know…that no matter what happens…I'm…damn, why does this have to be so hard?"

"I understand dad. You want to leave me at Bobby's, so you and Dean can hunt. You don't need me around to mess things up or be useless. I know I'm not that good of a hunter like Dean is, no matter how hard I tried I can never get it right. I'm a useless, weak, no-good son to you. I know that now, so it's okay that you leave me behind."

Sam tried to stop the tears he felt in his eyes, only to have them run down his cheeks. Feeling like a big baby now in front of his dad, he could understand why he wants to leave him behind.

John reached out to Sam's cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Smiling sadly, John cleared his throat before he spoke to Sam.

"What! Sam, I wasn't going to say that at all son. It's just hard for me to show my feelings. What I'm trying to say is that I love you very much Sammy. Yeah you heard me right kiddo. I love you. From the first time I held you in my arms, my life was complete. I had everything I ever wanted in my life: Mary, Dean, and you, kiddo. Looking into those eyes of yours after the Doctor put you in my arms, I knew right then and there you were a special gift to us. Your mom wanted to hold you, but I couldn't let you go Sam. I just couldn't let you out of my arms no matter how much she asked."

"When it was just Mary, Dean, and I, we were content, but there was something missing to me. When I heard we were having another baby, I knew our family was complete. Watching you being born, that was the missing part of my life Sam. I wanted to go show you off, even though you were still naked. The Doctor wouldn't let me until a couple of days later; couldn't stop talking about you to our friends and family. They all got tired of me telling them every little thing about you. Your first cry, poop, gas, whatever you did, I told them. I was the proudest father and they knew it."

"Dad, you didn't tell them that did you? Please tell me you didn't!"

John couldn't help but smile when Sam's cheeks flushed a bright red, knowing that he just embarrassed his son big time. Glancing over at Bobby and Dean when he heard his eldest laugh, he knew what his dad said about his baby brother was true…he was there after all.

"He's right Sammy. Dad did tell them everything that you did, even had peed on him when he changed your diaper, couldn't stop laughing on that one. He asked for it. Mom told him not to change you in the cold, but he did."

"Dean! Not you too! Come on! Do we have to tell all of this in front of Bobby?"

"Sorry to rain on your parade Tiger, but you did some things at my house too. I can tell you something you did on one of your visits." Bobby laughed when Sam shrieked.

All three hunters laughed at Sam's embarrassment, Bobby went into telling Sammy some of the things he did at his house. When he was done, he couldn't stop laughing. The look on the youngest face made him laugh even harder. What made John's heart soar was hearing the sound of laughter from his youngest.

"Stop making me laugh. It hurts too much…I said stop Bobby…Dean, you're not helping…dad stop it please."

Every time Sam laughed, he would hiss in pain at the same time, with ears running down his face due to the pain. He couldn't stop himself from laughing when Bobby told him of an incident at his house, involving a young Sammy, Dean, and their dad play-fighting each other.

"Bobby stop…it really hurts…can't believe I did that to dad. I don't remember doing something like that to my own dad. That must've been Dean and not me. It sounds like something that he would do."

"Sorry to say it sport, but it _was_ you who did that to your dad. You and Dean started to play fight and it got out of hand. Your daddy here, the damn idjit he is, got into the middle of it. That was when you took the plastic sword and hit your daddy hard in the jewels. You were only two at the time when you got mad at Dean for knocking you down. When you got back up, you swung that sword intended on hitting Dean, but instead you took your daddy down. The look on his face Sam was priceless. Wish I had a camera at the time; could've blackmailed him with it, threatening to show it to other hunters."

"Alright you two, if you're done picking on me, there is something else I need to tell you. That is enough, Dean, with the laughter. You heard Sammy. It hurts to laugh. I can't believe you two over there making a story up like that. I was never taken down by a two year old Sammy like you say. So if all of this laughing is done, I need to talk to…well, I guess it can wait. We'll let Sammy sleep."

John stood up from the bed to grab a wash cloth from the bathroom. He wet it with lukewarm water to wash his son's face. Placing the cloth on the table next to the bed, John pulled the blanket up to Sam's chin. Straightening the jacket over his youngest chest, he smiled when Sam fisted the jacket.

John sat there for a little while he wanted to make sure that Sam was sound asleep. Feeling a little tired himself, he made his way to the other bed. Lying down, he checked Sam over one more time before sleep claimed him, knowing that Sammy would be safe with Dean and Bobby close by.

Walking over to the closet, Dean pulled out a blanket to cover his dad, checking on his little brother before he sat next to Bobby.

**~~~000~~~**

Morgan strolled into Dr. Anderson's office with the prints of Sam's X-rays in his hand, placing them on the lamp wall and switching on the light. Seeing that Anderson was on the phone, he waited for his friend to finish. He could tell the call was important so he didn't want to interrupt. Hearing Anderson ending his call, he glanced over at his friend. He wanted a second opinion on Sam's shoulder before he did any kind of treatment.

Standing up from his desk, Anderson moved around to stand next to Morgan. Examining the prints, he could see that Sam would not need surgery on his shoulder. Looking closely, he could see that Sam's shoulder nicely put back together. He noticed the muscle was torn around the joint which didn't need to be surgically fixed. Glancing over at Morgan, Anderson was pleased on how the muscles healed itself. Sam would need to do some therapy to strengthen the muscle since it hasn't been used in a month.

"Morgan, I got good news for you and Sam, which he will like. I don't see any reason that he needs to have surgery. As you see here, the muscle around the joint has healed nicely. Since he hasn't used it in a month, he would need to have mild therapy. I'll have him start off with squeezing a ball after his cast is off. We'll be doing that for a week before he starts on his shoulder. We don't want to damage any of the healing muscle that would require surgery. Hopefully in two weeks, Sam will have all the use of his shoulder. When he leaves from here, I still recommend he does his exercises."

"That is good news Anderson. Sam is going to love that. He didn't want to go through anymore surgeries. Can't blame the kid with everything he's been through the last month or so. He's getting tired of all the poking and prodding. The family would be happy to hear some good news for a change. The only thing they've been hearing is bad. Thanks Steven, see you later."

Before he entered the room, he softly knocked on the door. Waiting for an answer, he entered the room. Quietly, he strolled in seeing John and Sam asleep on the beds, with Dean and Bobby sitting on the chairs by the window. Stepping over by Dean and Bobby, Morgan grabbed a chair to talk with them. Sitting down as quietly as he could, he glanced over at Sam and smiled.

"I just got done talking with Steven. He said that…" Morgan stopped when he saw John walking up. "Sorry John, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay Morgan. What about Sam's X-rays?"

"I was about to tell Bobby and Dean that Sam won't need any surgery. His muscle is healing like it's supposed to. He's going to need some mild therapy when the cast comes off. Steven wants to start Sam off with a ball to strengthen his arm. After he's done with that for a week, then we'll start with his shoulder. He'll have Sam gradually move his arm to work the muscles in his shoulder for another week. Hopefully if nothing goes wrong, which I don't see it happening, Sam will have full use of his arm and shoulder in no time."

"That is great to hear Doc. Sammy's going to love hearing that. He's been so worried he would have to go through more surgeries. I'm glad that he doesn't. I can't wait until he wakes up so I can tell him."

"Morgan should be giving Sammy the good news Dean, not you. Let's wait until he wakes up to tell him anything. I mean it Dean. We'll wait until he—"

John stopped when he heard a soft voice coming from the bed.

"I don't want anymore surgeries dad, please tell him no." Sam looked at his family with sleepy eyes.

"Hey Sam, I'm here to let you know that there will be no more surgeries, Doctor Anderson said that you will only need to do some therapy to strengthen your arm. When your cast comes off tomorrow, we'll start the therapy the next day. In two weeks, you'll have almost the full use of your arm."

"When can I go home? I'm getting tired of being here."

Morgan could tell that John was about to say something to his youngest. Stopping John, Morgan talked to his young patient.

"It's okay John, I'll handle this one with Sam. As of right now, you are still on an oxygen mask and have the chest tube, your leg is in a cast, and you haven't kept any food down young man. We'll see what happens in a week and go from there okay. Right now, I want to see how far you can sit up for me."

"John? Dean? Will you help Sam sit a little higher on the bed? When you do, I'm going to pinch the tube. When I do, Sam you need to breathe for me. Let me know if you feel any pressure in your chest. Okay on three guys. One…two…three. Lift Sam up and hold him. There, that's it. I'm pinching the tube now Sam. Take a deep breath for me. That's it. Now hold it. Do you feel any pressure in your chest?"

Noticing Sam nodding his head, Morgan told Sam to exhale.

"Let's do it again. Take a deep breath, now hold it. Is there more pressure than the last time?" Hearing a small 'yes', Morgan told Sam to exhale. "Now Sam, I want you to listen to me. Take a deep breath. Hold it. Let it go. I want you to do that four more times. That was great Sam, you're doing good. I'm taking the clamp off the tube now. Sam, I want you to do the breathing again like you did before. That's good, now do it four more times."

"Dean and John, you can lay Sam back down? He did good. I'm going to lift the bed a little higher buddy. You did really good Sam. I saw you are still having a hard time breathing. When I pinched the tube, you couldn't take a deep breath. You don't have to be so hard on yourself. Your lungs have been through a lot and they're still healing from the damage done to them."

"I'm going to check you over when I push. Let me know if there's any pain. I'm going to press on your right side then your left…that still hurts doesn't it. This area will take a while for it to heal Sam since we had to cut into your stomach muscle, I'm moving to your hip area let me know about the pain….okay that's still a little sore too. I'm done now Sam. I'll give you something for the pain. Tomorrow, we'll be taking the cast off your arm and do some more breathing exercises."

Sam braced himself for the pain he knew that was going to come. He hated these breathing exercises Morgan had him doing. Sitting up hurt like hell on his stomach and hip area, then having him hold the tube close hurt his lungs. Every time he held the tube close Sam couldn't get enough air. He could feel pressure building up that he couldn't breathe. On top of everything else, Morgan had to start pressing on his body. When he would press down on his stomach and hip pain would shot through his body. The only time Sam felt any relief from the pain is when the warm liquid was pushed into his port, he knew then he'll be feeling no pain which he was grateful for.

**~~~000~~~**

One week later Sam was able to squeeze the ball without any pain in his arm. Like Morgan said, the cast came off a week ago and he was working with the ball since. Doctor Anderson was having Sam move his arm a little at a time. He didn't want to put too much strain on his muscle. Excusing himself, Anderson stepped out the door only to have Morgan come into the room.

Sam moaned when Morgan came in knowing what was going to happen. He really wanted the tube out of his chest. After a week of trying to breathe when the tube was close off, Sam was getting tired of all of this. Couple of times he almost pulled the tube out only to have Dean stop him. He begged Dean to take it out and to get him out of this place. He was hoping that Morgan will tell him that the tube can come out, and that he's off the oxygen mask, which he was getting tired of wearing too.

"Sam, I have been watching the way you breathe when I pinch the tube. The last couple of days you've been breathing better than before. I'm going to do it again and see how it goes this time. If things go as planned, I should be able to remove the tube tomorrow. That is if only you tell me the truth on your breathing. Don't lie to me. If we take this tube out too early it will do more damage than good. Do I make myself clear on this Sam?"

"Yeah, I hear what you are saying Doc. I'll tell you if I can't breathe, or if there is any pressure. I promise I will. If I don't, I'll never hear the end of it from Dean."

"That's damn straight Sammy. You better tell him the truth kiddo. If you don't, I'll be kicking your ass big time tiger."

While John and Dean held Sam up, Morgan closed off the tube. Watching closely, he could tell that Sam was breathing a whole lot better. He motioned to them to lay Sam back down so he can watch on how he breathes. Noticing his breathing was a lot calmer than it was a week ago, he was pleased.

"Alright Sam, on the scale between one and ten, how was your breathing? I need you to tell me the truth Sam. One is good; ten is bad."

"It will be five…I'm telling the truth Dean, I can breathe better now than before. There was some pressure but not as bad, so can I get the tube out today?"

"Sam, knock it off. You'll get it out when the Doc says so. You better be telling the truth on the number kiddo. From what I saw, you were having trouble breathing. So is the number really five? Don't lie to me, okay?" Dean wasn't going to let Sam lie about this.

"Yes Dean, I'm telling the truth on the number. I'm not lying about it. Will you stop looking at me like that? Damn it, would you please stop?" Sam could tell that his dad was mad cause he said a swear word.

"Alright Sam, the tube can come out tomorrow…I mean tomorrow Sam. Don't want to push it."

Morgan could tell that Sam was about to argue with him. He also knew that Sam was getting tired with all this stuff. He wasn't going to do anything too early to set Sam back a step or two. He'll just have to learn how to deal with it for a little longer.

Early the next morning, Morgan and Kim came in with the supplies to remove the tube. Handing the supplies to Kim, Morgan went over things with the family. He wanted everyone to be prepared when he removes the tube from Sam's side. Giving Sam some pain medicine, he went to wash his hands. Putting his gloves on, Morgan got himself in position with Kim next to him. Laying one hand on Sam's chest, he placed the other on the tube.

"Are you ready for this Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I can be. Can you give me something to put me to sleep?"

"Sorry Sam, can't do it when I pull this out. I'm going to need you fully awake. Sorry buddy. When I pull this out, you're going to need to breathe slowly. If you breathe too fast, you won't be able to breathe right. If that happens, we'll have to bring you back to surgery to replace the tube. When I say so, I want you to take a deep breath Sam and hold it."

Placing his left hand on Sam's side, Morgan glanced over at Sam. He nodded to Sam to hold his breath. With his right hand, he pulled the tube out of Sam's side. Morgan told Sam to breathe slowly through the pain, to take slow and easy breaths until the pain subsides.

Sam looked at Dean before Morgan pulled the tube out of his side. The pain was so intense the medicine didn't do anything. He tried to listen to Morgan and Dean about his breathing. It hurt so damn much that he couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. His body exploded in waves of pain when he arched his back. He felt it go through his whole entire body over and over again. Feeling himself going under due to the pain, Sam welcomed the blackness.

**~~~~000~~~**

It's been a week since Morgan took the tube out of Sam's chest. The first few days his side hurt when he would breathe. As the week went on, the pain subsided every time he would take a breathed. Now he can breathe with no pain at all. He was relieved.

Sam's arm was doing a lot better with his therapy. He could lift his arm almost all the way up. If he moves it in a certain way, there was some pain. Even that was getting better when Anderson put Sam through his steps. Now the only thing Sam wanted off was the cast on his left leg. Morgan told Sam that would be on for another two weeks.

At least now Sam was off the oxygen mask, only to be replaced with a nasal canula. Now the only thing he needed to do was keep his food down. Kim brought him his meals that were bland and gross to look at. Sam wondered if his breakfast was of eggs or something else. Dean would sit with Sam to make sure he ate all his meals. He felt bad for Sammy when he would look at what was on his plate.

Watching his brother eating Dean would wrinkle his nose at the food. He tried to hide the disgusted look on his face from his brother. He kept a close eye on Sam as he ate. He knew all the signs of a brother who was about to throw up. When he saw that look he grabbed the kidney shape bowl and placed it under Sam's mouth. As the sickness overtook Sam, Dean rubbed his back in comforting circles.

After the sickness passed, Sam would lay back on the bed exhausted. When he threw up, his whole body ached from the movement. That would start the sickness all over again like a giant wave hitting the shore line. By the time Sam was done, he felt weak and tired.

Later in the day, Kim brought Sam his lunch and placed it on the table. Noticing her young patient was sleeping, she quietly left the room. Dean opened the lid to Sam's plate and made a disgusting face. He wasn't sure if it was oatmeal or mashed potatoes. The only thing he knew it was white and running. There was some green jell-o on the side that looked good to eat. As he closed the lid, he heard his brother talking to him.

"Get out of my food, you thief."

"If you want to call this food, then I'll stay out of it." Dean smirked at the disgusted look on Sam's face. "Bon Appetite Sammy."

"Dean, I don't think I can handle eating whatever that is. Just looking at it makes my stomach nauseated. You can have it."

"No can do kiddo. You need to eat this if you want to leave. Now come on Sammy, open up wide."

Sam made a face when Dean put the spoon in his mouth, almost gagging when he swallowed the mashed meal. Dean gave Sam another three spoonfuls when Sam

motioned for Dean to stop. He could feel his stomach rumbling and tried to keep it down.

"Sam, you need to eat more than four spoonfuls. How about trying some of the jell-o instead?"

"Dean, stop talking to me like I'm five years old. I'm feeling a little sick right now and I'm tired of throwing up my food. Just give me a moment."

Dean watched as Sam fought to keep his food down. He was ready with the bowl just in case if Sam's food comes up.

Sam tried to ease his stomach to keep the food down. He really didn't want to throw it back up. He took slow, deep breaths to settle his aching tummy. With each breath, his stomach seemed to settle a little more. Finally when he felt it was safe enough, he asked Dean to give him some jell-o. He ate all the jell-o and half of the mashed meal.

For Sam's dinner, it was chicken soup, apple sauce, and juice. Dean gave Sam the broth staying away from the noodles, veggies, and chicken. Sam finished the broth and the applesauce and kept it all down. Motioning to the juice, Sam told Dean to have it.

Morgan was in Sam's room a couple days later talking with the family. If everything goes well, Sam should be able to leave by the weekend. Sam was keeping his food down, even though he wasn't eating a lot. He would only eat half of what was on his plate. Morgan wasn't too pleased about Sam not eating enough of the food. At least he was eating and keeping what he ingested down instead of it coming back up.

He had two orderlies come in once a day to help Sam walk around the room. At first it was to the door and then back to the bed. They had Sam walk out into the hall and go a few doors down before returning to his room. Afterwards, they would rub Sam's legs to prevent muscles cramps from happening.

Finally after a month and a half in the hospital, Sam was being released. He couldn't wait to get out of there and into the fresh air. As he waited for his dad and Bobby to return with the forms, Dean helped Sam get dressed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. Sam wanted to wear his jeans, but with the cast still on his leg he had to go for the sweats. Dean got Sam's favorite hoodie and jacket for him to wear when they go outside. He wasn't taking any chances of his little brother getting a cold.

John and Bobby were walking back to the room when they heard their names being called. Turning around, John noticed it was the two Officers who were working on Sam's case. They had some information about Brian and needed to let John know before he left. It wasn't good news for Sam or for Jill and Jack.

"Hello John and Bobby. We need to have a talk with the both of you. It's about Brian, Sam, Jill, and Jack. Let's go in here where it's a little more private." Officer Steve informed them.

Stepping into an empty room, Steve closed the door behind them.

"John, we have information about Brian that he is two towns over. There has been a killing of a couple that fits Brian's MO. We also know that Sam is being released today and we want to take precautions. We want to put your family under police protection until we get Brian. We have a safe house for you guys north of here…I know John, this is for Sam's protection." David noticed that John was going to argue about this.

"I know that you guys are only looking out for my son's welfare and I thank you. Bobby, Dean, and I can take care of Sammy on our own. We have our own way of protecting each other when it comes to push and shove. Believe me when I say that Brian won't get four feet near my son. We have a cabin that is an hour away from here. It's in a secluded spot that we can keep an eye on the surrounding. We will be fine, so don't worry about us. We'll keep in touch with you two, so we'll know what's going on with Brian."

"John, are you sure you don't want police protection? We'll feel better knowing that Sam is safe; not that you, Bobby, and Dean won't keep him safe. We know you will. We'll feel better if he was under our protection is all that we're saying. If it's okay with you, can we stop by and check up on Sam?"

"That will be fine by me if you want to come and see my son. The place is out of your district, just want to let you both know."

"There's one other thing John. I got a phone call from Officer Jean. She's the one who is on Jill and Jack's case. She asked me if it will be okay if Jill and Jack come and see Sam. They have to be moved again since there was a murder three streets down from their place. They are not sure if it was Brian who killed them or just a robbery gone wrong. To be on the safe side, they are moving them out of state. They want to see Sam before they leave. They've been worried about him since the accident." Officer David informed John.

Waiting for John to answer they could see that he was leery about it. They couldn't blame him if he said 'no', because he's only looking out for Sam.

"I know Sam would love to see them again. He's been asking about them. I don't see the harm in letting them get together. I want my son to rest before he gets any kind of company. Can they give him at least a week before they come?"

John wanted to see Jill and Jack so he can say 'thank you' to them, especially Jack for helping his son out like he did. If it wasn't for Jack, who knew what could've happened to Sammy before the fall. Brian probably would have his way with his son if it wasn't for Jack stepping in. He wanted to see Jill again. They haven't seen each other in over twenty years. The last time they hung out together was before he and Mary got married.

"I know it's going to take at least a week to find another place for them. They have to check different houses and places before they could move. I'll let Jean know that you said it was okay for them to see Sam. I'll give you a call when they can come over. Let us know when you get settled in for your stay, so this way we can have some officer checking up on you."

"I have one question about all of this. If they think it's Brian who killed those people, is it safe to bring Jill and Jack to see Sam? If this Brian even gets a hint of them coming to see my Nephew, won't that put Sam in danger as well? He could follow them here and kill all three of them at one time. How can you be sure this won't happen? I won't put my Nephew in any kind of danger." Bobby voiced his concerns.

"As of right now Brian is two towns south of us. They've been trying to find him. They know what part of the town he's in at the moment. The only problem is it has a lot of warehouses, storage compartments, and empty apartment buildings they had to look in. They even got his picture out there, so if anyone sees him they are to call the police."

"They have him in a tight circle and the only way of leaving is to head further south, which they hope they could catch him before hand. So to answer your question Bobby, it will be safe for them to come. They will be traveling in a black SUV with tinted windows. We'll make sure it's safe for them to come down to see Sam. If there are any hints of him coming this way, we'll call it off."

"Any more questions old man so we can go see our boy? I know they'll take every precaution when they bring Jill and Jack." John smiled on how protective Bobby was of Sammy.

"Yeah, I'm done, ya damn idjit. I wanta make sure that Little Bit will be safe." Bobby smirked at John.

Stepping out of the room, they shook each other hands before the Officers left. Turning to head back to Sammy's room, they heard Josh and Caleb calling them. Walking up to their friends, they saw two Officers leaving them. Being a little concerned, they hurried over to John and Bobby.

"Is everything okay with little man John? We saw the two Officers leaving as we came up. What did they want with you? What's wrong with Sammy and Dean?" Josh asked with a concerned look.

"They came to let us know that the asshole Brian is two towns south of us, and to inform us that Jill and Jack want to come and see Sammy." John told his friends.

"Is it safe to bring Little Bit to the cabin then, John? Should we find another one to take him to? The one we found is west of here, about an hour away. Will that be okay for you guys or should we go find another one?" Caleb was concerned for Sammy's safety.

"That will be fine Caleb. We'll all keep Sammy safe while he is there. To Brian, he thinks that Sammy is dead anyway. So he wouldn't even be looking for him if he comes this way. Let him try and it will be the last thing he'll ever do."

"Okay John, we'll keep the cabin we got for you guys to stay in. We have it set for you to stay there for three weeks. We weren't sure how long Sam would need to recover, and this way it will be like a mini vacation for you guys. Are you going with them Bobby? If so, we've got a four bedroom cabin. It's really nice and has a rocker on the front porch for you old man." Caleb ducked when Bobby tried to hit him.

"I'll show you an old man when you come to visit us. When I'm done with ya, you're the one who's going to be using it, damn idjit."

"Oh yeah, there is something else we did for Sammy John. Padre, Caleb, and I pitched in to do this for Little Man and Dean."

After Josh told John and Bobby their secret, they all went to see Sammy before Josh and Caleb had to leave. They said their goodbyes and hugged Sam before they left for another hunt.

"Can we go now dad, please? I want to get out of here. What took you guys so long getting back here?" Sam was getting antsy.

"It took us longer to get the paperwork done. They have a book on everything they did on you. Morgan went over on everything that he wants you to do, which is to rest and get more rest. We went to get your prescriptions, which you have three of them. Now we are waiting for a wheelchair to get you out of here." John smiled affectionately at Sammy.

Just then, Morgan came in with a wheelchair for Sam. Rolling it up to the bed, he let Dean help Sam into the chair. Dean pushed the chair out of the room with John, Bobby, and Morgan following behind them. As they reached the elevators, Morgan told Sam to take care of himself, that he doesn't want to see Sam anytime soon, and to have them call him for anything.

Morgan watched as they entered the elevator and waved to them as the door closed. He's going to miss his favorite patient, who he came to love and respect.

Stepping out of the hospital into the sun's light, Sam shut his eyes. He opened them slowly to get use to the brightness. He felt the warmth of the sun on his face as he lifted his head. It felt so good to be outside in the fresh air. He felt eyes looking at him, but he didn't care. He was enjoying the sun too much. He felt his dad run his hand through his hair and lean into the touch. Sam was happy right now and he didn't care who knew about it. He was out of the hospital; he had his family with him; what else could he ask for?

Dean smiled at Sam as he enjoyed the sun on his face. He hasn't seen his brother happy in a long time. Dean himself was happy he had his dad, Bobby, his car, and the one thing that meant more to him: his Sammy next to him.

Feeling the chair stopping, Sam waited to hear the familiar sound of the metal creaking. When he didn't hear it, he opened his eyes to a big surprise. Right in front of him, there was a big black R.V. with the Impala hitched to the back.

"This is Josh's dad R.V. that we are using for awhile. He said we can use it for as long as we like. I thought this would be better for you Sammy, with your leg in the cast still, and your body still healing. You'll have more room to move around than in the Impala. Your brother had a fit when Caleb hitched his car to the back. Let's get you inside so we can get going and see the cabin Caleb got us. He said it's a nice looking cabin, but we'll see what he means as nice." John winked at Sammy.

Putting the wheelchair breaks on, Dean helped Sam up. Wrapping an arm around his brother's waist, he pulled Sam into him. Slowly, they walked to the door of the R.V. Dean grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. As the door opened, a set of steps came from underneath the vehicle. With Dean and John's help, Sam got up the steps with no problem. Waiting for Dean, Sam looked around in awe.

As soon as he stepped into the R.V., he saw a couch. To the right of the couch was the driver and passenger seat. Moving over to the couch, Sam sat to check out the rest of the vehicle. By the door as you came inside there was a recliner chair. Glancing to his right, he saw a table booth that fit four people. To the left of the table was a sink, a stove, an oven, a fridge, and a pantry. Noticing all the cabinet space above and below the sink, there was some above the couch that Sam was sitting on. The counter space was small between the sink and gas stove and oven, just enough room for one person to do the cooking. Behind the table was the bathroom with a shower, sink, toilet, and mirror. Behind there was the bedroom with a queen size bed.

Feeling Dean next to him, Sam turned to his brother with a smile on his face. He could see that Dean was in awe with the R.V. Leading Sammy to the queen bed, he sat his brother down. He can tell that Sam was getting tired from his little outing. Getting the beds ready for his brother to sleep on, he heard his dad and Bobby entering the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled at his family. He was happy to have everyone together. John sat next to Sammy who was still looking around in awe. He couldn't help himself from laughing at his youngest. Looking over at his dad, Sam still wondered where the other beds were at.

Turning to his dad as Dean grabbed his arm to get him into bed, he asked, "Dad, where are you, Bobby, and Dean going to sleep? I only see one bed." Sam asked through a yawn.

"The sofa is a bed and the table is what you call a Dinette Bed. It's a table during the day and at night it's a bed. You have a good sleep Sammy. I'll wake you when we get to the cabin."

"I'm not tired. Don't want to sleep. _Dean_ stop! I'm not five years old."

Sam swatted at Dean's hands when he started to take off Sam's jacket and hoodie. Finally he just let Dean do it since he wasn't going to stop.

"Why do you say that when you can keep your eyes open Sammy? Get some sleep kiddo, I'll be right here."

"You get some sleep too Dean while I drive to the cabin. You haven't been sleeping very well yourself." John looked at Dean.

"Dad I'm fine. I'll get some sleep tonight after we get Sammy settled. I'll sleep better then knowing that he is safe."

John walked over to where Bobby was by the microwave. He had to smile at his son's stubborn streak he has. Talking to Bobby on who's going to drive over there, and who is going to stay in here with the boys.

Bobby knew that John didn't get much sleep either, so he would drive to the cabin while John and his boys get some rest. Glancing back at his boys, John couldn't help but smile at them. Motioning Bobby over, they both laughed at the site before them. Sammy snuggled close to Dean's side with his head over his big brother's heart. Dean had his arms protectively around Sammy with the cub in Sam's arm wrapped around Dean's waist.

"Not sleeping…uh, I can see it differently boys. Have nice dreams you two."

John was heading to the cab when Bobby stopped him, telling his friend he'll drive to the cabin while he rested. Agreeing with Bobby, John headed back into the trailer to be with his boys. Feeling a strong urge to protect them, he made the Dinette Table into a bed so he can be close.

**~~~000~~~**

Arriving to the cabin an hour later Bobby turned the engine off. Swirling the chair around, he stood from the seat and stretched his aching back. Entering, he saw that all three Winchesters were fast asleep. Not wanting to wake them, Bobby laid down on the sofa next to the door. If anything comes in, he'll be the first line of defense. No one will get past him when his family was with him.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Bobby swiftly got off of the sofa. He stood in front of the Winchesters ready to protect them. Scanning the area, he saw it was John who woke him from his sleep. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Dean and Sam were still sleeping.

"Damn it John, don't do that, ya damn idjit. I could've killed ya. I thought someone was here to get Sammy."

"Sorry Bobby, I didn't mean to scare you like that. How long have we've been sleeping?"

"We got here at eleven. I parked right next to the cabin, came in here and saw you three asleep; didn't want to wake ya, so I had a lie down. Must've fallen asleep myself, so what time is…boy, it's Four O'clock. I slept for five hours."

"I know Bobby. I slept for six hours…can't believe that one. I must've been more tired than I thought. Let the boys sleep while we check out the cabin. I know Dean hasn't been sleeping much. He needs his rest."

John and Bobby left the R.V. making sure the door was locked. Walking up to the cabin, they saw the railing that ran the full length of the porch, the only part that was open was in the middle. John was glad that there were only two steps that Sammy had to take. Once on the porch, there was a rocking chair, two chairs, and a love seat. Between the two chairs and the couch, there were tables. All the furniture is made out of Oak Wood, the cushions white with a Rusty Red color pattern. The door is in the center of the porch with two big glass windows on each side, the door knob and dead bolt is brass alone with the hinges.

Stepping inside, the first room they came to is the big open living room. There are two chairs, sofa, and a T.V. in the center of the room. The frames of the furniture were made from dark oak wood, the cushions colors are of a rusty red. The coffee table has a glass top and a wooden frame of oak. In front of the furniture is a big fire place. To the left of the room is the kitchen and dining room together, fully equipped for their stay. The kitchen table has a glass top with flowers in a vase. The frame of the table is made from oak. The chairs around the table were of oak with white cushions, the color of the table and chairs are a lighter brown than the living room.

To the left of the room were two bedrooms: one with two double beds, the other with a queen bed. Above the two bedrooms is a loft with a queen bed. All three beds have the same frames to them. They all have a big head board made from wood. The bedspreads were all of the same color of red, brown, orange, and white. The whole cabin resembles that of an old log cabin back in the nineteenth century. The only good thing about this is that they have a running restroom that was in between the two bedrooms.

To the left of the fireplace, there is a glass sliding door that leads to a big back porch, with a Bar-B-Que, a table with six chairs; in each corner of the porch were chairs. The thing John liked about it was that there were no steps to get onto the porch. All three sides of the porch were fenced with no space between them.

After checking out the cabin, they went to collect their stuff and the boys. They decided to get all their belongings inside first. Knowing that Dean and Sam would want to share a room, John put their stuff in the bedroom to the right. He put Dean's duffle on the bed by the door while Sam's went to the furthest bed. John took the bedroom by the boy's room while Bobby took the loft.

While John went to collect the boys, Bobby salted the windows and doors. He put up protection sigils in each of the rooms. When he was finished, he went into the kitchen to see what they would need. Opening the cabinets and fridge, he noticed they were fully stocked.

"_Josh and Caleb really did a good job here getting everything we would need. Have to thank them when I see them again." _Bobby said to himself.

Entering the R.V., John strolled over to where the boys were sleeping. Noticing that Dean was starting to wake, he waited until he opened his eyes. He knew not to get too close to Dean when he's in big brother mode. Last time he did, he almost got knocked out by his eldest. Sitting on the bed next to his sons, John smiled when Dean glanced at him. Grinning back at his dad, he looked around wondering where he was. Getting his baring, he remembered being in the R.V. Looking down he saw that Sammy was still sound-asleep. He grinned when he saw how Sam was holding onto the cub. He had it on Dean's chest wrapped up in his arm. Feeling hungry, he was wondering what time it was. Looking at his watch, he was surprised it was almost five O'clock.

"Dad it's almost five. That is why I'm so hungry. Can't believe I slept that long; must've been more tired than I thought. What's for dinner?"

John shook his head at his son's comment. "Bobby is making a list for us so we can go shopping. Let's get Sammy inside and in bed before we leave."

"I'm starving now Dad, I need food. I'm a growing boy, you know?"

"Growing boy my butt! Dean, you stopped growing a long time ago." Sam said through a yawn.

"FYI Sammy, I'm still growing so be quiet young man. Let's get out of here so dad and Bobby can get us some food."

Swinging his legs, Dean waited for Sammy before he got off the bed, watching closely as Sam pulled himself to the edge of the bed. Sam slowly moved his leg with the cast to the edge of the bed. The movement brought pain to Sam's hip making him hiss.

Hearing the hiss from their youngest, Dean and John looked at Sam with concern. They were both at his side giving him a worried look. Seeing the look they were giving him, Sam told them he was okay.

"I'm fine guys, it's my hip. It's a little stiff from sleeping the way I was." Sam told his brother and father while he rubbed his left hip.

"Sammy, are you sure that is all what it is and not your leg? I don't want you to hide anything from us, do I make myself clear?" John wasn't going to have Sam lie to him.

"Yes dad, it's my hip. I moved it the wrong way is all. I'll be fine when the…man, does that hurt like a bitch!" Sam closed his eyes due to the pain.

Trying to get the pain under control, Sam tried to sit a different way, hoping it will help relieve some of the pain he was in. When that didn't help, he tried a different way to help give him some relief. Lowering his back on the bed, he leaned to his right in hope that will help. Feeling some of the pain being released, he sighed of breath of relief. Staying in that position helped and Sam started to relax some more.

Noticing the pained lines leaving his brother's face, Dean could feel himself relaxing some. He knew they needed to get Sammy into the cabin and in bed. Moving himself closer to his brother, Dean put one knee on the bed. If he had to, he'll carrying Sammy into the cabin if he couldn't do it on his own.

"Sammy, can you get up by yourself and walk to the cabin. Come on. Dad and I will help you. That's it Sam, nice and slow. Don't move too fast. You're doing kiddo…okay, now we need to stand. I'll be right here Sam."

"Alright now, move one foot, then the other…don't give me that look Sam. I'm trying to help. Okay stop Sam, let me take it from here, okay? I'll be careful."

Dean could tell that Sam wasn't going to make it on his own. Lowering his left arm, he grabbed Sam's legs behind the knees. Lifting his brother into his arms, he slowly made his way out of the R V. Feeling how light Sam was, he was going to make sure the kid would eat well while they are here. Walking into the cabin, Dean took Sam straight to the bedroom, laying his brother on the bed that John got ready for the young man.

John propped the pillows behind Sam's back to make it more comfortable for his baby, while Dean covered Sam's legs with the sheet and blanket. Leaving to see what he and Bobby had to get, John left the room. Walking across the room into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Bobby making soup.

"Bobby, let's get ourselves going to get some…where did you get the soup and sandwiches?"

"Josh and Caleb stocked the cabinets and fridge full of food for us. I thought that we'll have soup and sandwiches for dinner. I figured that the soup will be better for Little Bit's stomach than stew. I made him a half of a sandwich to eat. Hopefully he can keep the soup and the sandwich down. There's some juice for Sam too. I think it's apple juice." Bobby knew how much Sam loves apple juice, and so did Caleb and Josh.

"They did an awesome job getting things prepared for us. Have to thank them when we see them Bobby. I got the bowls, plates, and cups for the boys' dinner. Sammy's going to enjoy the apple juice. He hasn't had any in a while."

John helped Bobby make the dinner for the boys to eat. Placing all the items on the tray, John took it to the boys' room. Entering the room, John smiled on how Dean was Mother Henning Sammy. He could tell his youngest wasn't enjoying it at all.

Placing the tray on the bed, he waited for Dean to get Sam settled in bed. Taking the tray from his dad, Dean set it over Sam's lap. Licking his lips at the smell of the soup, he couldn't wait to dig in. His stomach was growling at the sweet aroma that made his mouth water. Glancing over at Sam, he could tell his brother wasn't too thrilled on the soup. He knew that Sam needed to eat or he'll end up back in the hospital.

"Sam, I want you to eat the soup and sandwich that Bobby made for us. Hey, are you listening to me? You heard what the Doctor said Sam, you need to eat."

"Dean, I'll try to eat the soup, but I'm not sure on the sandwich if I could keep it down. It does smell good, better than the stuff in the hospital. I wasn't sure what it was that they made me eat, it wasn't soup."

Sam picked up the spoon scooping it into the soup, taking the broth first. Seeing the glare, Dean was giving him, he took some noodles, veggies, and broth. It took Sam almost a half an hour to eat his soup and sandwich, stopping every once in awhile when he felt his stomach rumbling. He would sit there to let his stomach settle before he tried some more. By the time, he was done he ate all his soup and half of his sandwich.

"You did good Sammy…just relax. You need to keep your food down…slow, easy breaths. That's it. You heard what the doctor said Sam. You need to keep it down. You ready to drink the rest of your juice?"

"Dean, I know what the doctor said, so stop saying it please! Just give me a minute to let my stomach settle, okay?"

"Boy, you're a bitch when you don't feel good. Just calm down Sammy, I'm only looking out for you, it's my job, you know?"

Dean was used to Sam's little outburst. Knowing that Sam was just letting off steam, he didn't take it personally.

Taking the tray back to the kitchen, he saw that Bobby was doing the dishes. Placing the tray on the counter, he looked around the room for his dad. Ready to ask the elder hunter where his dad went off to, John walked into the living room from the back porch door. Strolling over to his son, he checked the bowls, plates, and cups. He wanted to see if Sammy ate all his food, frowning when he saw the sandwich Bobby made only half eaten. At least all of Sam's soup and juice was gone, so his youngest did eat some of his food.

"Did Sammy eat all his food or did you eat some Dean?" John needed to know.

"Yes dad, Sammy did eat all his soup, drank his juice, and ate half of his sandwich. I didn't touch any of his food. I ate all of mine. What is for dessert? I'm still hungry…what! I'm a growing boy."

John shook his head at Dean antics. He wondered where his son puts all this food he eats. Wanting to see how Sammy was doing, John headed for the room. Entering the room, he walked over to his youngest bed. Sitting down next to Sam who was laying on the bed now, he checked the waste paper basket to make sure Sam didn't throw up his dinner. He didn't like the look on his baby's face and it worried him. He wondered if they left the hospital too early. Brushing the long bangs from Sam's eyes, John rubbed his thumb gently on Sam's cheek. His heart filled with love when he saw Sammy looking at him.

Knowing what his dad was thinking made Sam feel bad. He didn't want his father to worry about him so much. Rolling on his side seemed to help his stomach better than on his back. He wanted to bring his legs up to his chest, but his hip hurt too much to move. When his stomach finally stopped rumbling, he glanced over at his dad. He could see the love in his dad's eyes that he hasn't seen in a long time.

**~~~000~~~**

For five days the only thing Sam did was sleep, eat, take his medicine, sleep, eat, and take his medicine. It was the same routine every day for him. Every time he woke up, he felt heavy and dizzy like he's been on a spinning ride. He knew it was from the pain medicine he was taking that made him feel this way, and that his body was still healing from the injuries. Dean or his dad would bring him his meals and would sit with him. They wanted to make sure that Sammy ate all his food. At first he would eat oatmeal, toast, and juice for breakfast, fruit with jell-o for lunch, soup and half a sandwich for dinner. He was getting tired of the same old stuff every day; he wanted some real food like eggs, sausage, or bacon for breakfast instead of oatmeal; chicken Nuggets, fries, and a drink for lunch; hamburgers, chips, potato salad for dinner, and not this liquid diet they've been giving him. Sam knew they were only doing what's best for him and he loved them for it. He wishes they would stop babying him and give him real food for a change.

The next morning Sam felt better than he had the following mornings. His world wasn't spinning or his body didn't feel so heavy. Glancing to his right, he saw that Dean was fast asleep. Feeling the need to take a nature call, Sam reached for the crutches. Swinging his legs over the bed, Sam readied himself to stand. Holding in a breath, Sam lifted himself out of bed without a sound. Placing the crutches under each shoulder, Sam headed for the door. Glancing back, he saw that Dean was still asleep lying on his back. Feeling proud of himself, Sam slowly made his way to the bathroom. Taking care of business, he headed back into the living room. As he entered the room, he saw Bobby in the kitchen getting breakfast started. Heading towards his Uncle, Sam felt proud of himself that he left the room without Dean noticing.

Slowly making his way to the table, Sam knew that Bobby already saw him coming. The elder hunter turned around and pulled a chair out for him. After Sam sat on the chair, Bobby took his crutches and placed them in the corner, turning back to the stove so he could finish making breakfast. Feeling Sam's eyes on him, Bobby turned to face his young charge. He could tell that Sam wanted to ask him something. Walking over to the table, Bobby sat in the chair to wait. He didn't have to wait too long before Sam asked him the question.

"Bobby, do you think that Dean and dad think I'm weak and useless?"

"Why would you ask such a thing, tiger?"

"Because dad and Dean have to wait on me hand and foot, bring my food to me, help me to the bathroom to take care of business and bathe. Sometimes I think they don't want to do it anymore, that they are tired of me being around."

"Sam, that's the furthest thing from the truth, kiddo. Your daddy and brother love you very much. There is nothing they wouldn't do for you. Believe me when I say this Sam because it's the truth."

"Bobby is right Sammy. There isn't anything we would do for you. I enjoyed the time we spent together the last few days. I love you very much son, and no, you are not weak or useless. I don't want to hear that from you anymore, okay kiddo?"

"Yes sir, I won't say it anymore, and thanks dad. I love you too."

"Alright, are we done with this chick flick moment? I don't want to ruin my appetite. I'm starving! What's for breakfast?" Dean made his presence known.

As Bobby finished making breakfast, John got the plates, silver-wear, cups, and set the table. Placing all the items on the table, they all sat and dug into the food. Sam enjoyed the eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, pancakes, and milk. John and Dean couldn't help but laugh at the sight of their youngest enjoying every bit. After they all finished, Bobby and John cleared off the table while Dean got Sam dressed. With Sam feeling better, John wanted to go see some of the sights. After everyone got ready and with the dishes done, they all headed out to the Impala. There's a small town down the street they'll go to for Sam's first outing.

Sam enjoyed his day of freedom from the bedroom since they arrived. He couldn't stop laughing at Dean's remarks about some of the people there. John even got into the game and made some remarks of his own, as did Bobby. They enjoyed hearing Sam's laughter which in turn made them laugh. The day almost ended up on a bad note when two teenagers ran full force into Sammy. If it wasn't for Bobby, Sam would've been flat on his back in pain. John growled at the teenagers for hurting his son. Dean wanted to go and kick their asses for hurting his brother. They apologized for what happened. They didn't mean to run into Sam. They were in a hurry and misjudged their turn as they rounded the corner. Letting them go, John led Sam away from the area, keeping an eye on the teenagers until they were out of sight.

After lunch, they checked some more stores before heading back to the cabin. John could tell that Sam was getting tired so he wanted to get his boy home. Arriving back at the cabin, Sam wanted to sit outside for awhile. Dean led him to the loveseat. They both sat down on it to see the surroundings.

Bobby and John went inside to start dinner when John got a phone call. Looking out the window to check on the boys, he went to the back porch. He saw that it was Officer David calling him. Knowing what the call was about, he didn't want Sam to hear this.

Opening his phone, he hit the call button. "Have you guys been able to find Brian?"

"_No John, they did not find Brian. He escaped their blockade and headed south like we expected. They put out an APB on him to the other officers in the next town." _Officer David informed John.

John blew a frustrating breath. He was hoping they would get Brian by now.

"How do they know he's heading south and not in some other different direction? This bastard is like a fox; he's really sly and cunning."

"_The two Officers that chased Brian into another town headed south of us. They had to stop the chase since he went into a different district. They called the Officer there and reported the car he's in. They gave them all the information they needed to find him." _

"That doesn't mean that he can backtrack in another vehicle and come back. I hope that he stays south of here. If he doesn't, what will you do?"

"_We'll keep his picture out there and if anyone sees him, they'll call us. We are doing everything we can to keep your son safe John. As far as we know, he still thinks Sam is dead, which is a good thing. So we don't think he's around here for your son."_

"_There's another thing I'm calling about too John. Jean wants to know if it's okay that Jack and Jill can come see Sam. They'll be leaving in two days and they want to see Sam before they leave. I told her that you needed time with your son before you said yes or no. What do you want me to tell her John?"_

"I know that Sammy would love to see Jack again. I know he's been worried about him. I haven't seen Jill in over twenty years. It would be nice to see her again. If I say 'yes' to this, how can you get them here without Brian finding out, or that it won't put my son in any kind of danger? If you can't guarantee me the safety of my son, then it's off. I won't put my son in any kind of danger, is that clear?"

"_I understand John. We'll take every precaution to get Jack and Jill there with no problems. If there's any sign of any kind of danger, we'll call it off right away. We won't put your son or Jack and Jill into any kind situation that would get them killed. You have my word on that John." _

"I know you will keep your promise David that nothing will happen to my son. You can tell Jean that they can come over tomorrow night. I have some friends coming down for a surprise party for Sammy. Now the only thing I need to do is get him out of the cabin. This is the address we are staying at. You can't miss it with the big black R. V. in the driveway."

After giving David the directions, John called Caleb and Josh to inform them that Jill and Jack are coming to see Sammy. He knows that they will make sure it's safe before they let them in. If there are any signs of danger they won't let them into the cabin. John can trust Josh, Caleb, and Jim with his and his son's life. There are not that many people he can do that with.

After dinner, all four hunters sat by the fireplace. John lit a fire so they could have some smores. He knew how much a little Sammy loved them as did Dean. Watching his son's toast their marshmallows, it brought back a memory that to this day made John laugh: of a little Sammy being covered in a chocolate gooey mess.

"_Alright, Sammy this is how you toast your marshmallow. Put it over the fire like this. Now hold it right there, so you don't burn yours." John told his four year old son._

"_Like this daddy?" Sammy asked his dad_

"_That's right, Sammy. Just like that. Not too close to the fire kiddo or it will get burned."_

"_Okay daddy, I won't burn my marshmellon. Is it ready daddy?" _

"_Yep, it's ready Sammy. Let's get the gram cracker and chocolate now. You hold the stick while daddy makes it for you." _

_John made Sammy his first S'more, who enjoyed the gooey mess very much. By the time he was done, he was covered head to toe with chocolate and Marshmallow. _

"_Sammy, how do you get this all over you? It's everywhere in your hair, cloths, face, hands." John tried not to laugh at his youngest._

"_It's good daddy. I got kills like Deanie." _

"_That's skills Sammy, and I'm the one who has them not you. Dad, just take him to the back and hose him off." _

"Sam, how can you still get this all over you? Haven't you learned to master eating smores? Let's get you in the bathroom and hose you down."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at his brother who's covered in chocolate and marshmallows.

"How can you not be covered in this mess Dean? Don't even have it on your face or hands."

"I got skills little brother, not _kills_ as you used to say."

"Funny, Dean. I can't help it if I enjoy them more than you do. Dad, can I ask you something before Dean drowns me?" Sam laughed at Dean's look. "Nevermind, you probably don't want to go."

John glanced over at Sam who's eyes where looking down at his hands. Getting up from the chair, he strolled over to his son.

"Sammy, look at me." John waited until Sam looked into his eyes. "What did you want to do tomorrow kiddo?"

"There's a mountain that Jill took me to before the accident. I-I wanted you guys to see it too. She told me it was her and mom's favorite place to see. The mountain is beautiful, dad. You, Dean, and Bobby would like it." Sam was hoping that his dad would say yes.

Seeing the hope in his baby's eyes, John couldn't let him down. This will be the perfect way to get Sam out of the cabin.

"Sure kiddo, we can go see the mountain that Jill showed you. I know where it is. I've been there before with your mom."

"Really, you want to go see it with me. That's cool dad, thanks." Sam gave his dad a messy, gooey chocolate hug.

"Go take your shower Sammy before you get this mess all over the place. Get some good rest. You're going to need it."

Taking his shower, John couldn't believe that this is going to work, to get Sammy out of the cabin for his surprise birthday party. On top of that, he'll finally get to meet Jill's son, Jack, who tried to save his son. He wanted to thank Jack ever since he knew what Jill's son did for Sammy.

By the time they left the cabin, it was late morning when they got into the Impala. John had Bobby text Josh on the time that they'll be back. This way they'll be able to get the place ready for the party. He couldn't wait to see the look on Sam's face when he walks in.

Arriving at the destination, they all got out of the car and looked around. Dean couldn't remember ever seeing a place so beautiful as this. Looking at the path, he wasn't sure if it would be safe for Sammy. He was worried that his little brother would have a hard time getting there. Seeing the look on Sammy's face, he didn't have the heart to tell him 'no'. He'll make sure Sam takes it slow and steady.

It took an hour and a half to get to the spot where the mountain is. Dean had Sam stop every few yards which was getting on his nerves. Sam was getting excited the closer he got to the spot. He couldn't wait for his family to see it, especially Dean. Finally Sam could see the mountain in front of him. He watched Dean to see what his expression would be like. Sitting on the picnic table, Sam looked over the lake at the mountain. Turning, he glanced at Dean who had a cocky smile on his face. He knew his brother loved the scene just by the look he was giving. Looking over at his dad and Bobby, they both couldn't take their eyes off of it.

"Dean, the first time I saw this, it reminded me of mom. It's just as beautiful as she was. I know that sounds weird, but that's how I felt." Sam felt dumb for saying that to his brother.

"That's doesn't sound weird at all Sammy. I see what you mean. It's just as beautiful as mom was. I can see why you love it so much." Dean put his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"You know Sam, your mom and I came here before we had Dean. This was our favorite place to be when we needed some time alone. We were going to bring you and your brother here, but we never made it."

"That was because of me that you couldn't make it back dad. I was the one who prevented you guys to come back."

"No Sammy, it wasn't you at all that stopped us from coming here. One of my cousins passed away and I had to be at the wake and funeral. He was a Marine just like I was and it's custom to have your fellow Marine's there. I didn't want to go because of the trip we were going on, but my hands were tied. We decided to go in the spring, closer to your birthday, so we could spend your first birthday at our favorite spot. But of course, things don't work out as planned. So don't even say it was your fault because it wasn't. We are here now and that is what counts right now Sammy. In a way, your mom is here with us in her own way."

"Thanks dad, I'm glad that we all made it here now. Yeah, mom is with us in her own way." Sammy put his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Why don't you three idjits go stand in front of the mountain. I'll take your picture as a memory of being here."

"Bobby, why don't you put that on auto snap and stand with us? We want a family picture, old man." John smiled at Bobby's grumbling about being old.

Putting the timer on his camera, Bobby hurried over to get the picture taken. They all smiled for the picture with the mountain behind them.

After they had their lunch, there was another place John wanted to take his sons to. It's another place that only he and Mary knew about. Cleaning up after themselves, they checked the area to make sure nothing was left behind. John led the way until Sam stopped dead in his tracks. Glancing back, he saw that Sam looked nervous. Strolling over to his son, he had to know what was going on.

"Sammy, what's the matter son?"

"T-this is the way we went when Jack got stabbed, and Brian ran up the hill after me before I fell."

"Sammy, we don't have to go this way if you don't want to. We can go back to the cabin if you like."

John wasn't going to make his son feel uneasy in anyway. If this brought back bad memories, they'll head back.

"No dad, I really want to see the place you and mom went to. When I'm here, I feel closer to her."

John smiled at his son's determination. It was one thing that reminded him of Mary.

"Alright Sammy, let's go and I'll show you the place we always went to. You and Dean will both like this place."

Walking next to Sammy, John made sure his son didn't trip on any of the protruding roots. Knowing the part they had to go, he'll be carrying Sammy to get there. Stopping at the fork in the road, John knew that Sammy wouldn't be able to get there on his own. Lifting his son in his arms, he slowly made his way down to the creek.

Reaching the end of their journey, John sat Sam on one of the boulders. He smiled at Sammy's look which reminded him of Mary. He felt his heart break a little knowing that his Mary wasn't here, but the love for his son's overshadowed the heartache.

Dean and Sam couldn't keep their eyes off of what was before them. They both now know why their dad and mom loved this place. The boulder Sam sat on was the same one that Mary and John would sit on. They have a picture of the both of them sitting here.

In front of them was the river with fast moving water and rapids; the color of the water is blue green with white foam. Across from the river was another mountain smaller than the first one. It was identical to the large one except that the snow peak had less snow on it.

What made this mountain more breathtaking were the glaciers on the left; the deep blue of the glaciers brought out the beauty of the mountain. Bobby motioned John to sit next to his boys so he can take a picture. This one he stayed out of since it had special meaning to John. John helped Sam turned around so Bobby can get their picture. John put his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled him in his embrace.

On the way back to the Impala, Bobby got a message from Josh stating that they are all there and that things are ready for them when they get back.

**~~~000~~~**

Josh, Caleb and Jim made it to the cabin by mid afternoon, they knew that the Winchester's and Bobby won't be back until four or five. They had four hours to get things ready for the party for Sam, they also knew that Jill and Jack will be there so they kept an eye out for them.

Josh will make sure there will be no problems when they arrive. He feels one bit uneasy he won't allow them to stay. He knew that John wanted to see Jill since he hasn't seen her in over twenty years, but he also knew that John wouldn't want Sam in any danger.

Hearing a car pulling up, they hoped it wasn't the Winchesters returning so soon. Peeking out of the window, Josh saw a female Police Officer getting out of the SUV. Opening the door with Caleb guarding it from the inside, Josh stepped off the porch. Walking up to the Officer, he kept a close eye on the vehicle behind her.

Walking up to Josh Officer Jean could see how leery he was of the SUV. She can understand why he was this way under the circumstances. She knew who this man was by John's description of him, that he was one of Sam's Uncles. She could see two other men in the cabin looking out of the windows. Reaching her hand out, she introduced herself to Josh. Taking him to the vehicle, Josh checked the area before she opened the door. Jean waited until Josh was sure there wasn't anyone around who wasn't supposed to be there. She opened the door when he nodded his head.

Inside, Josh saw one lady and a young man Dean's age in the back seat. In the front seat was a big burly man who Josh assumed was their body guard. Motioning them inside, he followed them to the door of the cabin. Waiting for Caleb to open the door, Josh looked around again before giving him the okay.

Entering the door, they came upon two other men who looked at them. They introduced themselves as Sam's Uncles. Josh could see that Jack and Jill were a little uneasy with all of this, but he had to do what was best for Sammy, not them.

"I know this seems a little overbearing, but we're not taking any chances with our nephew. He's been through so much already that we are still a little jumpy. We don't mean to scare you Jill and Jack, we are worried about Sammy, is all."

"I understand Josh. We would be doing the same thing too. This will get better when they finally get a hold of that bastard. I want to go back home, but I can't and my son can't go back to his school. Not until they have Brian arrested and behind bars for good." Jill knew she was being harsh, but she didn't care.

"You must be Jack, who tried to save our nephew from that bastard. Thank you Jack for what you did to protect Sam." Caleb reached out a hand.

"I didn't try hard enough. He still got hurt. By the way, where is Sam?"

"He'll be here soon. He's with his dad, brother, and the other Uncle. He took them to the mountain that you guys went to." Jim answered Jack's question.

"Speaking of Sam, we need to move the car before they get back here. If we don't, Sam will know there's something going on." Josh informed them.

"That's my cue to leave here with Juan. When you both are ready, give us a call." Jean let herself out the door. She knew that her charges will be safe with them.

"What do you want me and Jack to do? We brought some presents for Sam? Where do you want us when he shows up?" Jill can't wait to see Sam again. She's even more excited to see John.

"You can put the presents in John's room for right now. That is where we have ours. When they come back you, Jack, and myself will wait on the back porch."

Jim showed them where to put their presents. Walking back out, they heard the sound of the Impala. Jim grabbed Jill and Jack and led them to the porch. All three of them stayed in the shadows, so no one will see them. Josh and Caleb turned the lights off just as the Impala pulled into the driveway. Watching from the window, they were happy to see Sammy. Hiding in the corner, they waited until Sam came into the room. When John turned the lights on, Sam was shocked to see party streamers all over the place. Looking at his dad with surprised eyes, that was when Josh and Caleb came out of the corner and yelled "surprise".

Sam couldn't stop smiling when he saw Josh and Caleb. They came up and hugged Sam as tight as they could without hurting him. Looking around the room, he saw the birthday cake, cups, plates, napkins. Looking over at Dean, he could tell that his brother didn't know anything about this. So that means that his dad and Bobby got this all together. Hugging his dad and Bobby, Sam wondered where Pastor Jim was.

Hearing the porch door open, he saw Pastor Jim walking into the cabin. Sam walked over to where Jim was and hugged his friend. Sam couldn't believe they did this for him. He was so happy right now that nothing can out beat this.

"Jim, why were you outside on the porch by yourself. You left the door op…"

Sam stood in shock to see Jack standing next to his mom. He thought that maybe Jack died when he was stabbed. Looking back at his dad, he could see happiness in his eyes as he looked at Sam. He knew his father was happy to see him so excited. Glancing back at Jack, Sam started to walk towards him. That is when Jack came up to Sam and hugged him tight.

Dean was about to go to his brother when his dad stopped him. One look from his dad kept him there. He glared at Jack. If he hurts his brother, he'll be answering to him. When he saw how happy his Sammy was, he relaxed and enjoyed his happiness.

Josh, Caleb, and Bobby had tears in their eyes when they saw Sam and Jack hug each other. They all knew that if it wasn't for Jack, Sam would be dead right now. Knowing they needed to get dinner started, they excused themselves. They got steak and hamburgers with baked potato, corn on the cob, and a salad. Caleb went to start the grill while Bobby and Josh got the meats ready. When everything was prepared, they took them to Caleb who cooked them on the grill.

John and Jill sat outside on the porch to talk about what happened. She was a little nervous at first to see him. She wasn't sure how he would react to her when he saw her. She knew how things were between John and Brian. They never got alone at all when John and Mary were dating. Now with what he did to Sam, she wasn't sure if he wanted to see her.

"Jill, I don't blame you or Jack for what happened to Sam. That wasn't your fault at all. Believe me when I tell you this much; he's going to pay for what he did to my baby boy."

"Thank you John for saying that to me. I was really scared to come here cause of what happened. I tried to make him leave when I got the call from Sam. When he found out that it was your son, he threatened me. I didn't know what to do John. He told me that he would kill Jack if I called the Police; that he'll make me pay if I picked up the phone and dialed. I was about to tell Sam not to come when he threatened me with a knife."

"When Sam got to my place, Brian hit him three times over that stupid cup he got from Mary. We got into a big argument over it after Sam went to bed. Brian physically shoved me into the wall and held me there by my throat. If I knew what he did to Sam that night, I would've told him to leave. I couldn't leave because Jack was coming the next morning. When we got to the cabin, I knew something was wrong. I had my suspicion, but I couldn't prove it. When we got to the place I wanted to show Sam, Brian was acting weird. I told Sam, Jack, and Brian to go ahead of me. That I'll catch up with them. I wanted to spend some time by myself to remember Mary. When I headed towards them that is when I saw Jack on the ground. I went to him and looked around for Sam. When I saw all the blood, I panicked…I knew I had to find Sam, but Jack needed me. I'm so sorry John. If I knew Brian would've done that to Sam…Jack needed me. He needed help…I-I…I'm sorry John."

Jill couldn't stop the tears from coming. She felt so bad for what happened.

"Jill, I don't blame you for what happened to Sammy. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. If it wasn't for me, then my son would've been safe. But no, I had to say something to him that made him leave. That is in the past now. I still have my baby boy with me. Mary's pride and joy is still by my side where he belongs. When I get my hands on Brian, he's going to pay for what he did. No one hurts my baby like that and gets away with it."

"You know John, Sam looks and acts so much like Mary, it's scary. He has her laugh, movements, that twinkle she gets when she's excited. I see all of that in Sam. The only thing that is different is the hair and eyes, but the rest of him is Mary; and I'm glad that I finally got to meet him John. I have a picture of him, me, and Jack over by the mountain. I'm going to treasure that for the rest of my life."

"I see a lot of Mary in Sam too, Jill, especially when it comes to reading and learning. You know how she was when it came to something new. She had to know all about it, every little detail that she came across. That is what Sam does too; he has to learn. I wouldn't change that in Sam for the world. I love my boy very much. Too bad it had to take this to prove that to me."

Sam and Jack headed for the back porch to talk. Jack wanted to tell Sam how sorry he was. He felt bad that Sam almost lost his life to Brian. If he tried a little harder Sam would've been safe. Taking Sam's crutches, he put them in the corner. Sitting next to Sam, Jack cleared his throat.

"Sam, I want to say how sorry I am for what happened. If I killed Brian when I had the chance, you wouldn't have been hurt. All of this is my fault for what happened to you. I should've known he would've had his knife with him. I was too focused on getting you out of there that I didn't see it in time. If I did, things might have gone a different way."

"Jack, I don't blame you for what happened to me. You did your best to keep Brian away from me. How would you know if things would be different? This could've still happened to me if you were there or not. Brian wanted me dead and one way or another, it was going to happen. If I ran when you told me, I could've gotten further away and hid. I couldn't move when I saw him stab you in the chest. I froze in place when I saw the knife go in."

"When you fell to the ground, I snapped out of my trance and I ran for my life. Believe me! Running up hill is not an easy thing to do. I thought he was farther behind me until I felt him hitting me from the back. When I rolled down the hill, I felt sharp pain in my legs and chest. When he pulled me from that log, my whole body erupted in pain. After he let go, I don't remember anything after that."

"Sam, I'm so sorry. Hearing that makes me feel even worse than before. I don't know what to say except that I wish that Brian was dead right now. If I ever see him again…I can't say what I would do to him. It won't be good."

Jack looked over when he heard the sliding door opening with Dean walking through. Closing the door behind him, Dean sat next to his brother, glaring at Jack.

"I didn't know you two were out here. I was coming out here for some fresh air…what?"

Dean looked over at Sam when he heard his little brother sigh.

"Dean, you were standing at the side of the door the whole time. Stop giving Jack the evil look, okay! It wasn't his fault."

"I'm not giving him any look…and I wasn't standing next to the…okay, I was doing both, so sue me little brother. I can't help it."

"Dean, I can see why you protect your brother like you do. Sam is one special kid. I'm glad that I got to know him. I wish it was under different circumstances that I got to know him. I would like to get together again after Brian is dead, if that is okay with you and your dad."

Before Dean could answer, Caleb called to them that dinner is ready. Helping his brother up, Dean, Jack, and Sam went back inside.

Hearing the door open, John and Jill looked over to see Dean staring at them. He had a mischievous smirk on his face when he saw them. John knew what the look meant and shook his head. Jill just looked at them both and smiled.

"Dad, dinner is ready. We're all waiting for you two love birds. Come on, let's go. I'm starving."

"You must be Dean. I see a lot of your mom in you too. Unlike Sam who has her looks, you have her sarcasm and wit." Jill smiled at Dean.

"Yeah, I'm Dean, the handsome older brother to Sammy, the geek boy."

John shoved Dean inside as he laughed at his eldest remark. Sitting at the table, they started to eat their dinner. Dean, Sammy, and Jack ate in the living room. Dean kept a close eye on Sam. He wanted his brother to eat all his food. Jack could see the closeness between the two brothers. He can see that Sam looks up to his older brother. He can see the love in Sam's eyes when he looks at Dean.

After dinner, they all sat on the back porch before they had cake and ice cream. Josh, Caleb, Jim, and Bobby gave Sam their presents. Josh got him a book "How to Kill a Mocking Bird"; Caleb gave Sam a "Jack Knife"; Jim and Bobby gave Sam each a book. Jill handed a present from her and Jack. When he opened the present, it was the picture of him, Jack, and Jill on the top. The bottom one was of his mom and Jill. Sam noticed that Dean and his dad didn't give him one. Thinking that they would give him theirs later, he hoped.

After they had cake and ice cream, Jack and Jill had to leave. They called Officer Jean to pick them up. Waiting on the front porch, John had his time to say thank you to Jack. If it wasn't for him, Sam wouldn't be here.

"Jack, I want to say thank you for helping my son away from Brian. I know that you got stabbed and almost died because of it. I can't tell you how much I'm grateful for that. I almost lost the one thing I have left of Mary. Thank you for helping my boy."

"You're welcome Mr. Winchester. I feel bad that I didn't stop Brian all together. I still think I should've killed him when I had the chance. But then, I wouldn't be any better than him and that is not me. I'm glad that Sam is doing better."

John hugged Jack for what could be the last time. He hugged Jill too before going inside.

"I want to say thank you to Jack. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my brother. He's the most important person in my live. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't in it with me. I love him very much, so thank you." Dean wasn't the kind of person to show his feelings, but for Sammy he would do just that.

"You are welcome too Dean. Sam is a great kid. I know that comes from you. I wish I had a brother like you. I can see why Sam adores you so much."

Hearing a car pulling up, Jill hugged Sam. She hoped it won't be the last time seeing him. Waiting for her son to say his goodbyes, they headed for the car. Dean and Sam waited until the black SUV was out of sight before they went back inside. They saw that Josh, Caleb, and Jim were heading out to Sam, gave them a hug and thanked them. Sam went to go take a shower while Dean, John, and Bobby walked the three hunters out. Coming back inside Dean and John headed for the bedroom, waiting for Sam. Bobby headed upstairs knowing that this was the family's time together. He'll hear about it in the morning when they are all awake.

Drying himself off, Sam wondered why his dad or brother didn't get him anything. He felt a little hurt and sad about it. He wasn't going to let it get to him. They did put the party together for him. They spent the day together at two special places. Sam knows they love him and presents are not that important. That is what he was trying to tell himself.

Entering the room, he saw his dad and brother sitting on Dean's bed. They both motioned to him to sit next to Dean. After Sam settled himself next to his brother, John handed Sam a present wrapped in blue wrapping. Sam looked over at his dad who had a grin on his face. Opening the present carefully, Sam's mouth dropped open on what he saw. It was a picture of him and his dad when Sammy was just a baby. The other picture was of Sam and his mother. Both pictures they held Sam out in front of them with smile on their faces. He could see the love of his dad's and mom's face when they looked at him.

Sam felt his eyes began to water. He didn't stop the tears from coming. This picture meant the world to him. He showed that his mom and dad loved him very much. John saw the tears in Sam's eyes, which brought tears to his own. He knew that his picture meant a lot to his and Mary's baby boy.

"Sam, your mom loved you very much kiddo. She was the happiest person when she had you in her arms. You always knew when your mom was around when I held you. When you heard her voice, you got all excited. Every time she left the room, you would cry until she came back. You were your mom's pride and joy Sammy. I never had seen a bond so strong between a mother and child. I got jealous sometimes that Mary spent more time with you than me."

"She would lye on the bed with you on her chest having your head over her heart. She said that it was her way of showing her love to you. I tried it a couple of times and it never worked for me. You kept wiggling off my chest. As soon as Mary put you on her chest, you'll calm right down. You fell asleep listening to her heart beat."

"Your mom and Dean would have a bet going to see who you needed. Sometimes she would win, other times he would win. I would always lose the bet every time, so I gave up. When I had you to myself, that was heaven for me Sammy."

"Thanks dad, I love the picture and the things you said about me and mom. Can't believe that mom and Dean would have a bet on me. What was I some kind of trophy to you and mom, Dean? I'm glad that mom won most of the time."

"Shut up Sam. I won all the bets between me and mom. Dad doesn't know what he's talking about. Here's my present to you Sammy. Hope you like this one better than dad's." Dean stuck his tongue out at his dad.

"Grow up Dean. Stop being childless for a change." John said with a smile.

Sam took Dean's present and opened it carefully. What he saw put a lump in his throat. There were four pictures in his: the first two were of him and Dean, the second two was of him, Dean, and Mary. The first one was a picture of a young Dean holding a baby Sammy. Dean was looking down at his brother while Sam was looking at Dean. Sam had his right little fist holding onto Dean's finger, while his left fist had a hold of Dean's shirt. The next picture was Dean and Sammy lying on the couch. Sam was on top of Dean's chest with his head over his heart. Dean had his arms wrapped protectively around a sleeping Sammy. Dean himself was sound asleep on the couch with a pillow next to him.

The two bottom ones are of Mary, Dean, and Sammy: one is with Mary holding baby Sammy and Dean sitting next to them. The other one is Dean lying on a bed with Sammy on his chest. Mary was lying next to Dean with her arms around her two children.

Sam didn't know what to say to Dean about his present. He was speechless; he love both of his presents in a different way.

"Looks like some things haven't changed since I was little. I sometimes sleep with my head on your chest Dean. I know now where I got that from; was mom, she started the whole thing. I saw mom when I was in the hospital. I was standing in the room. I saw you, dad, the Doctor and Nurse. There was an Angel with me in a trench coat and suite. Mom came and visited me when I was watching you guys. She told me that I needed to go back to you guys. I didn't want to go because I thought you both hated me at the time. I told her that I wanted to go with her. She gave me a hug and told me that she loves me with her whole heart. I asked her why her love felt so familiar to me. She told me cause of Dean."

"That is why her love felt like I knew it my whole life. It came from you Dean. She told me that her love came through you. What you do for me my whole life was just like what a mother's love would feel like. So I knew mom's love this whole time because of you Dean."

When John and Dean heard this, they were shocked to hear that Sam wanted to leave them. They're both glad that Mary told Sam to stay with them.

"I'm glad that mom told you to stay with us Sammy. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do. I love you very much Sammy with my whole heart. Don't you ever forget that because I'll deny I ever said that." Dean said with a wink.

"That goes ditto for me too Sammy. I love you very much son. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost any one of you. You're both my special gifts from Mary, the only good thing I have left. It scares me to hell to think what I would do if I lost you both."

"If this chick flick is over, I'm heading for a shower. Take your medicine and hit the hay kiddo. I can see that you are in pain, so stop pretending you're not. I mean what I say Sammy, get ready for bed." Dean scolded Sam gently.

"If this is like anything like mom, then I'm in big trouble. You're meaner than her, right dad?"

John held his arms up in surrender. He wasn't going to get into this one between his boys.

"Do as your brother says Sammy. It's the only way to shut him up." John ducked when Dean tried to hit him.

"Ha ha, dad. Very funny." Looking over at Sammy, he said. "Take your medicine, then to bed."

Dean came walking out of the bathroom with steam following him. He looked over at his dad who was sitting at the table. He knew his dad wanted to take a shower too before he went to sleep. Leaving him some hot water, he headed for his room. Stopping in the doorway, he chuckled out loud. Glancing over his shoulder, he motioned his dad over.

They both peeked into the room to see Sam sound asleep on Dean's bed, with both pictures in his hand. Shaking his head, Dean strolled over to his bed. Lifting the pictures carefully, he placed them on the dresser.

"Do you need help moving him over Dean?"

"No, it's okay dad. Sammy can stay there. I don't mind it at all. See you in the morning. I'm really beat. Goodnight."

Dean carefully got into bed covering himself with the blanket. Getting himself settled, he felt Sammy snuggling closer to his side. Putting his arms around his brother, Dean fell fast asleep listening to Sam's breathing.

Sam snuggled closer to his brother when he felt his arms around him. Listening to his heart beat, he fell into a deep sleep.

**~~~000~~~**

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's so long. It took a life of its own. I had to get Jack and Jill into this. Hopefully they'll find Brian before he gets to them.**

**John and Bobby still have some more surprises for Dean and Sam. One will be in the next chapter that will get Sam excited.**


	23. Chapter 23

**In this chapter, we will find out what John and Bobby's surprises are for Sammy.**

**Brian will be making an appearance in this chapter, and it won't be good for our Sammy at all. There will be mention of rape to a minor in the first part of this chapter only.**

**Sorry for the late update everyone, my friend who helps me with the story had some problems with the Hurricane that hit by her. She finally got the chance to look over my story, so with no further explaination here is the next chapter.**

**~~~000~~~**

_Hearing a sound in the next room, Sammy slowly opened his eyes. Thinking it was his dad or Bobby, Sam snuggled closer to Dean. Listening to his brother's heartbeat, Sam was soon fast asleep. What woke Sam up was when Dean flinched in his sleep. Wondering what made his brother flinch, Sam opened his eyes to see someone standing next to the bed. Thinking it was his dad, Sam slowly lifted himself off the bed. Glancing over, he soon found out that it wasn't his father… it was Brian. _

_Sammy's eyes widened when he saw Brian holding a knife in his hand. From the faint light coming from the doorway, he could see blood on the blade. Shaking his brother to wake him, Sam started to panic when Dean didn't move. Glancing down to check on his brother, Sam could see why he didn't move. Lifting his hand from Dean's chest, he saw blood on his fingertips and palm. Knowing the answer why his brother didn't move scared Sam. Glancing down, he saw that Dean was still breathing— just barely. Sam started to shake his brother to warn him that Brian was here. When Dean didn't move, Sam started to panic and he shook harder. Listening to Brian's laughter sent shivers down his spine. _

_Brian reached for Sam as he continued to laugh at the young boy's plight. Grabbing him by the wrist, he dragged Sam off the bed. Seeing the horror in the young kid's face excited Brian. Knowing that he had to contain himself at the moment until he got Sam alone, he knew that he couldn't do what he wanted to in the cabin with Sam. Backing away as he dragged Sam off the bed, Brain laughed harder when he heard Sam cry out in pain. Reaching down he put his arm around Sam's chest lifting the frightened boy off the floor, tightening his grip as Sam struggled in his grasp, holding him closer to his chest. Backing out of the room, he wanted to make sure that Dean didn't move. If he did, he would go back and stab the older brother again. _

_Entering the living room, Sam could see why his dad and Bobby didn't answer him. He saw them on the floor both lying in their own pool of blood. His dad was next to his bedroom door face down on the floor. Bobby was just a few feet away from where John was, both with their throats slashed. Struggling to get out of Brian's grip, Sam started to kick at him. The cast on his leg did little help in Sam's fight to get free. He knew that when Brian gets him out the door he's as good as dead. With his body still healing from his injuries, Sam could feel his energy slowly slipping away. Hearing the front door open, Sam tried to struggle harder to get free. Out of desperation, he began to yell for his family._

"_DEAN! DAD! BOBBY! Please someone help me. Don't let Brian take me away from you. Someone please help me...Dean please...dad...Bobby...wake up please."_

"_Say good bye to your family Sam! This will be the last time you'll ever see them. Just think, this is all your fault that they died."_

_Slipping out the door into the night, Brian tugged Sam down the steps leading the young man to the van that was parked on the street. Thinking of something to do, Sam slammed his head into Brian's causing the man to lose his grip, both falling to the ground with a thud and a yelp. Dragging himself towards the cabin as fast as he could, Sam was about to reach for the porch when he felt himself being dragged back. Yelping when Brian grasped his hair as he pulled Sam's head back forcefully, sneering down at the young man as he wiped the blood from his nose. With dangerous dark eyes, Brian got right into Sam's face. Feeling the anger coming off of him in waves, he lifted Sam up. Holding the boy's head back in a painful position causing Sam to groan in pain, smiling at his capture, he whispered into Sam's ear on what he will do to him._

"_We are going for a ride to that mountain you like so much. Once we're there, I'm going to have sex with you. It's going to be hard and painful for you boy. For me, I'll be enjoying every minute of it. When I'm done having my fun with you young Sam, I'll get my knife out and show you how I can make you scream. Believe me, by the time I'm done you'll be begging me to kill you. Just one thing, it will be a slow and painful for you."_

"_What are you waiting for? Just do it! Don't tell me what you'll be doing. Why don't you just do it here?"_

_Sam knew he was only making Brian angry at his words. At this point, he didn't have anything to live for. The smile on Brian's face made Sam blood run cold as ice, knowing that he just pushed his luck with this mad man._

_One moment Brian and Sam were on their feet, the next they are both on the ground. Sam rolled out of Brian's reach as he saw Dean on top of his captor. Staring at the sight before him Sam felt panic deep inside of him, seeing Dean on top of Brian scared the living hell out of him. _

_Yelling at his brother to get away, Dean hit Brian in the jaw with his fist, and before he could get another swing in Brian shoved Dean off of him. Feeling pain shoot through his body as he hit the ground hard, Dean got back to his feet to stand between Brian and his little brother. Feeling light-headed from the blood loss, Dean knew he couldn't falter. Shaking his head to clear his senses, Dean glared at Brian. Hearing Sam yelling at him from behind, Dean stood his ground. There was no way he was going to let this man get to his Sammy. Feeling his knees going weak on him, Dean knew he had to do something. Yelling at Sam to leave, Dean rushed at Brian only to have his legs give out on him. As he was falling, he felt white hot pain in his abdomen. Grabbing onto Brian, Dean tried to give Sam more time to get away. With his vision blurring, tasting the copper in his mouth, Dean knew it was only time before he lost his battle. Hearing his baby brother yelling for him broke Dean's heart and soul, knowing that he failed to keep his Sammy safe from harm. _

_The last thing Dean heard before everything went black was Sam pleading with him._

_Sam started to crawl to Dean to help his brother fight Brian, and with his leg in the cast made it difficult for Sam to push himself along. Getting only a few feet from where he fell, Sam stopped dead in his tracts. He watched Brian stab his older brother in his stomach. Sam froze as he watched Dean fall to the ground dead. Staring at his brother's body, Sam didn't see Brian walking up to him. Only when he grabbed Sam by his ankle is when the young man started to fight. Rolling on his right side, Sam started to kick Brian with his cast leg, even though the kicks weren't enough to stop the mad man from dragging Sam away from Dean. As Sam fought with Brian, he started to yell to get attention from someone._

"_Dean, please help me. Please don't die on me Dean. Someone please help me, please. I need help. Dean, please get up you can't die on me. DAD! BOBBY! Someone please help me, this man is taking me away from my family."_

_Brian laughed at Sam as he tried to kick him as he dragged the boy away from his brother. Hearing the young man yelling for help excited Brian to the core, he could feel his whole body shake with excitement on what he had planned for him. Lifting Sam roughly off the ground, shoving him in the van, he decided that he'll rape the boy here where his family died. Then he'll kill him and toss his body in the river, so no one will ever find him; then he'll come back and hide the bodies._

_Leaning over Sam as he struggled to get away from him, Brian slapped him in the face hard to quiet the boy. Placing his hand on Sam's chest, he slowly moved down to his waist. Feeling the boy shiver under his touch really got Brian excited. Smiling wickedly, Brian put his hand under the hem of Sam's sleeping pants._

_Feeling the weight on top of him, Sam tried to struggle to get away, only stopping when he was slapped in the face hard. He couldn't stop the shiver when he felt Brian's hand going down on his chest, when the hand stop at Sam waist is when he started to panic. Knowing what Brian was about to do, Sam tried to stop him, only to feel the man's hand going inside his sleeping pants. The only thing Sam could do at the moment was to yell… _

"_NO. PLEASE, STOP!"_

Struggling against the hold Sam felt on his arms, he didn't hear his brother or father calling to him. In his state of mind, it was Brian who was holding him down. In his panic, Sam started to swing his arms in an attempt to stop his attacker.

~~~000~~~

Arousing from his sleep, Dean slowly became aware that something wasn't right. Getting past the cobwebs that filled his mind, he sensed distress coming from his little brother before he started to squirm. He felt Sam tense next to him indicating his little brother is having a nightmare; he can tell how bad the night terrors by the way Sam tensed in his sleep.

Through the years and many night terrors Dean knew how bad they will be. He would know how to deal with each one accordingly. When Sam would move in slow motions, his dreams are only the minor ones that a touch would bring Sam out of them. When he would move his head in quick motions alone with his arms and legs, a shake to the shoulders with a whisper of his name would bring Sam around. When he starts to knead his fist in Dean's shirt, tense his body, jerking his head, arms and legs, Dean knew that this one will be a night terror from hell. These are the ones that Dean hates to see his little brother go through. These are the ones that set his brother into a full fledge panic attack, to where Sam would start swinging his fist and hyperventilate to the point he can't breathe. When these happened, Dean swept his brother into his arms, placing his head over his heart, as he rocked his brother slowly, talking to him in a calm voice as he could muster.

Knowing this is one of the dreams his brother was having Dean prepared, sitting up in bed with his back against the head board. As he grabbed Sam's arms to pull the boy to him, he didn't see the balled fist until he was hit in the jaw; the impact dazed him making him lose the hold on his brother. Rubbing his jaw, he cursed at himself for not paying closer attention. As he reached for Sam again, that was when the younger man started to fight with Dean.

Blocking the punches from his little brother, Dean tried but failed to grab his arms. Seeing the panicky looked in Sam eyes got Dean worried. Knowing he had to get his brother calm before he made himself sick, Dean reached out for Sam again, this time ducking when he saw the fist coming. Seeing his opening, the older man grabbed his sibling from the back, wrapping his arms around the chest holding on tight. Knowing if he let go Sam would try to bolt away from him. Not wanting that to happen, he tightened his hold as he calmly talked to Sam.

"Sammy, you need to calm down kiddo...it's me Dean. I'm not going to hurt you...please Sammy...it's me, your awesome big brother."

What broke Dean were the words coming from Sam as he held on tight.

"Dean, please don't die on me. Please get up and help me. Leave me alone, I want to stay with my brother...no...please...don't touch me...d-don't...he's going to rape me...someone please help me..."

Feeling his blood boiling, Dean knew who Sam was fighting against. It wasn't him. It was Brian who was hurting his Sammy.

_'When I get my hands on that son of a bitch, that bastard is paying with his life.' _ Dean said to himself.

Focusing his thoughts back onto his brother, Dean felt Sam tense again. This time it wasn't from the dream he was going to puke. Feeling the tension getting stronger, the older brother knew it was coming. Not wanting to let go he prepared to be puked on which wouldn't be the first time.

"Sammy, please you need to calm down before you make yourself sick...it's me Sammy. No one is going to hurt you...it's just us Sammy, please calm down before—"

As if Sam was reading Dean's mind, he puked all over himself and his brother. With each heave brought a wave of pain through his body. What made it worse were the dry heaves that made his stomach and throat hurt. When it was all over, Sam went limp in Dean's arms not hearing his brother yelling for him.

**~~~000~~~**

Sleeping soundly in his bed, John's hunter instincts roused him from his sleep. Sensing that something wasn't right, he slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room to see what it could be. Seeing no immediate danger, John sat up listening to his surroundings. That was when he heard his youngest screaming for his brother.

Bolting from his bed, John raced to his son's room in near minutes. Entering the room, he heard Sam begging not to be taken from his brother. What got John angry was when Sam pleaded for the person not to touch him, knowing that it was Brian he was dreaming about and hurting his baby. Listening to Dean calmly talking to his brother, John slowly stepped towards the bed to see Sam puke all over himself and Dean.

Noticing the look of horror on Dean's face, John rushed up to the bed; checking Sam out he saw that his youngest passed out. Glancing at Dean he motioned to him that Sam was okay so that his oldest would calm himself down. Placing both hands on his youngest face, John gently spoke to Sam. He didn't want to startle his son after the night terror he just had. What seemed like a lifetime and to John's relief Sam opened his eyes slowly, seeing confused and dazed. John softly spoke to let Sam know that he was there.

"Hey Sammy, it's okay look at me… that's it...see, it's dad and Dean...hey calm down Sammy, it's only Dean holding you. That's it Sammy, calm down before you get sick again. Look behind you it's only your brother I promise Sammy. See, it's only Dean that is holding...what's wrong Sam? Why are you looking at Dean that way?" John was a little confused at the look Sam was giving his brother.

"D'n?"

Sam looked in shock to see Dean sitting behind him, pulling himself away from his brother so he could check him out. Lifting his brother's shirt to see the wounds on his chest, Sam was confused to see no mark on him. Dean was getting concerned with the way Sam was acting. He was about to ask him when his little brother started to babble.

"I s-saw Brian stab you in the chest when you came to save me...y-you knocked him down...he got up and went for you. He...he stabbed you right in front of me...I tried to get to you...he pulled me away...didn't want to go...I watched...I...I watched you die...couldn't do anything...I'm sorry...don't hate me...please."

Reaching out for his brother, Sam broke down in tears, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and crying into his shoulder. Rubbing Sam's back in small gentle circles, Dean spoke softly to him. Knowing this always calmed his distraught brother down. Dean knew from experience that when Sam gets this upset he'll make himself sick. Not wanting to get puked on again, he softly talked to his brother.

"Sammy, it's okay now. I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you. Calm down before you get sick again. Take a slow easy breath... that's it nice and slow Sammy. Breathe in and out, in and out. That's right, nice and slow."

Between the rocking and hearing his brother talking softly to him, Sam could feel the tension in his body leave him. Moving his head to Dean's chest, Sam snuggled closer to his brother, placing his head over his heart calmed his fears away. Leaning against his chest, Sam smelled something that made his stomach turned. Glancing down, he saw puke all over him and Dean and that made him upset again.

"Dean, I'm sorry I threw up all over you. It smells in here. I'm going to be sick again."

This time John grabbed the trashcan just as Sam puked, afterward placing the basin back onto the floor. Knowing he had to get his son out of the soiled clothing, he suggested they both take a shower. Taking the sheets and blanket off, he carefully rolled them up in a ball. Entering the bathroom, he placed clean clothes on the sink, taking the soiled ones, along with the bedding, outside on the porch.

Reentering the boys' room, he could still smell the sickness in there. Not wanting Sam to sleep in the room, he decided to have his boys sleep with him. Hearing the water being turned off, John waited until the door opened. He motioned for his boys to go into his room while he used the bathroom.

Leading his brother into their father's room, Dean had Sam sit at the foot of the bed. Walking around to the other side, he pulled the blanket and sheets down. Knowing how clingy Sam gets when he's scared and wants Dean near him, Dean placed Sam in the middle of the bed so that he'll be sandwiched between him and his dad. Feeling their father getting into bed, Sam moved closer to his dad pulling Dean with him. Feeling secure with his family near him, Sam fell into a deep sleep. John smiled when Sam moved close to him, knowing that his youngest still needed his daddy near him. Turning on his side, he wrapped his arm around his sons. His heart soared when he felt Sam snuggle closer to him as he fell into a deep sleep.

**~~~000~~~**

Entering a town called Belfry Brian noticed that the Police stopped following him. He knew that they would call the Police in this town about him. Knowing he had to get rid of the car and change his appearance so he can get out of dodge; looking around, he noticed off to the right a warehouse that had been closed down. Turning into the parking lot, he pulled up to the first door he came to. Stepping out of the car he was hoping that the door wasn't locked. Turning the handle and to his relief the door opened with a creak, looking around to make sure no one saw him entering the building. As he entered the building, he saw that the warehouse was huge. That was when he noticed that it was a factory that made glass for buildings and vehicles.

As he checked out the open area, he was looking for a sliding door so he can pull the car in. Finding such a door, he pulled on it to see if it would open. After a few hard tugs, he managed to get the door open. Getting back into the car, he pulled it inside the factory hiding it behind a wall. Just as he was closing the door, he saw a Cop Car pulling into the parking lot. Quickly, he shut the door as quietly as he could and then ran and hid behind a pole.

Looking around the pole, he saw two officers checking through the window; using their flash lights they scanned the interior of the building. When he saw the beam of light heading towards the pole, Brian hugged close to it, making sure all of him was behind the pole so they didn't see him. Holding his breath when the light stopped at the pole, he heard them turning the door knob. Grabbing for his gun, Brian readied himself in case he had to fire upon them. Listening intensely on what the Officers were saying, he could tell they were only checking things out, letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding when they walked back to the car. He waited until they were out of the parking lot before he came out of his hiding place. Glancing around, he saw that people came here to party that is why the Cops stopped to check.

"_Way to go Brian! Hide in a place that teenagers party at, knowing they are not allowed in here. Better find another place to hide in you dumb ass."_

Waiting until it was dark, Brian slipped out of the Factory to look for another place. As he walked down the street, he found himself in a residential area of the city. He kept a close eye on his surroundings since he noticed a Neighbor Hood Watch sign on the street corner, knowing these people will call in anyone who doesn't belong there. Reaching a crosswalk, Brian checked up and down the streets to see which way he should go. Looking at his watch, he knew finding a place to hold up in has to be soon. It was almost Eight O'clock at night and he was the only one out. He didn't want any attention on himself. The sooner he found a place, the better off he'll be.

Walking past a few more houses, he came to a house that's been empty for a while. Looking around making sure no one saw him, he headed for the building. Stepping to the back of the house so that no one would see him entering, Brian found a window that was open. Sliding in, he closed the window behind him. Glancing around, he saw he was in is the kitchen. Going through the entryway, he came to the living room. He saw two open doors to his right. Looking in, he noticed they were both bedrooms. The door to his left led to the bathroom. Feeling tired, he headed for the bedrooms. He checked out both of the rooms to see if any of them had a bed. The furthest one from the front door had a mattress. Placing a sheet over the mattress, Brian laid himself down to get some sleep, not knowing that an elderly neighbor saw him walking around the house.

**~~~000~~~**

Early the next morning the elderly women who saw Brian walked around the house called a neighbor over, telling him that she saw a man walking around the house next to hers. He told her to call the cops while he checked it out for her. He walked to the back of the house to have a look around. He checked the first window he came to, and saw that it was the kitchen. The next window he came to was the bedroom. What he saw made his blood run cold as he saw the man sleeping; next to him were a gun and a big hunting knife. He was about to leave when he noticed the man looking at him. Fearing for his life, he ran down the alley instead of the street. He had to get his neighbor out of her house just in case if this man saw her last night. Not wanting to lead him to her place, he took the alley.

Looking behind he made sure the man didn't follow him. Cutting through his next door neighbor's yard, he headed for the elderly woman's house. Cautiously, he walked up to her porch knocking on the door lightly. One thing that was in his favor the house next door was further away from the street. Letting her know it was him, she opened the door. He hurried inside the house locking the door behind him. Entering the house, he closed all the blinds making sure the windows were locked, checking the backdoor to see if it was lock too. Turning to her, he asked if she called the police.

"Mrs. Winters, did you called the cops after I left?"

"Yes, Frank I called the Police after you left my house. They told me someone will be here in ten minutes."

"That's good. I'm staying here until they come. No way are you staying by yourself ma'am."

"What did you see that got you so scared Frank?" Mrs. Winters asked.

"Did the man see you last night when he walked past your window?" Frank was hoping he didn't.

"I don't think he did. You didn't answer my question young man."

"I saw that he had..." Frank stopped when he heard a sound outside the living room window.

Ushering the women to the closet, Frank motioned her to get in. Making sure she was safe, he headed for the window. Peeking through the blinds, he saw the man trying to get the window open. Looking around for anything to protect himself with, he found a fire picker. Stepping away, he hid himself in the hallway. If this man does get in, he'll be the first line of defense.

Standing guard, he listened carefully as the man tried to open the window. Hearing him walking away, he followed his shadow to the next window. He could tell the man was trying to see if the window would open. By this time, he was praying that the police to get here already. As that thought went through his mind, he saw the flashing lights of red and blue. Hearing the man running off, he sighed a breath of relief.

Waiting until the police knocked on the door before he got Mrs. Winters out of the closet, there was no way he was going to open it until he saw an Officer standing there. Hearing the knock, he peeked through the window to see two Officers. Slowly, he opened the door to let them in and then he went to get his neighbor.

Walking Frank and Mrs. Winters out of her house, the Officers asked them to get in the car. After they found out what the man looked like they feared for their lives. Not wanting to upset the elderly woman since her health isn't good; they told her neighbor who he was. All his blood rushed out of his face.

When Brian saw the Police pulling up to the house, he cursed, running to the back of the house he ran down the alley. Looking around for a car or any place to hide in, since that bastard called them he had to leave his gun behind. Coming around the corner, he saw a teenager walking to his car. Running up from behind, Brian grabbed him and slit his throat. Grabbing his keys, he jumped into the car and took off down the street, talking to himself as he hit the steering wheel out of frustration on what happened.

About an hour later, Brian's cell phone began to ring. Looking at the number, he saw it was his friend Dick. Groaning, he pulled over onto a back street to answer his phone. He was in no mood to listen to his friend bitch right now.

"What the hell do you want now Dick? I told you not to call me anymore after our last conversation. I'm not going to listen to you bitch about what I didn't do." Brian growled.

"_Don't you take that tone with me you son of a bitch! I'm calling to let you know that my brother Keith is dead because of you."_ Dick heatedly reply

"What do you mean because of me? I haven't seen your brother in three months. Not since he cheated me out of my money, when he told me about that scam he pulled."

"_This is your fault you dumb ass. If you killed your cousin like you said then my brother would be alive as we speak. But NO! You have to leave that piece of shit alive. Now my brother is dead because of him. Next time I see you, you're going to pay for what happened to him."_

"What do you mean that Sam is alive? I watch that brat fall down the hill after I shoved him off. There is no way he could have survived that fall especially after he hit the bottom. I stood there and waited to make sure, because if he moved I would have gone down there and killed him."

"_Well, you didn't do a good job on killing that bastard. He was at the same hospital that Kelly used to work at. After he had his fun with Sam, his father got a hold of him and beat the hell out of him. Then his older brother finished the job by beating the life out of Keith. I put the blame on you Brian. If you did your job right then my brother would be alive. I want my vengeance on that bastard that killed my brother_."

"So, you're telling me that Sam is back with his daddy, the great and mighty John Winchester. Well then, I better go find that brat and kill him right in front of that low life of a dad. If it wasn't for him, I'd be married to Mary Campbell instead of him. She would still be alive and happy with me, but no, she had to marry him. Well, I'll go teach John Winchester a thing or two with his precious son. If you want your revenge, come with me and you'll get it."

"_I want no part of your petty revenge on John Winchester cause of Mary. Why don't you just give it up Brian? She was in love with John, not you, so get off of this already. You want yours then go get it, but leave me out of this one. I'll get my own chance of getting even with Sam for getting Keith killed. It's his older brother that I want, not him. I'll make that kid pay one way or another for killing Keith. If I have to, I'll use Sam as a pawn in this to get what I want."_

With that Dick hung up on Brian thinking of a way to get Sam's older brother.

"Well Sammy boy, you're still alive and kicking. Not for long when I get my hands on you. This time your daddy will be there to watch me kill you. I'll rip your heart right out of your chest and hand it to your dear ole daddy. I'll stand there and watch the life go out of your body. At the same time, I'll watch all the fight go out of your daddy. Believe me, it will be a very painful death for you. Your daddy will get the best seat to see the show front and center."

Opening his phone, Brian called his friends to keep an eye out for Sam.

**~~~000~~~**

After a rough night with his boys, John slowly dragged himself out of bed, glancing over to check on his sons as he quietly left the room. Heading to the bathroom taking care of business John washed his hands, cupping some water and splashing over his face to wake him up. Stepping out of the bathroom, he checked on his boys one more time. Heading to the kitchen, he smelled a fresh brew of coffee calling to him. Taking a cup off the shelf, he poured himself some hot coffee. Sitting next to Bobby, he could see his old friend didn't get much sleep either.

"Sorry about the drama last night, Bobby. Sam had a bad night terror, which lead to him throwing up in bed. When I came into the room, he was yelling that someone was going to...he said that Brian was...I'm sorry just can't say it."

"Don't worry John. I heard what Sam was saying last night. It made my blood boil when I heard that come out of Sam's mouth. I was just right outside the door when I heard it, didn't want to intrude on you guys knowing you had it handled."

"Seeing him so scared like that really broke me. I don't even remember seeing so much fear in his eyes before. He even thought that Brian was still holding him when it was Dean, when he knew it was his brother. You should have seen him Bobby. Lifting Dean's shirt up, running his hand over and over his chest, looking for stab wounds, saying that Brian killed him right in front of the kid."

"Damn it anyhow. When I get my hands on that idjit, he's going to pay. I'll beat the tar out of him then I'll skin him alive. No one messes with my family like this and gets away with it. What! You don't think I'll do it John, cuz I will?"

"You'll have to wait in line Bobby for that. After dad and I get done with him, there won't be much left of him. No one hurts my Sammy like that and gets away with it. Look what happened to that bastard at the hospital, there's your proof." Dean voiced his opinion.

"I still can't believe you got away with that Dean. I thought for sure you'll end up in jail for killing him. They let you walk away without even a slap on the wrist. That was a close..." John stopped when he heard Sam gasp.

All three hunters turned to see Sam standing in the middle of the living room, mouth and eyes wide open on what he heard.

"D-Dean, you did what." Sam cried in horror.

"You heard us. I killed the man."

"Why?"

"Why? Because he touched something that belongs to me. You know, of all people that carries out a death sentence."

"You killed him because he touched the Impala! That is a dumb reason Dean."

"No, Sam I didn't kill him because he touched the Impala. I did it because he messed with you." Dean said in an annoyed voice.

"I don't matter to you any more remember. You even said it that you don't want to waste your life on me, that I'm not your brother. So why would you do that Dean?"

Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest when Sam said that. The kid is still hurting by his hurtful words he said in anger. He was hoping he didn't have to go into this with Sammy, but it looks like they would have to talk about this.

John saw the look in Dean's eyes when Sam brought up the subject. Knowing that he had to change the subject, he asked Bobby what was for breakfast.

"Hey Bobby, what are you going to make for breakfast? I'm getting hungry. So what is it going to be old man?"

"Don't old man me, you fool! I'm going to make Sam's favorite Chocolate Chip Pancakes with sausage. How does that sound Sam?"

Bobby knew what John was trying to do, so he went along with it.

"That sounds good to me Bobby. I love Chocolate Chip Pancakes. Can I help make them please?" Sam turned on his puppy eyes knowing that Bobby couldn't turn him down.

"Sure thing, kid. Come on, let's get them going. You can do the mix while I cook the sausage."

After they had their fill of pancakes and sausage, Dean knew it was time to talk with Sam. He's going to let his brother know that he does love him and how sorry he is for what he said.

Leading Sam out on the front porch and sitting next to his brother on the couch, Dean rubbed his hands nervously together. He's going to need to right words to tell his brother how sorry he felt.

"Sam, I know what I said hurt you really bad and I wish I never said them to you. I know sorry won't do the trick to take the pain away I caused you. Yes, I was angry when I said them...wait let me finish, I wasn't angry with you Sammy, I was angry at myself. When we did that hunt with the hunter that caused us to miss your picnic, I was really angry that he didn't tell us the whole truth on that. Then when I got home and when dad showed up without you, I was pissed at him, that he forgot my little brother again over another hunt."

"When we got to New Mexico and your attitude didn't change, I was getting really annoyed. I didn't like it when dad slapped you on the face which led you to being attacked by the black dog that scared the shit out of me. Then having dad promise us that we can go see the ruins, then change his mind afterwards was the last straw. I know I hurt your feelings when I laughed about the Jaguar, thinking you were making it up. I should have known better than that. After you ran off, I was thinking you were being your emo self. I was pissed that you did that until dad told me you were being chased."

"After I heard dad yelling at you I thought you two got into another fight. When I heard you yelling at dad, it pissed me off big time. When I got to the place I saw dad on the ground and you were gone, I thought of one thing: you ran off because you were upset with him. In my anger, I didn't hear everything dad said. At that point I was at my boiling point ready to explode. At the hospital when you kept telling me what happened, I just had it. I knew what I said hurt you and I didn't care at that point. I was hurting inside with everything that was going on. I wanted you to feel the pain and hurt for a change. After you left, I felt a little guilt, but my anger was too strong to hold on to. It made me feel good that I hurt you and that is all I cared about."

"Finding out that you left because of what I said really hit home, that I messed up big time. Look at what happened; because of my words, I almost lost you Sammy and that is one thing I'm never going to forget. Because of me you almost died at the hands of Brian. If I lost you Sam, I would've been dead already because I couldn't live without you by my side."

Looking up at his brother, Dean saw shock and sadness in his brother's eyes. There was something else he needed to tell Sam and hopefully he'll believe his big brother.

"There's one thing you have to know Sammy and this is the truth. That not one day has gone by that I don't regret spending my time with you. I take pride in being your big brother, holding your hand, picking you up when you cry, being there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on. I never wasted my time on you not one bit. Going out with friends didn't matter to me. Taking care of you mattered more than them. I love you for who you are little brother; all of you, the annoying, crying, puking, snot nose, pain in the ass, geek boy." Dean snorted when Sam made a face when he said 'puking'. "I love you Sammy and that will never change. I know 'sorry' won't do, but I am really sorry for hurting you so bad."

After Dean was done, he waited to see what Sam would do. He was afraid that his little brother wouldn't believe him. When Sam stayed quiet for a long time, Dean got worried. Maybe Sam didn't believe him when he said he loved him. All that went out the window when Sam hugged his brother tight. Dean didn't pull away; he hugged him right back.

"I'm used to hearing dad saying those things to me. I know he loves me. I think he does, but when you said them it hurt. I hurt so bad hearing those words coming out of your mouth. Seeing the anger and hatred in your eyes really hurt me to the core. I thought you hated me for wasting your life on me. Now I know you don't hate me, that you love me. I do forgive you Dean, because you're my big brother who I love. I love you with my whole heart and soul, jerk."

John stood in the doorway with tears in his eyes. It did his heart good that his son's were back on track again.

**~~~000~~~**

Finally the time had come for the little family to leave the cabin. Sam got his cast off a week ago as Morgan gave him the okay. They stayed for another week just to make sure with Sam. They've been through so much; they didn't want to take any chances of leaving early.

They've been on the road for two days before they reached their destination. John was hoping that Sam or Dean wouldn't wake up too soon. He wanted it to be a surprise when they got there. It's one place that Sam always wanted to go. With almost losing his son, John got his life straightened out. His sons came first before anything else. So this is one way he can make up for all the hardship he gave Sam. He really loved his youngest with his whole heart and he's going to show him that.

Hearing movement in the back he knew one of them was up and about. When the sound got closer, he knew it was Sammy. Waiting for the shriek he knew would be coming, he tried to hold in the smile.

"Dad, where are we going and are we there yet? What's for...NO WAY! Are you are taking us in there...how cool! Thanks dad! Wait until I tell Dean. Hey Dean, guess where dad is taking us. You won't believe it! We are at Yellowstone National Park!"

John and Bobby busted out laughing hearing the excitement in Sam's voice. It did John's heart good to hear it.

**~~~000~~~**

**Sorry for this late update on the chapter, here in Florida we were having server thunder storms due to hurricanes. Then I came down with a bad cold for two weeks, hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Well Brian knows that Sam is alive now, and he's really pissed. This won't be good for Sammy.**

**John did good by putting Sammy first now, he's going to show his youngest that he really does love him.**


	24. Chapter 24

**In this chapter John is going to show Sammy how much of a loving father he is. There's an issue they will talk about that is still bothering Sammy.**

**~~~000~~~**

John and Bobby couldn't stop laughing when they heard the excitement in Sammy's voice as he told his brother where his dad and Uncle took them. As they waited for the traffic ahead of them to move, John looked in the back to see Sammy jump on his brother who was still in bed. Listening to Dean's groans of displeasure only made John's smile bigger. He knew that Dean was still asleep when Sam jumped on him. Taking a gander over at Bobby, who remained silent through the whole incident shaking his head as he watched the younger brother leap onto the older brother.

Turning his head forward, John noticed the cars ahead of him were moving. Putting the RV into gear, he slowly moved forward only to hit on the brakes when he heard a yelp and a thud. Swirling around, he saw that Sam was on the floor next to the bed with an angry brother glaring down at him rubbing his right side.

"Sammy, are you okay son?" John asked.

"What do you mean _Sammy_ dad? I was the one who got a knee in the rib." Dean gave his dad an angry glare.

"I didn't mean to Dean. I was trying to get you up to tell you where we are. You didn't have to push me off the bed like that." Sam said with a little hurt in his voice, giving his older brother the wounded puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I didn't mean to push so hard like I did. Your knee landed right on my ribs kiddo. I over reacted. What did you want to tell me? Come on Sammy, I said I was sorry."

Dean hated it when Sam gives him the wounded puppy dog eyes, pouted bottom lip, and the slight hint of hurt in his voice. It made him feel like a piece of shit on the floor because he was the one who hurt his brother.

"Dean, you need to be more careful with Sam since he's still having some pain from his injuries. I can tell that his left hip still bothers him from time to time. Son, you still did not answer me. Are you okay?"

John was about to put the RV into park to check up on his son, only to have Bobby put his hand on his shoulder motioning him to stay put. Nodding his head towards the boys, John saw that Dean was already next to Sammy checking him over, making sure he didn't hurt his brother in any way.

"Yeah dad, I'm okay. Just startled is all. Dean, I said I was fine. Let me get up, will ya?" Sam pushed Dean away from him so he could stand up.

"Sammy, let me check you out okay. Want to make sure I didn't hurt you. What were you going to say to me before you hit me with your knee?"

"I was going to tell you that dad and Bobby took us to Yellowstone National Forest. I got too excited and jumped too hard on the bed. Didn't mean to hurt you."

Knowing how to get his brother out of this dump he put him in, he knew what would make his brother smile again.

"Cool, we can go see Yogi Bear and Boo Boo. I'm going to make sure I get the picnic baskets before that bear does. He might know how to do those cool gadgets to get to the baskets, but I can run faster than him you just wait...what! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That is Jelly Stone Park Dean, and there's no such a thing called that… and Yogi Bear is a fake character. He's not even real. Even if he was real, he'll get to the baskets before you did anyway. He's a lot smarter than you so don't even try to do that." Sam knew what Dean was doing and went along with it.

"Dad, did you hear the blasphemy coming from this person saying there's no Yogi Bear. How could he say that when it's true about that bear? If he tries to get to my basket, I'll fill his ass with rock salt. Let him try to get into our camp. It'll be the last thing he'll do."

Hearing Sam giggle, Dean knew that his job was complete. He did what he set out to do, helping Sam from the floor they both walked up to the cab. Glancing out they saw a big wooden sign that read Yellowstone National Forest. The closer they got to the entrance the excitement in Sam grew: he couldn't stop smiling.

Hearing a growling sound, Sam looked around seeing that his family was staring at him. Feeling his cheeks getting a little warm, he knew it came from him.

"Sorry guys, guess I'm a little hungry. Can we stop off someplace and have breakfast?"

"Let me ask the lady at the booth if there is a restaurant close by. We'll stop off and eat before we go to the campground." John was feeling a little hungry himself, and he knew Dean and Bobby were too.

"For a moment there Sammy, I thought it was Yogi trying to get in here...hey, what was that for? It was your stomach, not mine." Dean pretended his feelings got hurt when Sam hit him.

"Dean, you're hopeless. I can't believe we are even related at times. I know for sure I got the brains from mom, but what did you get..."

"I got mom's good looks and charm. That is why all the girls drool over me...what! I can't help it if I'm better looking than you."

"Yeah, you're better looking all right. But when it comes to thinking wise? Don't use your brain. It might explode if you use it too much...what! I'm only telling the truth, Dean."

"Ha, ha, Sammy boy, you are very funny, you know that. I'll teach you a lesson on being smart."

With that Dean wrestled Sam to the floor. Once when he got him down, he started to tickle his brother. Listening to Sam's laughter made Dean laugh and kept it up until John told them to stop.

Pulling up to the booth, John paid for their stay at the park. Getting all the information he was going to need, he asked if there was a place to eat close by.

**~~~000~~~**

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Brian was getting really annoyed when no one had seen Sam. He was going to go to the hospital that Sam was at for information, but he decided against it. Knowing that they would have his picture and information on him, he didn't want to take the chance to getting arrested before he could have his fun.

He even got onto the internet to see if he could find out anything about the Winchesters, since it didn't show any details about their patients stay while they were there. Brian even called saying that he was a Uncle to Sam Winchester; he had just heard about his accident. They still wouldn't give out any details of his stay there. Slamming his fist on the table in his hotel room, he felt his anger grow deep inside of him. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place: one side was Sam; the other was Jack and Jill. Thinking back he knew that he made the mistake of not killing Jill when he had the chance. When Sam and Jack walked ahead of them, he should have gone back and killed Jill. Jack would have been the next person he killed leaving Sam alone with him. That way he could have had his way with Sam before killing him.

_'I'm one stupid fool for letting Jack and Jill go while I chased after Sam. I should have killed Jill first then Jack, but no, I let my anger get the better of me. Now I have to clean up this mess I put myself in with these three pains in my ass. Jill and Jack will beg me to kill them. As for Sam, I'm going to take my time with him.' Brian thought to himself._

Picking up his phone, he called a few more of his friends to help him in his search. He gave them a description of what Sam looks like so they will know he's the right person.

**~~~000~~~**

Following the directions, John found the restaurant where the lady said it would be. Pulling into the parking lot, John headed for the RV parking area at the backside of the place. Swirling around he saw that his two sons were ready to go. It took both John and Dean to keep Sam calm while Bobby used the restroom. When all four hunters were ready to leave, John led the way out of the RV; he wanted to make sure there wasn't any kind of danger before his boys came out. Giving the okay, Sam ran out with Dean chasing behind him. With all the excitement in Sam, he didn't see the car until Dean stopped him in his tracks. Glaring at his brother, Dean blew out a sigh of relief when he stopped Sam in time. Keeping a good hold on his little brother, he waited for his dad and Bobby to follow them. Checking to make sure there were no more cars coming is only when Dean let Sam go, giving his little brother a glare look saying _'you stay with me or else young man'_ before he let Sam move.

John could tell that Sam wanted to go check everything out just by the way he was walking. He kept looking to his left, then right, then behind him. If it wasn't for Dean next to Sam, John believed Sammy would run off to explore. There would be nothing he could do to stop his youngest for doing it. He was taller and stronger than his youngest and could take him down if need be. It's the problem of catching his baby since Sam was a faster runner then he was. Then there is the Dean factor in all of this to when it came to Sam; he was the only one who can keep Sam in line when he gets like this.

Strolling up to the restaurant, they noticed the place resembled a log cabin. When they got a closer look, Bobby saw that it was actually Cedar rather than the more common Pine. Stepping onto the porch, John opened the door and waited for his small family to enter. As they waited to be seated, they looked around the place. Once when you step inside the building you come into a wide open area, tables and chairs were spread throughout the big room with enough space so that no one would bump into each other. The lighting inside was bright due to the large windows that ran on three sides of the building. The only part that didn't have windows was the kitchen area to the left of the door. The open ceiling made the place look bigger with all the space it provided. There were a few wood planks that held lights and fans to keep it comfortable for the guests.

A waiter led them to one of the booths by the windows. Getting their drink order, he left to give them time to look over the menu. John and Bobby sat on one side, Dean and Sam sat on the other. Looking over the menu, Dean had to nudge Sam to get him to look at his. Finally his patience ran out and he twisted Sam's head into the menu.

"Sam, look at this for a little while so you can order your food, then you can look out the window...Sam, I meant what I said young man...hey, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm listening Dean. Get your hands off of me so I can look at the menu. You don't have to be a pain in the as— butt okay." Sam changed his word when John cleared his throat.

"Dean, leave Sam alone and look over the menu so we can all order our food. I don't think he has time to wait while you and Sam bicker." John said with a stern look, even though his eyes had a twinkle in them.

"I already know what I want to order; just waiting for princess here so we can eat. Hey wait! Maybe Sammy would want one of those pancakes with the smiley face made out of...what! You liked those before." Dean couldn't help but laugh at Sam's embarrassment.

When the waiter came back with their drinks, they already decided what they wanted. As they waited for their food to arrive, they discussed what they will be doing next.

"After we eat our breakfast, I was thinking of taking the Impala off the hitch. This way when we get to the campground it would be easier to park the RV. The way the campsite is set up by this map, the RV can be on one side while the Impala is on the other. One of us will drive the Impala in, while the other drives the RV. I know Dean! You want to drive your baby, so you can drive the car. So who's going to be riding with Dean…I wonder, maybe Bobby...okay Sammy, you can ride with Dean." John laughed when Sam gave him the evil eye, knowing that he would want to ride with his brother.

"Sammy and I will go first dad this way we can help you park the RV, cause it looks like there's a ditch right where we are going to park it. I can direct you to the right place so we don't ruin Josh's vehicle. Sammy can make sure that the back end is in far enough so the Impala can get out. Well that is if he can keep his eyes focused on one spot, that is."

John, Bobby and Dean laughed at Sam who was looking all over the place.

After they had their breakfast, John unhooked the Impala from the hitch.

John and Bobby got into the RV with Bobby behind the wheel to give John some rest. Waiting for Dean and Sam to get into the Impala, Bobby turned to John.

"I don't think I want to be in the Impala right about now."

"Why do you say that for Bobby? Dean won't have any problems driving."

"That is not what I mean John. With Little Bit all over the place will drive Dean insane."

"I know what you mean old friend. I'm glad he's with Dean and not with me. Sammy won't be able to sit still. He'll be looking all over the place."

Both hunters looked at each other and burst out laughing, picturing Dean getting annoyed with a Jack-in-the-box Sammy.

Pulling the Impala onto the road, Dean pulled over waiting for the RV to come into view. Seeing the black vehicle pulling from the parking lot is only when Dean pulled back onto the road.

As they drove down to the campground, Sam kept looking out the windows with a big smile on his face. Dean glanced over at his brother. Shaking his head, he couldn't get the smile off of his face. It's been a long time since he had seen Sam smile like this. There was no way he was going to take that from him. Looking in the rearview mirror to make sure Bobby was following him; Dean turned his attention back to his brother.

"Sammy, please don't start this now."

**~~~000~~~**

Reaching their destination, Dean couldn't wait to get Sammy out of the Impala. With his little brother moving around so much, it drove Dean crazy. He didn't want to yell at Sammy since it's been such a long time he saw that smile. Seeing how excited his little brother was, Dean didn't have the heart to ruin it for him. Pulling into the campsite, Dean parked the Impala to the right side of the picnic table. Getting out of the car, Dean waited until he saw the RV coming into view, positioning himself to where Bobby would be able to see him when he pulls in. Getting Sam's attention, he motioned his little brother to stand behind the Impala. There was no way he was going to let Sam move until the vehicle had stopped.

Watching as Bobby slowed down to make the turn is when Dean stepped into view. Motioning Bobby to pull forward, Dean kept an eye on how far the RV was to the ditch. Seeing that there was enough room is when he let Bobby know to pull forward. Slowly he backed up until he was sure there was enough room for the Impala to get out. Glancing over, he made sure that Sammy stayed put until Bobby turned off the engine.

Waiting for Bobby and their dad to exit, Sam saw a deer to the left far side of the camping area. Rushing up to Dean, he turned his brother around to show him the animal. Dean couldn't help but laugh at Sam's look when he saw the doe and fawn. At first they didn't see the little fawn since he was lying down next to its mother. Sam rushed around the RV and slammed into John and Bobby coming round the other side, pushing the two elder hunters until they were next to Dean who was still watching the doe and fawn.

"Dad, Bobby, look over there. It's a female deer and her baby. How cool is that? Can we go and see the other places today. There's so much that we have to see while we are here." Sam said with excitement in his voice.

"Sammy, we are here for ten days son. We have a lot of time to see things. For today, let's just relax from the long drive here. We need to do some grocery shopping and get the campsite ready for our stay. We'll head over to the Ranger Station while we are out to get the information on the different places, okay?"

Filing back into the Impala, the four hunters drove to the grocery store to get some food for their stay. Afterwards they headed for the Ranger Station to get information of all the sites they wanted to see. Stepping inside, they walked up to the counter that was to the right side of the door. Along the walls there were pictures of all the sites Yellowstone has to offer. While John and Bobby talked with one of the Rangers about the sites to see, Dean and Sammy walked around looking at the pictures of the animals, Old Faithful, geysers, lakes and other places. Hearing the door open, John turned to see where his sons were. Seeing a Ranger stepping in, John noticed he looked really familiar to him. Stepping up to John and Bobby, the Ranger introduced himself to them.

"Are you John Winchester and Bobby Singer? My name is Frank Running Wolf, you know my cousin Joe Bear Walker. He said you and your family will be here for a visit this week. I'm going to be your guide for the next two days to show you around. I'll take you to places that some people have never been to before. This young cub must be Sam and his older brother Dean. Nice to meet you two, finally. Joe told me so much about you guys."

"Joe is a really good friend of ours. Nice to meet you Frank. He didn't tell us he had a cousin who was a Ranger." Bobby informed him.

"Joe is a pretty quick guy who doesn't say much about anything, especially when it comes to family. He's really private about it. He did tell me that young Sam here likes to see the wildlife and all the sites Yellowstone has to offer. Tomorrow we can go and see some of those sites and more. The places I love to see only a few outsiders get to see them. Let me know what time you guys want to go and I'll be there. We'll make it a day and it will be worth your while in one way or another."

"We can be ready at nine in the morning. That will give us time to get ready and have breakfast. Knowing my young son here, he'll be ready at seven bugging us to get going." John said with a laugh.

"I'll be there at nine in the morning. Let me know what campsite you are at. I'll bring lunch and dinner. We'll even cook on an open campfire to."

Giving Frank all the information he would need for tomorrow, the small family headed back to the campground. While Bobby made lunch, the Winchesters put the groceries away. Sitting at the picnic table, they enjoyed a helping of hotdogs, beans, chips, and a drink. John couldn't stop smiling on how happy Sam seemed to be. Deep down in his heart, he knew he was doing the right thing putting his son first.

After lunch they walked around the campsites to check out if there were any trails they could go on. While on their walk, one of the kids from the next campsite walked up to Sam. He introduced himself to the small family letting them know about trails they could explore on. Sam liked the young boy who was talking to them about the trails and other things to see.

"Hi, my name is Robert. My family and I are staying at the campground next to yours. If you are looking for a trail, I can show you three places to go to. They are really cool trails to be on. You'll see a lot of wildlife. Just be careful of the bears if you go on the trail up the street from here. They can be very mean if you're not paying attention...I'm rambling ain't I? Sorry. I do that when I meet people for the first time."

"Son, I told you to stop bothering the other visitors that are here. I'm sorry if my son is being a pain. He can't help it." His dad apologized to the family.

"It's not a problem at all, sir. My son is the same way when he first met new people. My name is John Winchester. These are my sons Dean and Sam and their uncle Bobby Singer."

"My name is Steve Warren. This is my youngest, Robert. I have an older son name Scott and a daughter named Julie. Okay Robert, let the family go on their way so they can check things out. You can talk to Sam another day or later depends on what his dad says."

"Okay dad...can Sam come over later to play? There's a park right over there...alright dad, I'm leaving."

Shaking his head at his son, Steve shook John's hand and headed back with his son.

"Dad, can I go and play with Robert before dinner please?" Sam asked.

"If you stay around this area so that we can keep on eye on you, I'll take you there when we get back...what did I say? Sammy, I just want to check things out, okay?"

After their walk, John led Sam over to where Robert was staying. While John and Steve talked, the two boys headed off to the park to play. John called Sam over to let his son know what time he wanted him back at the campground.

"We are having dinner at five Sam. Be back at four-thirty so you can get clean up. No later, you hear me?"

"Yes dad, I'll be back at four-thirty, I promise. Did they pass your test...come on, dad I saw you take the holy water and iron nail."

Sam was back at the campsite at four-thirty as promised. After they had their dinner, they cleaned up the area and built a fire in the pit. After a long day, all four hunters were tired and ready to go to bed. Tomorrow was a big day and John wanted his sons well rested.

The next two days and, as promised, Frank took the small family to the places he said he would. They all got to see the wolves, elk, bison, coyotes, and the ever-elusive cougar. He gave them the history of Yellowstone and that it was the very first national park that was establish in 1872, covering the states of Wyoming, Montana, and Idaho. He took them to see Old Faithful, the geysers, and hot springs, and the Grand Canyon of Yellowstone. He told them that Yellowstone sits on a volcano that is active: that is why the geysers were boiling like they were.

On the third day, they all got into the Impala to take a ride around the park. Robert asked his dad if he could go with them. Getting John's approval along with his dad's, Robert went alone for the ride, giving Sam someone to hang around with while the others took in the sites. Dean began to hang around with Scott and his friends; even went hiking with them. Even with his friends around, Dean kept a close eye on Sam to make sure he was okay. Scott saw how close the two brothers were with each other. He could tell that Sam adored and looked up to Dean, and how Dean adored his younger brother. He knew how they felt with each other since he was the same way with Robert. Julie, on the other hand, was a wild child of the bunch, always looking for trouble. She had her eyes set on Dean and wanted to spend some time with him. She has developed a crush on the older brother and in her mind, he felt the same. The only problem she is having is the younger brother Sammy who kept getting in her way.

John, Bobby, and Steve were glad to see how the boys are getting along with each other. John was a little leery of Julie, especially the way she looked at Sam when he was around Dean. Deciding it was a case of an overprotective father, he pushed it out of his mind. Knowing how a strict father Steve is, he'll keep his daughter under control.

By the third day, Julie was getting annoyed with Sam hanging around all the time. She tried to get Dean alone with her…only to have Sam ruin it. During one of their walks on the trail, Julie was holding Dean's hand. She kept slowing down to get some distance from the others so she can have her time with Dean. Getting him separated from Sam, she can finally do what she has always wanted to do. Pulling Dean into the bushes, she planted a kiss on his lips. Feeling him pulling away from her, she grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer to her. At the same time, she was rubbing him with her other hand. She started to coo into his ear telling him what she wanted to do.

"Come on, Dean you know how much I wanted to get you alone. Now's our chance, so let's do it! Don't you want to ride me? Hey, what are you doing? I thought you wanted this to...come on, Dean! There's no one around...you're a bastard, you know that!"

"Julie, I never wanted to do that with you. Why would you think I wanted to? I'm going to spend time with your brother and mine. If you want to come, that is fine. I'm sorry, but you are not the type of girl I want to sleep with."

Feeling the sting of betrayal, Julie rushed off towards the campgrounds. She can feel her anger grow inside of her; the anger she was feeling was towards Dean's little brother and hers. By the time she got back, she had her anger under control. Knowing if she didn't, her dad would be suspicious of her and will be asking questions.

**~~~000~~~**

Walking down one of the trails, a man in his forties passed a group of kids. He was an average man with dark curly hair, brown eyes, and a muscular built. Normally he wouldn't take a second glance at the kids that go by, but when a slender, chestnut colored-hair boy passed his way, he did. Knowing who the kid was, he hurried back to his campsite to make a call. His friend Dick called him a week ago asking to keep an eye open for this boy. Getting some coins, he headed for the pay phone he saw by the bathrooms. Dialing the number of his friend, on the second ring he answered.

"Hey Dick this is Peter...that boy you were telling me about...well come by some chance or luck he's here at Yellowstone National Forest...that's right he's here right now...no I'm not kidding Dick. When can you get here...okay I'll meet you there tomorrow...no I'll come and pick you up and bring you here...okay I'll see you tomorrow at eight in the morning."

"Don't worry about that. I'll find a way...I think I found it already. Will let you know when I see you...yeah, yeah I'll let you know when I see you...I might know of someone who can help us...just get here...okay bye."

Seeing a women walking out of the forest in an angry stride, Peter headed towards her… only to turn the other way when a man, who he thinks was her father walked up to her. Heading back to his campsite, he kept an eye on the women. Seeing his opening, he'll go and talk to her about the young boy he saw. Waiting patiently, he watched the group of boys coming back from their hike. He acted like any other camper around so he didn't look suspicious. Listen to the group talking about their plans for tomorrow, his excitement grew. If the cards were in place, Dick would be able to get to the boy tomorrow. He watched as the four older boys headed for the restrooms while the two younger ones headed for the campsite. He listened carefully to what they had in plans for tomorrow, knowing this will be the right time to do this.

"Hey dad, if it's okay with Steve, can I go with him and Robert to Mammoth Hot Springs? It sounds like a really cool place. Can I go please?" Sam pleaded with his dad.

"That is up to Steve Sammy. If he says it's okay, then you can go."

"Well dad, can Sam go with us tomorrow, please." Robert pleaded with his dad.

"If it's okay with you John, I don't mind Sam coming with us. We are leaving early tomorrow if Sam would like he can come over and spend the night with us."

"I don't see a problem with Sam staying over for one night. How would you like to do that Sam camp out...I guess that answers my question." John laughed as Sam ran to the RV to get his stuff. "Wait a minute young man? I want you to listen to whatever Steve tells you to do...I mean what I say Sam, okay? I'll see you tomorrow when you get back."

"Okay dad, thanks! Come on Robert, let's go. I'll race you back to your campsite. See you tomorrow Dean, I'm spending the night over at Robert's."

Before Dean could say anything, Sam and Robert were halfway to the campsite.

"Dad, what the hell why are you letting Sammy sleep over?"

"Dean, Sam will be fine. He's only two campsites over. Steve will keep an eye on him. He wanted to go with them to Mammoth and I said he could."

"Don't get me wrong Steve, I know you'll watch my brother, but I don't know about him sleeping over especially in a tent." Dean voiced his concern.

"Dean, don't worry Sam and Robert are both safe inside the tent. It's a three room tent and the boys will be in the middle. I'll be on one side and Scott is on the other side so the boys will be protected. Julie will sleep with me even though she's going to hate it, but oh well."

Steve and Scott said their good night and headed back to the camp. They had two rowdy boys to calm down before bed time.

"Dad, Sammy's still having night terrors about Brian stealing him away from us. They wouldn't know how to handle Sam's night terrors like I do."

"Dean, Sammy will be fine. He does have something that will comfort him. I didn't want to say anything to him when I saw them."

"Whatever dad, if he starts screaming, I'll be running over there. I don't care what time it is. I don't know why you would say...that is what he brought that little thief." Dean smiled when he saw his coat gone alone with a missing animal.

Getting himself ready for bed, Peter smiled to himself. He couldn't get over how well this will work. With the father and brother out of the picture, Dick will be able to get to the brat. Seeing Julie walking by, he motioned for her to come over. He knew she didn't like Sam so she would give him the info he needed.

**~~~000~~~**

**Well looks like Sammy going to have some trouble tomorrow, well see how it goes in the next chapter.**

**Don't think Dean or John will be happy if something happens to their Sammy when they are not around him.**

**Brian will be in the next chapter, one step closer to getting Sammy.**


	25. Chapter 25

Racing to the campsite, Sam got there first with Robert hot on his heels; both boys panting as they rested on the Picnic Table waiting for Robert's family. Sam could see that Dean wasn't too happy about him sleeping over. He knew that his older brother was worried about him with his dreams. Watching as Dean stepped into the RV, he could hear his brother's voice in his head.

_T__hat little thief stole my jacket! _

It made Sam laugh to himself. Glancing over at Robert, he saw the excitement in his eyes which made him smile. He was a little excited to sleep inside a tent for the first time and a little scared. Never sleeping in a tent before, Sam wasn't sure how comfortable it would be sleeping on the hard ground. He always slept on a bed or a cot, never the hard ground. So this is the first time.

Seeing how Sam was acting, Robert could tell that he never slept in a tent. To make his friend more relaxed, he took Sam into the tent. Walking through the screen flap, Robert told Sam this is where his dad typically slept. The next room was where his dorky sister Julie stayed, and the last compartment was where he, Scott, and Sam will be sleeping. Sam noticed that each room had two windows on either side, the first and last room with screen doors that zip closed in the middle and bottom of the screen. Sam also noticed that there were other flaps that separated each room; instead of being a screen it was the same material as the tent. They too had zippers so each room had its own privacy for its occupants, at which time they were open at the moment. Walking back through, Sam noticed the sleeping bags were not on the ground. They looked to be on some type of rafts that was used to float in the water.

Stepping out of the tent, the boys saw that Scott and Steve were getting things ready for dinner. Sam walked up to the table and asked if there was anything he could do to help.

"Is there something you want me to do?" Sam asked politely.

"Thanks for asking Sam, but no. Scott is getting the hot dogs ready to cook on the grill. I'm getting the pork and beans ready to cook on the stove. Do you two want Potato salad or Macaroni salad with your hot dogs? In the cooler, over there, are the drinks. Get yourself something to drink while we cook dinner." Steve said as he opened the can of beans.

Both boys said they wanted Macaroni Salad as they went to get their drinks. Grabbing one for himself, Robert grabbed one for his dad and brother. Turning to ask Julie what she wanted, he was pushed out of the way by her. Mumbling something to her, Robert walked back to the table. Setting the drinks on the table, Robert and Sam sat waiting for dinner. They talked about what they would see tomorrow at Mammoth Springs.

Steve told Sam, Robert, and Julie to go and wash their hands before they ate their dinner. Doing as they were told, Scott and Steve got things ready for when they got back. Sam, Robert, and Scott sat on one side of the table, Steve and Julie sat on the other side of the table with the food in the middle.

As they ate Steve asked Sam if this was the first time sleeping inside of a tent. He could tell that Sam was a little nervous when he looked at it.

"Sam, is this be your first time sleeping in a tent?"

"This will be my first time sleeping in a tent since we've always slept in motels or at my Uncles' houses when we would visit them. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure Sam, what did you need to ask?" Steve answered.

"I saw that the sleeping bags are not on the ground. Are they on rafts that you used on the—" Sam stopped when Julie made fun of him.

"What a dummy! Those are not rafts stupid, those—" Julie stopped when her dad smacked her.

"Julie! That was rude to interrupt Sam as he was talking, and what did I tell you about being disrespectful to other people? Name calling is one thing we do not do with friends or family. Sam, I'm sorry for my daughter's action. It won't happen again. What did you want to know again?"

"I was wondering what the sleeping bags were on is all." Sam asked with his eyes to his plate.

Seeing how his sister made Sam feel small, Scott did what he knew would make him smile. It usually worked for Robert. Hopefully it would work for Sam.

"Hey Sam, don't worry about what Julie says about anything okay? She needs to remember the first time we got those mattresses? She thought they were rafts you can use on the water until she found out differently. There was a hole in hers it filled with water and sunk to the bottom. Thank goodness it was only waist high of water so we didn't lose it. My dad was pissed at her and she had to sleep on it with the water inside. She never tried that again especially when she got motion sickness sleeping on it. Don't know if you slept on a water bed before. If you're not used to it you get sick. When you moved the water ripples underneath you, so you're moving like you're in a boat. She threw up all night. It was a blast!" Scott couldn't help but laugh when he remembered that time.

Seeing Sam laughing, Scott knew he accomplished his deed at the expense of his rotten sister.

"Ha, ha, Scott, very funny! Did you have to tell him about that? He was the one who asked, not me...what dad? I can't help it if he's st— ow, what was that for? Don't give me that look." Julie said rubbing the back of her head.

"I told you not to be rude to our quest Julie and you don't listen. After we are done you will clean up while I get your stuff into my room. Sam and Robert will be in the middle room for tonight...I don't want to hear another word from you young lady, do you hear me?"

Cleaning the table off, Julie kept glaring at Sam. She couldn't believe that she has to sleep with her dad tonight. After all the dishes were done, she sat next to the fire wishing Sam would just leave. She didn't like him at all, thought he was a snot-nosed brat who wants all the attention.

"Julie, you need to stop being a brat, sis, and get over it. You are only upset because Dean didn't want anything to do with you. Don't give me that look! It's your own damn fault, not Sam's, so stop being a bitch about it and grow up, would you?"

Looking at his watch, Steve saw that it was time to hit the hay. Calling to the boys, he told them to get ready for bed. He made sure they went to the rest room before they turned in for the night. After they were settled, Scott went to his own room leaving the zipper open between both rooms.

Couple of hours later, Scott heard some whimpering in the other room. Thinking it was Robert having a nightmare, he went to calm his brother down. Noticing him sound asleep, Scott turned to Sam who was moving his head.

Gently shaking him to wake, he whispered "Hey Sam, wake up. You're having a dream buddy, that's it nice and slow...hey it me Scott, calm down...that's it, just relax."

"D'n…"

"No Sam, it's Scott, remember? You're spending the night with us."

"Sorry to wake you. Must have been having a bad dream?"

"That's okay Sam, Robert has them too...don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your cub. Robert does the same too when he sleeps over at a friend's house, so your secret is safe with me. Love the coat too."

Scott helped Sam get settle before he went back to bed, pulling the leather jacket over Sam's shoulders along with the sleeping bag. He waited until Sam was fast asleep before he went to sleep himself.

**~~~000~~~**

Dean kept a close eye on the other campsite where Sammy was. He couldn't stop the uneasiness he was feeling. Since the first night terror Sam had about Brian at the cabin, his little brother had them every night since. Dean would wake him up before they got too bad to where he would have a panic attack.

Now with Sam being two campsites over, how will he be able to help his little brother? He'll be damned if he'll let Sammy go through them alone. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear his dad or Bobby talking to him.

"What? Sorry dad, I didn't hear what you said."

"Dean, Sam will be fine son. He has your coat and the cub. What? Don't you think I know that he brought them with him? He had his backpack open and I saw them in there as he ran off, and I didn't want to say anything that would embarrass Sam in anyway."

"It's not the same dad as me being there for him when he has his night terrors. I know how to calm him with the touch of a hand or a whisper. Does Scott or Steve know how to do that if Sammy is having one of those dreams? No, they don't, only I do. So how can you tell me that everything will be okay?"

"Dean, that brother of yours will feel the comfort he needs with the jacket and cub. So stop being such a worry wart, ya damn idjit." Bobby had to smile at himself watching Dean having a separation anxiety attack.

"Dean, you've always been there for Sammy, no matter what, and he knows that. Now you need to let him spread his wings a little and let him go. Dean, don't give me that look. Son, you know what I mean. At least Sammy knows he has one person he can count on in this family."

Seeing the hurt in his dad's eyes, Dean knew what his dad was thinking. He saw that look before at the cabin when he and Sam were talking. Dean knows that what Sam said was still bothering his dad, and now it's a good time to talk to his dad about it.

"Dad, I know that what Sam said is still bothering you. When he comes back tomorrow, you and Sam need to sit down and talk it out." Seeing a confused look on his dad's face, Dean sighed and shook his head. "Dad, don't give me that look like I don't know what you are talking about. I know for a fact that when Sam said he thinks you love him really bothered you. I could see it in your eyes and face dad so don't tell me differently. This is something you two need to talk over to clear the air."

"You're right Dean, what Sammy said did bother me more than I thought. I will have a talk with him when he comes back tomorrow. I just hope that he will believe me that I really do love him with my whole heart. The thought of him not being here scares the hell out of me after what happened. I hope the words will come out the right way on how I feel. There are times I'll say things the wrong way and he gets hurt by them."

John knew that eventually he would have a talk with Sammy on how he really felt. The problem is the elder Winchester has a hard time saying things to his youngest. Every time he says something to Sammy, it comes out wrong which in turns ends up hurting his baby boy.

Seeing the conflict his dad was having about his talk with Sam, Dean knew what he and Bobby would have to do.

"Dad, when you are ready to talk with Sammy, Bobby and I will go for a walk to give you and him the time you need."

"I ain't leaving when John and Sam will have their talk. I want to overhear on what this jackass has to say. It's not like every day we get the chance to see the mighty hunter in a chick flick moment. That would be a priceless moment to get on tape." Bobby looked over at John with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Don't even try it ole' man or I'll give you a kick in the ass for it." He said while looking over at Dean who was laughing at the older men. "What are you laughing at Dean? I'll give you the same thing if you try to listen in."

Raising his hands in self-defense, Dean stood up from his seat heading to the RV. Looking over his shoulder, he couldn't help himself to jab at his dad and Bobby.

"I can see the title now: 'Grumpy Ole Men Having a Chick Flick Moment'. That would be priceless to see."

John and Bobby both jumped up from their chairs to chase Dean into the RV, ready to give Dean a lesson once they get inside. Glancing over at the campsite, John saw that Sam and Robert were getting ready for bed, feeling a little secure to see that Steve and Scott where sleeping at the ends. He didn't want Dean to know that he himself was having second thoughts about this. He was feeling a little uneasy about Sammy being so far away.

**~~~000~~~**

Early in the morning, Peter got himself ready to go pick up Dick. He told his friend to meet him at a diner just outside of the park. There they would have some breakfast as they talk on how they would get to Sam. He knew where Sam was going to be from his information with Julie. The only problem they would have at Mammoth Springs is all the people that would be there. The place will be crowded with tourists to see the hot springs. There will be no place to snatch a boy Sam's age without anyone seeing them, unless they waited until the area calmed down which won't be until dusk and then it might be too late.

Driving to the diner, Peter wondered why Dick wanted Sam so bad that he's willing to expose himself. He knew about Brian on why he wanted Sam to teach the brat a lesson. One of his friends told him what they did to Sam at Jill's house when he was there. He went into details on what they did to Sam which made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't see putting a young kid through that just to have fun with him. He shivered at the image that popped into his head on what they did to Sam. Pulling into the parking lot of the diner, Peter saw that Dick was already inside waiting for him. Parking the car near the entrance of the place, he stepped out and walked inside. Stepping up to the table, Peter sat on the other side nodding to his friend.

"Hey Dick, how was your drive here?"

"It was a long drive to get here to make small talk Peter. What did you find out about the little shit?"

Dick was in no mood to be beating around the bush with his friend.

"This is what I know so far Dick and I think we should wait. Sam will be at Mammoth Springs with some friends and his brother. I talked with the sister of the boy Sam was staying with last night. They plan on going there this morning to spend the day at the hot springs. The only thing with these springs is..." Peter stopped when the waitress walked up to take their order. Ordering two coffees and the breakfast special, Peter finished on what he was saying. "…really crowded until dusk which would be hard to get to Sam there. We should wait until dusk when there are less people that would get in the way."

"No, we are going there after we are done and follow them until the time is right. There will be a place to where I can get Sam while his brother watches. I'll make sure he sees me take his brother from him never to bring him back. I wasn't there to be with my own brother when Dean killed him for doing something stupid. This time around Dean will know my pain I felt when I heard about Keith's death, because he will be feeling the same pain when I beat his own brother and take him away. I'll take a picture of Sam with Brian and send it to Dean and his dad. I'll use Sam's phone to take it and have that bitch give it to them."

Dick could see that Peter was uneasy on what they planned on doing, especially at Mammoth Springs when this time of year it's really crowed. To Dick, he could use the people to get himself along with Sam lost in the crowd. Until he got to the van, then he would wait for Dean to show up before he beat the little shit. He will keep the older brother at a safe distance when he'll use the gun on Sam, knowing that Dean wouldn't do anything to get his little brother killed.

"Peter, if you don't want to do this, I'll understand. It's something that I have to do. I owe this to Keith; he was my only family I have left. Yes, he was not that smart at times especially when it came to following Brian. He was my brother that I loved very much and would kill for. I have to do this, Peter."

Peter knew how Dick felt about this with his brother. He, too, has a younger brother he would kill for and Keith was one of his closes best friends he had. He would help Dick in any way he can if that means doing this in front of hundreds of people, then so be it.

"Dick, I'm with you all the way my friend. I want to help you out any way I can, so when we are done we'll head to the springs. It will take us at least two hours to get to Mammoth Springs from here. Once when we are there will look for Sam and the best place to take him from his brother."

After finishing their breakfast, they headed to Mammoth Springs to get what Dick came for. After arriving at the springs, they walked around looking for Sam. Once finding him, they followed the small group for their right moment, which to Dick's frustrations it took almost all day. As they followed Sam and his friends, they noticed that Dean wasn't even around, which also fueled Dick's anger at Peter who said he would be here.

"You told me that Dean would be here Peter, so where the hell is that bastard?"

"Julie told me that her dad, brother, Sam, and his brother would be here."

"Well, that bitch lied to you idiot and you fell for it. I'll take Sam. Get a hold of his brother to have him meet us as I hand him over to Brian. To see the look on Dean's face as Brian takes his brother away from him will make my life complete when I see the look in his eyes that he won't see his brother anymore."

Motioning his friend to wait for him in the van, Dick headed off in the direction Sam went. Walking behind the small group, he waited for the right time to get Sam. He didn't have to wait too long to see his chance to snatch the kid. Watching, he saw that Sam was lagging behind his friends as he looked at the springs. Finding the right moment, he'll rush up to Sam and grab him from behind, and drag him to the parking lot to the waiting van. Seeing his chance and with few people to get into his way, Dick ran up to Sam. Before he could reach the boy, Sam turned to face his attacker. Before he could yell out to Steve and Robert, Dick was on him. Yanking his left arm hard, Sam yelled out in pain. Seeing his friends and other people running up to them, Dick let go of Sam and ran into the coming crowd. What stopped Dick from taking Sam was Steve: he knew him from a drug bust in Chicago.

He was the Detective that arrested Dick two years ago for drugs.

**~~~000~~~**

Steve was already up and making breakfast when Robert and Sam exited the tent. Having the clothes in hand, they went to take a shower. As the boys took their showers, Steve finished making them their breakfast. He made sure it was a hearty one for the long day ahead of them.

Placing the paper plates on the table, the elder man looked up to see Scott coming from around the tent. Smiling at his oldest son who was already helping out getting things ready, he didn't have to tell him what needed to be done like Julie. She always had to be told on how to do something that was so simple to do. There were times that Steve wondered if she did it for attention or just plain being rebellious like her mom. Either way it got on his last nerves when she would act that way. On this vacation, she was being a bitch which he didn't know why she was acting this way.

Placing the utensils and cups on the table Scott was ready to go collect the boys only to be stop by his father. Motioning towards the restrooms, he told Scott they were taking their showers.

"The boys are already up Scott. They went to take a shower before breakfast. Would you please go wake up Julie and let her know it's time for breakfast?"

"Do I have to go and wake up the princess, dad? You know how she is if we wake her up before 10."

"I know what you mean son, but she needs to get up and get ready. I don't know what's going on with her this vacation but she is being a...what you would say, a bitch?" Steve couldn't help but smile when Scott gave his dad a funny look.

"To tell you the truth dad she is only acting that way cause of Dean. She has been trying to get him alone and he won't do it. She is jealous of his and Sam's bond they have with each other. When Sam is around, Dean's attention is on his little brother like it should be. Julie can't even get Dean's attention when we are out together, since his focus is on Sam the whole time to make sure he's close by."

"Well she needs to lay off on Dean and Sam. I saw how she was looking at Sam last night and I did not like it one bit. Dean is a nice young man who is very protective of his brother. He's very polite and thinks of other before himself."

"Dad, you are not a cop right now so stop looking at things through a cop's eyes. Look at them through a father's eyes and you'll see the same thing." Scott had to laugh at his dad.

"You're right son. Sorry about that; it's a hard habit to break. I did promise you guys that will stay at home. Now I'm a father who wants to spend time with his kids. Now go and wake up that sister of yours before the boys get back. I got a feeling they are going to be excited and rowdy...well maybe they should wake her up?" Steve winked at Scott with an evil grin on his face.

"Dad, you are so bad at times. It makes me wonder who the kid here is. Hey Julie, it's time to wake...don't want to hear it, sis. Get your butt up before the boys get back." Scott rolled his eyes when Julie told him to shut the hell up.

By the time, Robert and Sam returned from their shower Steve and Scott had breakfast ready. Putting their things inside the tent, they went to sit at the table to eat. Sam couldn't believe all the food they had sitting out for them: eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, fruit, toast, and milk to drink.

Sam helped Scott clear off the table while Steve and Robert made sandwiches for their trip. Julie in the meantime sat on the chair glaring at Sam. After the dishes were washed and dried, Sam went over to see if they needed any help. Looking into the cooler, he saw they had sandwiches, drinks, chips, fruit, granola bars, and water. As Steve was loading the things they needed in the car, Robert told Sam all the things they'll be seeing. After he was done, Sam couldn't wait to go and see this place so he can tell his family about it.

"Are you boys ready to go? If so, let's get a move on. It's going to take about an hour to get there depending on the traffic. Julie, you mind your brother while we are gone and do as he says. Don't give me that look! He is older than you, so what he says goes."

"Whatever dad, see you two later." Julie looked over at the other campsite and smiled. "Let's hope that Sam doesn't come back, that would be fine by me."

"What did you say about my brother Julie? Scott did they leave already? I wanted to see Sammy before he left." Dean walked up just as Julie mumbled to herself.

Dean got annoyed with her for making a comment about Sammy.

"I said I hope that Sam has a really good time Dean. What are we going to do today?" Julie said with a big smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Scott and I already have plans to do something today, so when you're ready let's get a move on. I want to be back before Sammy does. How did he do last night Scott? Did he have any dreams?"

"He did have one nightmare Dean, he even called for you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I talked to him when I got him awake from his dream. He felt bad for waking me up, that is when he called for you. He settled down when I pulled your jacket over his shoulders and gave him his cub back. Don't worry. I didn't make fun of him at all; told him Robert does the same thing when he sleeps over at a friend's house."

"Thanks Scott for helping Sammy out with his nightmare. He gets some bad night terrors that I only know how to help him with. Sammy had something bad happen to him two months ago and we almost lost him. Since then, he's been having really bad night terrors from it. I was worried about him last night sleeping so far from me. Don't get me wrong, I trust you with Sam, but he's my responsibility." Dean didn't know why he was telling Scott this, but he felt like he could trust him.

"I totally understand Dean, I really do. I feel the same way with Robert. He and I are really close like you and Sam are. Julie is two years younger than me and we are not that close sadly. We were as kids, but not any more since our mom left. Robert is four years younger than me and we are tight...Julie, where do you think you're going?"

"My friends and I are going for a hike if you must know. I'll be back before dad and Robert gets back with the brat." Julie smiled when Dean glared at her.

Shaking his head, Scott and Dean headed to the Impala, planning on seeing a place that Frank told them about. They wanted to see a Moose so they asked the ranger where the best place would be. Heading in that direction both boys had a very uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomach.

**~~~000~~~**

Arriving at their destination, Steve pulled into a parking spot close to the picnic tables. Waiting for the other cars to do the same is only when he let the boys get out. The first area they came to was called Opal Terrace. Sam looked at the different color of the rocks, reading about the area, finding out that the water turns the limestone different colors. Every place they visited was the same about the colors of the limestone: some colors were bright while others were dull colors.

Halfway through their hike, all guys were getting hungry so they headed back to the car. Talking about what they saw so far, Sam couldn't wait to see the rest of it. Cleaning up after they finished eating, heading to the restrooms, they went back on their hike. Being on the lower Terrace, there were nine places to see. Before they had lunch, they only saw four of the Terraces due to Robert and Sam taking their time. Steve didn't mind at all. He had fun watching his son and his friend enjoying themselves. Finally reaching the end of the nine Terraces, Sam couldn't stop staring at the sight before him. Seeing the mountains in the background of the hot springs was amazing to him. He couldn't wait to tell his family about this, especially Dean. Hoping they would like to come and see this before they leave.

Heading back to the car, Sam lagged behind a little to take a good look at things. Feeling someone watching him, Sam turned to see a man running at him. Before he could yell to Steve and Robert, the man grabbed Sam by his left arm, yelling out in pain. Sam turned to see Steve and some of the other visitors running towards them. Feeling the man let him go Sam fell to the ground in pain. Holding his left arm close to his chest, Sam breathed through the pain, flinching when someone touched his shoulders. He knew it wasn't Dean by the touch. Looking up with pain-filled eyes, he saw it was Steve giving him a worried look. Seeing over his shoulders, Sam could see two Rangers running towards them. Reaching the two men, the Rangers knelt down beside them, one checking out Sam while the other one asked the questions to Steve and Robert on what happened.

"Are you his father?"

"No, his father is at the campground with his Uncle and brother. My son and I took Sam for a trip to the springs."

"What campsite is his father at? We would need to take Sam here to the clinic? They have a Doctor there who can look at his shoulder and arm."

"I don't want a Doctor, I want Dean. Please get my brother." Sam said with pain in his voice.

"We'll get your brother to you Sam, along with your dad. Do you have his number to call him to meet us at the clinic?"

Sam pulled out his cell phone and handed it to one of the Rangers. Listen to the phone-call, Sam could hear his dad's voice booming through the phone.

**~~~000~~~**

Arriving back to the campground five hours later, Dean and Scott told John and Bobby about their trip. Dean wasn't too happy on the road condition on the drive there. Dean didn't like the idea of his baby being on that type of road, some of the pot holes were big and deep to drive through. Once when they got to the location, all of his anger left him. Looking out the windshield, they saw a huge green meadow as far as the eyes could see.

Getting out of the car, Dean and Scott headed for the area Frank told them about. It was to the left of the meadow about halfway in the walk. Heading down the trail, their first encounter was a big bull moose with a full set of antlers. Easing their way around the moose, they quietly made it past the big bull.

Frank told them to be very careful with the males since it was breeding season. He emphasized that they try to stay away from them as much as possible.

Further down, they encountered a female and her calf feeding on the side of the trail. Knowing from what Frank told them about females and their calves, they stayed a safe distance away from them. Noticing the female getting closer to them, they stepped back keeping a huge gap from her. If she decides to charge, there wasn't any place for them to hide. Breathing a sigh of relief when the female led her calf back into the woods, the rest of the hike went off without any more incidents like the first two.

"It sounds like you boys almost got yourselves into trouble with the local girls." Bobby said with a smile.

"Ha, ha very funny Bobby, let's see what you would do if a female comes after you? I bet you'll be hollering like a girl running in the opposite direction." Dean ducked when Bobby tried to hit him.

"I know that I would've hid behind a tree ya damn idjit. At least ya won't be kicked by her if'n the tree is in the way."

"That is true Dean. If you hide behind a tree, a..." John stopped when his phone rang. Seeing it was Sam, he answered. "Hello...why do you have my son's phone and who the hell are you?"

"_Is this John Winchester?"_

"Yes, this is John? You didn't answer my question. Why do you have my son's phone?"

"_This is Ranger Page. I'm a ranger over at Mammoth Hot Springs. Sam had an incident here. We are taking him to the clinic down the street." _

"What happened? Is Sam okay? Where's is the clinic you're taking my son to?"

"_Mr. Winchester, when you get to the clinic I'll be happy to answer your questions. The clinic is called Mammoth Springs. It's north of your campground, about a forty-five minute drive. We'll be taking Sam there after we get him situated. Once there, the Doctor's going to need your permission to check Sam over."_

"We're on our way. We'll get there as soon as we can." John ended the call as he ran to the Impala. "We need to get to Mammoth Springs Clinic right away. Something happened to Sammy, we need...don't have time Dean! Let's get a move on son...I'll let you know what they said as we drive there. LET'S GO!"

All four men piled into the Impala with Bobby behind the wheel. He didn't trust John or Dean to drive with their mind in a panic.

"Well, I'm waiting dad. What did they say about Sammy?"

"The ranger didn't tell me anything Dean. He wanted to wait until we got there...don't give me that look, they are only protecting Sammy because of his age."

Pulling into the parking lot of the clinic thirty minutes later, thanks to Bobby's quick driving, John and Dean sprang out of the Impala before it stopped. Hearing Bobby calling them stupid impatient idjits, they didn't waste any time. They both needed to get to Sammy: he came first before their own safety.

Rushing into the clinic like a bat out of hell, Dean and John rushed up to the counter. Introducing themselves, the nurse called for the Doctor. They didn't have to wait too long when they saw a man in a white coat walking towards them. Meeting him halfway down the hall, he led them to Sam's room.

Seeing his brother sitting in the corner of the room with his knees to his chest broke Dean's heart. He could tell Sammy was in a lot of pain. It angered him that the Doctor didn't give his little brother any pain medication. Growling at the physician, he walked up to his brother and knelt down next to him. Placing a hand on the kid's shoulder, he softly talked to his baby brother. Seeing the tears in his eyes broke Dean's heart more. Sitting next to his brother, Dean engulfed Sam into his arms and hugged him tight. Rubbing his back in small gentle circles he whispered to his brother.

"Hey Sammy I'm here now. It's going to be okay. Let the Doctor look at your arm kiddo."

"Hurts, Dean." Sam told his brother as he snuggled closer to his brother.

"I know Sammy that it hurts. Let the good Doc look at it, and then he'll give you something for the pain. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

Getting an 'okay' from Sam, Dean helped him out of his jacket and shirt. Seeing the bruise on his arm along with the swelling on his shoulder pissed the older brother off big time.

The Doctor knelt down next to Sam gently taking the young man's arm to look it over. He prodded his shoulder carefully not to hurt his young patient.

"It looks like it's just a pulled muscle in his shoulder. It will be sore for a couple of days. I'll give him some pain medicine that will help with the swelling. Keep a close eye on his shoulder. If it gets worse, bring him back in. I'll go get the medicine for him and then you can leave."

After the Doctor left the room, Dean ripped into Steve. "Why were you not watching Sammy like you were supposed to? If you kept a better eye on him, then this wouldn't have happened." Dean glared at Steve.

"Dean, calm down son. It's not Steve's fault and you know it. What did happen, Steve? And I'm sorry for Dean's outburst."

"On the way back to the car Sam slowed down to look at the scenery, Robert and I waited for Sam that is when I heard him yell out. When I glanced over, I saw this guy on your son. I ran as fast as I could to get to Sam. When the man saw us, he let go of Sam's arm and ran into the crowd. Some of the visitors ran after the person but lost him in the crowd."

"I stayed with Sam until you guys got here. He never left my sight. I'm sorry about this John; didn't see any kind of danger. I let my guard down."

"I know your sorry Steve. I don't blame you for what happened to Sammy. I know you would do anything to protect my boy. Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"I got a good look at the man who tried to take Sam. I arrested him for drug possession back in the early eighties. Don't know why he was here and wanted Sam so bad."

"This man you saw...was he six foot tall, well built with dark brown hair and brown eyes? He looks like some insane person that was on an acid trip?"

"No, John he was bold about my size in built. He had green eyes, a scar on his left side of his face. He's been in trouble with the law for five years before he went to jail. When he got out, he disappeared until now. I don't know why he went after Sam when there were other people there. He targeted Sam like he knew him."

After getting his medicine, John, Bobby, Dean, and Sam climbed into the Impala and headed back to the campground. Steve and his sons followed closely behind them until they reached their campsites. The next four days, they stayed close to the camp area, keeping Sam well in their sights which got on Sam's nerves. On the fifth day, they decided to go on a hiking trip up the road to see some bears. Steve, Scott, and Robert went with the small family. Julie stayed at the campsite. Watching them leave, she walked over to the Peter's place. She wanted Sam out of the picture for a little while since they'll be leaving in two days. She told him that the trail was big enough for his four wheel truck. There was a place they could park it so no one will see them. So when they grabbed Sam there was enough room for them to make a hasty retreat.

Hearing about the plan, Dick got really excited about the whole deal. This time he will take Sam and have Dean watch him. He will let the older brother know what he plans for the younger brother. Just thinking about it gave him the satisfaction that he's been waiting for.

Waiting for the group to venture down the trial is when they made their move. Driving slowly down the trail, they found the place that Julie told them about. Getting the truck into the right spot, they waited for Sam to come down the path, knowing that he and his little friend will be running ahead of the others.

Walking up the trail, John, Steve, and Bobby couldn't stop laughing at Sam and Robert. They were all over the trail looking for Bears and other Wildlife. Dean and Scott kept a close eye on their brothers as they ran up the trail. When they heard the boys shout out, they came running thinking they were in trouble…only to find out that they saw a mother bear and her two cubs down the hill from them. Seeing the scared and angry looks, the boys said they were sorry. Heading back down the trail to the waiting cars, Robert and Sam ran ahead of them, hearing their father's telling them not to get too far ahead of them.

"Robert and Sam, I want you two to stay close to us...hey are you guys listening?...slow down we don't need to rush...wait for us around the turn please...I said...what's the use?" John shook his head at the two younger boys.

"We'll get them dad and keep them in one place...what the hell is going on with those two?"

Dean and Scott ran ahead of the three older men to see what was going on. When Dean came around the turn, his heart dropped into his stomach. He saw a tall bald-headed man standing next to a truck with Sam in his arms. What made Dean sick was that he was holding a knife to his brother's neck. Stopping in his tracks, he held his hands out to stop him from hurting Sammy. He told Robert and Scott to stay put until he got Sammy back. Glancing back, he saw the man walking backwards towards the truck. Fearing for his brother, he asked the man what he wanted with his Sammy.

"What did my brother do to you?"

"Your brother didn't do anything to me Dean...that's right, I know your name...this is Sam. I know a friend who wants to see him."

"Who is your friend that wants to see my brother...please don't hurt him I'm begging you not to hurt him."

"Did my brother beg to you before you killed him Dean? I know what you did to my brother at the hospital. So I'm doing some payback with your own brother...you know, an eye for an eye...you took my brother, I'm taking your brother. As for the person who wants him, ever heard of Brian?"

Seeing the horror in Dean's eyes at the name made Dick smile. That made the older brother's blood run cold. Feeling Sam struggle against his hold, he pressed the knife to his throat which settled the boy down. Glancing back at Dean with cold hard eyes, he pressed the knife hard to Sam's throat causing him to hiss in pain. Seeing the fear in his eyes, Dick moved the knife along his throat causing blood to come from the wound. What excited Dick was the scream that came from his capture with fear in his voice.

"Dean!" Sam screamed in fear.

Hearing the other men coming, Dick dragged Sam into the truck, shutting the door as they drove off.

As they drove, Sam glanced around the truck to see Julie sitting in the back. She had a smile on her face that sent shivers down Sam's spine. Dick took some rope and tied the young boy hands behind his back. When it came time to hand him over, it would be hard for Sam to fight back.

Pulling behind a white van Dick, Sam, and Julie stepped out of the truck. Tugging Sam forward, Dick waited until the side door opened. Hearing a fearful gasp coming from Sam when Brian stepped out, he shoved Sam into the waiting arms of Brian who grinned wickedly at him.

Feeling Sam tense against his body, Brian became really excited to finally have him. He couldn't wait to get Sam alone with him at the place he picked out. Glancing over, he saw Julie standing next to Dick with a smile on her face. Thinking it was towards him, he shoved Sam into the van tying him to the seat. Sauntering up to Julie, he smiled at her as he ran his hand across her face. Grabbing her by the arm, he pulled her into the van alone with Sam.

Twenty minutes later, Brian opened the van door shoving Julie onto the dirt road. Looking over at Dick, he nodded his thanks to him before he closed the door and drove off.

Looking down at Julie covering herself, he picked her off the dirt road. Placing her into the truck, they headed to the ranger station. There they'll wait for the family to come and claim her hoping Dean and John will be there. Then he'll tell them they won't be seeing their Sammy anymore.

**~~~000~~~**

**Looks like Brian got what he wanted Sam all to himself.**

**WARNING: In the next chapter there will be abuse to a minor (Sam), this is Brian so it won't be good for our Sammy. **

**Wonder what Dean, John and Bobby will do to Dick?**


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING:**** in this chapter, there will be abuse and rape to a minor. Brian has his way with Julie against her will. **

**I'm against rape and abuse to a person. Don't like it one bit. It's not my intention to offend anyone who is reading this story. This will be only in this chapter and the next chapter. This is Brian who is one messed up person who doesn't see what he's doing is wrong. **

**There will be strong language in this chapter as we're dealing with an angry Dean and Brian.**

**~~~000~~~**

After the indecent at Mammoth Springs,Peter and Dick kept a low profile, with Peter staying at his campsite and Dick camping out in the woods close by. He kept a close eye on the two campsites since the Winchesters didn't go too far from the RV. They stayed at their camp or over at the Warrens with Sam never leaving their sights.

Peter was wondering if they would ever let their guards down with their youngest family member, wherever Sam wen.t one family member was always with him. He could tell it was getting on Sam's nerves having his family around him all the time. He even saw Sam trying to sneak away to the play area that was close by only to be stopped by his older brother.

Finally on the fourth day he overheard them about taking a hike up the road from here. Listening intensely, he found out that it was part of an old log road that led to the path. Knowing about those kinds of roads since he worked on them before, he knew there would be a place to park the truck to where they won't be seen until they drove off. The only thing now is to find out where the road and path is to make their move. Seeing Julie walking back alone, he motioned her over to talk with her.

Early the next morning, Peter waited for the group to leave before he and Julie went for Dick. It was only a short walk to his camping ground across the road. Walking less than a mile in, they came across his sleeping area. Peter brought him some breakfast while Julie told him where they will be going.

"The road they will be taking is a two miles up from here. It will be on the right hand side. We found this place by accident when our dad made the wrong turn. When we returned to the car, we saw Rangers walking up the trail. Thinking we were in trouble, dad showed them the directions he had. They told us that it was okay to be here since it was part of a hiking trail. We ended up being on the back end of the trail instead."

"So what you are telling us is that this place will be more secluded than the other part of the trail?"

Dick wanted to be sure on this before they made their move. He didn't want a repeat of what happened at the springs.

"Yes, that is what I said. Didn't you hear anything?"

"Hey bitch! It wasn't us who gave out the wrong info when we tried to get Sam from the springs. Don't want the same thing happening here so I am just double checking." Dick said with venom in his voice.

"Alright you two girls, if you're done, withdraw your claws so we can get going. They have an hour ahead of us, so let's get a move on." Peter grabbed Julie as he started to walk to the truck.

With Julie's help, they found the perfect place to hide the truck so no one saw them as they headed back. Knowing the two boys, they would be racing back to the cars ahead of everyone else.

**~~~000~~~**

Robert, Steve, and Scott walked over to the campsite to see how Sam was doing. It's been four days since the incident at the springs and saw very little of Sam. The family kept a close eye on their youngest not letting him too far from the campsite. They knew it was for Sam's own protection. It was just that Robert missed seeing his friend.

The Warren's were leaving in two days to head back home and wanted to spend more time with their friends. They wanted to see if the small family would join them on a hike to see bears, deer, and other wildlife. Walking up to the small group, they noticed that Sam was getting annoyed with Dean. They could tell that Dean wasn't letting Sam have his way on what he wanted to do. Sam had been itching to get away from the campsite to explore more of the park. They only had a few more days left and Sam didn't want to spend them there. Sitting next to Sam, Robert asked his friend how his arm was since the incident. He noticed that Sam was rubbing his shoulder when they walked up.

"Hey Sam, is your arm feeling better? I noticed you were rubbing your shoulder when we walked up."

"It still hurts every once in a while when I move it in a certain way. Other than that, it's doing much better than before." Sam answered.

"That good to hear Sam, since we came over to see if you guys want to go on a hike with us. We take one every year before we leave here to see more of the wildlife." Steve felt relief that Sam was doing better.

"Can we go dad, please? I'm getting tired of staying here being hounded by Dean all day."

Sam really wanted to go on a hike with Robert and his family to see some more of the park. He was hoping his dad would say yes and let him go.

"Where is the hike at, Steve? How far is it from the campsite? Will it be safe for Sam? I'm sorry Steve for asking so many questions about the hike. After what happened at the springs, I don't want to take any chances with my son."

"I understand John, I really do. If it happened to Robert, Scott, or Julie, I would be the same way. You are only looking out for your son's safety. There's nothing wrong with that. The path is two miles down the road from here, and then we turn off on an old logging road that will lead to the path. It is only a quarter of a mile from the main road itself. There is a place to park the cars to the right of the path. The road itself goes off to the left of the path, but comes to a dead end due to the landslide of rocks and trees. Part of the path is a little rough at first, but only for a few feet due to the slide. After that it's clear of debris. I wouldn't take my kids there if it wasn't safe John. It's a really nice path to walk since a lot of people don't know about it."

"So what you are saying is that it's a perfect place for someone to get a hold of my brother, unlike the springs that had a lot of people. This time, there will be no one to stop him from taking Sammy."

"Dean, that is not what he is saying son. He is reassuring us that it will be safe to take Sammy there, and for your information, he is going to see this path with us and our friends. I don't want to hear another word about it Dean...I mean what I say...what did I just say Dean? Sam is going on this hike...that is final Dean. I'm his father and what I say goes."

John said with authority in his voice that Dean would know not to argue with him. If his baby boy wants to go on this hike, then he is going to let him have some fun. Seeing how upset his oldest became over his decision, he knew that he and Dean will have it out, especially with him being in big brother mode when it comes to Sam.

John got all the information on when they will be leaving in the morning. Steve even invited them over for breakfast so they can talk more about their day.

**~~~000~~~**

Early the next morning, the small family headed over to their friends camp for breakfast. They brought some scrabble eggs, sausage, and juice with them. Even though Scott told them it wasn't necessary to bring any food with, the food they had was enough and they needed to get it eaten before they left.

Scott, Robert, Sam, Dean, and Julie sat around the table while the adults sat by the fire. Steve kept a close eye on Julie to make sure she didn't cause any trouble. Seeing that she was sitting with her brothers is when he relaxed. He knew how much she liked Dean, even though he wasn't interested in her. After they had their breakfast, Julie offered to clean up since she was staying behind. She told them that her friends were going on a hike themselves to see some wolves.

Getting the cooler filled with Sandwiches, fruit, drinks, granola bars, and water, placing them in the trunk of the car they headed to the path. They took two cars with John, Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Robert riding in the Impala. Scott and Steve drove in their car leading the way to their destination.

Arriving at the path, Dean looked down the road to make sure there wasn't anyone there. Turning around, he saw that his dad, Uncle, and Steve were looking at him shaking their heads. Shrugging his shoulders, Dean followed his brother; Scott and Robert down the path. Seeing that the path was clear, they let the boys run ahead of them. There was one spot that was Robert's favorite stop on the trail and wanted Sam to see it. For the last four years, he saw a female bear with her cubs in one particular area. Heading there, Robert told Sam that last year she had her six-month cubs with her. He named her Star due to the white patch on her chest that resembled a star. This year the cubs would be almost a year old by now and three times smaller than her mom. He couldn't wait for Sam to see her and the cubs so he ran faster. Arriving at the site, Robert looked down the hill to the small clearing. Sam kept looking around to see the mother bear thinking that maybe this year she won't show up. Sam was about to head back to his family when Robert stopped him by grabbing his arm. He pointed down the hill when he saw Star and her two cubs coming from the woods. Sam hollered for his dad, Uncle, and brother to come and see the bear family. When they arrived, he saw anger and fear in their eyes.

Watching as his brother and Robert ran down the path, Dean kept looking around. He couldn't believe how beautiful the place was seeing all the dark colors of the evergreen trees. Glancing back down the path, he saw Robert and Sam veering off the path. He wasn't too concerned since he could still see them standing there. John, Bobby, Steve, and Scott were shocked to see Dean not in panic mode with Sam out of his sight, until they heard Sam holler and he was no longer at the edge of the path. Racing to the boys in neck-breaking speed, worried that someone got to their youngest; instead they found them looking down the hill at the bear family. Everyone was angry and relieved when they saw Sam and Robert looking down the hill. Sam saw it in their eyes and felt bad for scaring them like he did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys like that; just wanted you to see the mother bear and her cubs." Sam motioned his hand down the hill.

John walked up to his youngest son. Putting his hands on his shoulders, he squeezed them lightly. He wasn't sure if it was more of a comfort to him or to Sammy; he just needed to do it. Glancing over, he saw the bear family in the area Sam was pointing. Knowing what would make his baby smile again John pulled a 'Dean' stunt.

"Hey guys come over here and see momma bear with Yogi Jr. and Boo Boo Jr. Wonder where Yogi Bear is at if his family is here?"

John heard Sam giggle and knew he did what he set out to do: make his boy happy again. Standing behind his son, the elder Winchester wrapped his arms around his Sam's shoulders and chest. Feeling the boy tense, John smiled that he just embarrassed his son in front of his friend. He couldn't help, but smile at his son's discomfort that he just caused.

"_Dad!_ You are just as bad as Dean. Do you have to make me look like a baby?" Sam shrugged his dad's arms off of him as he whined.

"That is just it Sammy. You are my baby, as in _baby boy_, so get over it. You guys need to come over here and see this mother bear and her cubs."

They watched as the cubs played together while their mother was feeding on the flowers. Hearing a growling sound, they looked around to see what it was. Seeing Robert's face go red, they knew it was his stomach. Being the pain that he is, Scott made a comment about it.

"Damn Robert, I thought it was Yogi Bear coming to defend his family. I was ready to run back to the car." Scott laughed when his brother hit him.

The small group headed back to the car to have lunch with the two youngest running ahead of them. John called to them to wait only for them to run around the bend. Dean and Scott ran ahead to keep an eye on their brothers while the others walked back. What got them running is when they heard Robert scream Sam's name. Coming around the bend, they saw a scared Robert in his brother's arms and a very angry Dean standing by the cars. The only thing that was missing was John's youngest son, Sam.

**~~~000~~~**

Dick couldn't believe how easy that was to get Sam away from his family. Just like Julie had said, the two boys would be running ahead of the others. When they came around the bend of the road, Dick made his move. Pushing Robert out of the way, he grabbed Sam by the arm dragging him to the truck. He could hear the two older brothers running to catch up with their younger brothers. That is when Dick started to back up to the truck.

Feeling Sam struggle in his grasp, he reached inside his coat pocket to retrieve the knife he had there. Placing it to Sam's neck is only when the boy stopped struggling. Glancing up, he saw Dean stopping in his tracks with his hands out in front of him. He smiled wickedly when he saw the fear in the older brother eyes. He knew Dean wouldn't make a move on him with Sam in his arms and a weapon to his throat. He slowly stepped back to the truck. Opening the door, he pushed Sam inside before he got in himself. Peering through the window at the distraught sibling, he couldn't help but smile, knowing that this would be the last time Dean would see Sam alive.

As the drove down the road to meet up with Brian to hand over Sam, Dick reached out for Sam's hands, tying them behind his back. This way when they handed Sam over to the idiot, he wouldn't be able to fight to get away from them. He didn't care what Brian did to him: his revenge on Dean was much greater than his friends. Seeing the fear, angry, and scared look in Dean's eyes is what he was waiting for since he heard about his brother. Now he will feel the loss of losing someone he loves with his whole heart.

Feeling the truck slowing down, he looked up to see them pulling behind the white van. Waiting for the truck to stop, he motioned Peter to stay inside. Reaching over to grab Sam's arm, Dick opened the door pulling the boy with him out of the truck. Slamming the door shut, he headed for the van in front of them. Hearing another door opening and closing, he glanced over his shoulder to see Julie walking up to them. Smiling at himself, he knew what would happen to her when Brian caught sight of the pretty blonde.

Reaching the side of the van, they waited for the side door to open so Dick can hand over his captive. Once he did that would seal Sam's fate when he hands him over to Brian. Hearing the door open, Dick waited for Brian to step out of the van. He could feel Sam tense when his tormentor stepped out of the vehicle. He could hear Sam begging him, pleading with him not to give him over.

"Please, let me go...don't hand me over to him. He will kill me...please, I'm begging you not to do this...please don't...he is going to rape and kill me. Let me go back to my family...PLEASE NO!"

Taking one last look at his captive, he shoved him into the waiting arms of Brian.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Brian couldn't believe that he finally got Sam all to himself. He grinned wickedly as his prize struggled to get loose from Dick. Having Sam shoved into his waiting arms excited him to no end. He couldn't wait to get Sam to his hiding place so he can have his way with the boy. He let his hand roam over Sam's body as he talked to him on what he was going to do.

"Wait until we get you back to the place I picked out for us young Sam. We are going to have so much fun together, just you and me. I'm going to enjoy all the time we will be spending together. I have so much in store. Just thinking about it makes me have a hard on...who is this pretty little thing standing next to you my friend?"

Brian was so into having Sam all to himself he didn't notice Julie standing not more than two feet away. Pulling his eyes away from his young captive is only when he saw her there. Seeing her smiling at him with those luscious lips of hers got him excited. Checking her over, seeing everything he liked, he wanted to have fun with her. Pushing Sam into the back of the van, he tied him firmly to the back seat. Out of the van, Brian sauntered over to Julie checking her over again. He gently placed his hand on her cheek while he rubbed it with his thumb; with his other hand, he let it roam her body feeling her tense with every touch. Feeling his own body tingling, he pulled her inside of the van shutting the door hard.

Once inside, he laid on top of her kissing her hard as he undressed her. Feeling her hands on his body and listening to her moans, he took it as one thing… when in reality she was trying to get him off of her. Undressing himself, Brian roughly entered her with a hard thrust of his hips, getting into a steady rhythm as he roamed his hands over her firm breasts. With each of her moans he rubbed harder on her breast and nipples until she started to cry in pain. Lying back on top of her, he thrust harder and faster into her. Listening to her cries of pain excited Brian and he wanted more from her. Flipping her over on her stomach, he roughly entered her anal with the same movement until he got what he wanted. Opening the door, he shoved Julie out of the van onto the dirt road. Nodding his thanks to Dick, he shut the door and drove off with Sam to his hiding place.

**~~~000~~~**

Sam tried to fight against Brian's hold, but with his hands tied behind his back he couldn't do much. Feeling the older man's hands rubbing him, Sam couldn't help himself from flinching. Listening to what Brian was going to do when they get to the place scared Sam to no end. Looking back at Dick, he knew there will be no way of getting help from him. He was on his own with one man who wants revenge for his brother; another man who wants to rape, torture, and who knows what else to him made him sick to his stomach.

When Brian shoved him into the van, Sam could feel his heart pounding inside his chest, knowing he had to do something to get away from this mad man. With Brian pulling him from behind he couldn't kick out at the man who was taking him away, even when being tied to the back seat Brian was on his side so Sam couldn't kick out at him either. As if Brian was thinking on what Sam has in plan, he took a rope and tied Sam's ankles together. Emitting a breath of frustration, the young man watch dejectedly as Brian stepped out of the vehicle.

Moments later, he saw Julie being roughly pushed into the van by Brian, watching as the crazy man slammed the door shut and proceeded to rape Julie in front of him, trying not to listen to her cries of pain as Brian had sex with her. Sam tried to tune out what was going on around him knowing this is what going to happen to him. In a small uncaring way, Sam couldn't help but not feel sorry for Julie at the moment. He knew that was wrong to feel this way but he couldn't bring himself to care about her right now. When Brian was done having his way with her, he pushed the young lady out of the door. Closing the door, he looked back at Sam with a wicked smile before getting into the driver seat.

Driving down the road, Brian kept looking into the review mirror at his capture in the back. He could feel every fiber in his body tingle with excitement with what he had in store for Sam. A couple of times he wanted to pulled over to the side of the road so he can have his fun, but then he decided against it and will wait until he gets to the place to have his way.

After a three hour drive, Brian pulled into an empty parking lot of an old apartment complex; heading to the back of the building so he can hide the van from would be pass byres. He scoped the place out when he got the phone call from Peter a couple of days ago. He wanted a place that no one would bother him or hear Sam's cries of pain. When he found this place he was pleased to see how far it was from the main road as he wanted a place that was at least twenty feet from the street and had access to the back so he can hide the vehicle. Looking around, he noticed that there were no other buildings around just an empty field. This place was secluded which made him very happy that he found it on the first try. Taking a gander at the building from the outside, he saw it was four stories tall with red and brown color bricks. The windows didn't have fire escapes which he liked so if Sam did get away he couldn't go down them. Walking down the hallways to check out each of the rooms to see which one would be the one he wanted, each room looked just the same as the others: no furniture or appliances; that part he didn't like. When he got to the third floor, he was thinking maybe he picked the wrong one until he came to the middle door to the left that fit his bill. Walking inside the first room, he came to was the living room. It had a sofa and a table. The next room was the kitchen with a fridge. The last room was the bedroom with one bed to the left of the door. The view out the window was the empty field which he really liked. This way if he had a window open no one would here Sam's screams of pain. Having finding the right room, he proceeded to clean the apartment. He had some things in his vehicle that would help with that and the bedding for the bed. As for the electricity, he knew how to run power from the pole outside without anyone knowing about it. After he was finished with the cleaning he got the call from his friend about Sam.

Pulling to the back of the building to the place he made to hide the van, Brian turned off the vehicle. Turning around, he glared over at his young capture with an evil gleam in his eyes. As he made his way over to Sam, he reached for the camera he had hidden. He wanted John to watch as he raped his precious boy. He was going to wait until he got to the room to start his fun with Sam. He just couldn't contain the excitement he was feeling and needed to feed it.

Reaching over, he untied Sam's ankles and then he freed him from the back seat. He still had his hands tied behind his back so it would be harder for Sam to run. Leaning back, Brian looked hungrily at the boy in front of him like a lion at their prey. Stretching his hands forward to grab the boy legs, he didn't see the foot coming towards his jewels.

Sam knew what he was about to do when he saw the look in his eyes and outstretched hands; keeping his own on the man lifting his leg up just a little he kick out hitting him in his groan. Seeing Brian in pain from his kick, Sam made his move to the door. As he lifted himself from the seat, he felt the man hand grab his ankle knocking him down. Lifting his other foot, Sam kicked Brian in the face as hard as he could under the circumstance he was in. Raising his foot again, he hit the man in his groan area with all his might that he could mustard. Seeing his opening, Sam kneed his way to the door before he felt a hand grabbing a fist full of hair, crying out in pain as he was shoved hard onto the floor on his right side. Catching a glimpse of something metal in the man's hand, Sam's eyes widened when he realized what it was. Seeing the tire iron coming down onto his legs, he couldn't stop the screams of pain. With every hit on his legs, Sam couldn't stop the tears from coming. They came fast and hard so that Sam couldn't kick out again. After Sam stopped struggling is when Brian stop hitting him with the iron he had. Reaching for the boy, he shoved him into the seat with his back side to him. Looking over at the camera, he smiled wickedly as he started to unbutton Sam's pants pulling them and his boxers down his legs.

Feeling Brian's hands at the waist band of his jeans, Sam couldn't stop him from taking them off of him. His legs were throbbing in pain from the hits for him to do much then hiss every time he was moved. Feeling the weight of Brian on him, Sam tensed his body as he felt something hard entered in. With every thrust the man did, the boy cried out in pain which excited Brian. The more Sam cried in pain, the harder Brian pushed inside of him. His hands roamed the boy's body lifting his shirt and jacket up over his chest. Feeling his chest, Brian leaned closer to Sam and whispered in his ear as he rubbed his nipples.

"I'm enjoying this so much Sammy boy, having my man hood inside of you like this. I've been waiting to do this again to you since we were at Jill's house. I'm going to fuck you so hard until I get what I want from you. So be ready for a lot of pain that is coming your way...oh yeah I'm going to be doing this to you." Letting one of his hands slide down the boy's body until he reached his groan area, he grabbed his manhood and started to stroke it hard and fast.

The only thing Sam felt was pain. He tried to get it out of his mind only to have it come back. The more the man pushed inside him the greater the pain was. Feeling Brian's hand going down his body Sam knew what he was about to do. Not being able to stop the motion, he groaned when he felt the hand stroke him. Yelling in pain, Sam was hoping that he would stop and the pain would go away, only to have more waves of pain coming from both ends.

"No! Please stop...oh god it hurts...stop...please stop...please I'm begging..." Finally the only thing that came out of Sam was screams instead of words.

When Brian heard Sam's pleas, he went faster and harder until he got what he wanted: the screams. When that happened, he kept it up with the movements to get his own pleasures.

**~~~000~~~**

John looked around to see if he could find his youngest son when he couldn't he turned to Dean. He saw the anger in Dean's eyes and knew what had happen; it made his blood run cold.

Bobby headed over to Dean to try to get him to calm a little so they can ask where Sammy was. He too had a feeling on what happened since Sammy was in sight.

"Dean, where is your brother? Hey look at me and calm down. Where is your brother?"

"T-That bastard took Sammy dad...he stood right there with a knife to my brothers neck...he dared to cut Sammy's neck...I couldn't stop him from taking my brother...how did he know where we were?"

"Dean, you are not making any sense son. You need to calm down and tell me...Where. Is. Sammy Dean?"

"The hell I will calm down dad. Some bastard took my brother saying that it was payback for what I did to his brother. How would he know where we were to come and get Sammy? Someone had to tip him off that knew where we would be."

"Who took Sammy Dean? Where did they take him?"

"I don't know who. He was that took my brother dad, never seen him before. The only thing I know is that he is the brother of the person I killed at the hospital."

"Wait, are you telling me that some brother of some asshole came here to take Sammy? Where is he taken Sammy to Dean and to whom?"

"Uh, Mister Winchester I have seen the guy before...he was the one who tried to get Sam at the springs." Robert said in a small voice.

"Son, are you talking about that same guy...John that is the guy I arrested in Chicago. His name is Dick Johnson."

"So why is he here kidnapping my son to who knows where or to whom...Dean what is it do you know? Who he is taking Sammy to?" John had a feeling who but he was hoping he was wrong.

"He said that we won't see Sammy alive again after he gets done with him. You know who he is dad. He's mom cousin Brian. He took my brother to that bastard Brian." Dean said with hatred and venom in his voice.

"We all need to calm down and go the Ranger Station and report this. They only have twenty minutes ahead of us. Maybe the Rangers can find them."

Steve knew from experience that they only have a short window in getting someone back. After that window closes, there will be no hope for them.

Reaching the Ranger Station ten minutes later John, Dean, and Bobby headed in ahead of the others. Walking inside, Dean saw the person who took his brother from him. Without giving any warning, Dean rushed up to him knocking him to the floor, getting a few punches in before John and Bobby got him off of Dick. Rising from the floor, he smiled at Dean to have him come after him again, which Dean would have if John and Bobby weren't holding him back.

"What is going on here? Why did you attack this man? He found this lady on the side of the road who has been raped. He was giving us information on the person who did this to her." Ranger Todd informed.

"This man kidnapped my brother up the road from here to hand him over to a pedophile. What are you talking about a lady being...you bitch." Dean saw red when he saw the person sitting on the chair.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING:**** There will be abuse, rape and torture to a minor in this chapter. **

**I'm against rape and torture to a person. Don't like it at all. Read at your own discretion. It's not my intention to offend any of my readers. **

**There will be strong language since we are dealing with two pissed-off hunters and madmen.**

**Sorry for the late posting for this chapter things have been hactic here and for my beta reader, this chapter is long hope I don't bore anyone wanted to get this all done in one chapter. The next one will take time since I have to find another beta reader to help me, so if anyone knows of one to help with the story let me know please. After this chapter there will be no more rape to Sammy, but Brian will get his due and it won't be good for him.**

**~~~000~~~**

Strolling in an angry stride, Dean stepped in front of Julie glaring at her with menacing eyes, every fiber in his body telling him to slap the bitch for what she did. The only problem is that he never had hit a girl before… well, one that hasn't been possessed, anyway. Right now his anger is taking a hold on him and he didn't really care. Stepping away from her Dean couldn't get the look of Sam's face out of his mind. Seeing the terror in his younger brother's eyes set off the fire he was feeling inside. Swirling around, he slapped Julie with such force in the face that she flew a good foot from the chair onto the floor.

With strong intakes of air, Dean glanced around the room to find he was the target of every set of eyes deep with consternation. Except for one pair who kept glancing nervously away. The man who helped instigate this dire situation. Amped with the prowess of a protective tigress, he descended upon Dick, tight fists slugging the man with hurricane force. He hardly relinquished an ounce of leniency till strong hands lifted him off the defenseless criminal. Hot rage gushed through his veins, obscuring his whole mind in a blind haze. He freed his body from the collective hands and went back in for another round. The imprisoning hands were back, forcing him away from his prey, it seemed. Nothing seemed right. Everything muddled. There was no connection to the outside world. Not even the sounds of John and Bobby's voices.

Listening to what Ranger Todd told the Winchesters, Steve glanced over in the corner to see Julie. The sight of his daughter angered him. He could feel his blood burning. Glancing over at Dick, who was encouraging Dean to attack him again, he knew who to ask. Before he could take a step to the man, Dean rushed up to his daughter. Wondering what the young man was going to do, Steve headed over to them, stopping dead in his tracks when Dean slapped her hard in the face. He watched her fall to the floor. Taking a few minutes to compose himself, Steve glared at Dean for what he did. Wanting to go over there and teach him a lesson the father only got a few feet from Dean before he went for Dick again. It happened so fast that everyone in the room didn't even see Dean move until he was on top of Dick. Letting John and Bobby take care of Dean, Steve headed over to his daughter who was still on the floor. Helping her up he gently led her to the chair kneeling down in front of her to check her over.

As Steve checked his daughter over, he was listening to the commotion in the background. He could hear John and Bobby yelling at Dean to calm down as they pried him off Dick. What caught the father's attention were the words that came out of the man's mouth about his daughter: that she was the one who led him to Sam so they can take him to Brian.

**~~~000~~~**

Keeping up with the rhythm he was maintaining with Sam, Brian took his time as he raped his capture in the van. Listening to the young boys' cries and screams excited every fiber in his body. He couldn't get enough of Sam and wanted more from the boy. Leaning over, the man pushed harder. With his hand, he stoked faster on the boy's penis until he heard the boy moaning, keeping up the action, knowing that he is going to get what he wanted from the boy. Feeling the body under him twitching, he knew what was going to happen. He himself could feel his body getting ready to explode with the pleasures he is seeking, waiting for the right time before they both came to the climax that Brian wanted. Only when he heard the deep breathing coming from Sam is when he knew it was time. Feeling the urge coming from both of them is when he let the boy do what was natural. Brian couldn't contain the excitement his body was going through at the moment. He didn't hold back when he came inside of Sam.

"Sam, this feels so good to come into you. I have waited for this since we left my sister's house I miss having fun with you...oh Sam, can you feel that? Come on, I know you can...That's it Sam! Just let it go...I can feel it Sam as I stroke you...I'm going to come...just let it go Sam...here it comes...I can feel your body moving that you're enjoying this. I know you are...there you go, let it come."

He let go of Sam's penis. Brian saw blood and cum leaking from Sam's anus as he pulled out of him. Staying in the kneeling position behind the boy, he looked at the camera giving a wicked smile. When he is done doing what was planned to the young man, he will get a hold of the father giving him instructions on the location of the tape. At the moment, he had some cleaning to do in the van. He needed to get all the evidence of him and Sam out of the vehicle in case he has to ditch it. First thing is to clean the boy's backside so none of their fluids is left behind. After doing that, he'll grab the cloth he had under them and burn both things. The seat will be washed in a bleach solution to get rid of any of Sam's DNA. Learning from his previous rapes he did in the past, it works by getting all signs of them gone.

Getting Sam redressed Brian pulled him out of the van ignoring the pained groans coming from the young man. Leading him into the building, they headed to the end of the hallway where the stairwell door is. Since there was no electricity he couldn't use the elevator to get the boy to the third floor. Smiling to himself, he knew how painful it will be for his capture to take the stairs. Pushing him up the steps, the man would smile every time the kid would fall. He made sure the boy didn't hurt himself by catching him before hitting the stairs. If anyone was going to do any damage to the kid it would be him. Boy, did he have enough things to do the damage he planned on?

**~~~000~~~**

Sam couldn't move with all of Brian's weight on him as he was being raped. His throat was sore from the screams that kept coming as the pain racked his body. Feeling the man's other hand stroking his groin area in fast motions brought more pain to him. Each stroke was rough as he tightened his grip on Sam's penis. Every time he started to take deep breaths as he felt himself ready to come. His captor would stop and hold his penis in his hand very tightly to stop him from coming. When the feeling was gone, Sam felt Brian stroke him again and do the same as before. The only time he let Sam go was when his tormentor was ready to come himself. When Sam couldn't take the pain anymore is when he was allowed to come. Breathing heavily in between moans, he felt his body twitch along with the man on top of him.

Feeling the man pull himself out of him, he couldn't stop the flinch every time Brian touched him. Feeling a damp cloth against his skin, he knew the man was wiping away the fluids that came out of him. After he was redressed, Sam felt a strong hand grabbing his arm pulling him from the van. Every movement brought pain to Sam's legs, groin, and ass causing him to hiss. Being led inside the building and up the stairs, the young man couldn't keep his footing. Every time he would trip, the strong grip kept him from falling down the stairs.

When they reached the third floor, Brian opened the door making sure he moved the stopper before the door shut closed. He made sure that each door leading away from the floor was locked so Sam couldn't get away. Sam's heart clenched when he heard the door slam shut. He had a feeling it would be locked. Reaching an open door, he was pushed through the entryway roughly so he couldn't stop himself. Upon entering the room, Sam gasped at what he saw on the table in the living room. There were knives of all sizes, a cattle prong, handcuffs, and a handle that looked like it came from a small shovel. He didn't want to know what the handle was for when it came to his kidnapper. It sent shivers down his spine just thinking what the use was for.

Brian let Sam take a look at his playthings before he led him to the bedroom for some more fun. He couldn't wait to show Sam what he had in store for him once they entered the room. Pushing the boy through the doorway Brian smiled wickedly when he heard the gasp. On the bed that is to the left of the door had leather straps at the foot and head of the bed. Feeling his body tingling with excitement all over again Brian cut the ropes off of Sam's wrists, turning the boy around. He wasn't expecting a fist to the face.

Seeing the weapons on the table sent shivers down Sam's body knowing what some of them was for. Being led into the bedroom, he felt the binds being cut away from his wrists. Knowing this was his time to get away, he took his chance. Bringing his fist up, he smacked Brian right in the face with all the strength he had. Watching as the man leaned over, Sam kicked him from behind the knee to get him to the floor. Taking his foot, he kicked him again in the stomach, face, and in the groan. When he was down, Sam took his chance and ran out of the room down the hallway. Finding all the doors locked sent him into a panic. Calming himself down the best he could Sam checked the other doors as he kept an eye on the open door. Knowing Brian would be coming out of there at any moment made Sam move faster. Finding one unlocked door he opened it to see it was a closet for housekeeping to store their cleaning supplies in. Entering in, he closed the door quietly just in time to hear Brian coming out of the room.

Trying to catch his breath Sam kept himself as quiet as possible with the pain he was in. His legs began to cramp up, his groan area hurt like hell just like his ass did. Holding the door knob with both hands to make sure it didn't turn when Brian tried to open it. Feeling the door knob moving in his grasp, he tightened his hold so it didn't turn. Breathing out a sigh of relief when he heard the footsteps going away from the room he was in. He wouldn't open the door just yet. He'll wait for a while to make sure that Brian was gone. Knowing that he was kidding himself that his kidnapper would leave, he stayed where he was. Sitting down next to the door, he put his ear on it so he could listen to what was going on. He could hear Brian cussing as he went from door to door looking for him.

"Sam, get your ass out here right now you fucking bastard and take it like a man. When I get my hands on you pain is what will be coming to that sorry ass of yours. Is this the reason why your daddy hates you so much because you are a wimp and loser, or why your brother doesn't want you hanging around him anymore?"

"Have you ever wondered why your mom didn't send Jill any pictures of you like she did of Dean? She knew that you were a screw-up from the day you were born, even hated you she told me that. We talked on the phone after your birth. She never wanted you Sam. She even told me that she would end her pregnancy so she didn't have you but your dad talked her out of it."

"It was after the fire that your dad thought. She was right about ending your life before you were born. It was you that caused Mary's death. That is why your daddy hated you. Even your own brother hates you for taking his mother away from him. You can see it in his eyes every time you looked at him, don't you?"

"Sam, I swear if you don't get your sorry ass over here I'm going to go and kill that sorry brother of yours. That is right! You heard me Sam, I will go..." Brian heard a faint gasp coming from the door next to him…"kill your brother, telling him it's your fault as he takes his last breath."

Walking over to the door of the stairwell, he opened then shut it as he was leaving. Quietly he stepped on the other side of the door waiting for Sam to open it.

Feeling the tears in his eyes as he heard Brian say those things about his dad and mom, Sam knew that wasn't true since his dad told him that they loved him. Deep down he knew they loved him very much. He could see that in the picture he has. It still hurt to hear someone say that about his parents, that they hated him. Hearing what came next, Sam couldn't stop the gasp that came out of his lips. Listening to what he was going to do to Dean sent Sam into a panic for his brother. Holding himself still as possible, being attentive to the footsteps heading away from the door, he paid attention to the door open then close, and then it was silence.

Picking himself up slowly, placing his ear to the door, grabbing the doorknob, he slowly opened the door. Peeking out, he glanced down the empty hallway. Slipping out from behind the door to look the other way, he didn't see the hand until he was slapped. With the force of the slap and the door being shoved into him his body collided with the wall. Finding nothing to stop his fall, he ended up in a heap on the floor. Feeling blows to his ribs and abdomen, he didn't have time to protect himself from the kicks. They came in quick and fast as Brian hit Sam with his steel-toed boots until he felt it was good enough. Picking Sam off the floor, he dragged the boy into the room shutting the door behind them. Walking into the bedroom, he shoved the boy hard against the wall making his head snap back from the force. Reaching over, he turned the camera so he can tape the punishment the kid would get. He wanted John to see all the abuse he will do to his young son first hand. Stripping him of his clothes, the man sat on the bed straddling the young man over his lap. He smiled at the camera as he held the belt up high in the air before he brought the strap down on his bare ass. With each hit brought out a cry of pain that fueled his fury and hatred for the boy, hitting the young man another ten times before he pushed him on the bed. Leaving the room for a minute he came back with the cattle prong to teach him a good lesson. Seeing the fear in the boy eyes, Brian knew he was going to have fun with him tonight.

Sam cried out in pain when the man hit him with the belt on his bare backside with hard hits, each hit burned like fire. The pain was like nothing he had before and he dealt with a lot of pain. Being shoved on the bed he thought Brian was done giving out his discipline for running off. His eyes widened when he saw the man standing in the door way with the cattle prongs in his hands. Knowing what he was about to do, Sam tried to move away from him. Being in a corner with no place to go, he started to beg the man not to do it.

"Please, don't do this. I promise I won't run away again...I swear I'll do whatever you tell me...no please, don't come near me with that...I'm begging you...please...don't...I will do whatever you ask of me...stay away from you son of a bitch...I'm sorry please...NO!"

Sam felt white hot pain shoot through his body when the prongs touched his sensitive skin. The pain was excruciating as the electricity went through him. He felt the pain on his legs, arms, abdomen, neck, even on his balls. With each touch he screamed out in pain with the volts that he felt. When the pain finally disappeared, Sam opened his blurring eyes to see Brian undressing himself. Crawling in between Sam's legs, he raped the boy again, thrusting harder than he did before. The rest of the night Brian tortured and raped Sam repeatedly until the boy passed out from the pain. Only then did he leave Sam alone to suffer in his own pain and grief.

Before passing out Sam's thoughts went to his family thinking why would they want him now?

**~~~000~~~**

Stunned by his son's actions when he smacked Julie hard in the face, John didn't see Dean move until he was on top of Dick. It happened so fast that he or Bobby didn't have time to register anything to their brains. One moment Dean is in front of Julie, the next he was beating the crap out of Dick. Shaking off the shock on what just happened both hunters went over to get Dean off of the man who caused all of this. Both knowing how Dean is when it comes to Sam, they knew it was going to be a miracle to get the older brother out of there. John had seen Dean upset many of times when it came to his Sammy, but this time was different. The anger his oldest was in scared John. He has never seen this side of Dean before, not even at the hospital where he killed the man. Then, he was in control of his anger; this time his anger took control of him.

Fighting against the hands that grabbed him, Dean started to swing his fist at them. If he could get one hit in to let them go of him, he'll be back on the bastard in no time. With each swing he took it was blocked by the person or persons he aimed for. Only when he saw the man who held him back is when he stopped. Looking angrily into his father's eyes, Dean kept on struggling to get out of his hold, he needed to go and deal with the man who took his brother from him. When he couldn't get out of his dad's and Bobby's grip it angered Dean to no end; he needed his dad to know why he had to deal out the punishment.

"Dad let me go! I need to teach this piece of shit a lesson for messing with my Sammy. He stood there with a smile on his face when he cut my brother with a knife. No one and I mean no one gets away for hurting my little brother. You know that is a death sentence when anyone messes with him. I mean it dad, let me go...what are you doing...don't drag me away from this bastard...Bobby, let me go please! I need to teach this fucker a lesson he'll never forget...I said. Let. Me. Go."

"Damn it dad, why are you protecting this filth. You should be as pissed as I am...Why aren't you? Let me go right now dad or so help me I'll teach you a fucking lesson tha—"

That was all that Dean got when he felt a fist to his jaw from his father, which fueled Dean's anger even more than it was already. Both John and Bobby tightened their grip on the seething older brother, knowing if they even gave a little slack he would break free and kill Dick without a second thought. With Bobby's help, they both got the fuming young man out of the Ranger Station. John knew that his eldest would be livid on what he did in trying to get Dean away from Dick.

Stepping off the porch, John's patience finally snapped with his older boy. Launching him into the Impala, John stood over his son with very angry eyes. Reaching down, he grabbed Dean by the collar of his coat. Hoisting the young man from the ground, he shoved him on the Impala's hood. Glaring at his son, John was going to let him know a thing or two; he wasn't going to hold anything back under the circumstances.

"Let me tell you one thing boy. I'm worried about my youngest son whether you know it or not. The reason why I'm not getting all upset is because of you. Instead of asking questions to that bastard, I'm dealing with you. I should be in there trying to find out where the bastard Brian took my son, not out here dealing with a stupid, selfish, out of control idiot like you. I'm going back inside to get the info that I need to find Sammy. You're going to stay out here with Bobby and cool yourself off...I mean what I said Dean...don't push me boy or you will regret it." Letting Dean go roughly, he turned to Bobby. "Make sure he doesn't come inside. I don't care what you have to do." Getting a nod from his friend, John walked back inside to hear Dick say that Julie took them to Sam.

Steve watched as John and Bobby dragged Dean out of the building with the young man yelling, turning his attention back to his daughter so he could check her over. Seeing the bruise on her cheek from when Dean hit her angered him. What got him worried is when he heard the word rape when he first walked in. Turning to the Rangers, he asked where the man found his daughter, since she was supposed to be with friends two miles in the other direction.

"Where did Dick say he found my daughter again? She was with friends two miles south of here looking for Cougars and Bobcats."

"He told us that she was found a mile north of the campsite lying on the side of the road." Ranger Todd told the father.

"I don't understand how she can be a mile north of us when she was on the opposite side of the park. Julie how did you get over there? Did someone grab you at the campsite?"

"I-I was walking to my friend's campsite when these two men pulled me into their van, where they drove to that spot and ra-raped me...I tried to fight them off, I did...one held me down while the..."

"Tell them the truth, you stupid bitch! You were the one who took us to where Sam was. She told us the exact spot where we could get a hold of that brat. She knew where we could park the van so that no one would see us. When he came around the bend he wouldn't know we were there until I jumped him. She even walked out with me when we took him to Brian, even when I told her to stay inside because I knew what Brian would do. When Brian grabbed her, she didn't struggle or scream; she went right inside with him, afterwards acting like she didn't like it at all; crying the whole way here."

"Julie, is he telling the truth? I want to know young lady is he telling us the truth that you took them to the trail." Getting a nod from his daughter, his stomach dropped. "Why would you do that Julie? I want the truth this time, no more lies. Why would you take them to the trail when they were going to take Sam to a pedophile? Was it to get back at me for not helping you when they arrested you for the second time? Haven't you learned your lesson the first two times on giving yourself to men? Why would you do this now to get what you want from Brian? I want the truth Julie. What was going through your mind? TELL ME NOW!"

"I wanted Sam out of the way so I can have some time with Dean, okay dad! I wanted that brat gone so his brother would pay attention to me. Sam is just a selfish, annoying, self-centered little bastard who wanted all the attention on himself. I'm glad that asshole kid—" Julie didn't even see John until she was pinned to the wall.

"That kid happens to be my baby boy young lady that you gave to that asshole Brian. I don't take kindly to people who mistreat my boys in any way. As for you Dick, I want to know where Brian took my boy. Which way did he go after you gave up my son? You better tell me or I'll make you pay for the pain you caused."

"If I knew, do you think I'd be telling you which way he went? Think again Winchester. This is something that son of yours caused. If it wasn't for those two bastard sons of yours, I'll still have my brother. Pay back is a bitch, isn't it now? You'll know the pa..."

Before Dick could get anything else out, John was on top of him in seconds. With hurricane force, he was slammed so hard into the wall it took his breath away. Catching his breath, he felt a fist connect with his jaw hard. Before he knew what was happening, he was on the floor feeling kicks to his abdomen, chest, and ribs. Each kick was painful. He was about to black out when the assault finally stopped. Glancing up from the floor, he looked into the menacing dark eyes of John Winchester. The stance, glare, tension that he saw in the man standing in front of him is that he wanted this guy dead. John stood over the man for a short time before he turned away. Before walking out of the Station, he turned to Dick and gave him a warning.

"If I ever see you again Dick, the outcome won't be a good one. You can guarantee your life on it. I won't be held responsible for my actions the next time we see each other." Looking over at Steve, Scott, and Robert, John felt sad for them. He needed to apologize for what Dean did to Julie. "Steve, I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter and for Dean hitting her. As for the involvement of putting my son in the hands of Brian, I can't forgive her for that." With that said, John walked out the door of the building. He and Bobby had some phones calls to make to get his baby boy back to him.

Steve watched as John walked out the door with mixed feeling for the father. He was sad for what happened to Sam and angry for what Dean did to his daughter. In some small way he couldn't blame Dean for his actions. If it happened to one of his sons, he would've done the same thing. Glaring at Julie who was still sitting in the chair, he could feel his anger towards her, she has really mess up this time and there was nothing he could do. Watching as the Rangers lifted Dick from the floor after his encounter with John, he smiled at the state he was in from the beating he got from both Winchesters. Sauntering up to the counter, he motioned one of the Rangers to him, introducing himself as a Detective of the Chicago Police who was involved in the arrest of Dick.

Earlier the next morning, the Warren family went over to talk with the Winchesters. There was something that Steve had to say to John before they left.

"John, I know sorry won't be good enough for what happened to Sam yesterday. I feel responsible for my daughter's involvement in the kidnapping of your son. As we speak she is being handled over to the Police along with Dick for this crime. They both will be charged accordingly to their involvement and will be sentenced for their part. My hands are tied when it comes to Julie since this is her third strike with the law. She has been charged of selling herself for sex and drugs twice in a year and a half. She has been on probation for six months since she been released to my care, under strict rules that she doesn't get in trouble again. After her release, they put her on two-year probation under a counselor who talks with teens about their addictions. With her being underage I became her caregiver to keep her out of trouble. Well as we see that didn't work at all since a young boy is missing because of her. She will be charged as an adult and will be sentenced to five to ten years in the county jail. In some ways, I feel relief because now she will get the help she needs. In another way I feel like I failed because now Sam is out there with a pedophile. I don't know if you want my help in any way. I will understand if you say no. Here's my card. I know some Officers who live in different states that would do a favor for me."

"Steve, I'm sorry too for what happened. I should have listened to Dean's concerns when it came to Sam. If I did, my son would be with us instead of that bastard. As for Julie's involvement, I'm sorry, but I don't care what happens to her, I don't. If it wasn't for her, my son would be with us right now getting ready to see his two Uncles. Now I have to go find my son and bring him back to us before Brian does anything to him. I got a bad feeling that he already has been hurting my son in the most painful way. I already made some phone calls for close family to help us out in our search for my boy. If I do need any help, I will call, but don't count on it. I'm sorry Steve for my feelings just having a hard time in forgetting and forgiving here. Have a safe trip back to Chicago...Robert? Don't feel bad about my son. It wasn't your fault, okay?"

John watched as the Warren family walked to their car to head for home. He felt a pang of loss seeing him with his two sons which it should be the other way around. He should be leaving with his two sons in tow instead of leaving with only one. He didn't want to leave if Sam was still in the park knowing deep down inside he wasn't. They had no idea which way to go since Dick or Julie didn't tell him where Brian went. One, they didn't know, or two, they did and are protecting the bastard. Seeing the sad smile on Steve's face as he drove off, John couldn't help his anger he felt, '_at least you are leaving with your two sons, you son of a bitch.'_ John said to himself. Swirling around, he saw that Bobby and Dean were thinking the same. As he walked to the R.V, his cell phone rang. Seeing it was Sam's number, he took the call. He needed to hear his boy's voice.

"Sammy!"

"_No John, this isn't Sammy. He can't come to the phone right now."_

"Brian! Where's my son? Let me talk to him!"

"_I don't think so John. He's not feeling so good. Looks a little under the weather. I want you to listen carefully if you want your son back alive. There's a town in Idaho called Vernon right outside the park. When you get into town there will be a gas station to the left. Pull in and drive to the left side of the building. There will be two trash bins. Behind the left one there will be a package for you. You've got two hours to get there before I call back. Want to make sure you got it, and then look for a hotel before you open it."_

"How do I know that Sam isn't dead right now? Before I do anything, I want to talk to my boy."

"_Don't push me John or I'll hurt your boy some more. We had lots of fun yesterday. He enjoyed every bit of it. Now do as I say or I'll go and hurt your boy some more. You'll hear him scream like you've never heard him before."_

"You are a sick son of a bitch Brian. I want to talk to my boy...no, don't touch him...please, Brian don't hurt my boy...SAMMY! Please Brain! Stop hurting my boy, please!"

"_Oh John, you shouldn't have said that to me, now I have to punish Sam for your actions...I won't be touching him, I'll be hurting him...hey Sammy, your daddy got you in trouble now I have to punish you." _

Brian walked into the room were Sam was being held. Holding the cattle prong in his hand, he walked up to the bed. Listening to the boys' pleas got him excited. He knew John was listening on the other end. Lifting the prongs, he turned it on and placed it on Sam.

"_No please, don't hurt me...leave me alone...keep that away from me...please NO!"_

"_You got two hours John, so don't be late, or your boy will get another dose of the shock."_

Tears weld in John eyes hearing his baby boy scream in pain. When the screams finally stopped, he heard Brian telling him to get going or else. Hanging the phone up, John raced to the Impala with Dean behind him. He had to get to the place before the time ran out and his boy gets hurt again. As they pulled out, he told Bobby where he was going and that he will text the address to him. Nodding his understanding, he went into the R.V to make some phone calls.

**~~~000~~~**

Early the next morning Brian sat on the couch with a video tape in his hands with a wicked grin on his face. He knew that John will be pissed when he saw the contents and it excited him. Picking up Sam's phone, he scrolled down until he saw the name dad on the list. Hitting the call button, it only took two rings before he heard John's voice. Hearing the fear in the father's voice got Brian's heart beating fast with excitement. To make it sweeter, it was because of him who put in there. He smiled with contentment knowing that the cards were in his hands.

Giving John all the details, he told the father not to push his luck or his son would pay. Feeling his anger intensify, he walked into the room were Sam was with the cattle prongs in his hand.

**~~~000~~~**

Slowly the fog lifted from Sam's mind as his thoughts became clearer of his surroundings. Moving slightly brought a wave of pain like he had never felt before. Every muscle and joint hurt with the little movement he made. As his mind focused a little more, he noticed that he was in a room instead of in the RV. Taking in his surroundings, he saw that it was a hotel room with just a bed and T.V tray. Lifting himself off the bed he felt a wave of pain wash all over him. Biting his bottom lip, Sam sat himself up when nausea hit him hard. Feeling his stomach flip-flopping, he breathed through the pain to settle himself. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his breathing: taking in deep breaths and letting it out slowly. His brother showed him that trick when he had upset stomachs in the past and it always worked. Feeling the worse behind him, he slowly opened his eyes and what he saw scared him. Looking at his arms and legs, he saw red burn marks and bruises. He saw the same thing over his chest and abdomen and fear washed all over him again.

What happened to him wasn't a nightmare. It was real. He was in the clutches of Brian. With his mind working overtime, he had to get out of here and away from the mad man. Hoisting his legs off the bed, it took all his strength to keep him standing. Leaning against the wall until his shaking legs could hold his weight, he started towards the door. Halfway to the door, he heard Brian talking on the other side. Fear struck him hard knowing he was going to come and hurt him some more. Looking around for something to protect himself with, he found nothing. Panic filled him when he heard the door being unlocked, opening to see Brian standing in front of him. Glancing at his left hand, he saw the cattle prong in his hand, anger in his eyes, and talking to someone on his cell phone. Stepping away to get distance between him and the man, Sam needed a plan and fast, if he was going to avoid the prongs. He thought he could hear his dad on the other end of the phone yelling at someone. Watching as Brian walked up to him, Sam started to plea with the man not to hurt him. His pleas fell on deaf ears when he felt the volts go through him again.

**~~~000~~~**

Brian stood over his capture with an evil grin on his face and lust in his eyes. He wanted so much to rape the boy again but that would have to wait for now. He had to get to the town where he told John the video will be at. It will take him a good hour and a half to get there due to traffic, so he had to move now. Closing the door, he locked it with the padlock, making sure it was secure. He didn't want his play toy to get away while he was gone. Feeling satisfied, he left to go place the tape for John to find.

Pulling into the parking lot an hour and fifteen minutes later, he drove up to the trash bins, acting like he was throwing trash out as he placed the package. Getting back in the van, he found a place on the other side of the street to wait to see if his instincts were right. He knew John would be there sooner than he said as he watched the Impala pull in. Keeping a close eye on what was happening across the street he looked around to make sure no one was watching him. He didn't need cops snooping around his van since he has a record for all the killings. He watched as John got out of the Impala, headed for the trash bins to retrieve the package, and then hopping back in to leave for the motel. Brian waited a little while longer knowing that the older brother would be charging out. When he does, that would be his cue to call John.

Forty-five minutes later, Dean came storming out of the hotel room ready to kill someone. Brian took that as the time to call John with more instructions. Placing the call, he waited for the distraught father to answer the phone. He could see that John was having a hard time calming his oldest down. Watching as John pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jacket, he waited until he heard John's voice.

"_Brian, how could you do that to my baby boy? You raped, beat, and shocked my son as you told him that shit." _John tried but failed to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Come on John, Sam enjoyed our time together yesterday. Couldn't you hear that in his voice? As for the beating, he shouldn't have tried to run away. He pissed me off when he kicked me in my groin and face. I was only protecting myself. He has a mouth on him so I had to punish him with the prongs."

"_Protecting yourself? You call beating the crap out of my son protecting yourself Brian? And then you used cattle prongs on him after he was down. What kind of person would do that to an innocent child you bastard? After all of that, you raped my son saying that he enjoyed it when he begged you to stop. You want me to believe..." _

Dean interrupted._ "Don't you dare try to tell us that Sammy enjoyed being tortured and raped you sick bastard. How could you do that to my baby brother and call yourself human? When I get my hands on you, I'm going to cut your balls off and rip your heart out of your chest!" _Dean stopped his rant when Brian told him what he was going to do to Sam._ "No please don't hurt my brother again...I'm begging you don't hurt him." _

Brian listened to John's rant until his anger grew inside of him. He was about to tell John what he planned on doing to Sam when Dean got on the line. Listening to the older brother threatening him, he exploded with rage.

"Oh Dean, you shouldn't have told me that. Now your brother will feel my wrath. Once I get back to him, he's going to pay for your words. When I punish him, he's going to know it's because of you that he's being hurt. How do you think he's going to feel afterwards that his brother did this to him?" Brian listened to Dean's pleas not to hurt his brother. With an evil grin, he went on to tell him. "You can plea all you want, but it not going to stop me from doing that...don't care anymore Dean. Beg all you want. Tell your daddy I'll call him with further instructions."

With that, Brian ended the call. Putting the van in drive, he headed back to the hotel; he had some thinking to do on how he will hurt the young man. He was going to make it very painful to teach the older brother not to mess with him.

After two days, Brian got a hold of John again telling him where the next tape is.

**~~~000~~~**

Getting in the car with his dad, Dean needed to know what Brian said to him. He could tell his father was angry with the outcome after hearing Sammy's screams.

"Dad, what did Brian tell you about Sammy? Where are we going? What did that bastard do to my brother? Answer me! I need to know."

Sighing, John glanced over at Dean. Seeing the panic in his eldest eyes broke his heart. He had to tell his son what happened. He just needed the right words. Taking a deep breath, John told him what Brian did to Sammy. He wasn't surprised on his son's reaction. He expected the harshness that came.

"Dean, Brian shocked Sammy with, what I think is a cattle prong, by the sound of it, that is what I'm thinking it was. He hurt my boy because of the words I said to him. It's my fault that Sam got hurt from that mad man. Believe me that he will pay for what he did to my baby boy. I'll make sure he suffers for all the abuse he does to Sammy."

"Dad, what were you thinking man? Because of your mouth that bastard hurt my little brother. You know what kind of person Brian is and you just added to the fuel. How could you?"

"Dean, I didn't mean to get Brian upset. I just wanted to talk to Sammy. I wanted to make sure that he was alright. Is that a crime that I wanted to make sure my baby was still alive and not dead? How was I going to know that Brian would flip and go and hurt my boy? I was the one who had to listen to his screams Dean, not you. How do you think that makes me feel right now that I caused my boy that pain?"

"I'm sorry Dad. I want my brother back with me and I know you do too. I heard his screams coming from the phone too, so did Bobby. Where did that bastard tell you? Where are we going?"

"He told me to head to a town called Vernon, just outside of the park. There will be a gas station. We have to go to get a package he left. Then we have to find a hotel to open it...when we do, we'll call Bobby and tell him where to meet us. We already called Caleb, Josh, and Jim to help us search for Sammy. When he gets the address, he'll call and give them the address. Right now, let's just get there and see what that bastard left for us, okay?"

John was hoping Dean would stay quiet so he could concentrate and get to the place before time ran out. To his relief, his son turned to look out the window without saying another word. He could tell that Dean was fuming by the way he fisted his hand. Reaching out to comfort him, he wasn't surprised when Dean shrugged him off.

In record speed, John and Dean made it to the gas station with fifteen minutes to spare. Pulling into the parking lot, the father drove over to the trash bins. Getting out of the car, he headed over to the bin, picked up the package, got back to the car, and headed to a hotel. Finding one, he rented two rooms for a couple of days, making sure they were the furthest from the office. He had a feeling what's in the package won't be good.

Stepping inside, they both headed for the table that was to the left of the door. John looked closely at the package in his hands, scared on what might be inside. Taking a deep breath, he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and tape. He read the letter first before he put the tape in the VCR.

"_Hello John- I see that you got the package. There's going to be one rule with this: you have to watch the whole thing. Me and your son had loads of fun yesterday; can't wait for you to see it. He enjoyed every bit of it, even asked for more. I will know when to call to give you more information on what you need to do. Follow what I say and you'll see your boy. If not, then I'll kill that piece of shit in a heartbeat."_

John and Dean both looked at the tape with worried eyes. They really didn't want to see what's on it. They had to follow what he says if they wanted to get their Sammy back to them. Stepping over to the bed, Dean sat in front of the T.V while his dad put the tape in, settling next to Dean knowing they would need each other comfort for what they were about to see.

Turning the tape on, the first thing they saw was Sammy sitting in back of a van, with his hands tied behind his back and his ankles tied to the seat. Seeing the fear in his eyes got Dean's blood boiling, it angered him to see that fear. Glancing over at his dad, he saw the same look of anger in his eyes, watching as Brian untied Sammy's ankles. Seeing Brian lye his hand on Sam's legs, they both knew what was going to happen. What surprised John and filled Dean's heart with pride was that Sam fought back the best he could, only to be crushed when Brian hit him repeatedly with the tire iron which made Dean burst out with anger.

"Way to go Sammy! You show that piece of shit what you're made of! You son of a bitch, stop hitting my brother...that's enough! He's down! He's crying for you to stop, you asshole...don't do that to him...please don't do that to him...how dare you smile like that after what you did to my brother?"

Dean watched in horror as Brian raped his brother, telling him that he's going to enjoy this as he stroked his groan area. Gazing over at his father who sat there silently angered him to no end. He could tell that his dad was about to explode, but why didn't he? Hearing the video being changed to another place, Dean eyed the T.V. His anger shot to a whole new level as his body tensed on what he saw. Brian stripped Sam of his clothes and pulled his belt off of his waist. Sitting on the bed, he laid Sam over his lap and hit him with all his might. That set Dean off sending his blood pressure to a whole new level like an erupting volcano. He could feel how hot his face was, knowing that it was as red as an apple. What got him going in his fury was when Brian shocked his brother with the Cattle Prong. Not once or twice, but twenty-five times, he touched his brother with them. As he used the prong, he also raped his brother repeatedly through the rest of the video. When it finally shut off, Dean was at his breaking point and there was nothing to hold him back.

The first thing that felt Dean's anger was the light that sat on the desk by the T.V. The chairs, table, whatever he could get a hold on, went flying. He was about to throw the T.V until his dad stopped him, pushing him away from his target. Glaring at his father for stopping his rampage, he didn't have time to register when his fist flew and struck.

John was in shock at what he saw on the tape with what Brian did to his baby boy. Seeing the fear in his boy's eyes, hearing the cries of pain, set a fire in John that burned like hot coals. He wanted to scream like Dean did at the T.V telling that bastard a thing or two. He felt like hitting something when the only thing he wanted to hit wasn't there: Brian. What got John out of his trance was Dean smashing the lamp on the floor, chairs, and table flying. He finally got himself together before his out of control son smashed the T.V. Before he could restrain his son from doing any more damage, he didn't see the fist coming until both his head and back slammed into the floor, hard and heavy. Shaking the stars from his eyes, the father looked up into the eyes of his very angry son. Feeling his own anger rising, he picked himself up from the floor and stood his ground. There was no way he was going to let his son get the upper hand. Yes, Dean was pissed as hell. So was he; but taking it out on each other wasn't the answer. Both Winchesters stood there glaring at each other waiting for one to make a move. When that didn't happen, Dean ripped into his dad for not caring.

"How could you just sit there and not say a damn thing when that bastard raped and tortured your son? You keep saying on how much you love Sammy, but I'm sorry Dad, I don't see it."

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't love Sammy, because that is shit! I love my son more than you will ever know. Just because I don't baby him like you do, or I don't cuddle him like you do don't mean that I don't love him, because I do."

"Well, I'm sorry dad, but saying it and showing it are two different things in my opinion. You say that you love him, but I don't see it at all. You don't show him any affection at all. Not a pat on the back or put your arms around his shoulders like you do with me. Why is that dad? Are you ashamed of Sam as your son because he's not like me? What's this thing about him saying that he thinks you love him? Why would he say that? What the hell did you do to him to make Sammy feel that way dad?"

"That is between me and your brother Dean, which is none of your business. I don't have to show Sammy how much I love him like I do with you. Right now it's hard to show him how I feel with all the fighting that is between us. I feel like he is slipping through my hands when he gets into his emo-ways. It doesn't help with you babying him all the time when I'm trying to discipline him for his actions. Maybe if he would listen, then this wouldn't have happened...just where in the hell are you going now Dean? Get your ass back here right now."

John was cut off when Dean stormed past him heading for the door of the hotel.

"Fuck you dad! You are a son of a bitch for blaming Sammy for this when it's not his fault."

With that Dean shoved the door open storming out of the hotel before his dad could say anything. Catching the door before it closed, John followed Dean outside to give him a good talking to. Reaching for his son, he roughly turned Dean around when he grabbed his shoulder, ducking when he saw the fist coming towards his head. Pushing Dean into the Impala, he held his irate son. Getting into his face, he went off on Dean.

"I never said that I blamed Sammy for any of this Dean. You are jumping to conclusions, like always when you are in big brother mode. You don't listen to what I'm saying. Going off half-cocked isn't the way to find your brother with the mood you're in right now. We don't even know where to look or what town Brian is in. We are both pissed as hell at one person and that is not one of us. We are both angry at Brian for what he is doing to Sammy and we are taking it out on each other. Now you need to calm yourself down young man before I knock your lights out. I mean it Dean, knock it..."

John stopped when his phone rang in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his cell phone. Seeing it was Brian, he answered with an angry tone in his voice. In the middle of his conversation with Brian, he felt the phone being taken away by Dean. He listened as he heard him threatening Brian for hurting his brother. As Dean went on, John saw a change in his attitude and posture. One moment he was angry and furious, the next all color ran from his face. Wondering what just happened to make his oldest like that, he was about to ask when Dean begged him not to hurt his brother. Seeing that Dean hung up, he looked in his father's eyes with worry, terror, and remorse in his.

Dean felt all the anger, hate, fury leave him when he heard what Brian is going to do to his brother. Feeling shaken from the adrenalin rush that he was on, it left him in one big wave. His legs became weak as his knees began to buckle under him. He would've fallen flat on the ground if it wasn't for his dad holding him up. Looking into his dad's eyes, he couldn't stop the tears in his own. Looking down at the ground he told his dad.

"What the hell did I just do to my brother? Brian is going to hurt him because of me."

**~~~000~~~**

Hearing Brian leaving the apartment, Sam pushed himself onto the bed to catch his breath. His muscles were cramping up from the shocks he took. He sat there until he felt better to where he wouldn't collapse when he tried to escape. Walking to the door on shaky legs, he was disheartened when the door didn't open. The door knob moved so he knew that wasn't locked which meant one thing: he had a padlock on the other side of the door.

_'Great! Now what am I going to do?' _Sam thought to himself.

Looking around to find what he could use to break the door down, finding nothing. He tried to use his body. He knew this would send pain through his already abused body, still he had to try. Stepping back to the window, he rushed up to the door as fast as he could. When he hit, it felt like a hundred of needles going through his body. He screamed from the pain when he hit the door with as much force he could mustard. Shaking the black dots that were forming in his eyes, he couldn't pass out just yet. Noticing the window, he walked over and tried to open it. Seeing that Brian nailed it shut, Sam was about to give in. Looking around the room again, he saw the T.V tray next to the window. Picking it up he, hit the window as hard as he could which was that hard with his weak body. The only effort he got out of it was a broken T.V tray and not a scratch on the window. Dropping the legs, he slid down the wall bringing his legs to his chest. Folding his arms on his knees, he laid his head and cried himself to sleep.

Sam woke up with a start when he heard the apartment door slamming shut. Hearing footsteps stumping to the door, he froze in fear. He knew his kidnapper was angry and was going to take it out on him, whimpering in fear when he heard Brian unlocking the lock to his room. The door bust open with such force that it hit the wall so hard that it came back almost smacking Brian in the face. Glaring at Sam, he smiled wickedly when he saw the fear in the boy's eyes. Storming up to the boy, he roughly picked him up and dragged him into the living room. Sam's eyes widened when he saw two chains hanging from the ceiling with handcuffs at the ends. He started to struggle the closer they got to the middle of the room. He begged and pleaded for Brian not to do this; that he was sorry for what he did. That all fell on deaf ears again when he felt the cuffs tighten on his wrists. Seeing Brian walking over to the counter to turn something on, Sam had to think fast. He knew something bad was going to happen and somehow he had to stop it. Seeing Brian taking off his belt, Sam couldn't stop the flinch that went through his body. He was going to rape him again but this time he had the upper hand...hopefully. Seeing the look in the boy's eyes, Brian smirked at him with anger in his eyes. He knew what Sam was thinking and, no, he wasn't going to rape the boy. Not this time.

"I'm not going to rape you this time Sammy boy, while not yet. Your brother made me very angry with that mouth of his. That mouth is going to get him into trouble one of these days. This time it's going to get you into trouble for what he said. He threatened me not to hurt you even when I told him what I was going to do to you. He said that I wasn't a human, that I'm a sick son of a bitch for hurting you. He even said that he was going to cut my balls off and rip my heart out of my chest. What kind of person who would say that after calling me a sick person? The pain you are going to feel is because of that smart mouthed brother of yours. I told him that I'm going to enjoy the pain I'm..."

Brian felt a sharp pain in his chest as he fell to the floor. Glaring up at Sam, he got up, grabbed the belt, wrapping around his hand. With the buckle side up, he walked around Sam until he was behind the boy. Not giving Sam any time to turn around, he swung the belt hitting the boys back hard. He kept up with the hits until Sam's cries filled the living room. He hit his back, legs, arms, buttocks until the only thing you saw was red marks left from the buckle. Coming around to face the boy, he sneered at him before he started with the front. With every hit, he told Sam this is from his brother's mouth that he was being punished. He kept up his assault until Sam blacked out from the pain. Only then did Brian take him out of the cuffs. Watching him fall to the floor with a thud, Brian kicked Sam in the ribs a few times. Turning back to the camera, he smiled and said "that is what you get with your smart mouth Dean."

Brian did the same thing the next day, cuffing Sam to the ceiling beating him with the belt. This time he told Sam that Dean hated him, didn't want him anymore; he was a pain in the ass all the time. Sam kept telling Brian that wasn't true that Dean loved him no matter what. He didn't believe what the man was telling him about his brother. As the beating continued, Sam was getting weak from the blows and his defenses were caving in. His mind was telling him that wasn't true, his heart was telling him it was.

Brian could tell that his taunts were working on Sam as he beat the boy to a pulp. He could see it in his eyes that he believed that Dean hated him. He stopped beating the boy dropping the stick he was using. He walked over to the camera. Picking it up, he walked around Sam telling Dean this is what you caused.

Placing the camera on the table facing the window, he left Sam fall to the floor in a heap. He heard a whimper of pain coming from the kid that lay at his feet. It was time to send them the next video. Getting himself some dinner, he ate as he watched Sam lay on the floor. Tomorrow morning, he will call and let them know where the tape will be.

**~~~000~~~**

Dean was going crazy not knowing what Brian was doing to his brother. He's not going to forgive himself for hurting his brother at the hands of Brian. No matter how many times his dad, Bobby, Caleb, Josh, or Jim told him it wasn't his fault; to him, it was.

Bobby arrived an hour after John and Dean had their epic fight and the call from Brian. The video was still in the VCR since they haven't thrown it away just yet. When Bobby walked in, he saw the turned over chairs, table and broken lamp. "Do I want to know what happened here?" With a shake of his friend's head and the look on Dean he knew it was bad, and had to do with Sam in some way. He'll find out later. Right now there's cleaning that needs to be done.

The other three hunters arrived earlier in the evening to find John and Bobby at the table talking. Dean was in the bed looking like he lost his best friend. Caleb went to sit with Dean as Josh and Jim talked with John and Bobby, filling them all in about the events that happened the last time they spoke on the phone. Jim talked the Winchesters into getting some dinner so they don't fall over; they knew it was going to be tough to get Dean to eat when he is like this. Arriving at the diner across the street they waited to be seated at a table. Once they were situated, they ordered their drinks while they looked at the menu. After they ordered their food, Jim talked to Dean on how he was blaming himself for what happened. He knew it was going to take a lot of persuasion to get the older brother to forgive himself.

"Dean, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Sam. It wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that, Jim? It was my fault that Brian is hurting Sammy. I can feel his pain and it's eating me up inside. Tell me how it's not my fault since it was my mouth that got Brian angry. He's hurting Sammy as we speak because of me and my mouth."

"Jim's right Dean. It's not your fault. It's mine. If we stayed at the campground Sam would be with us. I didn't and look at we are now. My baby is with a mad man who's going to hurt him. Brian was going to hurt Sam even if we didn't say anything to him. We just had to open our mouths and Sam had to..."

"What dad? Sam had to be hard-headed, argued, be a pain in the ass to Brian to get beat to hell. You of all people don't have the right to make Sammy at fault here. He only did what you told him to do so many times in the past. Stick up for yourself. Stop being a baby. Man up to your mistakes, and now look where it got him."

"Dean, if you would have let me finished, I wasn't going to say that at all. What I was going to say is that Sam had to protect himself from Brian. That he's been fighting hard to get away from him only to be beaten by him. I'm not putting the blame on him at all. This is my fault. Now eat your food, young man. You won't help Sammy if you don't keep your strength up."

"That goes for you too dad. You need to eat to keep your strength up."

After dinner, they headed back to the hotel to talk about their plans for tomorrow. They would head out and search the town for any abandoned buildings. After that, they would head to different towns to search for their lost family member. They knew it was going to be a needle in a hay stack to find Sam in an area they didn't know. Brian could have Sam in any city or town. Who knows if they are still in Idaho? They would have to search to get their boy back to them.

Three days have gone by with no sign of the white van, Brian, or Sammy, and it was taking a toll on Dean. He needed to get his brother back to him to show him that he loves him. John wasn't fairing much better than Dean with him blaming himself. Bobby and the other hunters prayed that they would find their youngest soon. They were getting ready to leave when John's cell phone rang. Looking at the number, he saw it was Brian.

"Brian?"

"_Hey John, how are you and that smart mouthed son doing. Lousy, I hope."_

"We are doing our best Brian, but that is not why you are calling, is it?"

"_Nope, you're right John. That is not why I'm calling. Down the street there is a park on your right side. Go to the first picnic table you come to. There's a trashcan next to it. Reach under the table by the trashcan for your next package. Be there in a half hour."_

Brian hung up the phone after he told John what to do. Sitting at the table, he waited twenty minutes before he left, wanting to make sure that John got there before anyone else did. Getting up, he noticed John walking into the park by himself. Hiding in the bushes a few feet away, he watched as the father walked up to the table to grab the package. As he walked away, Brian noticed that John was looking around like he knew someone was watching him. Making sure that John was out of sight, he left his hiding spot. Running back to the van, he headed back to Sam to have more fun with him.

Entering the room, John opened the package. Grabbing the tape out, he headed to the VCR. Looking over at Dean, he motioned to his oldest if he should put it in. Seeing a hesitated nod, he put the tape in turning on the T.V. He sat next to his son. Hitting 'play', they saw Sam hanging from the ceiling of a living room. They watched as Brian walked up to Sam with a belt in his right hand. Holding his breath, Dean knew what was going to happen. A small smile and a '_that's my boy'_ when he saw Sam kick Brian in the chest. It was short-lived when the man walked around his brother before he hit Sam with the belt. He could hear Brian telling Sam that he asked for this because of his bad-mouthed brother. Every hit Sammy took, tears ran down Dean's face. The more he watched the beating to his brother, the guiltier he felt. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and asked them to shut it off.

John watched as Dean broke down to what Brian was telling Sam. He knew that his son was blaming himself for what is happening to his brother. When he felt movement on the bed, he glanced over seeing Dean pacing. Getting up, John went over to the young man to comfort him the best he could.

"Dean, this isn't your fault son. Stop blaming yourself. The only person who to blame is Brian."

"Dad, you're wrong. I am to blame for this. Listen to what that asshole is telling Sammy. He's telling my brother it's my fault he's being hurt by my mouth. Telling my brother that I don't love him is a fucking lie. I love my brother. This is killing me that Sammy has to go through this alone with that bastard. I don't want Sammy to think I hate him...please turn this off, I can't take it anymore. I can't."

Jim went to turn off the video until Caleb stopped him.

"Wait Jim, look at this."

"Caleb, we are not going to look at a picture of a battered Sam. Let me turn this off like Dean asked."

"Just wait a minute. Look at the scenery outside of the window. See that tree? Josh and I have seen it before. Remember, we did that job with the vengeful spirit. The one, a few months back, at that pub? We saw this tree and joked it looked like a witch, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember now. It was that English old pub that the owner called us in, saying that he thought he had a ghost or spirit haunting the place. That tree was right next to an..."

"An, 'what', Josh? What was the tree next to?" Dean demanded.

"It was next to an old abandoned apartment building right across the street. It's about an hour and half away, if that."

"Okay, let's go get my brother back. Dad, I don't want to hear it. Let's go now."

"Josh, we'll follow you and Caleb since you know how to get there."

Bobby, Jim, Dean, and John got into the Impala with John behind the wheel. Waiting for Josh to pull out, he turned to Dean.

"We are going to get Sammy back Dean. We need to go in smart, not reckless, okay? I know how you are when Sam is in trouble. You throw caution into the wind. We do as Josh and Caleb says since they've been here before, okay?"

Getting an 'okay' from his son, John pulled out behind Josh's truck. It felt like a lifetime for John and Dean to get to the place where Sammy was. Once there, they parked a block away so they didn't let Brian know they were there. Walking up, Caleb looked through the binoculars to see if he could see any movement. Seeing nothing, they looked for a good way to get there without being seen.

"It looks like we can walk along the trees until we get to the side of the building. Then we can make that short distance without being seen by Brian. Once we get there, we'll split up in three groups. Dean, you're with me. John you go with Bobby; Josh you with Jim. From what the video showed, it looked like they could be on the second or third floor. Okay? Let's go get our boy back...you need to calm down Dean."

As planned, they walked through the tree lines until they got to the side of the building. Once when they reached the place, John and Bobby stayed outside to keep watch. Caleb and Dean will take the third floor while Josh and Jim took the second. Checking the doors, they found the side door unlocked and entered slowly.

Brian picked up all the trash he had in the room from his meals, taking them to the trash bins outside when he noticed movement in the trees left of the building. Sneaking to the corner, he saw John and Dean with four other men heading towards him. Not ready to let Sam go, he rushed back into the building. Running up the stairs, he shut the door, wedging a piece of wood under it. He needed time to get Sam out before they find him. Rushing through the door, he put his tool inside a bag, grabbing a sheet off the bed and covered Sam with it. Roughly picking up the unconscious boy, he threw him over his shoulder, ignoring the grunts and hisses of pain. He hurried over to the other exit door making sure it closed shut. Locking it from the inside, he headed down the stairs to the van. Throwing in the bag and Sam he looked over and saw John coming his way. Having a smile on his face, he thought of an idea. Hiding behind one of the trash bins, he waited for John to walk by. Picking up a board, he hit the man over the head, knocking him out cold before he hit the ground.

Getting into the van, Brian started it up, shoving it into drive and pulled out of there, almost running Bobby over at the same time.

Jim and Josh checked out the second floor. Seeing nothing there, they headed to the third floor. Hearing a vehicle starting, they ran to the window seeing a white van leaving in a rush.

Reaching the third floor, Caleb slowly turned the door knob. As he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. Banging a little harder, he saw the door was slowly moving. Motioning Dean over between the two of them, they got it open. Rushing in, Dean ran down the hall calling for Sammy, only to be stopped by Caleb. Holding the young man back, he told Dean to hush when he heard a door slam shut. Letting Dean go, they both ran down checking door they came to. Finding one door open, they slowly moved closer. Peeking inside, Caleb slowly moved inside with Dean close behind. Waving towards the other room, Caleb checked the back of the room. Glancing inside, he saw Sam's clothes lying on the floor by the bed. Checking it out further, he didn't see the younger brother anywhere. Going back to Dean, he saw the older brother looking at the handcuffs. He could see the anger rolling off of him in waves. Hearing a vehicle starting, both hunters ran to the window. Seeing a white van leaving, Dean ran out of the room and down the stairs in neck-breaking speed. Just as he got outside, he saw the van turning down the road and out of sight. Breathing hard, he heard the others running up to him. Looking at them, he noticed his dad was missing.

"Where's my dad?"

"Last time I saw him he was heading to the back while I took the front. We were supposed to meet at the other side. When I got there the van almost ran me over; had to dodge into the building to avoid the impact." Bobby informed.

"So not only does Brian have my brother now, he has my dad too? What the hell Bobby? Couldn't you just stay with my dad?"

"Dean, stop it. Getting angry with Bobby isn't going to do any good right now. We need to regroup and figure out where he went from here." Jim told the young man.

"Whatever, let's get back to the hotel." Dean pushed past Bobby without giving the older man a glance.

**~~~000~~~**

As he drove down the road, Brian couldn't believe that they found where he was hiding with Sam. Looking into the back of the van, he grinned wickedly when he saw John lying next to his boy. Now the fun is about to start when he reached his other place. He scoped out two places to be on the safe side, just for this reason. Turning down an old gravel road, it led him to an old warehouse that had been abandoned years ago. This was the place he was going to take Sam until he saw the hotel. Pulling up to the huge door, he stepped out, walking over to open the door. Reaching down, he lifted on the hand to slide the door open. Once when it was up far enough to allow access for the van to get through, he hopped back in. Driving the vehicle inside, he went to shut the door. Reentering the van, he drove to the far back of the building. Putting it in park, he turned to make sure his two occupants were still out cold. He didn't want them awake while he was away, especially John.

Walking a few feet away, he grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of the room. He then went to retrieve John from the van placing him in the chair. Tying his hands and ankles to the legs and armrests of the chair, he went to retrieve Sam. Placing the boy on the cold hard floor, he tied his hands above his head securing the rope to the pole. He then tied each ankle securing them to poles on each side of the boy so that his legs were spread open, so he can have the fun he really wanted to do. He waited until John started to stir before he went over and slapped him in the face. Seeing two dark angry brown eyes looking at him, he stepped to the side. When he saw the father's face as he laid his eyes on his boy, he started to laugh, an evil sinister laugh.

John noticed two things as he was coming to. He was sitting in a chair and it was deathly quiet where he was. Opening his eyes, he felt a slap to the face which got him more aware. Looking up, he saw Brian standing in front of him with angry cold eyes. He wanted to get up and kick the shit out of him, but he couldn't move. Looking down, he saw his hands and ankles tied to the chair. Movement in front of him made him look up to see his boy lying on the floor in a spread eagle, hands tied above his head attached to a pole behind him. Seeing the state of his baby was in really angered John's fire he was feeling: the bruises, and whelps, and burns, and cuts that covered his boy's body alone with the dry blood, John was seeing red. Glaring at Brian, he wanted so bad to get off this chair and rip his limbs off. Once when he gets his hands on the man, he's going to be dead.

Brian kept laughing at John as he looked over his boy. He enjoyed every moment watching how the father acted. Walking up to Sam, he kicked the boy in the side getting a low whimper from him. Hearing his father growl, he kicked him harder. Seeing the eyes open just a slit, he lowered himself down.

"Hey Sammy, it looks like we've got an audience with us this time. It's going to be so much more fun. Look over there and see who it is...aww, come on Sam. Don't start crying now."

Feeling a sharp pain to his side, Sam tried to get away from it only to feel a sharper one. Opening his eyes, he saw Brian looking down at him. He went to move his arms and legs and found out he couldn't do anything. He felt the panic in him grow when he felt a rope on his wrist and ankles. Hearing Brian saying something to him, he looked over at his captor. When he pointed to Sam's right to show him who it was that was here. When he saw it was his father, he got scared. He didn't want his dad to see him being weak, or laying on a hard cold floor naked and tied up like a pig. Tears welt in his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but failed. His whole body hurt like hell and he was overwhelmed by his own emotions.

John couldn't take it anymore. Seeing the pain his baby boy was in, he glared at Brian for causing his boy so much pain. Looking back at Sam, he had to tell his boy not to cry and that he was there for him, and that he and Dean loved him very much no matter what the asshole Brian told him.

"Sammy, don't cry baby. Daddy is here now. He'll make everything okay? Dean and I love you very much no matter what Brian told you. Don't you dare touch my son, you sick bastard. Keep away from...what do you plan on doing with that?...Keep that away from my boy...don't do that...Brian don't...Sammy, don't listen to him...Dean and I do love you Sammy...Brian stop hurting my boy...I'm going to kill you when I get free...Brian stop please stop hurting my boy...DAMN IT BRIAN STOP!"

"Awe Sammy your daddy loves you. How cute is that? Too bad that is not the truth Sam. He told me that he hates you and so does Dean. That's right Sam, they hate having you around all the time. Isn't that right John? I'll show how much he hates you Sam. He won't even get up to help you out. Just watch as I use this on you. He'll just sit there and do nothing."

Sam didn't like the sound of that. As he turned to Brian, he saw a wooden handle in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw Brian moving to his groan area. He couldn't see what he was about to do since he could only lift his head up a little. He didn't have to wait long to feel the pain of the handle being shoved into him. He screamed in pain the harder Brian moved it in him. He tried to move away from the pain but couldn't, not with his hands and ankles tied to the poles. He could hear his dad yelling at someone. It sounded like he was yelling at him or Brian; he wasn't sure. The only thing he knew was the pain. When the pain finally stopped, he heard Brian saying that if his daddy loved him, then why doesn't he get up and stop it?

For two days, Brian tortured Sam mercilessly in front of John. Hearing the father yelling for him to stop only excited him. Listening to Sam's screams was music to his hears and he couldn't get enough of it.

It broke John's heart to hear his baby scream like that and there wasn't anything he could do. The ropes were tight around his wrists and ankles. Every movement on his wrist, the rope cut into his soft flesh making it raw and bleeding. Little by little, John could feel one of the ropes slipping from his wrist due to the blood. He worked at it while he kept an eye on Brian. He didn't want him to know that he was getting himself free. Finally after two days of pain he got one of his wrists freed. Keeping a close eye on what Brian was doing, he worked on the other wrist. The pain his wrist were in overshadowed the pain his son was in. He blocked his own pain out of his mind and focused on his son that drew him to get himself free. Getting his other hand free, he worked on his ankles when Brian wasn't looking. The only time Brian didn't watch John was when he was torturing Sam. He finally got his one ankle free when he saw Brian lifted a knife to his son. Fear set with anger fueled John to move to stop Brian from killing his son.

Brian was so lost in his torture with Sam that he didn't notice that John was freeing himself. When he would look up, he saw that John was glaring at him yelling him to stop. Seeing that John was fighting against the ropes, he went back to his torturing. He was enjoying this and was taking his time watching John being in pain. Finally, he got bored with it and took the knife from his bag he had. Running the blade on his finger, he looked over at John with a satanic smile on his face. Walking over to Sam, he lowered himself next to him running the blade over his chest, cutting into the boy's chest making him bleed. Staring into the boy's eyes, he told Sam that he had enough of this play now. He wanted to end the pain by giving his dad the pain of losing someone he loves.

"I had fun with you Sam. Now it's time to end this once and for all. I'm going to kill you right in front of your father. Just remember this that he didn't care about you at all. He just sat there and watched me torture you. Does that sound like a father who says he loves his children? I don't think so." Peering at John, he told the father to say his good byes. "Say your goodbyes to your boy John. It will be the last time you'll see him alive. These last six days was fun for me, but painful for him. It's nice to know that he's going to die thinking his dad and brother hated him." Lifting the knife above his head, he took one last look at John before the knife was aimed at Sam's heart.

Sam watched as Brian aimed the knife at him. Taking one last look at his dad, he wondered why he didn't help him. As he blacked out, he thought he heard a familiar voice yelling his name.

**TBC**


End file.
